From Here to Eternity
by Sada Pazaki
Summary: The sequel to "Memories"! I strongly recommend you read that before this.
1. Prologue

**From Here to Eternity**

I own nothing but the nameless-for-now imp thing. Everything else belongs to Hasbro and L. Faust.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prologue<em>**

_Five AM. All was quiet in Equestria._

_Most ponies were asleep. A few were just beginning to rouse themselves for work. Luna was yawning for the second time. _

_All was quiet in Equestria._

_And none spared a casual thought nor wistful dream for the sake of the only being who was neither awake nor asleep. _

_Discord. _

_Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos. _

_Frozen within the confines of stone. _

_Helpless._

_Ignored._

_And very, VERY bored. _

_All was quiet in the gardens of Canterlot._

_Very quiet. _

_If a random pony had been walking there, they might have used a common cliche to describe the gardens:_

_Too quiet._

_And they would have been right._

_A flicker. _

_A tiny little flash from behind Discord's prison...and an odd creature zipped its way to the front. _

_It had long, spindly arms and legs that looked like sticks attached to its small body,_

_Flapping bat wings,_

_ And a wide, mischievous mouth._

_Black eyes that wore wild white eyebrows like hats d__arted to and fro. _

_A pair of crooked horns dwelt on its head, with a matching pair on its thin shoulders._

_And blue. The entire imp-like creature was a solid dark blue._

_It studied Discord's statue, _

_Thin arms crossed in thought. _

_Eventually it shrugged and zipped up to his chest, placing the side of its face against him._

_As though listening..._

"_Discord..." it pulled away, its voice a high whine and its mouth widening with glee, "You ARE still alive. Excellent!"_

_Glancing around secretively, the creature snapped its fingers, making a large black gem appear beside it in a flash. It chuckled darkly and flew up to Discord's frozen right ear. _

_The gem slowly followed._

_When it was close enough, the creature lightly brushed the gem against Discord's ear...making the stone it touched begin to peel away like dead tree bark. _

_The creature cackled as Discord's ear slowly unfroze._

_Sensing its freedom, it flicked from side to side, listening. _

_The creature cleared its throat and the ear directed itself toward it._

"_Greetings Discord," the creature lightly whined, "I've been looking forward to making your acquaintance."_

_The ear did not move though its owner must have felt some confusion. _

"_You don't know me yet Discord," the creature continued, "But mother's told me so much about you, I feel that I know you."_

_The ear twitched._

"_Oh, do you remember dear mummy?" it snickered nastily, "She fears you never think of her. Poor thing misses you deeeesperately. So much in fact, she sent me to find you and bring you back home."_

_The ear straightened as though in shock then began to struggle. Unfortunately it could not wrestle free of the stone encasing the rest of his body. _

"_Ooooh! Feeling eager to get out, are we? Want to see mummy-dearest, do we?"_

_The ear wildly flailed back and forth: an obvious no._

"_What's this?" the creature's smile broadened mockingly, "You don't WANT to see mummy-dearest?"_

_The ear immediately began an up and down movement._

"_How sad. Her heart will be broken," it quickly snatched Discord's ear and pulled it down hissing, "Since you won't come willingly, I have orders to deal with you. Wanna know what they are?" _

_Leaning forward, it fervently whispered into Discord's ear. When it pulled away the ear was trembling...though with fear or anger it couldn't be known._

"_Oh hahahaa!" the creature spun around the statue, "How I wish I could see the look on your face! Perhaps later though? When we next meet?"_

_The ear made no response._

"_Oh well," it shrugged and roughly stuck the floating gem into Discord's open mouth, "Enjoy your present! Haheeeehahaa!"_

_It gleefully zoomed around the statute several times before leaping into the air like a dancer...and disappearing in a flash of light._

_The creature was gone...leaving the gem behind._

_And all was quiet in Equestria again._

_All was quiet..._

_Except for the sounds of unseen cracks..._

_Delicately making their way down..._

_From Discord's struggling ear._

* * *

><p><em>As promised, the sequel to "Memories" graces !<em>

_Enjoy and pleeeease comment! :3  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

**From Here to Eternity**

I own NO PONY except Serenity :3

* * *

><p>"Twilight? Twiiiilight...wake up Twilight!"<p>

"Wha? Ugh...Spike was is it?" Twilight's eyes opened a crack to reveal her assistant's relieved face. He drew a clawed hand across his forehead with a sigh of relief, "Whew! You had me worried there. I thought you were in another trance or something."

"What?" she lifted her head, "Spike, why would I be-ow!" she flinched as pain shot through her neck, "Ow, my neck..."

"Well I'm not surprised," Spike crossed his arms, "In case you haven't noticed, you never went to bed last night!" he pointed at her accusingly, "I leave for one night and I find that you've slept in the library! Just look at yourself! You look terrible!"

Twilight tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "I feel terrible," she looked around. Well, is seemed she was in the library, "I guess I fell asleep while reading last night."

"Duh!" Spike sighed in exasperation, "I'll go make you some tea or something," he walked out.

"Thanks Spike!" she called out after him.

"Yeah, yeah."

Rubbing her neck, Twilight sat up straight and winced, "Wow...my back is killing me," glancing down at the open book before her, she sighed, "Herbalism...I remember now. I was going to go to bed after that one last chapter," she gave a halfhearted chuckle, "Well that didn't work out as planned."

Using her magic to close the book, she slowly made her way over to the kitchen. It was slow going for the first couple of steps. Her whole body felt like it was made of sore knots.

"Maybe I should go to the spa today," she murmured to herself, "A massage would be great right about now...what's that smell?" she lifted her nose up and took in a deep breath, "Mmmmmm...breakfast."

Twilight peeked into the kitchen to see Spike busily frying eggs, brewing tea, and mixing salad. Though he had only been gone one day, she was glad to have him back. He had gone to Canterlot for some sort of exam and had insisted on going on his own. Some nonsense about him not being a 'baby' anymore. She could have gone with him anyways but...she felt like avoiding Canterlot for the time being.

It was all Discord's fault. It was all because of him. She wasn't sure how exactly, but she just knew it was. It was weeks ago since IT happened but...IT was as fresh in her mind as the lettuce being tossed by Spike. Meeting the stone-gray Serenity by Discord's statue, learning about her from Princess Celestia, then experiencing her memories of the past through a book the Earth Pony had once used as a diary over a thousand years ago...

Twilight had learned so much through those memories. So much...mostly about Discord. When she had been finally freed of the book's spell, her opinion of him had drastically changed. The book wouldn't show Serenity's memories to anypony else though and she doubted if what she had seen had been real. She never saw Serenity again, Discord couldn't tell her anything in his current condition, and she was NOT going to ask Celestia about what she had seen.

Celestia...

Her beloved princess and teacher...that book had made her fear her teacher in a way she never had before. The book had shown how Celestia and Luna had forcibly taken the Element of Laughter from Serenity in order to defeat Discord, knowingly killing her in the process. Serenity had survived though. Twilight suspected because of some sort of magic put on her by Discord. Magic to keep her from dying.

Why would Discord bother with keeping a pony alive though? A normal Earth Pony who had no magical talent whatsoever to be precise. The book had revealed the feelings he had developed for Serenity and her ever-growing affection towards him. Was love the true motive behind his making Serenity immortal like him? As far fetched as it sounded, she believed it was.

Where was Serenity though? Would she ever show up again? She wondered if the gray pony was a safe topic to bring up with Celestia. Suddenly she thought of something. Why not ask Luna? Luna might be safer to speak too on such sensitive matters...

"BREAKFAST IS RE – oh," Spikes smiled awkwardly, "Sorry Twilight, I didn't see you there. But anyways," he saluted proudly, "Breakfast is served!"

"Thanks Spike," she went over to him and gave him a hug, "I'm glad you're back safe and sound."

"Ah, Twilight, I'm not a baby anymore," he pushed away, "Come on, let go and eat your breakfast."

She giggled at his behavior but did as he said. It felt good to have something hot and tasty in her stomach. Spike sat opposite of her with a bowl of jewels, eagerly stuffing his face. After a little bit, he asked "So, you gonna ask me how it went?"

Twilight smiled and opened her mouth but stopped herself. Spike's eyes suddenly crossed, his cheeks bulged, and with a loud burp, a green flame escaped his mouth. A note popped into existence in front of Twilight and she quickly pushed away her mostly empty plate, "It's from Princess Celestia!"

She opened it with her magic and read aloud, "To my faithful student Twilight Sparkle-"

"Oh no," Spike interrupted before burping up green fire again. This time it was a bag that appeared. Twilight used to her magic to open it and exclaimed, "She sent us the Elements of Harmony? Why?"

They both stared at the bejeweled necklaces and crown in shock.

"Um," Spike pointed at the note, "Maybe you should..."

"Oh! You're right!" she looked back at the note, "I am afraid that I must once again call upon the services of you and your friends. For the sake of all Equestria, I need you to come to Canterlot in all haste to..." she gasped, "To re-imprison Discord? He's out again? So soon?" she tossed the note aside, magically grabbed up the elements, and rushed out the door, "Sorry Spike! I gotta run! Thanks for breakfast!"

"You're welcome! Uh..." Spike looked around, "Discord's out? Again? Oh jeez! I better get the house ready! With Discord around, anything can happen!"

* * *

><p>And anything WILL happen!<p>

Freakin short chapter, I know. I'll upload Chapter Two really soon to make up for it :)

Please Comment!

(Also, I'm curious is anyone out there has any theories on who's the mare behind Discord's release. Just asking.)


	3. Chapter 2

**From Here to Eternity**

I'm going to get really tired of saying this...but I must -takes in a breath- No pony belongs to me except Serenity!

* * *

><p>Fortunately it didn't take long for Twilight to gather her friends together. She ran to Rarity's place first and met both Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash along the way. Rainbow dash volunteered to tell Applejack and Fluttershy to meet at Rarity's and zoomed off before Twilight could tell her why they needed to meet in the first place. When they were all gathered though, Twilight lost no time in giving them Celestia's message.<p>

"Discord's what?"

"Oh, how horrible!"

"Tarnation! And after all that there trouble we went through to git 'em the first time!"

"Oh dear..."

Pinkie Pie was the only one who said nothing. Instead, while everypony else was freaking out, she went over to a window and poked her head out.

"Pinkie?" Twilight watched her in concern, "What are you doing?"

"Checking for chocolate rain of course!" Pinkie Pie looked over her shoulder at her with a frown, "If Discord's back, shouldn't THAT be back as well?"

Twilight blinked, "I...guess so," she joined the pink pony at the window, "I haven't seen any difference in the weather yet. Or in anything else in that matter."

"That's what I thought!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Do you think Celestia got it wrong?"

"Of course not!" Twilight frowned in concern, "But...why has nothing changed?"

Pinkie Pie shrugged, "How should I know?"

"I say we head to Canterlot!" Rainbow dash proclaimed and Applejack nodded and started heading out the door, "We gotta head there anyways. I hope this Discord nonsense turns out ta be nothin' but cow spittle in the wind."

Rarity made a face as she followed Applejack's lead, "What a...er, lovely way of putting things."

"Why thank ya Rarity!"

"Ugh," Rarity rolled her eyes as Pinkie Pie bounced passed her, "Cow spittle? Hahaa! That's funny! Hey! Wait for me Dash!"

Twilight quickly ran after her friends, closely followed by Fluttershy who lightly cleared her throat before saying, "Um, Twilight?"

"What?"

"Well, um," Fluttershy looked to the side, "I was just wondering...do you think this is the right thing to do?"

Twilight blinked, "If Celestia's asked us to come to Canterlot, I would say that we had to go."

"No, I mean...if Discord's really out again," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Do we really need to put him back into stone? What if this happens again? And again and again and again? Shouldn't we try to find a better solution than making him a statue over and over again? It can't be very good for him."

Twilight could hardly believe what she was hearing...no, she could believe it. If she had given herself the time to think about it, she would have wondered the same things. Besides, this was Fluttershy. She'd feel sorry for a hydra that wanted to devour her if she found out it was because it was starving.

She remembered what she had learned in Serenity's memories...and sighed, "You have a very good point. When we get to Canterlot, I'll evaluate the situation and see what can be done. Maybe we can come to terms with Discord. He might not be all that bad," she shut her mouth before saying anything more.

She had to be careful about what she said; the others probably wouldn't care for this line of thought. Feeling merciful towards the being who almost tore apart their friendship should not be a good thing. Right? Shaking her head, she said, "But that doesn't mean we should forget what he did the last time he was out. If he tries anything like that and doesn't listen to reason, we'll have to refreeze him. For...for the good of Equestria."

On the way to Canterlot, a carriage came to meet them and informed them that it was to take them the rest of the way in all haste. This was fortunate as Twilight wanted to get to the princess as soon as possible. While in the carriage, she kept looking around for signs of Discord but none could be found. Where was the cotton candy clouds? The long-legged bunnies? The soapy roads? The floating houses? Had Discord really, truly escaped again?

The carriage couldn't go fast enough for Rainbow dash who eventually exited through a window yelling, "I'm flying ahead!"

She returned right as the carriage came to a halt nearby the entrance to the palace gardens. Her eyes were wide as she exclaimed, "He's not even completely out of the statue yet! Follow me, quick!"

Twilight didn't bother making sure the others were behind her, she just ran. She wasn't sure how the magic that kept Discord a statue worked but what did Rainbow dash mean by saying he wasn't completely out yet? Picking up speed, she raced passed Rainbow dash who yelled after her, "I'll get the others!"

Around bushes, over a bridge, passed the labyrinth...she finally slowed as she approached where she knew his statue to be...and opened her mouth in astonishment. Guards were everywhere! Guards on the ground with spears, along with Pegasus guards circling in the air, and in the center of it all was Discord's statue...still a statue. She frowned and trotted forward, "Excuse me but the princess told me to-"

"Mmhhmhmghgdihhflah!"

She froze as the statue's head turned toward her with a murderous glare. Discord WAS free! From the shoulders up at least. Why was there a rock in his mouth? The rock glinted a deep green in the sun and she quickly corrected herself: why was there a GEM in his mouth?

"Mmmhhghhdlfh!"

"Stop struggling Discord!" a familiar voice rang out, "You'll only make things more difficult for yourself!"

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight quickly raced around the circle of guards to where her teacher was standing before Discord. Her heart faltered slightly at the deep frown on the royal alicorn's face, "Um, Princess Celestia? I'm here with my friends and-"

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia turned to her with a relieved smile, "My most talented student. I'm glad you've arrived here in time. As soon as your friends get here, use the Elements of Harmony to refreeze Discord-"

"MMHMHFLM!"

Twilight flinched but Celestia ignored the enraged expression on Discord's face, "-then you must destroy the jewel in his mouth. I believe it to be the cause of his reverting back to flesh and blood."

Discord let out a groan and started wriggling around. Celestia scowled at him, "I told you to stop struggling Dis-"

A piece of stone suddenly popped off his eagle arm and flew towards Celestia, smacking her right between the eyes. The princess fell like a rock. Twilight gasped, "Princess! Are you-"

"THE PRINCESS!" the guards yelled as one and gathered around her. Celestia was still conscious, muttering, "What was that?"

The guards clustered even closer, moving the princess towards a stretcher that had magically appeared. Once they got her there, she and the stretcher disappeared in a poof of sparkles. The guards milled around again and Twilight found herself shoved and pushed until she was sitting right in front of Discord. Glaring up at him, she found he looked just as surprised at what had happened as everypony else. That didn't stop him from laughing though. With that gem stuck in his mouth, his laughter sounded choked and annoying. She growled, "That's not funny Discord. She might have been seriously hurt."

His eyes narrowed down at her and he snorted, "Hmhmhlfhahflah."

With a sigh, she stood and asked, "How about I take that gem out of your mouth?"

His eyes widened and, surprisingly, he frantically shook his head.

"You don't want it out of your mouth? Are you sure about that?"

He jerked his head away with a suspicious glare, reminding her of a dog hoarding a bone. His abrupt movement brought the gem into contact with his shoulder and Twilight watched in fascination as the stone closest to where the gem touched peeled away...

"Hahha!" he violently twisted his eagle arm, pelting her with bits of stone. When the falling rocks ceased, Twilight looked up to see him panting but with his eagle arm now completely free. She watched as he stretched his arm, rolled his shoulder, then vigorously started scratching his neck.

Memories of what she had witnessed in Serenity's book filled her mind and Twilight found herself feeling an odd fondness towards his behavior. Chuckling, she said, "Feeling itchy? I can try to scratch where you can't reach for you."

He stopped and stared down at her with a raised eyebrow. Realizing what she said was completely unlike her, or unlike what he would expect from her, she quickly asked, "Can I take the jewel out now?"

Still giving her an odd look, he gently took out the gem with his talons. Instead of tossing it aside though, he slid it across his face and down his neck until it was against his chest. Twilight took note that he was careful to keep body contact with it.

Discord opened and closed his mouth a few times, causing her to flinch when his jaw popped. After licking his lips and fang, he exclaimed, "My dear little Twi-" before he suddenly went cross-eyed. He turned his head away from her as a hacking cough rattled through his system. Clouds of dust puffed out of his mouth...and her eyes widened as several dust bunnies tumbled out as well.

He gasped in a breath as the dust bunnies leaped away into the bushes and hoarsely whined, "Did you know the gardener here doesn't bother to clean me? He seems to think it's enough to let the rain dribble down into my mouth and ears. It's most distressing."

Twilight grinned awkwardly, "I can see that being annoying."

"How kind of you to say," he yawned and she added, "Maybe I can ask Celestia to remind the gardener to keep you better maintained."

Blinking, he frowned then pursed his lips, "Have you hit your head recently Twilight Sparkle? You're not talking-"

"There ya are Twi!"

Twilight looked around Discord to see her friends racing towards her. Applejack skidded to a halt beside her and took a defensive stance, "We're all ready ta use them elements Twi! You just give ta order!"

"That's right!" Rainbow dash zipped passed them, whirled around, and flew right up to Discord's unamused face, "So you just wipe that smirk off your face! Cause I'm-"

"Rainbow dash," Twilight interrupted, "He's not smirking," she looked around at her hostile friends, "He's not even smiling you guys! Heeelloooo! Something must be wrong right?" she looked up at him, "Come on, cheer up!" she smiled, "How about you tell me what you know about the jewel. That jewel couldn't just pop out of nowhere. Do you know where it came from?"

Discord stared at her. She blinked, "What?" and looked around at her friends again. They were also staring at her, "What?"

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack cleared her throat, "Ya hear what you're sayin'? It doesn't sound like you."

"Agreed!" Rarity exclaimed, "You're speaking to this outRAgeous creature like-like-"

"Like you're old friends or something," Rainbow dash cut in.

"Which, of course, is nonsense!" Rarity finished. Twilight felt herself grow pale. What WAS she saying? It was becoming hard to think with Serenity's memories swirling around her brain. Were they really effecting her so much? Plastering on a grin, she waved a dismissive hoof, "You guys are worrying too much! Discord? And me? Old friends? Ha! I'd have to be like...as old as Ser-" she stopped herself and quickly said, "Aaasss uuuuuh Princess Celestia or something!" her mouth widened in what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"Jeez Twilight!" Pinkie Pie tilted her head to the side, "What's wrong with you? You're face looks funny!" she giggled. There was an answering chuckle from Discord and the pink pony rounded on him, "What are YOU laughing at?" she leaped in front of Twilight protectively, "You won't get out this time! I'll make SURE of it!" she pointed an accusing hoof and began to screech, "I may have loved your chocolate milk rain and cotton candy clouds and everything else but what you did to my friends is UNforGIVable!"

"That's right!" Applejack declared and Rarity quickly joined her, "Prepare yourself fiend!"

Twilight frowned, "But he-"

"Yeah!" Rainbow dash crowed, "Because you're going DOWN!" she whacked his nose with a hoof, "And there's nothing you can-ACK!"

Discord's talons had quickly put the gem underneath his chin and abruptly grabbed her hoof. Looking very stern and very, very annoyed, he pulled the blue Pegasus close until their noses touched and hissed, "Au contraire little pony, there is nothing I CAN'T do," he shoved his face right against her's, "It's what I WILL or WON'T do that you need to be concerned about. For example," he released her, "I can always take your wings away again," he smirked, "How about we give THAT a try?"

"Noo!" Rainbow dash yelled in horror as he snapped his talons...but nothing happened. Rainbow dash kept hovering, nervously staring at her wings. Discord looked shocked. He snapped his talons again. Nothing. Again. Still nothing.

"What's going on?" he growled in frustration as he snapped multiple times, "Why aren't they disappearing?"

Rainbow dash quickly went from nervous to victorious. Grinning, she jabbed a hoof at him, "Ha! Look at that you guys! He can't use his magic anymore! Hahahaaa! What a joke! Haahahaaaa!"

Discord's shocked expression abruptly twisted into fury. Twilight felt fear for her friend for the first time since arriving and tried to warn her, "Da-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" there was a sudden explosion that threw Twilight and her friends to the ground.

"Discord?" Twilight coughed and looked up to see him gone. There was nothing but bits and pieces of rock...

"Quick!" Pinkie Pie yelled, "There he goes!"

Twilight saw a form streaking towards the castle. Was he going after Princess Celestia? Not bothering to think of an answer, she quickly leaped to her hooves shouting, "Come on girls! We've got to stop him!"

Once again she felt that the fate of Equestria was on the line.

* * *

><p>Heck yeah! Discord is OUT! And rather...annoyed as well.<p>

Please comment!


	4. Chapter 3

**From Here to Eternity**

I own NOPONY except Serenity :D

* * *

><p>When Twilight and her friends reached the palace, she tried to figure out where Discord had flown too. Fortunately it didn't take long to find out.<p>

**CRASH!**

"This way girls!" Twilight led the way down a hall. There was another crash followed by an explosion. Though feeling daunted, she did not slow. Suddenly Luna flew around a corner, her eyes wide and her wings flapping hard and fast. Meeting their stunned gazes, she yelled, "FLEE!" as she passed them.

"LUUUNAAA!"

Discord zoomed around the corner, completely ignoring the holders of the Elements of Harmony. With a vase in his claws and a pot in his talons, he caught sight of Luna's flank and yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" before throwing the vase at her. She dodged and yelled again, "FLEE PONIES!"

Discord glanced down at them as though just noticing their presence, "Well, well, well," he smacked the pot into the palm of his paw a few times, "Perhaps you can tell me where Celestia is then? The princess and I really need to have a heart-to-heart chat about something and Luna won't speak to me."

"No way Discord!" Rainbow dash defiantly stepped forward, "We wouldn't tell you even if we knew!"

He rolled his eyes, "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, blah, blah, blah, give me something REAL to work with!" his eyes caught Twilight's and narrowed, "That should work."

Lunging forward, he snatched her up and flew off without other word. Twilight gasped at the speed he could fly and tried to struggle but he only held her tighter growling, "Don't vex me any further Twi. I'm not in the mood."

She glared at him, "Don't call me Twi!"

He contemptuously flicked her nose in response before diving through an open window and twisting upward. Twilight held on for her life, not caring it was Discord she was clinging too. When the upward spiral finally stopped, she chanced a glance around and immediately regretted it: she was on top of the highest tip of Celestia's castle.

"Oh my...oh no, no, no, no," she murmured, trying to collect her thoughts. The only thing her petrified brain could come up with was a question though.

"Wondering why you're up here?"

She looked up at Discord's face, taking note of the deep frown. Not knowing what else to do, she snapped, "Of course I am! Why did you ponynap me?"

"Oh Twilight Sparkle," he removed her from his side and hoisted her up underneath his lion arm, "You're the only one Celestia herself will come after."

"I, uh, well..." what he said made sense...but since it was Discord...was that a good thing?

"Have you ever lost all that you held dear my little pony?"

She blinked and looked up at him again. His expression was...dull. He looked bored, unconcerned, casual...almost thoughtful. Except his eyes. His eyes were sharp, troubled, and...very unsettling. Thinking carefully, Twilight said, "I don't think so..." then she frowned, "The closest thing to that would be when you almost tore apart the friendship between my friends and I."

"Pft. THAT," he rolled his eyes, "Fun and games is all THAT was. A way to have some entertainment, exercise my bored wits, and keep the elements from zapping me to boot."

Twilight raised an eyebrow but was surprised she didn't feel the same amount of anger she had during the actual event, "Fun and games? I understand you were bored but I personally didn't find it all very amusing. You could have just tried talking to us."

"Ha!"

"No, really!" she lightly poked him, "If you tried talking to us-"

"You would have frozen me all the sooner. Celestia would never let anything else happen. She would never let me be free in any way, shape, or form. Like now," he growled to himself, "Trying to stop me with my own idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...did you know I've lost it all several times?"

Twilight couldn't understand this odd train of thought he seemed to be on but decided it best to play along, "Really?"

"Oh yes..." Discord blandly stated, "Once when I lost somepony dear to me and left Equestria for a while to raise my own kingdom, another time when I foolishly thought I held a heart then lost it, when Celestia and little Luna betrayed me, and now this..." he gestured with his talons at the expanse of Equestria, "Once again I am free; once again I can walk, talk, breath the sweet air into my lungs...only to have my power striped from me. The only thing...I've ever...you know, I've never been without my powers before little pony...fortunately I have you," his grip on her tightened, "With you as leverage, I'll be able to get Celestia to cooperate with me."

"Leverage?" she started struggling again, "What are you going to do? Harm me if she doesn't do what you want?"

"What's this now? Harm you? Why in Equestria would I want to do THAT?" he lifted her up before his face and looked her up and down, "And here I thought you were beginning to see things MY way. "

She glared at him, "What gave you that delusion?"

His fake pout looked almost genuine, "Well you were being so nice to me before, I figured SOMETHING traumatic must have happened."

"Oh, ah, yes...that," she hung limply, "That was...well..."

He gazed at her with a thoroughly unimpressed expression, "I'm all ears little pony. Speak now or forever hold your spit."

Should she mention Serenity and her book? She wasn't sure she should say anything until he was acting more...normal? No, more like Discord. More like Discord and less...less like...she remembered how he became when something truly upset him. Less like that. Less like he was now. She wasn't sure how he would respond. Not that she was sure how he would respond when he was more his 'normal' self either...

Discord let out a loud sigh, "I know I'm handsome but must you stare so? Why, it makes me blush."

She blinked, "Oh, um, sorry," and looked away. Of course he wasn't blushing but his features were becoming darker, more threatening, brooding...

"You know you're purple when you're dumb?"

Twilight straightened at the insult, "Hey! I-"

There was a sudden crack of thunder and the pull of magic...then, for a brief instant, nothing.

* * *

><p>-gasps- It's so...short! But since it's Christmas, I'm uploading another right after this! :D Merry Christmas readers! Enjoy and please comment!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**From Here to Eternity**

For nothing is mine...except Serenity and Schism.

* * *

><p>Twilight felt herself be let go as she and Discord were suddenly surrounded by light. She screamed in terror as she fell but landed on soft carpet almost immediately. Looking around she saw Luna on one side of her, her friends crowding on the other, and...<p>

"Princess Celestia!" she quickly sat up as the princess walked before her asking, "Are you alright Twilight Sparkle? Did Discord harm you in any way?"

Twilight shakily shook her head with an attempt at a casual laugh, "Nah, that's not his style," and blinked. What did she just say? That sounded far more like something Serenity would say...

"It seems SOMEPONY is suffering from chronic schizophrenia."

She looked over to see Discord laying flat on his stomach, held down by at least a dozen guards and surrounded by another dozen. The once all-powerful being looked very dejected as he whined, "Why all these guards Celestia? They're not really necessary. I just wanted a private talk with you."

"You just wanted to talk?" the princess stalked over to him with a disapproving frown, "Flying around my castle, throwing priceless items at my sister, and ponynapping my student is NOT how you ask for a talk!"

He shrugged, "So maybe I lost my temper a tiny bit."

"A tiny bit? Thou jests! Dost thou think it amusing to pursue royalty in such a way?" Luna stepped beside her sister and he glared up at her, "What's with you?"

She blinked down at him, "What dost thou mean?"

"Dost thou?" he snickered, "Zero gravity must have messed with your brain sweetheart. Either that or you're a lousy, if attractive, imposter."

Luna gasped at his words and Celestia outright shouted, "Don't talk to my sister like that!"

"Ooooh, very scary Celestia, very, very scary," he gave her a bored look, "Does me giving your adorable little sister turned lovely a compliment really make you that jealous? I'll compliment you till I'm blue in the face if you let me up."

Celestia's eyes narrowed, "I won't dignify you with an answer to that," she abruptly turned away, just missing him sticking his tongue out at her. Casting Twilight a glance, she ordered, "Use the elements on him. Now."

Twilight felt her heart drop. Use them now? She stared at Discord being pinned down...and flinched at the memory of Serenity being held down by Celestia, the Element of Laughter being sucked out of her, being left for dead...

"Wait!" she bolted forward, ramming her way through the startled guards until she stood between Discord and Celestia and her friends, "I say we let him talk first!"

The stunned looks on everypony's face made her feel incredibly self conscious but she couldn't let this happen. Serenity's memories guiding her, she proclaimed, "Let's think about this: he's gotten free again. Why? Is somepony trying to release him? This should be investigated. Also, he has no powers! He can't cause the amount of chaos he could before. Why is this? I don't know! Maybe we should ask him! And one more thing. He obviously wants a talk with you Celestia. He could have flown away and completely disappeared but he didn't. He came to you. Why? Let's ask him!"

She looked behind her to meet the surprisingly blank face of Discord, "So how about it Discord? Can you give us some answers?"

He stared at her then his eyes slowly roved around, taking in all the other ponies in the room...and he sighed, "Just get the guards off and out of here. Luna too. The elements can stay to protect you from my powerlessness."

Celestia lifted her head up, powerfully glaring down her nose at him. He stared back and Twilight held her breath. It was obvious Celestia didn't trust him and she wasn't sure Discord would bother trying to change her mind about that. In the end, it must have been the no-nonsense look on his face that convinced the princess.

With a sigh, Princess Celestia lowered her head and nodded towards her guards, "You are excused," she didn't look at Luna as she said, "You too sister."

Luna looked hurt but didn't argue. She trotted out of the room with the apprehensive guards, casting Discord a dark look as she passed. He sat up and watched her go. The moment the doors shut, he stretched his arms up, "Aaaah, much be-yow!" he twisted into an odd position with a pained expression, "My...my back!"

Celestia's eyes held no pity. She sat on her throne and commanded, "First things first. Give me proof that you have no power!"

His body still in that odd position, he squeaked, "I'd love too but," his eyes flicked around, "I happen to be in pain at the moment."

"Oh please!" Celestia waved a dismissive hoof, "That won't work here. Now speak! Convince me of your lack of power."

"What do I have to do? Die?"

She smiled sweetly down at him, "That's a good start."

His eyes widened, "So heartless! Fine! Have it your way!" he moved his arms, "Aw aw aw," he grabbed his back, "Oooooowhoohoo!" and his body convulsed into several painful-looking poses before he ended up on his back with his limbs straight up in the air. His tongue hung out of his mouth, there were little X's where his eyes should be, and he looked very dead.

"Discord!" Celestia stood, "Stop messing around! Can you not take _anything_ seriously?"

His only response was a twitch.

"UGH!" Celestia glared down at Twilight, "I will NOT speak to him! Use the elements on him. Now!"

"But please, princess," Twilight began but she was surprisingly interrupted by Fluttershy's soft voice, "Here, let me help you with that."

They both turned to see Fluttershy get on Discord's stomach, lean down, take hold of his neck, and violently twist.

"Yeeoooow!"

"Just relax now."

"Aaahaaa!"

"Almost there."

"Oooow!"

"There. You should feel better now."

Discord blinked up at the ceiling a few times, "I feel...pain free!" he slowly climbed to his mismatched feet, picking up Fluttershy and balancing her on one hip. Lightly tapping her nose, he smiled for the first time, "Why thank you my dear. Usually I wouldn't suffer from such things but since I'm POWERLESS AT THE TIME," he gave Celestia a look, "I suppose I must experience back pains like everypony else. But again, thank you sweet Fluttershy."

Fluttershy vaguely frowned and looked away, murmuring, "It was nothing. Really."

"No, no!" he squeezed her, "You should be rewarded! I'd grant you three wishes if I had ANY power. At _all_."

She didn't respond and he lifted her up, "What's wrong my little element of kindness? Don't tell me you regret helping me already? Let me assure you, helping me results in excellent benefits."

"Alright, that's enough Discord," Celestia sat back down with a sigh, "I understand. You have no power for the time being," her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Do you know who released you? And where's the crystal?"

"What crystal? Ah, this one?" he lifted his tail which was tightly curled around it, "It's right here. As for who released me..." his eyes roved around the room, "I'm not so sure what to tell you..."

"How 'bout the truth?" Applejack snorted and he crossed his arms, "Of course, Honest Applejack, but you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow dash flew over to him, "Try us."

"Oh fine," he flicked an ear at her, "His name is Schism. I don't know him but he apparently knows me. He released me at the request of somepony and this crystal is the cause of my being released. Happy?"

"Schism?" Celestia looked thoughtful, "Who was he working for? Did he say?"

Again Discord's eyes roved around, "Oh yes, he did say...apparently my mother misses me."

Everypony stared at him in shock, completely speechless. Twilight recovered first. She remembered from Serenity's memories about Discord having come from somewhere other than Equestria. Someplace grey and boring. Someplace he never wanted to go back too. Perhaps he left family behind when he left.

Walking towards him, she asked, "So it was your mother who sent Schism to free you?"

He nodded, pulling on his beard with an embarrassed expression, "Seems that way..."

She eyed him, "I get the feeling you know more then you're saying."

"Oh there's no point to this!" he cried in frustration. He dived towards Celestia, dropping Fluttershy on top on Twilight on the way. Grabbing hold of either side of Celestia's throne, he leaned forward growling, "Release me from my chains you annoying pony!"

"Chains? What chains?" Pinkie Pie spoke up, "I don't see any chains!"

"Of course you don't," Discord continued glaring threateningly at the princess, "They're magical. They're invisible. They're **new**!" he shouted, "You're preventing me from leaving! Why?"

Celestia calmly answered, "It was in case you were ever released again. I'm sure you of all creatures can understand the need for magical chains. Can't you?"

He pushed himself backward and hovered, "Spiteful creature. Release me. Now."

"Why should I?"

"So I can leave!"

"Why do you want too?"

"So I can regain my power!"

"Oh really?" she batted her eyes at him, "It seems that my student was correct. You DO know more than you're letting on."

"Oh for goodness sake!" he slammed down to the ground on all fours, "I should have turned you to stone Celestia!"

Celestia seemed unconcerned, "I thought you said you don't turn ponies into stone?"

"I don't!" he pounded his fist on the floor at every other word, "It's NOT how I do things! But you make it very, VERY tempting!"

"Shame you haven't the power anymore," Celestia couldn't have looked sweeter, "Now how about you tell me-"

"How about you let me leave?" he punched the floor, "I have NO desire to speak with you at all!"

"Weren't YOU the one going around my castle screaming for a chat with me?"

"You mean MY castle! I created this place!"

"You're changing the subject!"

"You're obviously too stuck up and self-righteous to listen to me!"

"You're making things too difficult!"

"Me difficult? What does that make you?"

"The only level-headed being here!"

"HA! If you're so level-headed, why not banish me to the moon while you still can?"

"I just MIGHT!"

"I DARE you!"

"Don't force me!"

"Why not? I thought you LIKED it when I used force!"

"SILENCE!"

Celestia leaped from her throne and landed right in front of Discord, her horn pointed right between his glowing yellow eyes, "I should dispose of you right now Discord."

He didn't even flinch. The look of pure resentment on his face twisted it into something horrible to look at as he hissed, "Go ahead. Put me out of my misery."

They stood. Two opposing forces. Twilight's mind raced for a way to stop anything terrible from happening. She glanced at her friends but they didn't look as though they where interested in stopping the fight. Not even Fluttershy. Suddenly she thought of a plan. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, and probably not the wisest either, but it was all she could come up with.

She ran forward just as Celestia's horn began to glow, "Please stop!" she dived between the two of them and placed a hoof of each of their chests, pushing hard against them, "Stop it!"

Celestia didn't move, "This has been waiting to happen for over a thousand years Twilight."

"Agreed," Discord's talons wrapped around her hoof and pulled her out of the way, "Don't get in the way Twi."

Celestia shoved her herself forward snapping, "Don't call her that!"

"Why not?" he sneered, "Afraid she'll be nice to me again? Oh, you would HATE that wouldn't you? Your prized student. Being nice. To _ME_."

"Will you both shut up?" Twilight dived between them again, "I'll take Discord where ever he needs to go! My friends and I will go and make sure he doesn't do anything bad, alright? Just don't hurt each other!"

Once again everypony was staring at her. Her friends seemed surprised but Applejack looked as though she was thinking about what she had said. Pinkie Pie's eyes were wide with her mouth dropped open. Fluttershy looked troubled and Rarity and Rainbow dash had identical "Are you crazy?" looks.

Flashing them a grin, she looked confidently at Celestia who simply looked taken aback, "Twilight...do you understand what you're saying?"

"Of course she does! She's the smart one! She's being completely rational!" Discord picked her up, forcing her to meet his cunning grin, "Let's go! You and me Twi, taking back what's rightfully mine: my power and then Equestria!" he began to laugh manically before suddenly stopping and saying, "Kidding!" with an innocent smile at Celestia.

"Don't even SAY such awful things!" Rarity exclaimed, "Twilight, you're obviously tired and stressed out from everything that's happening. Being ponynapped is traumatic enough without-"

"I'm not traumatized!" she felt her usual calm slip away, "And I'm going through with this whether you like it or not! Got it?"

"Uh, Twilight?" Applejack asked, "Can we ask why?"

"Oh, um," she hesitated. She honestly wasn't sure why she was so passionate about helping Discord. On second thought, she did know. It was Serenity's memories. They had been effecting her ever since she heard Discord was out again. Old suspicions rose within her but she tried to suppress them. She couldn't wimp out now.

Using her magic to transport herself out of Discord's grip and over to her friends, she said, "Huddle up girls."

They gathered around her with skeptical looks. Meeting each of their eyes, she whispered, "Okay, I know this is weird but I need your support in this. I really think if-"

"Hold on there sugarcube," Applejack interrupted, "I just want ter see if I got ya right. You WANT ta help Discord?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Why?" Pinkie Pie's voice was incredulous. She quickly said, "It's a matter of common sense. I really think we should try this out instead of turning him back to stone. What would be the point if he just gets out again anyways?"

"I'm not quite sure I follow you my dear," Rarity mused, "I could have sworn I heard you say "My friends and I" just a minute or so ago. Do you honestly expect us to want to go with you to babysit that-that...mismatched thing?"

Twilight sighed, "Well...I had hoped that we could, you know, make things better...for everypony."

"How would helping him make things better for everypony?" Pinkie asked, "I thought we had to stone him to order to keep things from getting WORSE for everypony."

"I mean better for him too though," Twilight tried to explain, "Serenity's book revealed that he isn't the way he first appeared to us. He just needs a chance," they didn't look convinced. Grasping at straws, she said, "What about Luna? She used to be evil but now she's our friend. She even speaks normally when around us. I really believe that-"

"I'm feeling VERY put out Twilight Sparkle."

She was suddenly lifted up by Discord and held before him, "Come on now, you squeeze together with your little friends to explain all while leaving me in the dark? I don't see why you can't tell me what you're telling them," he spun around with her several times, "What's the big secret little pony? I swear I won't tell."

Clearing her throat, Twilight said, "It's simple logic. Look, if we put you back in stone, who says you won't get out again? Besides, since you have no power, we can talk and hopefully um," his eyes were beginning to narrow, "come to an agreement of some sort?"

"An agreement?" he didn't seem too impressed, "An agreement? Well! I guess we could always come to SOME kind of agreement. I'm ALL for that. Unless, of course, your agreement consists of me living without my powers," he sighed dramatically, "To be forced to live among you ponies, unable to use my powers which have been as much a part of me as an leg or arm, to be forced to live without my birthright to do any tiny bit of mischief!" his eyes became big and shiny with fake tears, "How could I EVER be happy? The misery would be too much for me!"

"Hey! He's right!" Pinkie Pie bounced over to them. Her eyes were narrowed and she mouth askew as she spoke, "This is DISCORD we're talking about here! He can't live without his powers! He wouldn't be able to do ANYTHING anymore! He wouldn't be HIM anymore!" she ran up to Celestia, "He'd probably be depressed ALL the time! We can't let that happen!"

"Oh yes we can!" Rainbow dash snorted, "We're not responsible for his happiness! I say we zap him now then throw one of Pinkie's parties to celebrate!"

"Well, I don't know 'bout that," Applejack walked up to Discord with a skeptical look, "I mean, I'm all for get'in him back as a statue and such but Twilight's got a point," she stood before the princess with her head held high, "I'm just a farm pony but I know how ter think all practical like. You should let Discord here go do what he needs to do and us all here can go with him to make sure he keeps out of any mischief. If he tries anything, we can just use them elements on him and BAM! We'll drag him back home and set him up all pretty like in the dungeons where no pony can ever reach him."

Twilight smiled gratefully at Pinkie Pie and Applejack and glanced hopefully at the others. Rarity met her gaze and sighed, "Oh very well. If that is what is decided then I will of course have to come along to...wherever we're going. Besides, you can't make him a statue again without the Element of Generosity," she haughtily flipped her mane back.

"And maybe you can release his chains now?" Fluttershy ventured, "You don't really need them and they must be heavy to keep dragging at him like that."

Twilight blinked and looked Discord up and down. She hadn't noticed anything different before but now that Fluttershy mentioned it...he wasn't standing as straight as he usually would. Discord, who looked just as surprised as the princess by the words of her friends, casually asked, "Is it just me, or did my popularity suddenly skyrocket unexpectedly?"

Pinkie Pie giggled and Applejack said, "We're just usin' good ol' common sense. Right Twilight?"

"Hold it! Hoooold everything!" Rainbow dash waved her hooves around, "What are you guys saying? Are you actually agreeing to HELP him?" she pointed disbelievingly at Discord, "I don't care about any old book! This is DISCORD! Not some old grandpa in need of a favor! DISCORD! The one who tried to overthrow the princesses, wreck our friendship, and destroy Equestria with his chaos! And now you want to HELP HIM?"

The others shared glances, shrugging, until Applejack said, "Uh, yeh?"

"I can't believe you guys!" Rainbow dash shouted, "After all he did you really want to help him?"

"We're not 'helping' him Rainbow dash," Rarity calmly stated, "We're being his chaperones. It's going to be our job to escort him where ever he's going and to bring him back while being careful not to let him create any mischief. Of course this will be far more difficult after he's regained his magic, if he does that is, but I'm sure we'll think of something. Right Twilight?"

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie answered for her, "And I'll bring a pickle barrel just in case!"

"A...pickle barrel dear?"

"Of course!"

"Hahahahahahaaa!" Discord let Twilight drop to the floor with a laugh, "A pickle barrel! That would be great! Ah hahahaaaa!"

Pinkie blinked then smiled broadly, "You think so?"

"Of course I do!" he chortled, "You just need to remember to bring duct tape too or else it won't work as well."

She gasped, "You're right! How could I forget?"

Twilight beamed to herself. Pinkie hadn't smiled since the news of Discord's release. She had been feeling slightly worried about her.

"Okay! Okay!" Rainbow dash exclaimed, "Before things get ANY weirder! I say I WON'T go unless the princess gives the okay!" she placed her hooves on her hips, "Well, princess? What's your decision?"

* * *

><p>Dun, dun, DUN!<p>

Again, Merry Christmas and enjoy :D


	6. Chapter 5

**From Here to Eternity**

Chapter Five

I only own Serenity and Schism...and Discord's mother apparently 8) Awesome.

* * *

><p>Twilight stared up at the princess, hoping that the pleas of her friends would help sway the royal alicorn's decision. Not once did she stop to ponder the ridiculousness of her request though; to allow Discord to roam free with she and her friends being his 'chaperones'. Not once did she wonder what could possibly come of the granting of such a request. Not once.<p>

"Ponies," Princess Celestia heaved a great sigh, "I can see that you are determined to go through with this plan. Very well," she met their eyes with her sharp violet ones, "I will grant your request on one condition," glaring at Discord, she said, "You will tell me all you know of this situation. If you'd rather not talk, then a statue you will once again be."

Discord scowled and crossed his arms, muttering something about "nosy princesses", "lack of privacy", and "pineapples". After a few moments he growled, "Well it seems as though I have no real choice in the matter..." and he sighed, "Fine, I'll tell you everything I know, though it's not much."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie happily cried and Twilight let out a sigh of relief. Something lightly jabbed her shoulder and she looked to see Applejack beside her, giving her an encouraging wink. Fluttershy was smiling but Rainbow dash still didn't look pleased, glaring outright at Pinkie while Rarity had a look of strained patience.

Celestia looked slightly strained herself as she said, "Then it's settled," her horn glowed and there was the faint sound of falling chains. Discord suddenly shot up into the air with a gleeful shout, "I'm free!"

He zoomed around the room, twirling and diving like a drunken Pegasus. Twilight smiled and shook her head as she watched him. Beside her, Applejack said, "I guess we'll be needin' to pack up for some adventurin'?"

"Oh more than that!" Discord flew down and hovered before them while upside down, "We're going to travel across world! Through the forest, up the mountain, passed the ocean, and over the edge of the world!"

The collective cries of, "What?" made him laugh and fly before Celestia, "This is what I know," he landed and struck a pose, "There I was as a statue! Alone, helpless, bored to tears! It was a nightmare!" he fell to his knees, "What I would have given to be free again. What I would have done to taste the open air!"

"Discord," Celestia impatiently tapped a hoof, "Please skip the dramatics."

He pouted, "I thought you liked the dramatics."

Her eyes narrowed and he sighed, "Fine! My ear was suddenly freed and I could hear somepony giggling to himself. He greeted me and later introduced himself as a being named Schism. I didn't know him but he knew me because my mother supposedly told him about me. I didn't really believe him...though I knew something was up if he knew about my mother. He told me she sent him to get me in order to bring me home. Of course I wanted no such thing but Schism seemed to be prepared for that. As punishment for my reluctance, he was supposedly ordered to strip me of my all power and leave me stranded among you ponies, magically tied to this stupid gem that keeps me from being turned back into stone. I have to admit I didn't believe a word of THAT. He told me if I ever wanted my power back, I had to return to my old home to get it. He then stuck this gem into my mouth," he bowed, "As my powers are indeed gone, I am forced to believe his words and must go pay a visit to dear mother who lives over the edge of the world. That is all."

Twilight nodded to herself as she thought. So his power being taken away was merely a form of leverage to make him return...for whatever reason. She could see that. Beside her, Applejack snorted and said, "Well I think that was a lowdown trick. Takin' your power like that and all."

"Why thank you," Discord curtsied to her and grinned at Twilight, "You know, all this niceness from you and your friends is really making me feel special. I haven't felt this way since I drank a river of chocolate, devoured eighteen giant gumdrops, and crunched several candy cane bridges for the heck of it," he fell to the ground, holding his stomach with a groan, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh ha ha ha," Twilight trotted passed him. She knew he was only teasing, "For your information, you're our prisoner now. One wrong move and we're taking you down!"

He immediately perked up, "Now THAT'S the Twilight Sparkle I know!" he floated above her, "Why the sudden change in attitude Twi? I was beginning to suspect that you had switch elements with Fluttershy."

She ignored him and asked the princess, "Do we have permission to depart?"

Celestia sighed but nodded, "You may. Go back to Ponyville and pack for a long trip. I believe that I'm the only one with a vague idea of what you're in for," she glared at Discord, "Do you even remember where to go?"

Discord shrugged, "Of course."

Her glare deepened.

"Okay, it's kinda fuzzy but I'll get there. No need to worry about me."

"I'm not," she fondly glanced around at Twilight and her friends before turning her glare back on Discord, "If you come back and even ONE of them have been permanently harmed in ANY way-"

"Yes, yes" he calmly held up his paw and talons, "I'll do my best to watch them without my powers," he saw the look on her face and quickly added, "Don't worry about it! You used to trust me with little Luna."

Princess Celestia took in a deep breath, "You weren't traveling off the edge of the world then."

Discord seemed to slump slightly then quickly perked back up, "Have no worries Celia! We'll be back before you know it!" he flew up to her and said in a loud whisper, "I'll probably have them all corrupted by time we get back so you better watch it."

"He called her Celia!" Pinkie giggled in Twilight's ear and she nodded distractedly. She was watching her teacher closely. It seemed as though most of the animosity between her and Discord had mysteriously disappeared. He was being playful with her and she was being civil in return. It was odd how Discord reacted to Celestia's worry too. He acted as though he were trying to make her feel better. She knew from Serenity's memories that there had once been something between the two other than hurt and anger; could it be that Discord still harbored feelings for Celestia? Or visa-versa?

"I'll keep that in mind Discord," Celestia almost smiled, "But for now, we need to figure out what to do with you."

His eyes flicked around nervously, "What do you mean? I thought we already decided-"

"I can't have you trotting around Ponyville looking like that," she was smiling now, "I think you should take another form until you are in the Everfree Forest. I trust you will be going through that forest?"

He nodded, "Yes, that would be fastest-wait...what KIND of form are we talking about here?"

Celestia left her throne and slowly walked towards him, "A friendly, non-threatening, familiar form of course."

"Oh no," he started backing away, "No Celestia! No! I will NOT allow you to make me take that form again!"

Her horn began to glow, "You have no choice in the matter Discord. Say cheese!"

He leaped into the air and headed for the nearest window, "Nooooooooo!"

A flash of light flooded the room and there was a thud. Twilight blinked away the stars floating around her vision and wondered what form could possibly make Discord so-

"NooooOOoooh!"

Was that...her eyes locked on what could only be Discord and her mouth dropped open. Rainbow dash's mocking laughter could be heard ringing out along with Pinkie's high pitched giggles. Applejack let loose a short laugh and said, "Now there's a Discord I know I can handle!"

Twilight couldn't believe it. Discord was a cow. Well, technically he was a bull. A big brown bull with two mismatched horns, crazy white eyebrows, and a single fang jutting out of his mouth with the mysterious jewel hanging around his neck like a collar. His yellow eyes were wide as he indignantly moaned, "Why? Why not a a a...a cat? A rabbit? A butterfly? Why not a PONY even? Why a stupid, slow-witted, claustrophobic COW?"

Pinkie Pie blinked and randomly asked, "Cows are claustrophobic?"

Discord snorted smoke out his nostrils at Celestia, "You KNOW how much I dislike COWS!"

Celestia rolled her eyes, "It's a form no pony will recognize you in. Besides, it'll only last until you reach Everfree Forest. Deal with it."

His mouth fell open as he dramatically gasped, "The injustice of it all!"

She ignored him and turned to Twilight, "I leave this matter in your capable hooves my trusted student," she brought her horn down and made motions as though knighting her, "You have my blessing," lowering her voice down to a whisper, she said, "Don't let Discord trick you in any way. Even though he no longer has his powers, he'll go to any length to get what he wants. Even betray you. Farewell Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight solemnly nodded, "We won't let you down princess."

Famous last words~

By time the group of ponies and Discord had almost made it back to Ponyville, Twilight was about ready to blast Discord to the sun. He had been fine until they left the princess's presence, then it was nothing but whining, whining, whining...

"Ugh, I haaaate this form," Discord groaned for the fifteenth time, "And this is sooo booooring! How can you ponies staaaand it? This cooonstant, teeedious, waaaalking is killing meee."

"We're just about there Discord," Twilight tried not to snarl, "Just a few more minutes."

"Wooonderful," he drawled, "I _can't wait_ to see how the Elements of Dullmony have ruined my beautiful chaos capital of the-"

"Gah! Would you shut up!" Rainbow dash shouted, "It's bad enough having to BE with you but _listening_ to you is torture!"

Discord snorted, "Maybe if SOMEPONY were nice enough to zap me out of this form, I wouldn't whine so much about it."

"Ha! As if!" Rainbow dash flew in front of him, "I bet you'd STILL whine! Just as loudly too!"

"Oh really? You think that poorly of me?"

"Duh!"

"Well, I can see this needs to be proved. Twilight!"

She stiffened then started trotting faster. She knew what he wanted, "No Discord! I'm not taking off Celestia's spell."

"But Twilight!" he trotted heavily beside her, "My honor and good name is at stake here! I need to prove to the blue wonder that I'm not a natural whiner."

"No, I bet you practiced it," Twilight muttered and he bent down, "What? Was that a yes?"

"No!"

"You're so heartless."

She flipped her mane at him, "I'm thinking logically. If we arrive in Ponyville with you in tow-"

"Bah!" he flipped a hoof, "Logic belongs to the fishes! It's cold, slippery, and can only be caught with a net full of holes. Try to see things MY way dear Twi."

"Your way?" she glanced at him skeptically, "You mention that a lot. What exactly do you mean by YOUR way?"

"Hmph!" he pranced passed her and posed like a ballerina, shakily balancing on one hoof with his other limbs outstretched, "Why, MY way of course!"

"Uh huh," she didn't bother pursuing the subject and trotted passed him.

"Ya know, you look a mite silly balancin' like that," Applejack's voice rang out, "Maybe ya shouda been a scarecrow 'stead of a statue."

Discord snorted again, "Now THAT would have been an interesting thousand years."

"What was it like in a statue?" Pinkie Pie suddenly asked and Discord quickly corrected her, "I wasn't IN a statue, I WAS a statue. There's a big difference."

"Oh! Well then what was-"

"Oh lookie there! I'll be right back!"

"Wha-wait! Come back!"

Twilight whirled around to see Discord making a break for some trees. The Everfree Forest! The idea that he was trying to escape didn't even enter her mind, she knew what he was trying to do. Sprinting after him, she yelled, "Stop him Dash!"

"Way ahead of ya!" the blue Pegasus zipped passed her and grabbed hold of Discord's tail, "Hold it you! You're not getting away that easily!"

Discord flipped his very short bull's tail around snarling, "Let go you annoying little gnat!"

"What did you call me?"

"A buffalo! Now let go!"

"Never!"

Twilight came to a halt in front of the quarreling pair and stamped her hoof for their attention, "Listen up Discord! You can't go into the forest until AFTER we're ready to go! Understand?"

His glare quickly turned into a pleading pout, "But this form is huuumiliaaating!"

"Then walk faster!" she felt very little pity for him at the moment, "The sooner we reach Ponyville, the sooner we can get ready and leave!"

He seemed to consider that, "What if you just let me hang out near the border of the forest until you six are ready to go? It's not like I NEED to go into Ponyville."

Twilight blinked. That was the most lucid, reasonable comment she had ever heard come out of his mouth. Her mind could only respond with an equally reasonable reason for this: he must be up to something. She firmly shook her head, "No. Unacceptable."

"But WHY?"

"Because you're you," she gestured towards Applejack, "Get a rope around his neck so we can lead him into-"

Discord suddenly her pinned to the ground. His yellow eyes narrowed dangerously as he hissed, "Dear Twilight Sparkle, reality check here. I will allow myself to be seen in this form because I have no choice, I will allow myself to be followed around by you and your pitiful friends because I have no choice, I will even behave myself while in Ponyville because Celestia will hear of it otherwise and very likely change her mind about this whole thing, but you will NOT! I repeat, you will NOT humiliate me any further by tying a rope around my neck and leading me around like a dumb animal! Are we clear on this?"

She nodded, staring up into his glowing eyes, "W-we're clear. I'm sorry if-"

"Bah!" he straightened and started trotting away, "Let's get going. Next stop, Dullsville."

Twilight sighed in relief as Rainbow dash helped her up growling, "I should have given him a kick he never would have forgotten. You alright?"

She shakily smiled, "I'm fine. I just learned a valuable lesson is all," she watched the disgruntled spirit of chaos prance passed her friends singing, "Ooooh what a dreary-some daaaay!"

Oh yes. She had learned a very valuable lesson indeed.

* * *

><p>YAY! I meant to update like...two or three days ago XP Sorry! I've been fighting a cold -sniffs- Hope I feel better, it really puts a damper on my writing...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

**From Here to Eternity**

I own nopony except Serenity and Schism. So far...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amazingly, Discord did behave himself while they walked through Ponyville. There were a few times Twilight caught him deliberately flicking his tail into somepony's face or tripping up a passing pony but, in her opinion, he could have done a lot worse. When they reached her library, her friends all went their separate ways to prepare for the trip. They were slightly concerned about leaving her alone with Discord but she assured them she would be okay. She still had her magic while he was powerless. Of course Applejack mentioned that bulls were not to be trifled with whether they were Discord or not but she managed to convince her friends she would still be alive when they met up in an hour.<p>

Of course she wasn't telling the whole truth about the situation. She was actually looking forward to some one-on-one with Discord. She was desperate to ask him some questions that had been on her mind for weeks now. Questions she never thought she would have answers to. Questions about what she saw in Serenity's book. How to bring up her questions without mentioning the book itself though? Or Serenity for that matter. She didn't want to risk Discord's anger by mentioning either.

Twilight bit her lower lip in thought as she and Discord entered the library. She actually felt nervous now that they were alone. Distractedly, she began to pack.

"Sooooo...where's little Rainbow crash?"

She glanced over at Discord who was awkwardly leaning against a wall with frosting all over his mouth, "You know where she went and don't call her that. And what is that? Why is there-"

"Those were some of the most delicious cupcakes Twi. I wouldn't have thought you could cook."

"I don't really," she raised an eyebrow at him, "I get all my pastries from-"

"It's not of consequence," he licked off the frosting and sauntered over to her, "What I meant by 'little' Rainbow crash was if your minion around."

She frowned, "You mean Spike? He should be here," she glanced around and called, "Spike? You here?"

No answer.

"That's odd," she went back to packing, "Perhaps he went out for more pastries."

"Good," she was suddenly aware of Discord being directly behind her, "I have some questions for you."

Her back still to him, she said, "I have some questions too now that you mention it."

"Really now?" he walked away from her and she let out a small breath. There was a thump and she heard him say, "Let's make this fun: we'll take turns! First I'll ask one question then you get to answer me then I'll ask another and then it's your turn again to answer me and so on. Maybe you can fit in a question of your own now and then. I'll go first," he cleared his throat, "When Dashie was acting like the only sane pony besides Celestia and was loudly protesting your merciful request, she mentioned something I found very curious."

Twilight held her breath as she remembered Dash's words of, "I don't care about any old book!" How was she going to explain that without actually telling him anything?

"She mentioned something about a book. I'm curious as to how this had anything to do with the conversation at the time. It didn't seem to connect at all. Unless, there's something I don't know," his voice deepened, "And I don't like being kept in the dark," she heard him draw closer, "About _anything_."

She swallowed nervously, "What makes you think I would know anything about that?"

He snorted in disgust, "You're the bookworm of course. Now fess up."

Slightly annoyed, she snapped, "Well I don't know anything, so there!"

"Of course you don't," his voice became a low growl, "Must be something important then, something secret, something you wouldn't want me to know about," she was suddenly flipped around. His expression was terrifying as he hissed, "Listen, I am millions of years old. I can tell when some pony who's only had a mere pittance of an existence is lying to me!" she opened her mouth but he continued, "And if you happen to disagree, I suggest you reconsider. We're going to be traveling together _darling_, I don't recommend making me an enemy before we even head out."

Twilight's mind raced. Her luck in dealing with Discord seemed to be going in a downward spiral. Perhaps she should tell him what she knew...but in little bits, so she could see how he responded. She tried to smile and said, "Well, uh, I've reconsidered."

"Excellent!" he suddenly grinned like an eager colt, "So what is this mysterious book the illiterate Dashie referred too?"

"Well," she pushed her hooves against him in an effort to gain some distance from him, "It's...a book about you. Mostly."

"A book about me?" he stepped back and dramatically placed a hoof on his chest, "Old insignificant me? Does this explain your sudden change of attitude towards to me? Your unexplainable spout of mercy and grace? Oh dooo tell Twi," he hissed, his smile spreading ear-to-ear in an unrealistic fashion.

She frowned, "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"No."

"Fine, I don't care anyways," she said, "It's an old book I found and...it had information on you and I learned a lot about you in it and I came to the conclusion you weren't as bad as you first seemed."

He looked bored as she spoke and he sounded incredulous as he said, "You honestly believe everything you read, don't you?"

She blinked, taken aback, "Well I uh-"

"What was this book called?" he leaned forward, "I happen to know there were no books written on me that survived my reign and no book written about me after I was gone can ever be conceived as accurate," he stuck his nose in the air arrogantly, "No pony could write anything worth squat about me without having known me on a _personal_ level. Know how many ponies can claim that?"

"Well, um," she shrugged awkwardly, "I know there had to be some."

He tilted his head to the side in an amused way, "There are only two. One hates to write, least of all about me, and the other doesn't believe in keeping a diary. Ha ha!" he laughed at her shocked expression, "Why so startled little pony? Surprised there are as many as two?"

"But shouldn't there be at least three?" she blurted out. He froze and stared at her hard. Eyebrow raised, he crossed his hooves and softly said, "Now why do you think that?"

Twilight tried to laugh, "It's just that you're so old. I expected there to be more than just two close friends."

"They aren't friends."

She inwardly flinched at the venom in his voice, "Then what-"

"They're traitors," he snarled to himself, "They're backstabbing traitors."

"Yes, I know," she nodded with a frown, "You meant Celestia and Luna. I understand."

"You understand?" he snapped, "You claim to understand a thousand years trapped as stone! You think you know what it's like to be king and then to loose it all because of the disgusting self-righteousness of two pitiful sisters who felt it was their 'duty' to usurp me from my rightful throne because they didn't like how I ran things?" he shoved his enraged face right into her's, "You're a naive fool if that's what you think!"

Twilight shrunk down under his rage and looked away. He was right. What had she been thinking? She didn't understand anything about this...she was not Serenity. She was not connected to him in any other way than as one of the elements that trapped him all those years ago...

There was a long silence, then he stated, "Now tell me, what did you read in that book?"

She looked back into his eyes, memories of Serenity living happily with him, playing with him, laughing with him, loving him flashed across her mind. She felt so confused.

"Twilight?"

"Sorry," she blinked and tried to collect her thoughts, "Did you only have two who knew you personally then? No others besides the princesses?"

His expression was unreadable as he said, "There have been more than just two. Only the two still live though. Any others are long dead."

Her eyes widened as her brain spun, "Why do you think that?"

"Logic," he turned away from her and waved a hoof in the air, "Oh yes, I can use it too! No pony can live over a thousand years. Except our beloved princesses of course."

"But what if you're wrong!" she ran in front of him and met his confounded look, "What if there is still a pony out there you were close too?"

He began to look slightly uncomfortable, "I would have known if there was."

"How?"

He suddenly frowned, "So many questions!" he tapped her nose, "It's MY turn silly pony."

"I don't care!" Twilight could hardly stand the whirling of memories; it was like an unbearable pressure building up in her mind, "Does Serenity exist or not!"

Discord froze, "Where..." he licked his lips and swallowed as though he suddenly had a dry throat, "Where did you hear...about Serenity?"

Twilight cursed herself for her rashness. How could she just blurt out Serenity's name like that? Whatever happened to keeping that subject a secret? Angry with herself, she turned away, "Nowhere. I didn't hear it anywhere."

"Twilight," he grabbed hold of her face again and forced her to meet his eyes. They looked...worried? Concerned? Perhaps even...hopeful?

"Twilight, where did you hear that name?"

Relief flooded her mind, as she saw a way out, "Celestia told me about her. I heard about her from Celestia."

His eyes dulled as obvious disappointment shot across his features, "Ah. Celestia. Yes. She must have told you," he dropped her head and walked over to the wall. Slumping against it, he muttered, "Though why, I fail to see."

"Yeah, who knows why," Twilight sighed and started packing again. Discord was silent for a long time afterwords. It wasn't until she was almost done preparing to leave that he suddenly asked, "What did Celestia say about her?"

"Oh, um," she thought frantically. Though she felt far calmer now that they had remained silent for a while, she was still nervous about the subject of Serenity. It wasn't like she had wanted to blurt out her name. He needed an answer though and she couldn't help feeling as though she were digging a deeper hole for herself as she said, "Celestia said you and she were fri-uh, companions. That the two of you were close and spent a lot of time with each other. Also that you two pranked her a couple times," she chuckled to herself, "Not much to tell."

Discord didn't seem amused, "Did she ever mention what happened to her after I was made a statue?"

Oh Equestria. How was she going to answer that? She decided to feign ignorance, "She didn't. Why? Do you know what happened?"

"No. No I don't," was the curt reply, "Are you sure YOU don't? Perhaps you read something in that book of yours. The one all about me. The one I'm beginning to suspect was written by somepony I knew."

Perhaps she should just tell him everything. He would be furious at her for trying to lie to him but maybe...just maybe...

"Twilight! Hey Twilight! Is that you talking?"

"Spike!" she ran from the room, grateful for the excuse to leave. Spike was in the doorway, covered in scratches from head to toe. Her mouth dropped at the sight of him, "Spike! What happened to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Really," he brushed off some dust, "I was just helping Riba-twirl with something."

"Riba-twirl?" Twilight summoned over a first aid kit and levitated her dragon assistant over to a chair, "Who's that?"

"Her name is Ribbon Twirl," he sighed dreamily, "She's just moved here from Appleloosa. She's a cousin of Applejack's but she's more like Rarity than anypony from the Apple family. See, she wants to be a designer and I think she has real talent," he brought his little clawed hands up to his heart, eyes closing, "She's soo nice! Really fun too. Kinda like Pinkie Pie when she's being crazy...but she's soo cute!"

"Uh," Twilight rolled her eyes slightly, "I can't wait to meet her!"

"Really?" he jumped off the chair, ignoring Twilight's "Hey wait!", "She's right outside here, so you can meet her right now! Riba-twirl! Come on in! Twilight wants to meet you!"

Twilight sighed and smiled at the back of her assistant. He could be so enthusiastic at times. Movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she tilted her head to see Discord enter the room with a bored expression. He yawned and said, "I hope you realize your hour is up," he grinned mockingly, "You're going to be laaaaate."

She gasped as she looked up at the clock. He was right! She didn't have time to meet Spike's newest crush!

"Twilight, this is Ribbon Twirl! You can just call her Riba-twirl like me though."

She looked down into the big brown eyes of a young filly who saluted her, "Hi!"

Spike grinned abashedly, "Isn't she nice?"

Twilight took in the delicately curled brown mane, the soft yellow coat, the long lashes, the freckles splashed across her face, the multiple ribbons, the eager, lively expression, and sincerely smiled, "I think she's very, very nice."

"Really? That's great Twilight because-"

"Ugh! Mother help me, I'm gagging over here."

Twilight glared over at Discord who was making choking noises, "If it bugs you so much, why don't you just leave?"

"I just might!" he minced passed them, "Perhaps I should let Schism ponynap me, at least then I would not have to put up with this lovie-dovie goosh!"

Spike and Ribbon Twirl stared up at him with blank looks. After a moment Spike muttered, "Haven't I heard that voice before?" right when his friend burst out, "Why do ya have a bull in yer house?"

The 'bull' glared down at her, "I am NOT a bull missy! I am-"

"Discord!" Spike suddenly yelped, "I knew I heard that voice before!" he frantically waved his arms at Twilight, "Why is he here? I thought you had taken care of him since you were back so soon!"

Twilight tried to smile reassuringly, "Well uh, things have uh...changed a bit. Actually, I'm glad you're here because I needed to give you instructions of what to do while I'm gone."

"Gone?" Spike's voice rose to a squeal, "What do you mean gone? Did HE threaten you to leave?" he jabbed a claw at Discord who rolled his eyes, "I did not. I'll have you know this was all HER idea," he jabbed his own hoof into Twilight's side making her wince, "Ow! Hey!"

Spike puffed up indignantly, "Don't you touch her!"

"Why not?" Discord grinned wickedly and wrapped an arm around her waist, "We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Twilight calmly shoved him away, "Not really," and smiled down at Spike, "Don't worry about him Spike, he doesn't have his powers anymore."

Discord gasped in mock horror, "Just advertize it to the whole world, why don't you?"

"No...powers?" Spike frowned, "I don't buy it."

"Well it's true," Twilight sighed, "And I need you to take care of things around here while I'm gone okay?"

"But I uh," he suddenly looked awkward, "You're leaving me in charge? Alone? But how long will you be gone?"

"I...um, hmm," she glanced questioningly up at Discord who shrugged, "How should I know? I've never gone there solely on hoof," his face suddenly twisted, "Solely on hoof...ugh, my limbs are going to fall off..."

"I guess that answers your question," Twilight quickly spoke over Discord's mutters, "I made you a list just in case you weren't here in time to see me off. You'll find it in the library."

"But Twilight, I'm not sure that-"

"Oh you'll be fine Spike! I trust you to keep things nice and tidy while I'm gone."

"But what if-"

"You can always contact Applejack's family or Mr. and Mrs. Cupcake for help and there are numerous others you can call on too. Even Durpy can lend a hoof if you need it."

"I guess..."

"Come on Spike, cheer up! You'll be fine, I know you will."

Spike suddenly ran up to her and hugged her leg, "But will YOU be fine? I don't trust you alone with Discord."

Twilight's heart softened at Spike's sentimental words and she hugged him back, ignoring the gagging noises behind her, "I'll miss you too Spike but don't worry, my friends will be with me. Take care of things while I'm gone okay?"

He stepped back, straightening with pride, "You can count of me Twilight! I'll make sure everything is as it should be!"

"Can I help ya?" Ribbon Twirl eagerly jumped beside him, "It's ta least I can do to repay Spikie here for help'n me git ma fav'rite ribbon back!"

"Is THAT what you were doing?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at her dragon assistant who shrugged, "The wind blew it out of her mane and it got stuck in a bush. I was the only one who could reach it."

"Ya mean you was the only one to stop 'n help," Ribbon Twirl drawled, "No pony else bothered to ev'n ask me what was eat'in at me."

Spike blushed, "It was no problem. I'm glad I could-"

"GAGGING!" Discord suddenly exploded. Grabbing up Twilight's two bags, he stomped out the open door growling, "I thus release myself unto the unsuspecting citizens of Chaosville..."

"Oh dear," Twilight gave Spike a quick nudge, "I trust you to handle things while I'm gone!" she ran out the door yelling, "I love you! Oh yeah!" she poked her head back in, "Did I tell you about the list?"

Ribbon Twirl quickly answered, "Yer sure did miss!"

Twilight grinned at her and ran off after Discord only to find him gone. Her heart stopped, her breathing stopped, everything stopped; where did he go?

"Afternoon Twilight!"

She yelped and turned around to see Durpy Hooves hovering above her, "I had a message for you from the Cakes saying that your cupcakes were done but I saw you and your friends rushing off somewhere a few hours ago so I told Spike instead. Did you-"

"FALLING PIANO!"

Twilight jumped and screamed while Durpy exclaimed, "GET OUT FROM UNDER IT!" and zoomed away into the distance. Twilight watched her go, panting at being startled again so soon. She did not run though. Somepony's familiar laughter kept her from doing so.

Poking her head around the corner of a nearby house, she glared at Discord. He was rolling on the ground, completely incapacitated with his laughter. Unamused, she snapped, "That wasn't funny Discord!"

He wiped away a few tears and gasped, "Oh yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Oh, you're no fun."

"I can be loads of fun!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Twilight ground her teeth together in frustration, "Never mind. Let's go meet the others. NOW."

"Pft," he stood and pranced passed her, plopping her bags onto her back, "Of course your highness. Shall I call for your noble carriage?"

Too irritated to respond, Twilight walked beside him in silence. She ignored the scowl he gave her, tried not to notice the disappointed look she received, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut after he shoved his pouting face against her's, "Would you stop it?"

"Why should I?"

"Just because!"

"That's not a reason."

"I don't need a reason! Just like YOU don't need a reason to be annoying!"

"Au contraire, I DO have a reason."

"...seriously?"

"Oh yes," he chuckled as they came in sight of her friends waiting for her, "I just looove seeing you get flustered!"

"Arrrrrg!" she growled as he bounded up to her friends proclaiming, "It appears we can leave now that our fearless but tardy leader has finally arrived!"

"Don't say anything," she grumbled to herself, "Ignore the tardy part. It's not MY fault that I'm tardy, it's HIS fault..."

"Okay Twi! Yer ready?"

She smiled at Applejack, "Sure am! Are you girls ready?"

"Yeeha!"

"You BET! Let's DO this!"

"Lead the way!"

"I'm ready to walkie-lalkie-dalkie!"

"I guess..."

"Okay then!" Twilight pointed her nose towards the Everfree Forest, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Yes! I can't wait for the NEXT chapter!<p>

And before any RarityXSpike shippers get their undies in a knot, I'm NOT pairing Spike with Ribbon Twirl. They're there purely for their cuteness ^^

Please comment and I hope you're enjoying this!


	8. Chapter 7

**From Here to Eternity**

Gosh, it's been too long! Sorry about that but my laptop died on me last week. This seriously freaked me out because all I could think of was the fear of losing my stories. I got it back today though :D...only to have it be prutally attacked by one of those viruses that try to sell you the 'solution' to it XP Good thing I made a backup file of this fic on my brother's spell-checkless computer before the virus hit. So...yeah. I'm using my brother's PC for this and I apologize for any badly spelled words or wierd formating. At least the next chapter is here now! Be happy and read away!

MLP:FIM is NOT mine! Which is a shame because I could use the money...but at least Serenity and Schism is mine!

* * *

><p><em><em>Back in Canterlot, several gardeners were almost done cleaning up the mess left over from Discord's breaking out. The sun had set but the moon was full and some magical lights floated about their heads, shedding just enough light for them to see by. The temperature wasn't chilly and some birds still sung...no pony would have guessed that Discord was freed once again. It was too peaceful...<br>A gardener's ears perked as the bird's singing suddenly died. Lifting up his head, he glanced around...and shivered as the temperature abruptly dropped. His comrades also paused in their work, noticing the change as well. One nervously gulped as he stared at the empty place where Discord once stood...  
><em>_

__The sound of hoofsteps caught their attention and they straightened, hoping it was one of the princesses or at least a guard. Their hope would not be fulfilled.  
><em>_

__As the creature stepped into view, their nervousness turned into fear. It's body was long, serpentine...and covered in red scales. One gulped and gasped, "A dragon?"  
><em>_

__The creature's bright yellow eyes narrowed down at the unfortunate pony and its fanged mouth opened, "Wrong."  
><em>_

__At the sound of the deep, melodious hiss, the smallest of the gardener ponies dropped to the ground in a dead faint. The creature's mouth curved down as his eyes flicked over to the empty column that once held Discord, "Where is he?"  
><em>_

__The ponies flinched and cowered. Expressionless, the creature disappeared in a flash, reappearing beside the column. Reaching out a claw, he dragged it down, evoking a sound that grated against the eardrums of the ponies, "He was here...I can sense the leftover residue of his power."  
><em>_

__"Please sir!" one of the ponies managed to squeak, "If you mean Discord, he's gone! He was released this morning and went up to the palace and-"  
><em>_

__"Released?" the creature snatched up the pony by his collar, holding him high above the ground, "Pray tell me, who did this releasing?"  
><em>_

__"I-I don't know sir!" the pony squeaked, "Discord went up to the castle and talked with the princess! That's all I know!"  
><em>_

__"Hm, you tell the truth," he dropped the pony, "Fortunate for you. Unfortunate for this princess," his mouth widened into something that could not be rightly called a smile, "I'll have a little chat with her."  
><em>_

__"What? No wait!"  
><em>_

__Much to the gardener's horror, the creature snapped his claws and disappeared. With such powers, that had to have been Discord! But that didn't make sense...  
><em>_

__But what fun is there in making sense?  
><em>_

__The creature appeared in the palace kitchens, terrifying the cooks and servants into a small stampede in an effort to get away from him. He didn't seem to notice. Glancing around at the delicious foods and tempting deserts, he didn't so much as take an appreciative sniff. Stalking out of the kitchen, he made his slow, deliberate way up several stairways and down a hall before he came across a couple guards.  
><em>_

__His eyes took them in, flickered, and they disappeared. He took five steps before, as in an afterthought, one of the guards reappeared, hovering in front of him. The creature held the guard's eyes with his own as he casually hissed, "Where would I find your princess at this time?" he touched his claw to the guard's forehead, "Ah yes, I should have known. The throne room it is," he waved his claws, flinging the pony down the hall. He watched the guard stumble to his hooves before flashing away.__

Luna didn't know what to think when the creature suddenly flashed into the throne room. She would have assumed it was Discord if it so obviously wasn't. Though the shape of its body was similar, it was all of one being. A tall, slender, red scaled lizard creature to be precise. There wasn't a single odd limb to be seen...but its eyes...its eyes were the same yellow, the same red pupils...no. No wait. They weren't the same. They weren't the same at all.

Those eyes burned with a malice Discord's eyes had never harbored. As they looked at her, they roved up and down her form with a cold, reptilian detachment she found dark and hateful. She stood from her throne, ready to confront this creature who dared to enter her palace without her consent but nothing could have prepared her for his voice.

"Aaah, are you the prrrincessss?"

It froze her thoughts. It was like a purr. A deep, musical, hissing, purr...

"You wear a crown...and your stature is elegant, like a true lady's. You must be the princess."

She felt like looking away, suddenly feeling shy, but she couldn't move.

"I need to know something my pretty princess...something important...care to tell me?"

She couldn't find her voice. His was too overpowering...

"I need to know where Discord is."

Discord's name broke through her frozen thoughts. She briefly shook her head and said, "Might we ask why thou wishes to know of that foul spirit's whereabouts?"

The creature's eyes flashed and she felt her heart thud uncomfortably hard. He seemed to ponder her question before hissing, "Good princess, I simply have orders to find him is all."

"Really?" she was skeptical, "We doubt your words creature."

In a flash he was suddenly in front of her. Directly in front of her.

"Oh please," he gently ran a claw up to her chin, "Call me Animosity."

His proximity...he was far too close for her comfort. She couldn't take her eyes off his...

"You there! Get away from my sister!"

The creature Animosity straightened with a scowl and looked over his shoulder. Luna began to breath again and tried to smile confidently at her sister. Celestia's face darkened as she snapped, "Stand aside! NOW!"

Animosity breathed, "How bothersome," under his breath and stepped away, his eyes now on Celestia's. Luna was suddenly freed to think normally. Shaking herself again, she glared at this so-called Animosity.

Having spent a thousand years on the moon, she liked to think that she had developed excellent observational skills. Staring at the same rock for a couple years could bring out some quality about it no pony would have ever noticed otherwise. Since Animosity was no longer staring at her with those eyes, she began to notice some interesting things about him.

His red scales...they were the same as the ones on Discord's tail. Having seen Discord's tail just that afternoon made her sure of this. He even had the light red ridges running down his tail, though they continued up his back and head. He also had a black tuff of hair at the end of his tail...just like Discord's white tuff, only more nicely groomed.

She looked at his face, grateful that it was diverted from her's. He had two smooth horns; they were of the same kind but each were individually askew. More ridges ran along the side of his face and she took note that he had a black beard. Once again like Discord's white one if it had been nicely groomed and with a slight curl at the end. He also had...a mustache? A small, elegant black mustache...if she had seen that same mustache on a stallion, she would have thought it very attractive.

Quickly disregarding that thought, she eyed...him. His body posture...the semi-amused glint in his eyes...the sullen curve of his long neck...it mirrored Discord when he was in a foul mood. Discord...Animosity...could it be that the two were somehow...related?

"I can see by your crown that you are also royalty," Animosity growled, his purr barely audible beneath his obvious irritation, "I assume that's why you are in the habit of barging into rooms without knocking first."

Celestia's eyes narrowed and she held her head high, "I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria! I demand to know who you are and why you are here!"

"Awwww, just a princess?" he cooed as he stepped closer, "I thought you were a queen," his voice deepened, "Are you the one who spoke to Discord then?"

Keeping calm, Luna answered for her, "Before either of us tell you anything, you must first tell us why you were sent to find Discord."

His eyes slowly roved back to her and she tried not to freeze up again. She noticed the very tip of his tail twitched slightly as though annoyed but the purr was back as he drawled, "Very well. I see no reason why not to tell you. My queen sent me to find Discord for her. Now, where is he?"

"What does your queen desire Discord for?" Celestia didn't look convinced. Animosity's eyes drifted back to her in a bored way, "She knew him very well in the past and...has been feeling...nostalgic of late. I can only guess she wants news of him for sentimental reasons. If not that," his eyes glittered in an unpleasant way, "I must assume she wants to offer her throne to him. "

"How can you be sure about this?" Celestia glanced down at the floor for a moment then glared back up at him, "When Discord spoke to me, he said something about his mother wanting to see him again. Is this so-called queen of yours his mother?"

"**Enough questions!**"

Luna cried out as Animosity suddenly lunged forward and struck Celestia to the ground. Looming over her, he snarled, "You agitate me with your pathetic queries! I am NOT here to answer them!"

"Get away from her!" Luna quickly shot a spell at Animosity. He arched up, dodging it with a grace she envied, then flashed beside her. At the feel of his side against her's, she tried to stumble away but one of his arms wrapped over her back and side, holding down her wings and keeping her from fleeing. Her body froze as his free claws went up and grasped her chin while he harshly growled, "Do not try to attack me again. It would not please me to have to spar with a lady."

"I'll show you a lady," she growled back and snapped at his scaled fingers. They were too fast for her, wrapping around her muzzle and forcing her to look at him.

"My, my, my, the lady bites," he whispered softly, all hardness gone from his voice, "May I ask your name lovely princess?"

Indignation at his question made her struggle but he only chuckled, pressing his nose against her's, "Come now, I could always just taaake your name," he loosened his grip on her muzzle, "But I would much prefer to hear it from your lips."

She frowned. What did he mean by 'take her name'? Could he read minds? If so, why all the questions about Discord? She decided to just play along for the time being. Straightening herself best she could, she firmly stated, "I am Princess Luna. Co-ruler of Equestria and riser of the moon."

His eyes gleamed with amusement, "YOU control the gentle one's dance across the dark sky? Why am I not surprised?" his voice lowered to a deep whisper, "Out of mild interest, I can't help but notice that you say 'co-ruler' while the loud one over there called herself the 'ruler' of this land. Pray tell me, why is this?"

What he said was true...slight anger rose within her and she tried to beat it down. Her sister was only speaking out of habit. Besides, Celestia was usually fast asleep by this time, she was probably groggy and not thinking clearly...

"Does this sister of yours...not treat you as an equal? Does she...consider herself to be the sole ruler of this land?"

Luna bit her lower lip, "No...no, that's not it at all. I was...gone, for a long time, and she ruled on her own. I've only been back for about a year-"

"So she _has_ been the sole ruler for a while then?"

"Why do you care?" she glared into his eyes, "I thought you-" her words were stopped. His eyes...they were...changing colors...

"Wouldn't it be grand if YOU could be the sole ruler? Just for a while? What do you say? Want to be the queen?"

What was happening? Things were...changing. Her body suddenly felt warm, as though she were surrounded by something soft and comfortable...

She blinked. Animosity was gone...and there was the sound of music. Looking around, she saw in amazement that the throne room had been completely altered. It was beautifully designed with dark blues, shifting purples, and silver stars. Ponies mingled below her throne, dressed in their finest apparel. Whenever she met the eyes of one, they smiled at her and bowed their head respectfully.  
>Glancing up, she saw the ceiling was a giant mirror. She could see her reflection...she was in a beautiful dress...and she wore a big, glittering, silver crown.<p>

"All hail the queen!"

Luna jumped slightly as Animosity flashed into being before her. He bowed with a flourish and met her eyes with a smirk, "How does it feel my lady?"

She wasn't quite sure what to say, "It's..." she took in the happy ponies, their respectful nods, the night-themed beauty...and she felt content, "I approve."

His mouth stretched, revealing his sharp teeth, "Good. Enjoy yourself. Enjoy your loyal, appreciative subjects," he reached out a claw and stroked her cheek, "Until next time fate decrees we meet?"

His touch didn't even phase her now. Straightening, she smiled in an almost flirtatious way and walked passed him, "Until next time."

Animosity watched her as she strode down to be among her 'subjects'. Snapping his claws he appeared back in reality. Princess Luna stood in his grip, happily lost in the fantasy he'd created for her. He tapped her nose and chuckled, "My, what a little lady."

"Don't...you...touch...her..."

Rolling his eyes with an irritated growl, he released Luna. She fell in a heap on the floor, a small smile curling her lips. He didn't care though, all he cared about now was the bright creature before him. She had managed to stand up, her eyes narrowed in fury as she spat, "Leave our kingdom! Now!"

"Tut, tut," he mockingly waved a disapproving claw at her, "Not until I find Discord dear little princess. Since you seem to know about mother, you should have guessed that I've come to take Discord back to my own kingdom. I'll not leave without him. Now where is he? And while you're at it, did he mention who released him?"

Marks left from his last attack glowed red as she struggled not to loose her balance, "I'll kill you before I tell you anything!"

"My, my...so...violent," his mouth stretched into his blatantly fake smile, "Could it be that you're feeling a bit of...animosity towards me?"

The princess blinked and shuddered. Stepping towards her, he hissed, "And why so protective for Discord's sake? You should be pleased that I have come for him. Ecstatic really," he bent forward, staring into her angry eyes, "I can clearly see at a glance that you do not care for him at all..."

She could feel him digging around her mind. He was attempting to find something. She fought back but he was too slippery to mentally peg. She could sense no maliciousness in him...only curiosity...an intense curiosity...trying to find out everything. She did her best to make him work for it.

He quickly became frustrated with her though and harshly dived passed her defenses. She gasped at the mental burn he left and magically attempted to throw him out, "Don't go there! Stop it!"

All she felt was brief surprise from him before he was catapulted from her mind. Did she get him out in time?

Eyes wide, he reeled backwards, almost loosing his balance, "What's this?" he dived forward again, grabbing her face and studying her intently. She couldn't look away as his mouth abruptly split like a raw fruit and dark laughter spilled out. He released her with a shove and let her fall to the ground, stepping back in his mirth.

"AHHHAHAAAAA! **PRICELESS**! WHAAHAHAAAA!"

Celestia watched in horror as the walls shook, the columns trembled, and the windows shivered...some shattering in response to his laughter. Glass flew everywhere, landing all around her. All she could do was stare at the spirit before her...and feel relief that a certain other spirit wasn't there as well.

"You _still_ harbor feelings for him! Oh! OH! I CAN'T believe it! Amongst ALL that bitterness and hate! There's **_love_**! OH HAHAAA!"

She was fortunate her sister wasn't conscious to hear this. No pony knew...no pony could guess. She wanted to lower her head in embarrassment and defeat. She couldn't show weakness to him though. She wouldn't!

"How _pitiful_! Honestly, you two! What taste! How idiotic! Didn't either of you have the brains to figure out-"

"I did," she stumbled to her knees then slowly lifted herself, "I realized and put an end to it. Now leave."

Immediately halting his laughter, he gave her a thoughtful look, "Passionate. Spunk. Fire and spunk. That must be why. I'm guessing you rise the annoying bright thing?"

"That annoying bright thing deserves your respect," her horn glowed threateningly, "Sending you there would be an easy task for me. Even Discord knew this."

"Hmph," she smirked at the disgruntled expression taking the place of his victorious one, "Fine then. Excuse me for finding humor in your tasteless failure," his suddenly grinned again, "Some being needs too!"

"Enough!" she stomped her hoof and zapped the ground nearby his clawed feet as a threat. His countenance completely changed in response. He froze, staring at the black smug left over from her attack. Then his back curved in a way she thought she recognized.  
>"Fine then," his voice hissed like water hitting a hot frying pan. His eyes met her's. They glowed with cold hatred, "I don't mind <em>playing<em> a bit with you..."

Playing...not even Discord would have used that word...

It was all she could do to keep herself in one piece. Like in some sick, twisted game of tag, he would throw spells at her until one hit home, then spin off, daring her to attack back. When it got to the point where she couldn't react fast enough to return his attacks, he changed the 'game' and didn't give her the chance to retaliate.

He was brutal.

During the repeated attacks...the flurry of untraceable movement...a random memory of playing with a younger Discord suddenly popped up into her mind. He was unspeakably fast too...when he wanted to be...

Animosity roared as he grabbed one of her wings and flung her to the floor. She fell with a crash and did not move. Landing beside her, he touched his claw to her horn and she felt him roughly clawing around her brain. After a moment he snarled, "Schism? That little...I'll have to deal with him. You should have just told me all this in the first place princess. It would have saved you sooo much trouble."

With a snort of disgust, he stepped back, "Farewell. You made an interesting time-waster," glancing at Luna's unmoving form, he nonchalantly blew a kiss in her direction before snapping his claws and disappearing in a flash.

Princess Celestia let him go. Too weak to move, her horn briefly glowed, summoning a small circular mirror. With a gasp of pain, she managed to lift up her head and pant, "Fade Fren. Keep your guard up. I don't know how but there's several spirits in Equestria. Could be more. If my student and Discord crosses your path, help them."

The mirror flickered and vanished. Exhausted, she let her head drop. She wasn't even aware of when the guards finally broke into the room.

* * *

><p>Yay! Exciting things are happening!<p>

I must say that I really don't have anything against the princesses...I just like messing with royalty ^^

Also, Animosity is mine! I like to imagine that his voice is like Alan Rickman's...because Alan Rickman has a smexy voice :D

Please comment!


	9. Chapter 8

**From Here to Eternity**

Good news! My laptop works again! :D So I can TYPE again!

-clears throat- Okay, I don't own MLP:FIM. That's L. Faust's triumph, not mine. However I do own Serenity, Schism, and Animosity.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Huh, I nev'r thought Discord could be so...funny."<p>

Twilight smiled over at Applejack, "Believe me, he can be really amusing when he wants to be."

It had been exactly one hour since they entered Everfree Forest. The first thing that happened upon entering was a bright flash of light and Discord's howl of triumph, "I'm ME again!" and a short four minutes of celebrating on his part.

The following fifty-five minutes involved Discord leading them 'safely' through the forest. While they had yet to come across any savage beasts or strange plants, Twilight suspected this wasn't because of the so-called path Discord had them walking on. She personally thought is was solely because they were with HIM. Not only was he loud, he stuck himself into everything!

Slithering ahead, appearing from behind, his head popping out of the holes in trees and the ground, he was everywhere! After the third time his head randomly popped out of the ground right in the middle of their group, she wasn't at all surprised when Pinkie exclaimed, "Hey! Are you sure your powers are ALL gone?"

"Of course they are silly pony," he scoffed as he wriggled out of his self-made hole, "What in Equestria makes you ask that?"

"YOU of course!"

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" he had chuckled gleefully.

"The half of what?"

"How to make the perfect apple strudel of course."

That had gotten Applejack's attention, "And YOU do I suppose?"

"Of course!" he leaned over her, the mysterious jewel flashing from around his neck, and loudly whispered, "I happen to have YEARS of experience on the matter of most anything sweet and appley. Your recipe is quite divine but it could use a few leaves of...that," he gestured towards a random bush, "I'd only use those leaves with recipes involving apples though. Celestia could tell you this from experience," bursting out laughing, he had sauntered up to the front of the ground again, walking with his long, careless strides, singing a nonsense song involving apples, an air balloon, and indoor plumbing.

The song was too much. Though she was apprehensive that her friends would disapprove, Twilight had laughed louder at every verse. She was pleasantly surprised when two of her friends laughed right along with her: Applejack and, of course, Pinkie Pie.

Twilight wasn't sure how long Discord could keep up his good mood though. She knew it stemmed from being in his normal form again but she knew he was subject to change. As the light around them dimmed, she couldn't help wondering how long it would be until he became bored with them. It wasn't like he was being entertaining for their sake. She knew from Serenity's memories that he could become bored so easily at times...and she couldn't help feeling worried about his state of mind.

When she had first met him, his general attitude had been pretty consistent. When she came to know him through Serenity's memories, she discovered just how diverse his personality could be while STILL being oddly consistent. What about now though? His mood had changed several times throughout the day and as had his manner. She remembered the dulled expression on his face when they were on top of Celestia's palace and when she had lied about what she knew of Serenity. How volatile was he? She never got to see how well he handled stress in those memories...

"Hey! Let me go you!"

"Shut it pony."

She blinked out of her musings. Discord was on all fours, glaring to his left. Rainbow dash's tail was caught in the grip of his lion paw and the blue Pegasus was trying desperately to be released.

"Let me go!"

"I said quiet!" he roughly pulled her down to the ground and leaped over some brushes.

"Ooooowhohoho!" Dash rubbed where her tail was attached to the rest of her body, "That jerk! Why did he-"

A bloodcurdling scream suddenly echoed throughout the forest, causing all the ponies to cluster together in fear. Applejack swallowed nervously and muttered, "Wha-what was t-t-th-that?"

No pony had an answer for her. Twilight's eyes strained in an effort to catch a glimpse of Discord. Spirit of chaos or not, she knew for a fact that they were safer with him around.

There was a crash from in front of them and they all screamed; Fluttershy falling to the ground in a dead faint. A tree moved slightly and Discord's head appeared from behind it snidely saying, "Any louder and my ears would have fallen off."

"Oh Discord," Twilight breathed out in relief and trotted towards him, "We thought that-what happened to you?"

He glanced down at the teeth marks on his lion arm, "Oh that?" he gave a nonchalant wave of his talons, "Tis but a scratch."

"But-but your arm-"

"It's nothing little worry-wart. Believe me, if I had had MY way, it would have fallen off just so I could have had the pleasure of seeing your face."

She frowned in annoyance, "Can't you at least tell us what happened? We were worried."

"Worried? About ME?" he gave a girlish squeal and gushed, "And here I thought nopony cared!" he picked her up and crushed her against his chest, "How sweetie-weetie-squeshie of you!"

"Ack! No!" she tried to take a breath, "Can't...breathe!" then she blinked in mild confusion. Was it just her imagination or could she hear his heart making noises a heart shouldn't? She tried to listen more closely but her friends had gotten over their scare and Pinkie's high pitched giggle was ringing out while Applejack's obviously annoyed voice said, "I bet it was all a trick just to get us all riled up and shak'en in our boots."

"Yeah you jerk!" Dash flew up and started pulling at her limbs in an effort to free her, "You didn't have to practically yank my tail off me! Now let go of Twilight!"

"Pft. And that's the thanks I get."

Twilight managed to see the unamused look on his face before he abruptly released her. She and Dash went flying backwards and crashed into Rarity who screamed, "EEK!"

Discord burst out laughing, "Pony pile! Want to join them my dear?"

Twilight sat up just in time to see him drag out Zecora who's mouth was completely wrapped up by his tail. She gasped, "Zecora? How did-" before Dash and Rarity shoved her off them, "Ooof! Ow, hey!"

"Sorry Twilight," Rarity delicately stood and patted herself off, "But as I was at the bottom, I think I had every right to want you two off as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Twilight gave her an awkward smile then stood up and ran back over to Discord, "Let Zecora go!"

He frowned down at her, "What a bossy little thing you are. It's not like I'm going to eat her," he unwrapped his tail and brought the zebra up in a teasing hug, "It's been simply EONS since I've seen one of you!"

"Release me chaotic spirit!" Zecora demanded, "Or you will really get it!"

"Oh, come now," he squeezed her, "Don't tell me you're not at least a _tiny_ bit happy to see me?"

"Happy is not the word I would use," the zebra glared up at him, "When in the grip of a creature with such a short fuse!"

"Blah, blah, blah," he rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll 'release' you, as you say it. But can't you be pleasant for just a tiny bit?"

Zecora sniffed disdainfully as Discord snickered at his clever rhyme, "Speaking like me as a tease? Or were you actually trying to please?"

He grinned and flapped his wings so he floated upside down before her, "What think you? Would you be happier being blue?"

"Bah!" the zebra turned to Twilight and the others, "What be you ponies doing here? And with this ancient spirit, who thinks himself so dear."

The others snickered slightly as Discord pouted and muttered, "Stuck up zebra."

Twilight merely smiled and said, "We're uh, going on a journey you could say."

"With him?" Zecora looked shocked, "Know you his heart is dim."

"Uh," Twilight wasn't quite sure what that meant, "I guess?"

"Unbelievable!" Zecora shook her head, "I disprove of this! For the fun of it, he would turn you into a fish!"

Twilight ignored Discord's laugh, "I'm sure he would find that very amusing. He might even do it if he could."

Discord immediately stopped laughing, "Twi-"

"What mean you this?" Zecora's eyes glinted and the beginnings of a smirk curled her mouth, "Does Twilight mean to say this spirit's power has up and gone amiss?"

"No!" Discord picked Twilight up, covering her mouth with his paw, "My powers have not gone 'amiss'. I know exactly where they are!"

"They're gone," Applejack deadpanned.

"Vanished into thin air?" Zecora chuckled to herself, "So much for your vulgar flair."

"Not true!"

"Do not deny it, or how to tell the truth you will forget."

"Ugh!" Discord dropped Twilight, "Why did I ever change how your kind talked?"

Zecora stuck her nose up in the air and started walking away, "Seems to me you thought it fun, to pull a prank that could not be undone."

"Youth!" Discord flew after her and halted her progress, "I blame my innocent youth! Besides, it was so much more interesting this way! Right?"

"Innocent youth? Now that IS an untruth," she did not look amused, "Now excuse me, I must go back to gathering."

"Please Zecora!" Twilight ran up beside her, "Don't mind him. I hope he didn't accidentally destroy anything of yours or-"

"He managed to destroy my Flutter Leaves," the zebra stated irritably, "Now excuse me if you please."

Twilight glared over her back at Discord and mouthed ~Say you're sorry~ He stared back at her in disbelief and mouthed back ~No, why should I?~

~What were you thinking?~

~Nothing you would believe~

~Just apologize~

~It wasn't MY fault~

~So?~

"If you two are though," Zecora sighed, "I must go finish collecting for my brew."

Twilight gave Discord one last glare before saying, "Again, I'm sorry if he ruined anything-"

"But he happens to be sooo amazing, he just happens to have replacements for the damaged foliage," Discord shoved a pawful of leaves in front of Zecora, "And these ones don't have any holes in them!"

The zebra blinked then her expression finally softened, "My people have told me you could be kind. Thank you, for these leaves are quite a find."

"Kind? Ugh, no," Discord hurriedly dropped the leaves, "It's just to get HER off my back," he jabbed a thumb at Twilight, "She would have gotten on her soapbox and lectured me until I wilted like the poor delicate little flower I am."

"I see," Zecora raised an amused eyebrow, "Your new princess, be she?"

He froze then leaned down to her, "How old are you? Do I know you?"

"Fortunately no," Zecora grinned, "It was my great-great-great-grandmother YOU know. Her stories of you were passed down the family line and while she seemed fond of you, I was glad you were never mine."

"Never mine?" Pinkie Pie tilted her head to the side, "You mean your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"There was only three greats Pinkie," Twilight interjected and she stopped, "Oh! Well, you mean your how-many-greats grandmother kept Discord as a pet?"

"She did not!" Discord snapped, "We were partners! We shared a unique dream in improving the dull, pointless lives of all zebra-kind!"

"Of course you did," Zecora rolled her eyes, "From what I heard, you just acted like a kid."

"What? You LIKED being gray all the time?"

"Enough!" Twilight exclaimed, "Stop fighting! We're getting nowhere with this!" pointing at Discord she said, "You gave her leaves to replace the ones you ruined. Good job!" she then widely grinned at Zecora, "We're really happy to see you but we have to get going now. Stay safe! Come on girls! Let's hit the road!"

She started determinedly forward, not paying any mind to the raised eyebrow she received from Zecora. Behind her she heard her friends saying goodbye and something about Discord having to carry Fluttershy. When he walked over and passed her holding an unconscious Fluttershy, she felt a stab of guilt at having forgotten that her friend fainted.

~

_Zecora watched as they left; her eyes narrowing at Discord's back. As though he sensed her stare, he glanced over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised. She proudly lifted her head, a stern look of warning on her face. Going cross-eyed, he tilted his head back and made a ridiculous face at her before disappearing into the forest foliage with the ponies._

_"Silly spirit of stone," she muttered to herself, "Keep acting like that and you will soon find yourself very much alone."_

_Turning, Zecora headed back to the grove she had been gathering in before Discord had so rudely interrupted her. That crazy spirit. He had acted as though she were in danger. Or a danger herself. What had her ancestor ever seen in him...at least he replaced her leaves..._

_Letting out a small breath, she walked through the bushes...and froze. There before her, sniffing the basket she'd dropped when tackled, was a lion. A...horned...lion..._

_Though it was getting hard to see in the growing darkness, her eyes could still take in the longish form, waving mane, the odd coloring, and twisted horns...this was no lion. It...felt different to her. More like...more like...she couldn't quite place it. This creature was dangerous though. She could feel it._

_She began to back up, mentally going through the various herbs and potions in her saddlebag. If the creature were to attack her, she would need to be prepared to defend herself._

_"Ooooh Quarrel dear! Are you almost done there?"_

_At the sickly-sweet voice, Zecora crouched down among the bushes. It wasn't safe to stay so close but she couldn't risk being caught if she ran for it. At least she had a good view. Peeking between the leaves of the bushes, she could see the lion creature clearly. It lifted its head up, shook its mane with a growl and snarled, "Where have you been? Did you find anything of use?"_

_A small creature floated into view. Zecora could not recognize it for all Equestria. It was some sort of light blue...thing. She couldn't make out any details other than the multiple thorns that seemed to be coming out of its lower torso. The whatever twirled in a circle and chided, "Now Quarrel love, how many times must I remind you to be patient? These things take time."_

_"Pah!" the lion, Quarrel, began to pace, "I don't care! I don't WANT to be patient!" he rounded on the smaller blue creature, "I want Discord's HEAD!"_

_Zecora felt her heart jump. Discord's head? Why? Had he done something to offend this creature? She honestly wouldn't be surprised._

_"Now dear-"_

_"Don't now dear me Wrangle!" Quarrel began to pace again, "Animosity is on his trail! Do you understand that? Animosity! He wouldn't think twice about killing us if he knew what we were up to..."_

_"He wouldn't even bother thinking if he knew we let Schism know where Discord was," Wrangle sound unimpressed. With a blue shimmer, she cooed, "We're already in too deeeeep my sweet. I say it's time you grew a backbone-"_

_"A backbone?" Quarrel slashed at her and missed, "A backbone? Animosity has more power than the two of us combined and you tell me to get a backbone?"_

_"There's still two of us and only one of him," she shrugged her delicate shoulders, "Besides, he doesn't scare me."_

_"Of course he doesn't! You're his sister!"_

_"You're his brother."_

_"But you're female!"_

_"So?"_

_"ARG!" Quarrel threw himself down on the ground, "You're so confusing!"_

_Wrangle chuckled to herself and drifted above his head, grabbing hold of one of his horns, "I can't help that he thinks I'm a lady. I AM the only sister who is after all."_

_Quarrel snorted, "You're no lady...but compared to the others...," he attempted a sidelong glance, "Eh, I can buy it."_

_"Hmph!" Wrangle crossed her thin arms, "What a nice thing to say. I suppose I shouldn't expect much more from an unintelligent brute like yourself."_

_"What?"_

_"Discord now..." her voice became soft, "Mother always said he was a bright one. Very quick to learn and just as fast to run away," she giggled to herself, "I woooonder what he is like now...I mean, he might be immensely handsome or even- EEK!"_

_She shrieked as Quarrel threw back his head with a roar, "Shut your mouth!"_

_"Aah!" she fluttered away on what looked like little blue bird wings, "What is WRONG with you? Oh wait," she paused just out of his reach, "You're just being stupid again."_

_There was a loud snap and Zecora watched in horror as Wrangle was suddenly engulfed in a bubble. The creature struggled, banging against the inside of the bubble in vain as water started to fill it from the sides._

_"Eeeeh! Quarrel! Stop this right now!"_

_Quarrel made no movement to help. He merely turned his head to the side and glared at her. Zecora blinked as she noticed that he had a single fang jutting out of his mouth...just like-_

_"Please Quarrel please! I have information on Discord! I swear I do!"_

_"Really now?" leaning back, Quarrel's tail twisted with a snap and a stone couch appeared out of the ground with a rumbling crack, "Well how about you tell me what you know-"_

_"Let me OUT first!"_

_"-while STILL in there and I MIGHT consider freeing you. How about it?"_

_"Raaaaaah!"_

_"Screaming won't help you dearest," Quarrel singsonged with a twirl of his paw, "There's no being here besides the two of us! Come now sweety," he leaned towards her with a wide, mocking grin, "Tell me what I need to knooooow. And make it fast, that water's getting a bit high."_

_"Oh! You! You! Eeerrgaaag! Fine! Fine! Schism succeeded in releasing Discord who's wandering around without his powers because of mother's gem, Animosity's ready to murder Schism for releasing Discord and has already played with both rulers of this land, and Discord himself is traveling through this very forest with six female ponies. That's all I know! Now please-AH!"_

_The bubble exploded with a snap of Quarrel's tail, releasing her in a torrent of water. She coughed violently, shrilling, "You foul creature! You-ugh-how DARE you-"_

_"Oh boo hoo hoo," Quarrel widely grinned down at her, "You asked for it sister."_

_"Rrrrrrg!" she flew up to his face, "That doesn't mean you have to threaten me with death!"_

_"You? Die? I would never be so fortunate," Quarrel sat up and stretched like a cat, "You and I, me and you, we're stuck together. Fate has decreed it! Our names tell us so."_

_Wrangle made no comment, merely positioning herself between his two horns again. Stepping off his stone couch, Quarrel yawned, "So Discord's wandering around with his own little harem...he sounds just as bad as Animosity. Perhaps I'll kill them all first, since he's helpless and can do nothing to stop me."_

_"Hmph."_

_"Oh don't look so gloomy dear sister," Quarrel hopped forward a step, "Soon Discord will be dead and we will have nothing more to worry about! We will be home free! And just in case he-" he suddenly froze, "Wrangle?"_

_"What?" she snapped._

_"You said things about Animosity playing with the rulers of this land."_

_"Yes. So?"_

_"How did you find that out?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know."_

_"Wrangle!"_

_"Okay fine!" she loudly sighed, "You're not going to be pleased about this."_

_"Spit it out before I rip it out!"_

_"Ha! Then you'd NEVER know!"_

_"I'll put you in the bubble again!"_

_"Hmph! Fine! It was Cacophony! Cacophony told me all this."_

_Quarrel's face contorted, "Ca-Ca-"_

_"Yes, Cacophony," Wrangle sighed again, "Honestly. He's not THAT bad."_

_"Not that bad?" Quarrel's mouth dropped open, "Sure, compared to something like DEATH he's almost preferable!"_

_"You're overreacting again..."_

_"Be silent you troublesome female! I need to think," Quarrel started to pace, muttering darkly to himself. After several minutes of this, he finally asked, "Did he say why he was here?"_

_"Ummm...hmmm," Wrangle gave the question exaggerated thought, "Something about what fun it would be and all that. Nothing about any of us if that's what you're worried about."_

_"So he's only here for sport?"_

_"Apparently."_

_"Ha ha! Good!" Quarrel smiled wickedly, "He can have all the sport he wants as long as he doesn't get in our way! Let us hurry on, Discord awaits our arrival!"_

_With a cackle he leaped over the bushes Zecora was hiding under and disappeared into the forest. After waiting a few minutes, Zecora stood with a shudder. She had understood very little of what those two creature had been speaking of but she understood enough to realize Twilight and her friends were in danger and that she had to somehow warn them._

_Freeing herself from the bushes, she started heading in the opposite direction everypony else had gone. She knew Discord had once been familiar with this forest but forests change over the years. He would be looking for ancient paths that barely existed but she knew of most of the current ins and outs. Yes, she already had a plan of catching up to her pony friends. Hopefully she wouldn't encounter Quarrel, Wrangle, or any other bizarre creature before she could find and warn them of what she'd heard._

* * *

><p>And I also own both Quarrel and Wrangle ^^ dang, those things are popping up everywhere!<p>

Please comment!


	10. Chapter 9

**From Here to Eternity**

I DO NOT own MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Wrangle, and Quarrel.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Time went on as they walked in silence, their surroundings steadily becoming darker. Discord didn't do his 'pop-out-of-nowhere-for-whatever-reason' routine even after Fluttershy awoke and started walking on her own. Her friends talked quietly among themselves; general chatter about what their families were doing at home or other such things. Twilight found herself left out of the conversation. She tried to tell herself it wasn't because of her abruptness from before but...what if it was? Today had just been so weird...<p>

"Hey! What are THOSE?"

Pinkie Pie bounced over to a green-trunked tree that was laden with shining blue berries half the size of her head. Pinkie loudly smacked her lips, "Oh they smell GREAT! Can we have some? Please, please, please, please, PLEEEEASE?"

Twilight glanced at Discord who grabbed one of the berries and stuffed it into his mouth. Glowing orange juice squished out from between his teeth as he said, "Itsh edthibles."

"Yay!" Pinkie jumped several times in an attempt to get a berry for herself but couldn't reach, "Can't! Reach!"

Swallowing and wiping his mouth, Discord quickly grabbed a berry and shoved it into her mouth. She went crossed-eyed as she bit down into it, "Mhmhhtaasssmseeephm!"

Discord laughed and continued walking. Pinkie coughed a few times before finally managing to swallow, "Whoooweee! That was gooooood! I want another one!"

Rainbow dash flew towards the tree, grabbed a berry for herself, and took a bite, "Mmmmm! This IS good! Heads up!" she started picking more and tossing them to the ground, "Snack time!"

The others eagerly picked up a berry and began to take off their packs and settle down to rest. Twilight bit into one of the berries and almost yelped. Its super sweet taste was almost mind-numbing.

"Alas we have no time for this," Discord stepped in the middle of their group, "Come on little ponies, keep walking."

"Don't worry about it Discord," Twilight grinned up at him, trying to look friendly, "Grab a berry and relax a little bit. We've all been walking for a really long time and deserve a rest."

The others cheerfully agreed but Discord exclaimed, "What? No! We've barely begun to travel! We must keep moving!"

"Uh, like we'd listen to you," Rainbow dash opened her pack and started digging in it. Rarity glanced around, "I agree. Unless you know of a more suitable place to eat in this horrid forest, and I doubt there is, I'm staying right here. Besides, it's dark and my hooves are killing me!"

Discord's mouth stretched in a deep frown, "I happen to be in a hurry little ponies," he loomed over them, "And also I happen to be the one keeping you all from harm. Sounds like you should do as I say and I say we keep on moving."

Twilight frowned as the others started grumbling. Rarity sniffed disdainfully and grandly proclaimed, "And WE are the ones not turning you into stone."

"Indeed? I fail to see your point," Discord abruptly snatched her bag away from her, "Move pony! And by 'move', I mean perpetual motion until I say otherwise!" and he threw the bag down into the dirt with a sneer. Even Twilight couldn't keep her mouth shut at that, "Discord!"

"No! My bag!" Rarity quickly picked it up with her magic while the others started protesting, "Noohohohooo! My one of a kind-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Discord roared and all the ponies became silent. Breathing heavily, he pronounced every word as though they were dumb, "My powers are gone. The only thing that makes my life worth living is gone. The only thing keeping me from ripping apart every living thing in sight is the thought of getting said powers back. We are going to continue on until every single one of you ponies have collapsed. Now walk."

And they did walk.

Very silently.

Twilight almost felt like she wanted to cry. How come it seemed as though every time she suggested something, Discord almost lost his temper? She could understand that he was feeling stressed out and upset but he seemed to be getting worse with each outburst. She wondered if there was anything she could do to cheer him up. A stray memory flashed across her mind and she quietly chuckled to herself, "If only I had a pie."

Yes...a pie. She mentally slapped herself. Who was she kidding? What would she do with it? Accuse him of catching Celestia's cold and throw it at his face? That was an inside joke between him and Serenity; she could never get away with using it. However, she couldn't help wondering what his reaction would be if she did use it. Several goofy expressions of his popped into her mind's eye and she could barely keep herself from giggling.

"Arg!" they all jumped as Discord suddenly whirled around to face them, "Why are you all so QUIET?"

Twilight looked at her friends who didn't respond. They all looked either tired or annoyed. Even Pinkie Pie drooped.

"What's WRONG with you all?" Discord glared around at them, "What happened to all your disgustingly cheerful chatter?"

"I guess we just don't feel like talkin' all that much," Applejack stated as she squinted in the darkness. Discord growled, "That's no excuse for a lack of background noise," his glowing eyes locked on Pinkie, "You! You always have something to say. Go on. Talk!"

Pinkie blinked up at him, "Why?"

"Yeah, Discord," Rainbow dash flapped in front of him, "Why should she do anything YOU tell her to do?"

Instead of answering, he turned and continued walking with his nose in the air. Dash muttered, "Jerk," and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh stop it Rainbow dash," Rarity tiptoed underneath the Pegasus with a superior expression, "I know he's immature and crude but you shouldn't sink to his level."

"Sink to his level?" Dash zoomed in front of her, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Only that blowing raspberries is stupid and UNdignified!"

"Say that to my face!"

"I just did!"

"Girls, girls!" Twilight stood between them, "What's the matter with you? There's no reason to be fighting like this. Why-"

"It's 'cause of him of course," Applejack grumbled, "He's walkin' us all ter the bone. I mean, I'm keepin' on ma hooves but I know ter rest of you ain't that used to goin' on like this fer so long."

"And my baaaaag," Rarity sniffed, her lower lip trembling, "My beautiful bag...it's-it's ruuuuined!" she burst into tears.

"Ah, there there Rarity," Applejack draped a comforting hoof around her shoulder, "I know yer bag meant a lot to ya but-"

"When I asked for chatter it didn't mean you could stop moving."

Twilight glared defiantly up at Discord, even though his snarl was quite intimidating, "Now see here Discord. We're tired, hungry and, before we go any further, I want you to apologize to Rarity for ruining her bag."

He looked as though he couldn't believe his ears, "You. Want me. To...apologize? To HER?" he pointed down at the whimpering Rarity, "Over a BAG?" he grabbed her up, shoving his face against her's, "My powers are at stake here! My livelihood! My lot in life! My-"

"That's an awful lot of 'mys' there!" she pushed her forehead against his, "Maybe you shouldn't be so selfish for once and at least let us rest! We're only ponies and we can't go on for much longer without taking a break! Got it?"

His eyes narrowed, burning into her's...his gleaming eyes...she had never noticed it before but his red pupils were constantly moving and shifting, shrinking and enlarging...

He blinked and pulled his head back with a growl, "You're being purple again."

It took her a few moments to remember his insult from before, about her being "purple" when she was "dumb". She felt her face begin to grow red in anger but then he met her eyes again. They flickered for a moment and she saw her eyes reflected in his own. Her wide violet eyes...

"Fine then," he slowly lowered her down onto the ground and glared at the others with an unconcerned expression, "I'm rather tired and beginning to feel sore so I think a short rest is in order," he turned away, gesturing with his paw, "Come on ponies. I know of a place to rest that's safe AND nearby."

Twilight could hardly believe her luck. Maybe she wasn't doing things wrong after all. Behind her, the others slowly followed as she eagerly trotted after Discord. A short walk later he stopped before a rugged hill that led up to what looked like a cave entrance.

"Alright ponies," he placed his paw and talons on his hips, "Just go up that hill and you can rest for about an hour."

"An HOUR?" Twilight and her friends exclaimed as one and he turned with a snarl, "Problem?"

"Well duh! Wha-" Dash began but Twilight quickly stepped forward and cut her off, "No problem Discord. None at all," ignoring the protests of her friends, she trotted passed Discord and starting climbing up the hill. The very rocky hill.

As Discord flew passed her, she wondered if she had done the right thing. Letting Discord have his way without a fuss...she knew why she did it though. She was just desperate to keep him from loosing his temper. In her mind, it was only a matter of time before he-

"AH!"

"Fluttershy! Rarity!"

Twilight quickly turned around to see both Rarity and Fluttershy in a pile at the bottom of the hill, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine darling!" Rarity called up, "Just a wee bit tired of RUINING MY HOOVES FROM ALL THIS WALKING!"

"What about Fluttershy?" Twilight called down, "Is she-" she stopped as Discord passed her again, this time going down.

"Ah, come on Rarity," Applejack slid down the rocks, "Ya just about there. Just a few minutes more and you can settle yourself down and-hey!"

Discord abruptly grabbed up both Rarity and Fluttershy and zoomed back up the hill, placing them at the front of the cave.

"Woah! Hey!" Dash flew after him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like flypony?" Discord zipped passed the blue Pegasus and down to Applejack. Snatching her up as well, he slowly flew back up with Applejack demanding, "Let me down ya varmint!"

Rainbow grabbed onto Discord's tail, "You heard her! Let her go!"

Letting out a loud sigh, Discord landed and brought his tail around so he could see both Rainbow Dash and Applejack, "If you ponies weren't so slow and clumsy, I wouldn't have to bring you up myself," he flicked Dash off his tail and started treading upward. As he passed Twilight once again, she heard him muttering under his breath, "_You're_ the ones who wanted to stop. _You're_ the ones who are supposed to be so incredibly tired. Yet you all explode first chance you get...look at ALL the energy..."

When Dash passed her as well, she quietly said, "You should go check on the others who are up there already."

"Oh yeah!" she dashed up and into the tunnel. Twilight continued up on her own, determined not to look weak or as exhausted as she felt. She was almost there...she was sure that she was almost there...

Something warm and soft suddenly wrapped around her and she squeaked as she was lifted off the ground. Glancing up, she took in the set look on Discord's face and said, "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"The sooner you're all in there together, the sooner you'll all shut up and get your rest," he growled without meeting her gaze, "I suggest you eat and drink your fill because we're not stopping again until **I** say so."

She nodded without comment, biting her lip and wondering how long her friends could put up with this abuse. Would they decide to just freeze him and return home? She couldn't allow that to happen...would they hate her for refusing to use her element? What if they were already growing angry with her? It was because of her that they were even doing this in the first place.

A sharp gasp abruptly brought her out of her thoughts and she looked down to see Discord's lizard foot arching up painfully.

"Discord?" she lightly touched his side with a hoof, "Are you okay?"

With a grunt, he bounced up slightly and started flapping his wings again, "Just fine Twilight," he tightly replied, "Just fine and dandy."

Taking note of how laborious his wing beats were, something suddenly clicked in her brain: Discord's body must not be used to so much physical exercise! Whenever she had ever seen him, he spent much of his time using his magic to float around or transport where ever he needed to be. She had witnessed him walking, skating, and using his wings to fly before but that was never for a long period of time. He was probably more out of shape than even Rarity.

"Discord," she tried to sound stern, "You don't have to-"

"It's JUST a cramp!" he snapped, "I can handle something as _small_ as a stupid cramp!"

Twilight shut her mouth, holding in her retort. He obviously wouldn't listen. He'd probably toss her the rest of the way up if she bugged him too much. When they reached the cave, he went on all fours, letting her plop onto the stone floor. As she rubbed her flank, he glided over her, slowly stating, "You have ONE hour to eat, rest, and whatever else you feel you need to do. After ONE hour, we're moving on. Got it?"

Her friends gave him resentful looks, except Fluttershy who quietly stammered, "O-o-okay..."

Still on all fours, he slithered towards the back of the cave and sat down, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and glaring darkly at the wall opposite of him. Twilight quietly made her way over to her friends and sat down beside Fluttershy who was trembling. Concerned, she whispered, "Are you feeling okay?"

The soft yellow Pegasus nodded though her teeth were chattering, "I'm...okay. I-I guess..."

"Hmph!" Rarity tossed her mane as she started rummaging through her muddied bag, "He practically THREW us in here! The ruffian," she glared in his direction, "Uncivilized brute!"

Surprisingly, Discord made no response.

"Come on you guys," Twilight tried to smile, "He's really not that bad. He's probably just stressed out about loosing his powers and-"

"Serves him right!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "He should know what it feels like!"

"What?" Twilight raised an eyebrow at her friend, "What do you-"

"Oh come ON Twilight," Rarity scoffed, "He took away OUR magic. It only makes sense that he should know how it feels."

"Oh, I see," Twilight frowned, "But-"

"Look Twi," Applejack sighed, "I support ya in followin' this guy around and all that but I'm wonderin' what good could come out ta this. I mean, he's makin' us walk 'round in the dark. He's honestly a selfish, unfeelin'-"

"But he's not!" Twilight burst out, "Well, he IS but he can be kind as well! Sweet, gentle, and thoughtful too! I've seen him! And I'm sure that, under the right conditions, he'll begin to open up to us and then you'll see just how nice he...can...be?"

The expressions on the faces of her friends revealed their disbelief.

"Hey, uh, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie pouted, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were still under that book's evil speeeeell," she waved her hooves in the air, going cross-eyed, "Oooooooogie booooooogie!"

"Look Twi," Applejack opened her pack with a no-nonsense expression, "As an older sis, I have ta sometimes tell lil Applebloom what's what. She don't always like it but it's fer her own good," she calmly took out some apples, "And as yer friend, I feel it's my responsibility to tell ya that yer need ta rethink 'bout what ya saw in that there book of yours."

"Agreed," Rarity stated, "As a fellow Unicorn, I have a good idea of what magic can do. Quite frankly, I'm worried that Pinkie might be right," she gave her a worried look, "What if there WAS some sort of spell on that book? What if it IS affecting your judgment?"

"And what about this Serenity character?" Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves, "You said you saw her ONCE and then she NEVER shows up again. EVER! What if she's some evil pony?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie gasped, "What if SHE'S the one who ordered Discord's release? What if she made her book put a spell on you that makes you want to be all nicey-wicey to him and help him regain his powers so he can take over Equestria AGAIN!" she grinned, "I wouldn't mind that as long as he doesn't hurt anypony!"

Twilight bit her lip in thought. Of course these ideas HAD crossed her mind...more than once. She was sure that an enchantment on her wasn't possible though. Her mind was still her own. Wasn't it? She glanced over at Discord...

"Um, I think we should give him more time."

Twilight immediately smiled at Fluttershy, "You do?"

"Um, yes," she whispered, "I mean...he's probably just as frightened as we were when we lost our wings and magic," she shuffled her front hooves together, "He does have some feelings after all...and...well...when animals are frightened, they can be really um, testy."

Dash snorted and Rarity drawled, "He's a tad more than 'testy' my dear."

"I know," Fluttershy's voice became stronger, "But trust me on this. I've been watching him very closely," her eyes narrowed slightly, "He's been exhibiting signs of exhaustion for several hours now and um, I'm concerned that he's not getting enough food. Or water. He has yet to drink anything since we started on our journey. What he needs right now is a good night's sleep, a big drink of water, and a healthy meal."

Twilight felt concern grow within her as she suddenly realized something, "I only packed food for myself! I didn't pack anything for him!"

The others shared glances and Applejack muttered, "Uh, I know I only packed fer me."

"Same here."

"Of course I didn't pack for anypony else but myself dear."

"Wow, I didn't even THINK he COULD eat!"

"Oh dear..."

"Oh no," Twilight brought a hoof her forehead, "I'm usually so organized! How could I not think to bring extra food!"

"No pony blames ya," Applejack pulled out several apples, "We'll all just pitch in a bit."

"What?" both Rarity and Dash exclaimed. Applejack glared at them, "Ya'll heard me. We need ta pitch in so as to make sure Discord ov'r there doesn't keel over on us. You wanna be stuck in this here forest without his claws n' teeth to protect us?"

"I don't need his protection!" Rainbow Dash stood up and began punching the air, "I can beat any creature that dares to show it's ugly face!"

"That's funny," Pinkie mused, "You seemed just as scared as the rest of us that one time Discord jumped over the bushes and disappeared and didn't come back until-"

"Shut up Pinkie," Dash plopped back down, her face growing red, "I knew it was him all along. I would have rearranged his face if it wasn't him."

"Of course ya would have RD," Applejack yawned, "I say we git some rest before our slave-driver ov'r there starts herdin' us on like cows."

"Cows?" Rarity swooned, "Ugh! Don't even suggest that Applejack!"

Applejack chuckled, "Well we could always be some mules instead."

"Don't!" Rarity grabbed her bag for comfort, "Don't SAY that!"

Twilight giggled as her friends finally began to loosen up and relax. She had to admit it felt good to laugh with them again. It felt like forever since that morning...

"Here Twilight."

She looked down at the pile of food before her, "What? Why is-"

"Pft! It's for dopey-Discord of course," Dash looked away with her bottom lip stuck out, "He's got to eat something."

"Of course," Rarity sniffed, "I'm not the Element of Generosity for nothing."

"Here!" Pinkie shoved the food closer to her, "Make sure he eats EVERY single bite!"

"And tell 'em to be quick 'bout it," Applejack added as she chewed on an apple of her own, "I'm sure the hour's just 'bout up."

Twilight felt her heart glow with the kindness of her friends. If she had been home, she would have had Spike start a letter to Celestia...her dear Spike...writing her latest letter about friendship...

A hoof was put around her shoulder and she smiled at Dash who said, "Look, I may not like the guy, but I'll TRY to be uh, nicer to him. If it'll make YOU happy."

She felt tears begin to fill her eyes as she brought Dash in for a hug, "Oh thank you Dash! I'm sure he would appreciate it!"

"Hey, I'm NOT doing it to make HIM happy!" she pushed away, "I'm doing it to make YOU happy. Now go feed him already."

"Here!" Pinkie shoved something in her face, "I wrapped it for ya!"

Twilight stared at the large pink, party napkin holding the food and laughed, "That should make him happy!"

Taking it carefully, she trotted over to Discord. He made no move to hint that he knew she was approaching. When she was close enough, she put down the food and said, "We knew you must be hungry so here's some food for you. If you're thirsty, you can share my...uh, Discord?" she crept closer to him, "Are you...oh," she covered her mouth as she smiled.

Discord was fast asleep.

Sitting there with his mismatched arms crossed, he slept with his chin reaching down to his chest, his beard moving up and down as he breathed in and out. He looked so...peaceful. Almost. She again felt concern as he suddenly frowned in his sleep, wincing in response to something. Movement caught her eye and she saw his lizard foot arching again.

Pity raced through her and, without thinking, she brought her horn down near his foot and used a soothing spell. The foot froze then relaxed. She smugly lifted her head as she heard a relieved sigh come from the chaotic spirit. Turning around, she proudly began walking away; she COULD be of some use after all!

She jumped at the sound of a thud behind her and whipped around to see Discord no longer leaning again the wall. He now lay sprawled out on the cave floor, as deeply asleep as before.

"Wow," she murmured to herself, "He really must have been tired..."

When she rejoined her friends, she whispered the news of his condition. Rarity was quick to suggest taking advantage of this and Applejack swiftly agreed saying, "Like Fluttershy said, he needs ta rest just as much as ter rest of us."

When they all looked to her for her opinion, her first concern was how Discord would react to not being woken up when the hour was up. However, Applejack was right, they ALL needed their rest. Even Discord. Winking at her friends, she joked, "It's not like any of us have a watch anyways."

Giggling and whispering quietly, they finished eating and prepared for sleep. Surrounded by her friends, Twilight felt warm and secure as the night chill seeped into the cave. She couldn't stop the thoughts about Discord from pestering her though. Was HE warm? Did HE feel secure? Was he lonely? Would he eat his food when he woke up? Or would he just loose his temper again?

With a shiver, she adjusted herself so she could see his motionless form. He looked so alone over there...she smiled as his tail twitched a few times and curled around a rock, bringing it over to him. Grabbing it, he brought it up to his mouth, bit it, and quickly spit it out, making her giggle as he stuck out his tongue and rolled over with a grumble. Was he dreaming? Did he dream? What sort of things did he dream about? Did he ever dream about Serenity? She felt herself frown at the thought. She wouldn't be surprised. He had loved her after all...

Still loves her, she corrected herself. She was sure of that. His reaction to the gray pony's name was more than enough proof of that. Perhaps she could reunite them...she smiled. Yes, she could reunite them. They would be together again and happy...her smile fell. What was wrong with her? Hadn't the thought of bringing them back together always been an unconscious desire of her's? She was sure it was. It had to be. It would make sense.

Wouldn't it?

Her eyes took in Discord's sleeping form. He never seemed to remain motionless for long. His ears occasionally twitched, his tail wiggled, his shoulders rolled...was it because he was dreaming? Or was he always so restless? When the tiniest of chuckles reached her ears, she concluded he must be dreaming. But what about? She was suddenly so curious...

Did he ever dream about her?

She blinked at the thought and immediately turned away from him. Why would he ever dream about her? He only knew her from when he escaped...and from now. It wasn't like they were old friends or lovers or...she felt herself blush at her train of thought. What was she thinking? It wasn't like she even cared about such things. She wasn't some stallion-crazy female. In fact, the thought of having a stallion-friend almost never crossed her mind. She didn't have time for such things. She was far too busy with studying and her lessons on friendship and-

But he wasn't a stallion.

"Stop it!" she breathed as she covered her head with her hooves. She did NOT want to think about this right now. Not when she was trying to get some sleep. Knowing Discord, he wouldn't let them rest at ALL the next day in order to make up for sleeping all night. She could think about it then. She would have plenty of time to think about such things then. Promising herself this, she curled up and finally managed to force herself to sleep.

~

_Zecora ran on through the darkness of the Everfree Forest. Though she had been thorough, she couldn't find Twilight and her friends anywhere. Not even a brief glimpse of that arrogant spirit who was supposed to be leading them in safety. It was too aggravating and it was dark as well! She couldn't stop though. Dark or not, she had to find and warn them of the plans she overheard. She could always make herself a torch anyways._

_She stopped to catch her breath when she reached a clearing. She hadn't run for so long since the last time she was-_

_"AAAIEEEEEEEEHAHAHAAAA!"_

_The shriek tore through the sky above her and she leaped behind a tree for cover. A shadow dashed across the moonlit clearing several times before suddenly halting with a squawk._

_"SCHISM! STUPID IMP! WATCH IT!"_

_Schism? Zecora wracked her brains. Hadn't Quarrel and Wrangle mentioned a Schism? Yes, he was the one who had released Discord..._

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT MOTHER SAID! I'M LOVING THIS SENSE OF FREEDOM!"_

_Zecora frowned in thought. So far there were three beings, no, FIVE beings that were somehow involved with Discord. Schism released him, Quarrel and Wrangle wanted his head, Animosity was after him for some reason, and Cacophony, who she had yet to see, was...actually she wasn't sure what he had to do with Discord. Was that horrible, screeching voice Cacophony's?_

_"LEAVE ME ALONE SCHISM! I'LL TELL MOTHER!"_

_No, Zecora was sure the owner of that voice could not be Cacophony. From what Quarrel had said, it sounded as though Cacophony was a being to be feared, not one that threatened to 'tell mother' if somepony was being naughty._

_"SHUT UP SCHISM! SHUT UP!"_

_The shadow disappeared as a faint flash of light flickered above her. Zecora remained hidden, extreme caution guiding her. She quickly crouched down as something caught her eye. A little dark thing was falling from the sky, rolling over and over, laughing shrilly. Was THAT Schism?_

_"Heeeheeehahahaaa!" it stopped its decent inches from the ground, "What a dope for a sister! HaHA! Too easy! So easy to irritate!"_

_Zecora smirked as she watched the odd spindly creature. She felt sure she could handle the likes of it. Maybe she could finally get some answers. As she began to stand, the creature's bat wings suddenly went up and its head tilted to one side. It remained frozen like that, listening attentively for about a minute, before it suddenly shrieked and disappeared in a flash of light. Whatever could have scared it off?_

_Something moved in the bushes and Zecora crouched down lower, expecting something of great danger to emerge..._

_She let out a relieved breath as a squirrel hoped out into the clearing. There was no great danger; that Schism creature must have just been acting up or something. What she didn't notice was the terrified expression on the squirrel's face as the bushes moved yet again. Growing tired of hiding, Zecora snorted in frustration. It was probably only another squirrel..._

_A deer stepped into the clearing. A beautiful, elegant male deer. Zecora smiled at the sight of such a creature. Deer-sightings were rare in the Everfree Forest, they usually couldn't handle living within it. This one though...it seemed to radiate strength as it delicately walked with its slender legs and hooves._

_That was when she noticed the squirrel. It trembled violently at the sight of the deer who merely stared down at it with its big, dewy black eyes...and smiled._

_Zecora almost cried out in shock at the horribly fanged grin that was splitting the deer's face. The squirrel let out a terrified squeak but it seemed frozen to the spot as the deer's grin widened, a rumbling, deeply disturbing laugh echoing out of its mouth._

_"Here now, here now little animal. Why try to scamper away?" the deer's voice was deep...and playfully threatening, "You only put off the inevitable..."_

_The deer lowered its head down and took a step towards the stiff squirrel. For a moment, they stayed in that position; the deer with its horrifying smile and the squirrel completely motionless._

_Then the deer stamped its hoof and the squirrel suddenly exploded in a burst of confetti. Zecora could not restrain her gasp as the deer burst out laughing, its form moving and shifting into...into...a deep purple cloud with large, white, slitted eyes._

_Its smoky form seemed to retain the shape of a deer's head but multiple tentacles stuck out of it, waving in the air like feelers. This creature, this MONSTER! It had to be-_

_"Heeeeelloooooo theeere."_

_Zecora whinnied in fear as she was suddenly lifted from her hiding place, a tentacle tightly wrapped around her waist._

_"Release me!" she cried, "I-"_

_"What a unique pattern."_

_She shuddered as she was brought up to that huge face, those white eyes narrowing down at her._

_"Black and white stripes with a touch of gray. Interesting. I have yet to see that on any others up here," the head drifted around her, "Were you spying on me little pony creature? I could hear your gasp."_

_Zecora forced herself to breath steadily, though it was difficult with her wildly beating heart, "Your hearing must be quite good but I spying on you? I wouldn't be such a fool."_

_Ugly laughter ripped through the air, "What amusing speech! What are you called little pony?"_

_"I am no pony and you shall call me Zecora," she lifted her head proudly, "I am what is called a zebra."_

_"Zebra. Zecora. Interesting," the head tilted, "Tell me, have you seen any creatures that look like this wandering around here?" one of the smoky tentacles shifted into a familiar form. A very Discord-like silhouette._

_Not knowing if this monster had the ability to read lies in her voice, Zecora merely raised an eyebrow and shook her head._

_"Shame. I had SUCH a wonderful prank for him."_

_The tentacle around her waist unraveled itself and she landed on her hooves with a thud. Zecora shook herself and carefully began to back up, "If that is all kind sir-"_

_"Cacophony."_

_Her heart raced at the name; so her suspicions HAD been right! She bowed her head in respect, "If that is all Cacophony-"_

_"Ooooooh! Well lookie over there..."_

_She glanced behind her to see a small rabbit jump into a bush. Cacophony let out a deranged-sounding giggle before quickly sliding forward and into the bushes in pursuit of the rabbit. Remembering what happened to the squirrel, Zecora quickly ran. She knew there was nothing she could do to save the poor forest animal and hanging around might tempt Cacophony into exploding her as well._

_Meeting Cacophony just made it all the more important that she find Twilight and her friends. Hopefully they would know more about what was happening than she because she was becoming worried that Discord was in deeper trouble than he could currently handle..._

* * *

><p>Yet another spirit has popped up...and things are starting to look a tad bit scarier on Zecora's end.<p>

Please comment and enjoy!_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 10

**From Here to Eternity**

I DO NOT own MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Wrangle, and Quarrel.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

Twilight blinked her heavy eyes open, barely making out the blurry shadow of Discord in the darkness. He was standing at the cave entrance, his tail lashing back and forth irritably. Guessing he was probably seconds from shouting at her and her sleeping friends, she lifted her head and whispered, "Discord? Please don't be upset. We only-"

He was suddenly before her, tilting her head up with his talons, "It's nine in the morning."

"What?" her flicked her eyes around, taking in the darkness, "But it's so dark."

"I can tell," Discord mockingly drawled, "My, aren't your observational skills amaaazing."

"Hmph!" she frowned up at him, "And how do you know it's not just three in the morning instead of nine?"

He returned her frown, "I just happen to know these things little pony," he tapped her nose, "But that's besides the point, does Celestia usually do this?"

She stood up, "No, she doesn't. Why hasn't Celestia risen to the sun yet?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out," he picked her up and carried her to the cave entrance with her under his arm. Twilight looked into the darkness in concern as her mind raced. Had something happened to Celestia? What about Luna? Was Luna the cause of this? She highly doubted it but...what if it was?

"Hmm...if something has happened to our sunny princess, why hasn't Luna risen the sun instead?" Discord mused, absentmindedly petting her head, "I know it's more temperamental than the moon but she CAN do it."

"Do you think something's happened to both of them?" Twilight couldn't fathom what could take out both princesses. Except Discord. Could he have somehow-

"I have NO idea," he glanced down at her a moment, "Just in case you were wondering, I had nothing to do with this."

She inwardly winced, "I wasn't thinking-"

"Of course you weren't," he lifted her up, meeting her gaze evenly, "Come now Twi, any NORMAL pony would _immediately_ be suspicious of me. I know _I_ would be in your place," he smirked, "I could secretly be trying to take over Equestria again. I could only be preteeending to be powerless. I could be using my magic to disable the princesses then to eventually get rid of you pesky elements."

What he said was true. He could very easily do those things...except for one problem. Returning his smirk, Twilight said, "I don't think that's the case."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? How trusting of you."

"Not trusting at all," she lifted her head slightly, "I just know that's not how you do things. It's not YOUR way."

For a brief moment he actually looked surprised before snickering with his eyes crossed, "By Equestria, she's right."

"What's goin' on here? Where in tarnation's the sun?"

Discord bent backward until his head rested on the ground, holding Twilight above him. Applejack stared at them with a very unamused expression, "Okay Discord, ya can just let 'er down and explain why's it still black out."

"I happen to be just as clueless as you are Applejack," Discord brought his feet up, lifting his body up and over the Earth Pony until it was an arch over her, "Twilight and I were just discussing the delightful possibilities!"

"Uh huh," Applejack's face revealed that she was completely unimpressed by his flexibility as she turned around to meet Twilight's gaze, "This true Twi?"

Twilight nodded as she dangled from Discord's grip, "More or less."

"A'right then," Applejack smiled, "Just checkin'! Ya know, since you can't really trust him and all that."

"I resent that," Discord stood with a pout, "After all I CAN be honest."

"Sure. When it gits ya what ya want."

"I resent that as well."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Alright you two, I think we should-"

"Wake all the little pretties up now? Goooood idea! We must be going!" Discord widely grinned over at her sleeping friends and she quickly said, "No! What I meant was we should go over our plan."

"Plan?" he stared at her incredulously, "What plan are you referring too?"

She patiently replied, "Our plan of travel. We need to discuss our next step. I think you should tell us where exactly you're planning on-"

"I don't think so."

Twilight stared up at him, "What?"

He looked up at the stone ceiling, "I don't think you need to know where we're going. Not the exact details anyways."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons," he clamped her mouth shut with his talons and hissed, "We'll talk later but for now," he grinned, copying Applejack's accent, "Now let's git everypony else up and git back ta a travelin'!"

"Hardy-har-har," Applejack passed him and poked Fluttershy awake, "Come on Shy. Get 'er up. There's a poor, starvin' critter ya need ta feed."

"What?" Fluttershy immediately blinked awake and stood, "Where? Where is the poor little-"

"Ov'r there girl," Applejack pointed at Discord who scoffed, "Me?"

Fluttershy stared at him then looked over to where Twilight had left the food from the night before. Discord followed her gaze and squinted his eyes, "Where did that pink-"

"Oh no Discord," Fluttershy quickly said, "Applejack's right, you should really eat."

"Eat? Now?" he dropped Twilight to cross his arms, "Perhaps YOU ponies can eat while we travel but I-"

"Discord," Fluttershy frowned up at him, "You need to eat. You're not all-powerful anymore so you can't just summon food at will or survive without eating for too long."

"Fine, I'll eat," he shooed her out of his way, "But later. Right now we need to-"

"But Discord," Fluttershy ran back in his way, "I really, really think you should eat now."

Bending down to her eye level, he growled, "And I really, REALLY think you shoul-"

"Please Discord?"

"Stop interrupting ME!" he bellowed, blowing Fluttershy back onto Pinkie Pie who yelped. The others woke at the noise, Rainbow dash yelling, "I'll get them! Who's attacking us?"

"Nopony Dash," Twilight groaned and walked over to Discord. He frowned suspiciously at her as she approached and she hissed, "There's no need to shout at Fluttershy like that. She's just worried about you collapsing on us."

"Pft!" he rolled his eyes, "How trite. Little Buttershy-"

"That's Fluttershy," Twilight growled, "And, quite frankly, I'm just as concerned as she is about you not being strong enough because of lack of food."

His ears went up as his face twisted, "Not strong enough? Let me inform you my dear, even powerless, I am stronger than most every animal that would ever dare to attack us in this forest."

"I doubt it if you don't eat," she glared up at him, "If you don't eat something soon, you're going to be NO use to us and absolutely NO use to yourself. Understand THAT?"

"Hmph," he looked above her head to address her friends, "I hope everypony enjoyed their prolonged rest because we're going on the road as of now!"

Twilight gasped indignantly as he turned away from her. She couldn't believe it! He was just going to completely drop the subject! Stamping her hoof, she yelled, "Don't try to change the subject with ME Discord! You're going to eat whether you want too or not!"

Sticking his nose in the air, he plugged his ears, "I can't heeear you!"

"Discord!"

"Lalalaaalaaa!"

Temper rising, Twilight used her magic to bring the pink bag of food up in front of his face, "Eat!"

He ducked and twirled away, dodging the bag as she made it pursue him around the cave. It would have been very funny if she wasn't so frustrated. Finally she exclaimed, "Fine! You can starve for all I care!" and magically threw the bag at him. She turned away with a frown muttering to herself.

"Hee hee hee! You guys fight like my parents!"

Twilight straightened at Pinkie's remark, "We what?"

Pinkie continued laughing, "You two are so funny!" copying Twilight's voice, she squealed, "Eat your food before it gets cold!" leaping opposite of where she was sitting, she growled in a deep male voice, "Don't tell me when I can or can't eat mare! I'm busy!" she leaped over again, "But you haven't eaten since breakfast!", she leaped onto her head, "I don't care mare! I ain't hungry!"

As she fell over giggling shrilly, Twilight felt embarrassment begin to creep up her spine. Glancing over at Discord, she saw he was glaring at Pinkie with his ears sulkily pinned down. Then his eyes slid to the side, his ears straightening as his eyes met her's. Embarrassment took over and she turned her back to him, proclaiming to her friends, "Okay girls! Pack up because we're eating on the road! We have a lot of lost time to make up for!"

"That's more like it!" Discord dived passed her, dropping crumbs on her head as he went. She shook them off, feeling confused until she noticed the pink napkin bag swinging from Discord's grip as he posed at the cave's entrance, spewing out more crumbs as he called, "Onward ponies!"

"He...just...ARG!" she bucked at the wall, "That JERK!"

"Well...at least he's eating something."

Twilight rounded on Fluttershy, "But WHY must he make it so difficult?"

"Ah, don't ya waste anoth'r second tryin' ta figure him out Twi," Applejack trotted passed her, "He's not worth it."

"She's totally right," Rainbow dash flew over her, "Forget his jerkiness and uh, I don't know, make a list or something."

"Gee thanks," Twilight muttered, levitating her bags onto her back and trotting out the cave.

"Hurry up ponies! I'm waaaaiting!"

She rolled her eyes and started down the hill, Pinkie Pie sliding down with a happy squeal, "Wheeeee!" before crashing into a pile of rocks at the bottom, "Ouchies-wowchies!"

Discord stood at the bottom, stuffing an apple into his mouth and spraying juice everywhere as he proclaimed, "It may be dark, but we can still have light!" he tossed the empty napkin over his shoulder and snapped his talons, "Unicorns! That is your cue!"

"You have GOT to be joking!" Rarity gasped, "I will NOT be ordered around like some-some servant pony!"

He smirked, "Fine then, if you want to stumble around in the dark, be my guest," he turned and started walking into the darkness. Twilight shared glances with her friends and asked, "But what about you? Aren't you unable to see as well?"

"What?" he glanced over his shoulder at her, "I happen to be able to see in the dark. Suggesting light was purely for your convenience."

Rainbow dash snorted in disbelief, "Yeah right. You've got the head of a 'pony' right? If ponies can't see in the dark, neither can you."

He only smiled in response before disappearing into the darkness. Twilight felt her heart skip a beat the moment she could no longer see him. Somehow, it felt...unsafe not knowing where he was. Making her horn glow brightly, she ran forward shouting, "Discord! Wait!"

She heard her friends exclaim in surprise and run after her but most of her attention was on the mismatched figure she couldn't see, "Discord?" she paused a moment, panting for breath and looking about herself frantically, "Discord? This isn't funny! Where are you?"

"Twilight!"

She turned towards her friends as they crashed through the bushes, led by Rarity who had also lit her horn. Feeling scared, she panted, "I can't find him! He's gone!"

"Figures!" Rainbow dash started looking around the trees, "I bet this was ALL a setup! He was just waiting until our guard were down so he could abandon here! I bet he's laughing at us right now and-"

"Not laughing Dashie but very close to it."

Twilight whirled around to where Discord was leaning against a tree, "Where were you?"

"Why I was right here my dear," he smirked, "Waiting for you to catch up," he snickered to himself, "I DID walk in a straight line after all."

"You...yooou!" Twilight tried to contain her frustration. Forcing herself to take in deep breaths, she tightly said, "Okay. We found him girls. Now, please lead the way Discord. At a pace we can easily follow in the dark."

"I wouldn't dream of anything less!" he bowed before taking his place at the front of their group and starting off with an overly relaxed air she found very annoying. Breathing out a frustrated sigh, she followed him after checking to see that her friends were all accounted her.

That Discord. He was really trying his best to irritate her. Refusing to eat, then stuffing his face the moment she turned her back, and disappearing just to see her panic. She was sure it was all on purpose. On the other hoof, he had been completely decent to her when she had first woken up. Well, other than that one sarcastic remark about her 'observational skills' that is. Would it kill him to be nice without peppering everything he did with his...various annoyances?

She glared at his back. His stride was stronger than it had been the day before, thanks to the meal she was sure, but he wasn't nearly as relaxed as he seemed. His paw and talons kept flexing as though he couldn't decide whether they should be limp or balled into fists. His body was arching forward, showing his impatience, and his wings kept twitching. She found that curious. Why were his wings twitching?

"Gah, this again," Discord turned around with a tired expression and crossed his arms, "Okay. Why are you all quiet THIS time?"

Dash crossed her own arms and said, "'Cause I've got nothing to say!"

"I was eatin' actually," Applejack stated after spitting her apple core to the side, "Since we gotta eat on ta run and all that."

"Mmmhmhmhhm!" Pinkie Pie nodded enthusiastically, swallowing whatever she had been eating, "Can't start the day without breakfast!"

He nodded at them with a prim look before raising an eyebrow at Fluttershy and Rarity, "And your excuses?"

Fluttershy squeaked and crouched down nervously and Rarity stepped in front of her with a toss of her mane, "I also have nothing to say!"

"How convenient," his eyes roved around again before landing on Twilight, "I guess you have nothing to say as well?"

She blinked and said, "Actually I was just thinking to myself."

"Indeed?" he turned and started walking again, "Thinking about what?"

"Uh," she frowned as she started walking again as well, "It's personal actually."

"So?"

"Well it's not something I would just blurt out for everypony to hear."

"Then think of something else," he waved his paw, "Think aloud about something more public. We need some noise."

"Well," Twilight felt confused at this odd request, "I suppose I could always tell you about something I've studied."

"Ugh," he cast her a disgusted look, "Only if you muuuust."

"Hmph!" feeling insulted, she said, "If that's how you feel about it, I won't say a word," and she shut her mouth with a snap. He groaned but said nothing for several minutes. Twilight found herself once again glaring at his back. Why did he have to be so cryptic? Couldn't he just say WHY he wanted them to talk? Were they traveling through a part of the forest that required sound for some reason? There had to be a reason for his behavior...and she wanted to know what it was!

Pinkie suddenly bounced beside her pipping, "Hi! You looked lonely so I thought I'd travel next to you!"

Twilight smiled at her, "Thanks Pinkie."

"No problem!" Pinkie continued bounding beside her in silence. Twilight raised an eyebrow at her, marveling at how she could just smile and bounce her way through everything...

"Couldn't at least ONE of you start a conversation?" Discord turned to them again, flapping in the air, "Preferably a long and lengthy one."

"May we ask WHY?" Rarity sighed, "What do you want us to do? Trade tall-tales about past journeys?"

"I just want," he waved his paw and talons around expressively, "Noise! I NEED background noise."

Pinkie giggled, "Why?"

Diving down, he picked her up by the shoulders and pressed his face against her's, "I. Can't. Stand. Quiet!"

"Well why didn't you just say so silly!" Pinkie grinned into his face, "I don't like it too quiet either but I figured that Twilight would prefer it quiet since she's thinking and she likes it quiet when she's thinking so I was-"

"Okay, okay!" he put her down, "That's good! Just keep talking while we walk!"

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" she happily bounced in a circle, "I can talk foreeever! So where was I? Oh yeah! I found these bubbles yesterday morning, before Twilight told me that you were out again, and they were so fun! They were pink and they smelled like fruit and-"

Pinkie went on and on, bouncing ahead and posing to emphasize whatever she was talking about, leaping over and under Discord's swaying tail, and even breaking into song. The constant chatter seemed to lift everypony's spirits. Rarity began reminiscing about past spa-treatments with Fluttershy who perked up as she listened. Applejack eagerly joined in with Pinkie's singing when she started on a country song Twilight didn't recognize.

Twilight found herself trotting to the beat of the song, enjoying its upbeat tune. When it finished, Applejack let loose a whoop, "Whoowhee! I love that there tune!"

"Yeah! It's so fun and happy!" Pinkie did a little dance, "Let's do another one!"

"Yessss," said a dark and creepy voice, "Let's do another one...little poniesss..."

Twilight frowned up at Discord who laughed, "You're faces! Ha!" before saying in his normal voice, "If you want one that's really fun, you should try this one," he cleared his throat and sung:

_"There once was a filly,  
>who was thought quite silly,<br>for her multiple taa-ails!_

_For one was on her end,  
>but she couldn't quite defend,<br>the one sprouting out of her faa-ace!"_

Twilight raised an eyebrow when he paused to laugh again, "What song is that?"

"What?" he mock-gasped, putting his paw to his forehead in disbelief, "You've never heard of The Bearded Pony?"

"The Bearded Pony? That's silly!" Pinkie giggled shrilly, "Ponies don't have beards!"

"Oh but this one did," Discord grinned and continued:

_"Now her parents were very concerned  
>and her comments were quite unheard<br>when they saw her facial haa-air!_

_Her friends all went in retreat,  
>though by her nature she was sweet,<br>and only wanted somepony to loo-ove!"_

He dramatically leaned against a tree, tragically sighing:

_"So she left her little home,  
>very much afraid and alone,<br>looking for somepony who caa-ared!_

_She traveled here and there,  
>when she came across a fair,<br>drawn by its beautiful lii-ights!_

_Then out of the dark,  
>appeared a stallion named Mark,<br>who was quick to say just thii-is:_

_Why look at that marvelous beard!  
>It really looks quite swell<br>Come work for me at my fair  
>I'll see that you're paid well<em>

_So she agreed to join his fair  
>a lucky stroke for this young mare<br>for her name became well knoo-own!"_

He sang on and on, verse after verse. Twilight found herself enthralled in the story of the nameless Bearded Pony who became the star of a freak show, grew in fame and fortune, and fell in-love with her boss Mark only to take over his show when he was tragically killed in a magic act gone wrong.

Discord's voice rose and fell as he told the story, expressively waving his arms and dancing a little to the catchy tune. It completely distracted Twilight from their travels, making her completely unaware of where they were going. All her concentration was on the singing draconequus before her.

She had no idea he could sing, though she honestly wasn't surprised. What she hadn't expected was his voice to be so...nice. It was warm, with some chilly undertones, and full of expression. It held an element in it that gave the impression that he was holding back laughter now and then but she felt that only added to the intrigue of his voice. Dare she even think that it was pleasant to listen too?

_And that is my tale  
>of a pony who didn't fail<br>at finding her lo-o-o-ot in life!_

He finished with a twirl and a bow, looking very pleased with himself. Twilight happily cheered before she could stop herself, clopping her hooves on the ground in appreciation of the song. Fortunately she wasn't the only one who was impressed.

"That song!" Rarity quickly approached Discord, "I've never heard such a song in my life!" she flipped her mane back, "At first I thought it was just going to be some silly nonsense song but it has such-such...hidden depth to it! It was a true piece of ancient Equestrian culture and I fear I MUST congratulate you on your masterful representation of it."

Twilight's mouth dropped open at Rarity's words. Did Rarity just openly compliment Discord? THAT was something she wasn't expecting.

"Such a stirring story!" Rarity went on, trotting right beside Discord, "A poor, misunderstood pony who goes out into the world to make her own fortune! And she DOES!" Rarity's eyes shone, "And she makes a name for herself! And she falls in love with a handsome, talented stallion! And then the tragedy strikes," she stood with a dramatic sigh, "Her inner strength and determination is inspirational! Through ALL the pain and despair, her purity of spirit and wealth remained! Ah!" she bounded in front of Discord, "You simply MUST tell me who the composer of that ballad was!"

Discord looked down at her with a contemplative expression, "You really liked it that much?"

"Oh yes!" Rarity gasped, "I've never been so affected by a composition before!"

"Really now?" he clasped his paw and talons behind his back, rocking on his heels with a smirk, "Well I don't think you would say that if you knew the composer."

"Oh course I would! I don't care if it was some no-account pony from a little farm out in the middle of nowhere!"

Discord's shoulders started shaking as his chuckles rippled through the air, "My, my, my, such high praise coming from you beeeeautiful Rarity," he leaned towards her with a wide grin, "I'll gladly autograph a written copy of the song after this little fiasco is over."

Rarity's face froze in shock, "Y-you? YOU are the one who composed that piece?"

His grin only widened in response.

"Ugh...I uh, er," Rarity bit her lower lip as her cheeks burned red. Discord straightened with a laugh, "Ha ha! I thought so!" and he continued walking while whistling gaily to himself. Rarity sighed glumly to herself, quietly muttering, "Way to put my hoof in my mouth."

Twilight went over to her and nudge her, whispering, "It's okay. You had no way of knowing."

"But it was sooo obvious," Rarity whispered back as they traveled on, "I mean, The Bearded Pony? What NORMAL pony would come up with something like that?" she slumped with a distraught look, "I just can't believe I made such a fool of myself. And in front of, ugh, HIM."

"I really think you're taking this just a little too seriously," Twilight said, "Besides, I don't think HE thinks any less of you than he probably already does. I can imagine that he doesn't think very highly of any of us really."

"That's NOT what I meant," Rarity sniffed, "I am a pony of fashion and culture; I am the closest thing to representing Equestria's upper class while on this journey and I have a responsibility to keep up a good front," she lifted her head up proudly, "Somepony's got to be an example! Especially to ugh, HIM."

Twilight's mouth twisted, "I don't think-"

"I mean just look at him Twilight," Rarity brought her voice down to a mere breath, "If there was ANY creature in Equestria who represented everything we DIDN'T stand for, it is HIM."

"Now wait a minute!" Twilight snapped, "You have no right to say that!"

"But Twilight I-" Rarity's stunned expression at her sharp response was briefly overcast by a passing shadow. Twilight glared upwards, expecting to see Discord looming over her but all she saw was a glimmer of bright moonlight through an opening in the treetops. She met Rarity's eyes in mild confusion.

"Was I ta only one who noticed that?" Applejack's drawl suddenly seemed unusually loud in the abrupt silence. Another shadow enveloped Twilight and she instinctively flinched and looked up again. This time it was Discord.

He stood behind her, glaring around them with a raised eyebrow. Momentarily meeting her eyes, he hissed, "We should keep moving. Follow that-"

"WHEEEEEHAAAAAAHOHOOO!"

The trees surrounding them suddenly exploded into movement, violently rocking back and forth with leaves flying around wildly. Twilight screamed as she was suddenly engulfed in fur. The cries of her friends were muffled as she struggled under the pressure. She could barely breathe without choking on the overwhelming smell of dirty cinnamon. She gasped as the fur was lifted a little from her and blinked at the lion paw in front of her face. A quick glance around her revealed Discord's body. What was he doing?

He wrapped around her tighter, pressing her down again as another shriek tore through the air. She could hear the trees shaking and gusts of wind whirling around them and was suddenly thankful Discord was there...protecting her? But why? And what about her friends? She started struggling again, trying to tell him to help her screaming friends, but he made no move.

As yet another horrible screech ripped over them, she felt Discord's body shift. Then he shot forward, rolling her into a hole. She landed in a pile of damp, slimy leaves, gasping in fear. What in Equestria was going on? She had to look and see. She began to stand but no sooner had she climbed to her hooves that Pinkie Pie bowled into her with a shrill squeak.

"Pinkie!" Twilight pushed her off of her and tried to stand again, "What's go-"

Two more screaming projectiles interrupted her as Fluttershy then Rarity were roughly thrown in as well. Twilight worked her way past them in an effort to see outside only to have Applejack slammed into her yelling, "My hat!"

Twilight lay in a dizzy daze, only vaguely aware of when Rainbow dash also joined them in their ever-cramped space.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Dash roughly shook her, "Snap out of it! There's some sort of griffon above the trees doing this! I saw it for just a moment and was going to show it what for but Discord grabbed me by the tail AGAIN and threw me in here!"

Twilight nodded, blinking away the stars in her vision, "A griffon? Like Gilda?"

"Kinda," Dash sounded unsure, "That's what it looked like at a glance but it was...I don't know, kinda off balanced. Not like Gilda's flying at all!" she started towards the entrance, "I'll go out there and get another-hey! What gives?"

"What is it now?" Twilight pushed herself up, lighting up her horn in the gloom.

"Gah! It's Discord!" she could see Rainbow dash shoving herself against something, "He's blocking the exit! Let us out you jerk!"

"Hang on RD," Applejack groaned from behind her, "He's probably there ta keep us from bein' hurt or somethin'."

"Why would he do that?" Dash continued shoving, "Coooome oooon! Moooove!"

"Wait a minute!" Twilight placed herself beside her frustrated friend and examined the furry 'blockage'. It was Discord all right. Now he was not only protecting her, he was protecting her friends as well. Why was he doing this? Lightly tapping him, she called, "Discord? Discord, what's going on?"

Her only response was a loud crashing from outside that shook the tree. Her friends cried out, huddling together for security. Trying to remain calm, Twilight pushed herself against his side, shouting, "Discord! What's happening?"

Another crash shook the tree so hard she fell backwards a few steps.

"Come here Twi," Applejack's voice was tight, "Stay in ta group fer safety. I'm sure Discord'll be fine."

The thought of something happening to Discord hadn't occurred to her yet. She froze, suddenly feeling fear for his safety, "Is there room in-"

"No, there ain't!" Applejack shouted over the chaos outside, "Just settle ya'self down here, we gotta wait this out!"

"But the tree!" Rarity exclaimed, "What if it-"

"This tree is a strong one!" Applejack yelled, grabbing Twilight by the tail and yanking her down beside her, "Just trust me and keep ya heads down!"

Twilight did just that. Keeping down beside her friends, she tried to ignore the explosions, the sounds of falling trees, and the occasional shriek but it became impossible as the sound of a typhoon rose up, deafening them against everything else. The noise was too much; it shoved out every and any solid thought in her mind, so that she was soon aware of nothing else...

~

_Zecora panted in exhaustion as she held up her torch to observe the empty cave. After her flight from the terrible Cacophony, she had stopped to make herself a torch. It was completely by chance that she had stopped beside a vine of Loststep Leaves; a very useful herb. When burned, it revealed the path taken by whoever one was looking for. Of course, it had to be burned with an item that had once belonged to the one you were trying to find._

_Fortunately she still had those leaves Discord had given her. Though the spell wouldn't be as strong because he hadn't actually owned the leaves, he had still had physical contact with them so the spell would still work. Her simple concoction had led her to the cave before her. Sadly she was too late to be of any use. Twilight and her friends had obviously moved on._

_She was becoming desperate. Every moment she wasted wandering around looking for her friends was another moment one of those monsters could be lurking closer to them. At least she had found the Loststep Leaves. She could just cast the spell again to see where they had gone from the cave..._

_Her ears twitched as a familiar female voice reached them. Hopeful it was a pony she knew, she peeked down the rocky hillside only to quickly stumble backwards. It was that Wrangle again! Zecora frantically looked around the cave, trying to find a place to hide in case Wrangle came up. The cave was quite bare...except for several stalagmites clustered to one side. They were the obvious place to hide and that worried her but she didn't have much of a choice._

_Wrangle's voice rang out again and she quickly darted behind the jutting rock formations, crouching down with a frown; how she tired of this running and hiding, but as it was for the sake of her friends..._

_"What a deary cave. Reminds me of home."_

_Zecora flinched at the sugary voice. How she longed to grab that female thing by her spiky tail and fling her into the nearest bubbling cauldron._

_"Ah, home," Quarrel's voice echoed around her, "How I long to return there."_

_She scowled to herself; she should have guessed HE would be here as well._

_"Hmph! You only want to return there because of your affinity with stone," Wrangle drawled, "I for one am enjoying all this new scenery, though I do grow tired of all this...green. I want to see some civilization!"_

_"I fail to see why," Quarrel growled, "It's just a bunch of ponies walking around in their beloved state of perpetual harmony. Now THAT is truly dull," he paused a moment, "And THAT looks like Dissonance."_

_"What?" Wrangle's voice grew faint, "Why that IS Dissonance! What is SHE doing out?"_

_"Who cares," Quarrel sounded bored, "She's YOUR idiot sister."_

_"Excuse me but she's just as much YOUR sister as she is mine."_

_"But you're both female. That automatically makes you two a cliche."_

_"Don't SAY that! I find her utterly dreeeeadful! She makes YOU look like a genius."_

_"What?"_

_"Wait, wait, wait!...what is she DOING?"_

_There was a long silence...then Zecora began to hear faint shrieks of glee...and cracking sounds._

_"Ha! That moron!" Quarrel laughed nastily, "Does she WANT to get caught?"_

_"Good mother," Wrangle sighed, "If that doesn't attract Animosity's attention, we could conquer this whole land without him noticing."_

_"...you're right," Quarrel sounded nervous, "You DO realize that we are in plain sight right now...from Dissonance's angle. If Animosity were to appear where she is and happen to look over here..."_

_"Oh yes. I see your point," Wrangle thoughtfully replied, "I suggest returning to the forest for now."_

_"Agreed."_

_Zecora cautiously peeked around a stalagmite just in time to catch a glimpse of Quarrel's tail disappearing from view. Wrangle was nowhere in sight but she could hear her voice drawling in the distance, "Nice work in noticing that. Perhaps you aren't as dumb as you appear."_

_Quarrel's response of, "Shut up," was barely audible. Feeling relieved, Zecora left her cover and trotted to the entrance. The sun was finally out again. She couldn't understand why Princess Celestia had taken so long in bringing it up. She could only hope that nothing had happened at the palace...she suddenly remembered what Wrangle had said about Animosity having "played with both rulers of this land". Had he done something to the princesses? Worry coursed through her but as she surveyed the forest before her in the bright sunlight, she gasped in shock._

_The area to her right was being completely destroyed. Several tornado-like cyclones were tearing up trees and tossing them around like confetti...and in the center of it all was...it looked like a griffon. Her eyes narrowed. That griffon must be Dissonance though she was willing to bet it wasn't really a griffon at all. She was also willing to bet that it was the creature Schism had been teasing before Cacophony showed up and killed that squirrel._

_Dissonance was shrieking madly, obviously enjoying the chaos she was creating. Zecora could only shake her head in disgust and wonder why all these strange monsters kept appearing. Not leaving the mouth of the cave, she watched the damage increase and felt anger at such mindless abuse towards the forest. She found herself hoping that this Animosity creature DID show up, just so she could see Dissonance get her's._

_She waited for a while. She wasn't sure how long but it felt like forever in her impatience. There was no way of telling if Twilight and her friends were caught in the raging destruction or not but she felt she could trust Discord to keep them alive. If she remembered anything from the stories passed down to her from her chaos-loving ancestor, it was that, even all those years ago, Discord had a strong dislike for death. There had been stories of him saving several zebras from their deaths and she hoped he would know to steer the ponies in his company away from the wreckage._

_Eventually she began to consider returning to the forest and continuing the search for Twilight and her friends. She was sure that she could find them as long as they weren't on the other side of the ever-widening circle of treelessness. Standing with a stretch, she began to take out a Loststep Leave when a flash of light caught her eye. She looked up, only to momentarily close her eyes as another bright flash waved across her vision. When she opened them again, all the destruction had stopped._

_For a brief moment all was still as a slender, red being hovered in the air above Dissonance. Then Dissonance abruptly turned and fled, screaming like a frightened filly. The red creature made no move to follow her, instead disappearing and reappearing in a flash right in front of the cave._

_Zecora fearfully backed into the cave, carefully watching the lizard-like being in front of her as he lifted up a clawed hand and snapped. Dissonance appeared before him in a flash of light, struggling as though she were bound by an invisible rope. Up close Dissonance really did look similar to a griffon...but she had no lion parts. Though her tail was long and she had four limbs, they looked like Discord's eagle arm._

_"Well, well, well," the red lizard hissed in a pleasantly deep voice, "What are you doing out and about little sister?"_

_Dissonance visibly trembled, whimpering in a screechy voice, "A-Animosity. I-I was just-"_

_"Making a nuisance of yourself as usual," Animosity stated, "You should have known better than to make such a ruckus little sister, now I'll have to send you home."_

_Zecora's eyes widened; so THIS was Animosity...what did he mean by sending her home?_

_"No brother," Dissonance's eyes began to glisten with tears as she whined, "Pleeeeease...it's so open and free up here..."_

_"Tears sister?" Animosity sounded disgusted, "Tears might work on Squall but not on I," he casually raised a clawed hand and Dissonance shrieked, "NOOOOO-" before vanishing in a flash as he snapped his claws. Zecora flinched at the flash, unable to keep herself from being reminded of Discord. Wasn't he also supposed to flash around, using his chaotic powers through the snapping of his claws?_

_"Pardon me for disturbing you madam zebra."_

_Heart racing, Zecora lifted her head to meet the red and yellow eyes of Animosity. Nervous would be an understatement for how she currently felt but she did her best not to show her discomfort. This was a creature who prayed on weakness and was repulsed by fragility. She couldn't let him think he could take advantage of her._

_"I was not disturbed," she slowly said, "Actually, I'm thankful that you took care of that destructive bird."_

_"Yes," his tongued flickered, "I apologize for my little sister. She is very young and lacks the discipline required to completely control her powers," he leaned back, glancing at his claws, "You must know how it is with siblings, the eldest is always the one who has to...'reign them in' so to say."_

_She tried to smile, "Indeed. Of siblings, I had three."_

_"Then you understand me perfectly," he inclined his head to her, "Please excuse me now, I have an errand to accomplish."_

_She inclined her head in response as he disappeared in a flash. His behavior towards her confused her greatly. In comparison to Quarrel and Wrangle, Animosity was perfectly gentile. If intimidating. She had expected him to be more...evil though. Harsher, crueler, less...than what he was towards her. Perhaps he was merely acting the part of a gentlestallion? Why would he feel he needed to do that though?_

_Frowning in thought, she picked up her discarded torch and slowly took out a Loststep Leave along with one of the leaves Discord had handed her. If not completely evil, Animosity had to be an incredibly powerful spirit. He had to be if he had indeed done something to the princesses...perhaps he just delayed their powers or magically distracted them for a time. She suddenly wished she had asked him about it...but on further thought, he might have seen that as an excuse to not be so gentlestallionly with her._

_Lighting the leaves together, she watched as they smouldered while muttering the proper incantation to activate the spell. As she did she turned her thoughts to another matter. Animosity had given her a new name to ponder: Squall. How many of these monsters were wandering around out there? There was Schism, Quarrel, Wrangle, that horrid Cacophony, Animosity, and now a Squall as well. Apparently this newest addition had a softer heart than the others since tears 'worked on him'. Or perhaps he was just more gullible than the rest._

_Sighing, she finished her incantation and watched the glowing prints that revealed everywhere Discord had walked appear in the cave. The prints went in chronological order, starting from when he first entered the cave and onward until she knew he eventually left. The marks went to the back and paused for a few moments then came near the front and over to the side of the cave, pausing yet again. Had he had trouble finding a place to sleep? She had no way of telling. The steps eventually wandered to the front of the cave then backed up a few steps...then walked near to the side again._

_She frowned in mild confusion as the steps suddenly altered, going in circles and appearing on the walls here and there and even going on the ceiling once. What in Equestria had that spirit been doing?_

_"He was certainly giving himself a workout," she muttered to herself as she watched the steps glide passed her and out the cave, "Or perhaps he was throwing a fit, I wouldn't be surprised by it."_

_Placing her now dead but still usable torch into her pack, she galloped after the steps, hopeful that she would finally catch up to her friends._

* * *

><em><em>Oh my, craziness everywhere! What could possibly happen next...

I also own Squall and The Bearded Pony song :D

I hope you enjoyed and please comment!


	12. Chapter 11

**From Here to Eternity**

Ohmygoshyes! Chapter Eleven is FINALLY here! -insert angelic choir- Seriously though, I'm SO sorry for the wait! The Spring Semester has started and, of course, my classes come first. However I still write every day though for not nearly as long as I would like -pouts- Also, my laptop is continuing to be a pain. So, coupled with school responsibilities and a machine that's constantly freezing up and working at only 50% efficiency...yeah. Fun stuff people! Fun stuff.

I will try not to make you all wait so long for the next chapter ^^ send good thoughts to my laptop, maybe it will work better that way.

I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, and Quarrel.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Eventually Twilight became aware that the windstorm was over; the lack of sound was deafening. She cautiously opened her eyes and glanced towards where she knew the entrance to be. Since it was still dark and incredibly stuffy, she assumed Discord had yet to move out of the way. Everything was so quiet now though, the danger had to be over.<p>

One of her friends shifted beside her and Pinkie Pie's voice whispered, "Do you think everything's okie-dokie now?"

"I don't rightly know," Applejack stood up with a groan, "Swarms and pestilence, I'm stiff!"

"It sounds as though everything has calmed down," Rarity quietly said, "Perhaps our 'dear protector' will finally let us out of this rather repulsive prison?"

Rainbow dash quickly stood and shook herself, "I say we get out right now, even if we have to bust our way out. I can't stand being in here anymore!"

"I bet," Applejack cracked her neck, "Ah, much better. So wha'cha think Twi? Think ta sky's clear?"

"I don't see why not," Twilight stood and carefully made her way over to Discord, "And I doubt we'll have to 'bust' our way out Dash."

The blue Pegasus shrugged, "Just saying."

When Twilight was close enough, she tapped her hoof against Discord's side a few times to get his attention, "Discord?"

When he made no movement she placed her hoof firmly against his side to push against it. Before she could though, his fur rippled beneath her hoof. Startled, she pulled back, "What the-"

Light suddenly filtered in, lighting up their tree-hole as his body shifted and turned around so that his head was looking in at them, "I thought that was you knocking my dear, anything you need?"

Twilight let out a breath, "Yes actually. We'd really, really like to come out now."

"And you're not stopping us!" Dash yelled from behind her. Discord raised an amused eyebrow before pulling back his head while proclaiming, "Oh come on out! The weather's lovely! The sun's up again, the breeze is pleasant, and there's not a cloud in the sky!"

"What's he rambling about?" Rainbow dash shoved passed her, "We're in a forest for crying out loud! He's..." she became silent.

"Dash? What's wrong?" Twilight followed her out and froze in shock, her mouth hanging open at the scene before her. The surrounding forest was completely destroyed! It looked as though a tornado had torn its way through, ripping out trees, bushes, and most all other plant life.

"What ta hay?" Applejack's voice rang out in the unexpected emptiness, "I knew somethin' big was a happenin' but this is-is..."

"Completely NUTS!" Dash yelled, "I'm going to see how far the damage goes," and she quickly flew up. Twilight's eyes followed her then drifted to where Discord was nonchalantly leaning against one of the few remaining trees, his crystal twinkling in the sunlight. Oddly, he was wearing Applejack's hat along with...a pair of blue shades with yellow sparkles.

Twilight blinked at these and raised an eyebrow, "Discord? How-"

"There are some things that can never be taken away from me," he tapped his glasses, "My good taste is one such thing."

"No, I mean how can you have them if you have no magic?"

"Like I said," he shrugged, "There are some things that can never be taken away from me."

"Uh huh," Applejack stood beside her, "I'm hopin' my hat ain't one of those things."

"Oh this old thing?" he flipped it off his head and tossed it back and forth between his claws and talons, "I guess I'm willing to part with it. For a price," he grinned wickedly.

"How 'bout I don't buck ya over to that tree ov'r yonder," Applejack calmly stated. With a roll of his eyes, Discord spun the hat towards her, "Fine, keep the old thing."

"It's not just an old thing," Applejack put it onto her head reverently, "This hat is special to me. With it I carry my family, friends, and-"

"Goodness gracious!" Rarity exclaimed as she finally made her way out of the tree hole, "What happened out here?"

"What do you mean?" Discord looked around, "Oh, you mean this? I'm sorry, I sneezed while you were having your nap and-"

"Alright you!" Rarity glared heatedly up at him, "Tell me everything that occurred after you threw me into that disgusting hole!"

His eyebrows raised at her tone, "You honestly don't believe that I had anything to do with this?"

"How should I know?" she pointed her hoof accusingly at him, "I'm still not convinced that you're altogether trustworthy!"

"Ah!" he slammed his paw against his chest, "You wound me Rarity! But fine, I'll tell you what happened when Dashie gets back down here...and when Shyshy manages to learn to walk again," he pointedly directed his gaze over to where Pinkie Pie was dragging Fluttershy out of the tree by the tail.

Twilight sighed and walked over to them saying, "Come on Fluttershy, everything's okay now."

"That's right!" Pinkie jumped over the frozen Pegasus, "Everything's okie-dokie-"

"Yes, yes, yes, we haven't time for a pep talk" Discord leaned over and picked Fluttershy up muttering, "I have the feeling I'll be doing this a lot," before yelling up, "Come on Dashie! What's the report?"

"There's a big hole in the forest!" she panted after zooming down to them, "And no sign of the griffon thingy either!"

"Goooood, that means we can move on in relative safety," Discord waved his paw, "Come on ponies, I'll tell you the exciting story of my survival while we walk."

Applejack trotted up beside him, "Ya mean yer goin' explain what all this here nonsense was about?"

"I wouldn't know," he drawled, "But I DO know what happened to me," he cleared his throat, "An unknown creature started creating a windstorm strong enough to break trees and fling around debris so I tossed you all into that sturdy old tree's hole where I guessed you would be safe."

"Where you GUESSED we would be safe?" Dash questioned skeptically.

"Then I wrapped myself around the base of the tree," he went on, ignoring her, "Covering the hole and hoping no pony suffocated while I bravely waited out the violent storm," he dramatically exclaimed, "Branches fell around me and trees were toppling to my right and left! But I knew I could not leave! I could not stand down! Not when there were ponies in distress! Not when-"

"I think we git it," Applejack interrupted, "Ya hung on ta that tree for dear life while we was all scared out of our wits."

"Ingratitude!" Discord proclaimed, pointing up at the sky, and Applejack said, "No, just ter truth!"

Dash and Rarity chuckled as Pinkie giggled shrilly. Discord looked insulted, "If it weren't for me, all of you would have been blooooown away! I suggest you remember that."

They quieted, following him through the wreckage. Fluttershy eventually managed to gain the courage to whisper that she could walk on her own and Discord whined he was more than happy to relieve himself of her since his arms were sore from holding onto the tree for so long. Applejack looked as though she were confused about this and said, "I was thinkin' 'bout you hangin' on durin' that windstorm. If there was branches fallin' 'round everywhere, why are you completely unharmed?"

Discord glanced down at her, "I'm a good dodger."

"Uh huh," she squinted up at him, "I still can't shake ta feelin' that yer somehow ta cause of-"

"Oh please!" he turned to them with a resentful expression, "As if I would purposely summon that little breeze just so I could bundle you all in a tree and waste precious time! Remember," he growled, "Every moment wasted during our travels is another moment I'm forced to exist without my powers."

The look on his face as he spoke those last words...Twilight was sure she saw true pain there. Taking in a breath, she stepped forward, "And this is exactly why we should continue on in all haste," she smiled back at her friends, "Come on girls, let's pick up the pace!"

They eagerly followed her as she proudly trotted passed Discord. He quickly joined her in the lead exclaiming, "Going faster, what an excellent idea!"

She flashed him a smile just in time to see him wink down at her, "I always knew you were the smart one Twi."

The sincere-seeming compliment caused her to glow with pleasure but the wink caused her glow to warm into a blush. She quickly looked away, the slightly disturbing thoughts from the night before returning to haunt her. She HAD promised herself that she would give them more thought during the journey...

She wasn't sure she wanted to though.

She was certain she didn't have something as measly as a crush affecting her. That would not only be completely out of character for her, it would be crazy! Not to mention silly. Her, having a crush on Discord? Completely and utterly out of the question. She wasn't the type to crush on every male who caught her eye. Besides, she didn't know him nearly enough to be harboring feelings for him.

Or did she?

Technically, she had known him for years through Serenity's memories. That must have been why she had felt so...friendly with him when he first got out again. She had felt...comfortable with him. Like she was conversing with somepony she knew really well. DID she know him really well?

Sending him a side glance, she took note of his irritated expression. Perhaps the silence was getting to him again...but why though? She couldn't for the life of her think of a reason why he didn't like the silence. Frowning determinedly, she decided that she needed to know more about him before giving serious thought to the silliness her mind was conjuring. It could wait, it wasn't like she was developing true feelings for him, and besides, she needed to keep in mind that Discord loved Serenity and she him. As soon as he heard that she was still alive he would want to find her...

For some reason that thought didn't fill her with as much pleasure as she thought it should. Frustrated with how muddle her thoughts were becoming, she decided to start a conversation. Discord would probably be scolding them for being too quiet soon anyways.

"So, Discord."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for protecting us back there."

"Oh that?" he nonchalantly gazed at his talons, "I was just trying to waste time and flaunt my power a bit while making it look like I was completely innocent."

"Sure," she raised an eyebrow at him, "And you were making those awful screeching noises too."

"Oh yes, they just about killed my throat."

"Of course they did," Twilight stared ahead, "You know that I don't think you had anything to do with that."

"Because you believe me to be, guh, nice and trustworthy for some reason," he suddenly snapped his claws, making her jump, "Oh! That's right! It's because you read that dusty old book about me that was written by somepony I knew," she could feel his eyes bore into her, "How about we continue our little chat from yesterday?"

Twilight's heart leaped into her throat, causing her to almost choke, "W-what? Now?"

"Yes, why not?" he bounced ahead of her like a ballerina and scooped her up into his arms whispering, "We can whisper about it like two young foals sharing a delightful secret!"

She stared at him in confusion and he sighed, "I'm trying to lighten up the mood here."

"Why?"

"I'm not blind," he snorted, "I remember the look of absolute terror on your face as I ranted and raved at you in your library. I want information, you have it, and I'll promise not to yell at you if you give it to me," he held up his eagle arm as he propped her up with his lion arm, "I swear on my chaotic heart of chaos! Now, do I hear a yes sir?"

Twilight managed to feel comfortable enough to chuckle at his words, "I guess."

"Shush!" he put a talon to his lips, "Like foals sharing a delightful secret, remember?"

"Okay," she whispered back, her mind reeling at his sudden playful attitude towards a topic she had come to consider taboo. Was he actually making an effort to ease her nervousness on the subject? Or was he just that desperate to know what she knew? Her normal, practical side knew the second option was most likely but her other side...was hoping that he really was making an effort. For her sake. That would help prove that what she had come to believe about him was true.

"So..." he slowly started, "I believe we were discussing the author of that book?"

She nodded quietly. She still wasn't sure if she should tell him anything...true, he deserved to know but...the subject of Serenity would eventually lead to her having to admit that Serenity was still alive and that would lead to him...doing what? What DID she expect him to do in response to that? Run off to find her? Make them travel even faster in his eagerness to get his powers then see her again? Or, worse yet, would he not even care? She highly doubted this but what if he just shrugged and said something like, "So that old bag's still around?"

Once again conflicting emotions rushed around in a confusing mix inside her. One side of her proclaimed it would never forgive him if he EVER did such a thing to Serenity. Or anypony else for that matter. For if he could be that heartless to somepony she was sure he loved, he would have no problem doing it to anypony else. However, the more confused side of her almost...hoped he would forget about Serenity. She couldn't understand why part of her felt like that...it was just as heartless as him forgetting about Serenity.

"Ooooh Twi," her head was tilted up so her eyes were met with his, "Heeellooooo!"

She blinked herself out of her thoughts and struggled to push them away, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Obviously," his eyes rolled then met her's again, "Were you trying to decide which lie would most thoroughly convince me?"

"Of course not!" she snapped and he quickly said, "Shush! We're being closely monitored my dear," he jabbed a talon over his shoulder, "One scream from you and I'm toast."

She looked behind them and grinned awkwardly at her friends who had varying expressions of suspicion and hostility.

"Ya alright there Twi?" Applejack questioned and she quickly replied, "I'm fine girls! Really! I'm-ack! What's that smell?"

She covered her mouth as Discord wrinkled his nose, "Oh goody. I forgot about this place," he sprinted forward while her friends began gasping and choking on the smell. The putrid stench increased in strength to the point that Twilight had to keep her face pressed into Discord's chest in an effort to keep from gagging. The sounds of a thick, bubbling stew clearly reached her ears by time he stopped and hissed, "I thought so...what a pleasant...ugh, never mind."

Daring to take her face out of hiding, she tried to stare at the bog before her but her eyes stung from all the fumes drifting up from it. She turned her face back into Discord's fur, taking in deep breaths of his cinnamony scent. His chest vibrated as he droned, "I can't believe I forgot this place...you'd think this scent would stay with you forever. No matter! We must cross it!"

"What?" she muttered into his fur, "Can't we go around?"

"That would take too long my dear."

She couldn't believe he'd actually consider crossing something so offensive, "How could you even think of going near that?"

"Very easily," he cheerfully replied and she groaned. Chuckling, he said, "Don't worry my little pony, you probably won't fall in. If you do though, the smell should come out after a few years!"

"Ewwww..."

"Ugh! How disgusting! I NEVER would have believed it if I wasn't looking at it now!"

Twilight peeked over Discord's shoulder at Rarity, "How can you even open your eyes?"

"It's worse the higher up you go," Dash sighed, looking very glum to be stuck on the ground.

"That's right!" Pinkie Pie slunk over, pressed against the ground like a stalking cat, "Just stay down low and everything's okie-dokie-lokie!" she suddenly stuck out her tongue, "Well, mostly. Wowzies! That's strong!"

"Strong ain't the beginnin' of it," Applejack gasped, "I feel like I'm a gonna be sick...please tell me we're not stayin' here long Discord."

"Hmm," Discord hummed thoughtfully to himself, "All we have to do is jump across those rocks."

Twilight and her friends all turned to look at the small, flat stones that breached the top of the bog...and were separated by at least three feet each. As one they all stared at him and exclaimed, "That's ALL?"

He didn't seem to register their disbelief, "Oh yes. They should lead to the other side."

"They SHOULD lead to the other side?" Rainbow dash looked horrified, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do," he placed Twilight down and began flapping his wings, "Now those who fly should fly while those who can't...well, I guess you're on your own."

"Or I can teleport us across," Twilight quickly said, "Just tell me how for it is and I'll do it."

"Teleport?" Discord looked interested, "YOU can teleport?"

"Why yes, I can, don't you remember?" she smirked proudly, "I used it once before in your presence but I use it quite often actually."

"I must have been a good influence on you," he snickered, "Tell me, do you use a blinding light like me or sparkles like a girl?"

"I AM a girl."

"So I've noticed."

She tried to think of a good retort to that...and found none. Fortunately he didn't keep silent, "Alright ponies! Start hopping!"

As though to encourage them, he leaped to the first and second rock, using his wings to assist him. Pinkie Pie quickly pursued him, bouncing on the rocks with her cheeks bulging from holding her breath. Rainbow dash followed, flying with her nose covered and gasping through her mouth.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice," Rarity walked up to the bog and threw back her mane, "I will defeat this abhorrence of nature!" several ribbons hovered out of her bag and neatly tied back her mane and tail. Glancing back, she asked, "Would any of you like some ribbons? They work wonders on keeping one's tail from dragging and look very stylish."

Twilight nodded with a sigh, "I think that would be a good idea, thanks."

"No problem dear."

After giving out the ribbons, Rarity turned back to the bog with her head held high, "Prepare yourself!" and she leaped to the first rock. Twilight and Applejack watched in awe as she kept her balance and continued onto the next few rocks before calling back, "Come on girls! It's easiest if you take more than one stone at a time!"

"Well...I guess...I should catch up with Rainbow dash," Fluttershy quietly flew passed them. Twilight watched her in surprise and jokingly said, "I was sure we'd have to drag you across!"

"Oh no, I couldn't put you through that," Fluttershy blushed, "I've been hardly any help at all and-and I keep slowing the rest of you down..."

"You shouldn't feel like that Fluttershy."

"But I do," she put on her determined face, "And it's true. Besides, if Rarity can do it, so can I."

Twilight smiled with pride as she watched Fluttershy bravely begin her flight across the bubbling, smelly goo, "Alright Applejack...if Fluttershy can do it, we should be able to as well!"

"Eh..."

"Don't worry! We'll be-" she stopped when she saw how ill Applejack really did look, "Are you feeling okay?"

Applejack shrugged and started forward, "It's...it's just ta smell is all...I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I could ask Discord to-"

"I can handle it," she interrupted, "Besides, I don't want Discord ta have an excuse ta mess with me."

Before Twilight could say another word, Applejack took a shaky leap forward and bounced across several rocks. Since there was nothing else she could possibly do, she followed with a sigh.

The stench wasn't so bad after the first ten minutes of being completely surrounded by it. Twilight suspected this to be a result of the fumes killing off all the nerves in her nose. At least they weren't affecting her as much as Applejack. Her friend seemed to loose more of her sense of balance with every few jumps and Twilight was worried about what might happen if she were to fall into the thick, writhing liquid below them.

After pausing to take a break, she tried to see the others ahead of her but she couldn't can't a glimpse of anypony other than Applejack. This struck her as odd. Bogs were flat and there was no heavy fog or mist to hinder her eyesight. She should be able to at least see Rarity's light coat.

"Hey Applejack?"

"...yeah?"

"Can you see anypony ahead of you?"

She could see Applejack leaning forward to squint ahead, "Uh, I don't...no wait, there's Discord a comin' this way."

Twilight sighed in relief; maybe he was coming to give them a lift. He flew about a foot above the exploding bubbles of the bog, his face wrinkled in disgust as he paused over her, "Ah, THERE you are. I was beginning to think you decided to swim for it."

She scowled up at him as Applejack slowly said, "Have ya...gotten to...ta other side yet?"

He nodded, "Rainbow dash, Pinkie, and I have but I got bored waiting for the rest of you. Rarity's being transported by Dashie because I'm...oh what did she call me again? It was pretty creative."

"But are you going to take us to land?" Twilight asked, "Because if you are, take Applejack first."

Applejack immediately began protesting but she spoke over her, "The fumes make her sick."

Discord shrugged, "They make us all sick...but yes, I did come to help pick up the pace of things," he quickly snatched up Applejack with a laugh, "Pick up the pace? Ha hahaa! I didn't even PLAN that one! Get it?" he grinned eagerly at Applejack who only frowned at him, "Oh well you're no fun," he met Twilight's eyes and opened his mouth but she quickly said, "Yes! Yes I...actually get it," she gave him an awkward smile, "You're literally picking us up to...pick up the pace. Yes. Very clever."

His gleeful look turned into a pout, "Now you're just humoring me."

"Well the sooner you leave," she carefully hoped onto another rock, "The sooner you can come back for me. I'm getting kinda tired of jumping."

"Pft!" he waved his free paw, "I'm NOT some tiny, wimpy pony Twilight Sparkle. I'm ME and as ME I am big enough to carry more than one pony at a time," he swiftly scooped her up and began flying again, "Unlike Dashie who can barely lift Rarity's fashionable flank into the air."

Twilight didn't bother responding. She squinted ahead in another effort to see farther than five feet in front of her but things were still blurry. Rubbing her eyes with her hoof, she tried again but nothing changed. It was as though somepony was purposely making things hard to see...

"Heeeelp!"

She and Applejack straightened at the faint cry and she said, "Wait a minute Discord! I think that was Fluttershy!"

He didn't pause, "We'll see soon enough."

She frowned but figured that they would see what the problem was eventually. Fluttershy had been flying ahead of them after all.

"Oh help! Please! I need some help!"

"That is Fluttershy!" Applejack exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"Just up ahead," Discord muttered. Twilight leaned forward, "I can't see her! Hurry Discord!"

Much to her horror, he slowed down to a snail's pace.

"Discord!" she glared up at him, "Come on! She needs our help!"

He didn't respond, instead narrowing his eyes into a glare to one side. Twilight was moments away from zapping him with a spell to 'encourage' more swiftness on his part when he suddenly took off at a burst of speed. Both she and Applejack hung on until he abruptly stopped over solid ground. Twilight had just enough time to glimpse a confused Rarity and Pinkie before Discord pulled Applejack off of him and snapped, "Where's Dash?"

"We heard Fluttershy crying out!" Rarity quickly replied, "She went to help her!"

Discord nodded and sharply turned, heading back out over the bog with Twilight still in his grasp. Twilight hung on again, crying out, "What are you doing?"

"I haven't magic so you'll have to do," he hissed, "Do you know how to defend yourself against hostile spells?"

She nodded nervously.

"Do you?"

"Yes!" she shouted up at him, "I can defend myself!"

"How about both of us?"

She paused then nodded again, "I've never done it before but-"

"Well here's your chance! Float!"

"Float?" she screamed as he launched her into the air, "But I don't know how!"

His tail caught her just before she landed into the muck and her eyes widened as she took in the scene before her.

Fluttershy was desperately holding onto the antlers of a male deer who was almost completely submerged in the swamp. Rainbow dash was holding onto her while flapping frantically and Discord had just taken hold of the deer's antlers as well. Her mind whirled; they were trying to save a deer. How in Equestria did that deer get so far off the rocky 'path'? Was that even possible?

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "Odd or not, this is something I DO know how to help with," and she activated her horn. The deer became enveloped in her magic and stopped struggling as it began to lift out of the bog's clutches. She grinned in triumph and caught a glimpse of the deer's face...

She immediately stopped her spell. It had just...grinned at her. Maniacally. Evilly. Dangerously.

"Why'd you stop?" Dash's yell was strained, "Help us!"

"No wait!" she shouted, "Don't help it!"

Fluttershy's horrified cry of, "But Twilight!" didn't make her pause, "It's not what it seems to be!"

Discord turned his gaze to her then let go, flying backwards a few feet without a word.

"No!" Fluttershy squeaked as she and the deer began sinking back down. Twilight glared as she noticed it didn't look scared at all, "Let go girls! That's NOT a deer!"

"Bah! Pesky pony-thing!" muck flew everywhere as the deer suddenly exploded in a cloud of purple mist. Rainbow dash was flung backwards, yelling in surprise as the mist expanded and threatened to envelop them. Discord flew backwards, snapping his claws several times before shouting something in frustration.

"Heeeeeeelp!"

Twilight gasped in shock as the mist cleared away to reveal a horrible, swirling, purple-black THING wrapping long tentacles around a struggling Fluttershy.

"Discord!" she screamed, "Go back! She needs our help!"

"Yeeeees Discord!" the creature called to them with a mocking chuckle, "Come back! Let's plaaay!"

Discord paused in his flight, "And YOU are?"

"Me?" the creature cackled, "I'm your little brother! How could you NOT know about me?"

"Ha!" Discord snorted, "As if! I have no siblings! Especially ones as uncouth as you."

"Uncouth?" it flung Fluttershy up and down playfully, "You mustn't use such sophisticated words with me big brother, I AM the youngest after all."

"Nonsense!" Discord wrinkled his snout, "You're almost twice my size! You-"

"All the more to love bo-bo," it laughed maniacally, spreading its tentacles wide as though opening its arms for a hug.

Twilight watched all this with narrowed eyes. Though she had felt shock at what the misty monster had said about being Discord's brother, most of her attention was on Fluttershy. Poor, poor Fluttershy being flung up and down and side-to-side like a rag-doll. The moment those tentacles gave her an opening though, she powered her horn and quickly unleashed a spell, making Fluttershy disappear then reappear with a pop right beside her.

"Eek!" Fluttershy flailed her limbs frantically in the open air before Discord twisted around, grabbed hold of her, and dived towards land. The creature behind them roared in rage as Twilight called out, "Daaaash!"

"I'm here!" Rainbow dash flew passed her, "Faster Discord! It's coming for us!"

Discord flapped even faster, reaching one of his arms out in front of him as though trying to take hold and pull the solid land closer. Twilight clung to his tail as she felt it loosen around her and gasped as the hideous monster pursued them in a cloud of violet mist, screaming, "Don't be such a stranger!"

"Faster Discord!" she screamed, "Faaaster!"

"Shut it!" he croaked, "Dash! Get the others! Tell them! Run to the ruins! Straight ahead!"

"Wait, ruins?" Dash exclaimed and he roared, "YES! NOW GO!"

She turned and disappeared faster than Twilight could remember seeing. Looking back at the monster, she held back her terror as she saw it was even closer. She ground her teeth in determination and shot a spell at it in the hopes of stalling it. Her spell shot straight and true but the creature literally took hold of it and starting tossing it tentacle to tentacle like it was a hot coal. At least is was momentarily distracted.

"Again Twi!" Discord panted as solid ground slide under them once again and she shot another, more powerful spell. Then another and another and another as Discord got slower and slower and slower.

"Coooome baaaaaack!" the creature shrieked after yet another of her spells hit it in the face and caused it to halt a moment, "I just want to make a friend!"

"Never!" she shouted back at it, shooting one more spell at it while it was still distracted with the other one. This one made it cry out in pain as one of it's tentacles was hit.

"HA!" she lifted a hoof in triumph, "Direct hit! Take THAT!"

Her sense of victory grew as the creature didn't bother to continue pursuing them, instead just sending her a deranged look that promised a slow, painful death. It sent shivers down her body but it didn't stop her cheerful call of, "We did it! It's not following us anymore!"

As though that were the signal to stop, Discord suddenly crashed into the ground, his tail completely unraveling from around her as she was flung forward and into a large stone. Stars flew across her vision as a moan of pain seeped out from between her lips, "Oooow..."

"Twilight! Twilight?"

Head still spinning, she opened her eyes to see an upside down Rainbow dash, "Wh-what? Dash?"

"Yeah! Here, let me help ya there."

The stars began crashing into each other and making tiny explosions as her friend picked her up and set her right side up. She swayed and tried to lay down, "I shouldn't be moving..."

"But...but Twilight! What about the others?"

"I need to lie down..." she flattened herself on the cold stone beneath her as she battled against the sudden lightheadedness effecting her. Dash wouldn't leave her be though:

"But what should I do?"

Grimacing, she muttered, "I don't know...I feel sick..."

She heard her friend make several sounds of anxiousness before a small poof of wind against her cheek signaled her finally leaving her side. She wasn't aware of much more as her mind swam in and out of dark and light...there were sounds...fuzzy sounds, raspy sounds, a loud, stinging buzz...

_Celestia groaned as the buzzing sound returned. Animosity's blows still ached as she walked but, oddly, most of them had been superficial. Painfully superficial. After the doctors admitted they had done all they could for her, she had continued the duties expected of her. It had only been an hour or so ago since she had managed to rise the sun with the help of several choice unicorns possessing powerful magic and skill but...she was beginning to think she shouldn't have helped raise it at all._

_"No!" she pause in her slow walk down one of her many ordinate hallways, "They would not have been able to do it without my help. And it had to be raised! I could not let my subjects begin to fear something is truly wrong," she started carefully walking again, "I don't want them fearing that Discord is disrupting our harmony. Again."_

_Who was she kidding though? It might not have been Discord who placed her sister under some sort of spell nor Discord who fought and injured her but he was still connected. He was always connected when things went wrong..._

_She shook her head, trying to rid herself of any thoughts of that manipulative spirit. She didn't want to think of him. She didn't want to be reminded of him...whatever possessed her to let him go free? With her trusting student no less? What if something happened? Something always happened when he was involved...but what if it was something truly...horrible? Something that left a scar of pain...something that didn't have to be physical._

_"How pitiful! I mean, you two! What taste! How stupid!" the princess flinched as Animosity's words haunted her. It had been stupid. It HAD be tasteless. It had all been over far too quickly._

_Celestia liked to think that she was over it all; what happened between her and Discord. A much...younger Discord. She wasn't though. As much as she had moved on with her life, Animosity had been right, there were still some feelings attached to the old draconequus._

_She could still remember it all so clearly, that night when he came back. He had been gone for so many years...something must have happened to make him disappear like that. Something she never asked about._

_But he had returned. In the dead of night, while she was trying to sleep, he appeared in her bedroom in his typical flash of light. He hadn't tried to wake her and she pretended to be deep in her slumber. She didn't know why he was there, he had always avoided coming to where she and her family stayed, but her heart raced knowing that he was back again. She remembered wondering how much he had grown and changed over the years..._

_She chuckled to herself, remembering when he had had his first growth spurt. He hadn't known what to think of it. He had been so innocent when it came to his developing body..._

_The chuckle died in her throat and she stopped again, staring down at the tiles beneath her hooves with eyes empty of all but the past. She could remember it all so well...how he had simply sat beside her on her bed, how he had stroked her mane, how he had eventually laid down beside her and whispered, "How I've missed you..."_

_Shuddering at the memory, Celestia leaned against the wall. When she had finally pretended to wake up and be surprised at his presence, he had only smiled as if he had known all along that she was awake._

_Her parents hadn't addressed the fact that there was a new face hanging around their cloudy home and Luna was only mildly interested in the creature she had never met before. Over the first few days of his return though, Celestia had fallen for him. Totally and completely._

_He didn't make fun of her, hardly even snapped his claws to use his magic. He said he was just glad to be back and when she asked where he had been, he had only shrugged and said, "Here, there, anywhere...everywhere but here. Maybe I'll show you someday."_

_Later on he spoke of a small kingdom he had been reigning over and promised to take her there one day._

_"They would make excellent allies...if I were you, I'd take advantage of what they have to offer."_

_She could see his face so clearly whenever he had mentioned that subject. The oddly fond expression, the complete lack of regret when he spoke of leaving his subjects behind; she should have been warned right then. She should have scolded him for forsaking his kingdom. She didn't though. She wouldn't. She knew why he left whatever he had built up. The answer was in his eyes whenever he looked at her._

_A small sob worked its way up her throat and Celestia quickly dove into a room before anypony could see her tears. She had fallen in love with those eyes...those eyes gleaming with that answer...that he had left everything...everypony under him...just so he could see her again...but it was not to be._

_By the end of the week he was snapping his claws, conjuring his chaos with none of the childish delight he used to. No. His chaos had a purpose this time...he was using his chaos to corrupt and conquer...and he succeeded._

_He had used her. He had blatantly and tastelessly used her. Whether he had once loved her or not, he had used her to get passed the defenses of her parents. She didn't care that he had offered the queen's crown to her while he ruled; all thoughts of being with him and loving him left a foul aftertaste in her mouth. How could he even THINK she would want to be with him after usurping her parents? Did he honestly believe she wouldn't care about her parent's fate? That she would gladly give herself to him, honored that he seemed to want her as much as she had once wanted him._

_If he had thought that, he really was an arrogant fool._

_A soft sigh from behind her caused her to start in surprise then whirl around, an excuse for her presence in the room on the tip of her tongue. Seeing who it was though, she only let out a sigh of her own. Unwittingly, her walk down memory lane had unconsciously directed her hooves to her sister's room._

_Her poor, trapped sister._

_Celestia approached the large bed and gazed down at her restless sister. She could see her eyes roving around behind her eyelids and that her body twitched occasionally. It was almost as though she were dreaming..._

_She gently nuzzled Luna, holding back the tears she wanted to shed. Her little sister was trapped in an illusion...an illusion given to her by Animosity...and there was nothing she could to help release her. All she could do was...hope._

_Nuzzling her sister again, she made herself comfortable by the bed. She would watch over Luna and tend to whatever needs arose...while continuing to fight back the flood of memories Discord's presence had unknowingly summoned to plague her._

* * *

><p>Oh ho ho! I look forward to reading what people have to say about this chapter...which means you need to review. Please.<p>

Just kidding :D You don't NEED to review! I can just read your minds _


	13. Chapter 12

**From Here to Eternity**

And it's finally HERE!

Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but you get nice, looooong chapters to hold ya'll over. Honestly though, school (and my ever-freezing laptop) really kills off my free time to write.

Oh well! However slow, I WILL continue! SO Enjoy!

I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, and Quarrel.

* * *

><p>Twilight gasped as though she had just come up for air after sinking to the bottom of a cold, dark pool. Everything was too bright, too loud; she could feel everything far too much.<p>

"Twilight!"

She groaned at the loud voice.

"Wait, I thought you said she would be okay!"

"Do not worry Rainbow dash, for it is not serious," a far calmer, more soothing voice whispered, "All she needs is some rest, much quiet, and another cup of this."

Something hard was placed against her lips and a tasteless liquid poured down her throat. Things seemed to become less overwhelming and she shakily took in another breath.

"There, there, see? As good as new, she will soon be."

She knew that voice. Who was it again?

"And what about the others? Will they be okay too?"

"Your friends fortunately will all be quickly healed, as for our spirit that will soon be revealed."

Our spirit? Twilight's eyes suddenly shot open, "Zecora?"

"I am here Twilight Sparkle," the zebra entered her vision and she tried to lift herself up, "What happened? Is everypony okay? What about that monster? Is Discord-"

"Silence your worries about your friends and favorite being," Zecora gently pressed her back down, "For they are all under my spell of recovering."

Twilight nodded dully, glancing to the side to see her friends spread out on a gray surface. They were dirty and she could see at least a few bruises them but they were all peacefully asleep. Her heart quickened as she noticed Discord wasn't there. She quickly sat up again and regretted it as her head swam at the movement.

"Stay down Twilight," Dash quickly flew over to her, "Zecora said not to move."

"But I can't see Discord," she pushed herself backwards and was stopped by the feeling of scales. Startled, she looked behind herself to see Discord, his intact tail curled nearby where she had been. As for Discord himself...he lay on his side; his body a limp curve, his fur ruffled and covered in a layer of dirt. She could see that both his knees and elbows had been badly torn and his chin was scratched up as well. She vaguely remember that he had crashed into the ground...and winced at the memory of flying through the air and slamming against something hard...then sliding into darkness.

She wanted to go to him, to check his pulse and perhaps put a comforting hoof on his shoulder. Watching him subtly breath in and out, she decided she should do something. He had been the one who saved them after all...both of them had. They made a good team. Bringing herself to her hooves, she carefully took one step before Rainbow dash forced her down again, "No means no Twilight! Don't worry about dopy Discord, he's fine!"

"What your friend says is probably true," Zecora walked up to her and placed a cup at her hooves, "Now please, finish all of this brew."

Twilight nodded numbly and lifted the cup to her lips expecting more tastelessness. The bitter taste that greeted her though caused her to make a face and gasp, "This is horrible!"

"But it will help," was all Zecora said as she began checking on the others. Shuddering, Twilight forced herself to gulp down the dirty-tasting liquid and tried not to gag. When it was all down though, she did feel better. Her head felt clearer and her body was no longer trembling in the slightest. Her mind immediately went through everything that had happened before she blacked out and she frowned thoughtfully to herself.

Looking up to see Rainbow dash flying around as though on patrol, she shouted, "Is that monster still out there Dash?"

Her friend quickly flew down to her level, "No! It was the craziest thing! It was prowling around outside the ruins for a while but then there was this flash and-"

"No need to fear that monstrosity," Zecora walked back over to them and sat down, "He has been chased away by an angered Animosity."

"What?" Twilight looked at her in confusion, "Animosity?"

"Yeah!" Dash exclaimed, "He's this red lizard thing that appeared waaaay over there!" she waved her hoof expressively, "He yelled something and start chasing that ugly monster around and it was SO funny! It was screaming like a scared little filly!" she laughed. Twilight turned her confounded gaze onto her zebra friend, "Is this true?"

Zecora nodded, "I was going to wait until your friends had all recovered, but since you're awake now, I should tell you what I have discovered."

Twilight could only listen as Zecora related all that had happened since they last saw each other. It was hard to understand at times because of her speech but most of it was clear. Frighteningly clear.

There were other creatures, other...monsters, that were roaming around. The one who had been chasing them was called Cacophony, a truly sadistic being from the sound of it, but there was also Quarrel and Wrangle who "wanted Discord's head". Twilight couldn't help but glance fearfully at Discord when Zecora mentioned that. She was sure that Discord could normally handle any monster coming after him but...since he had no powers...

"Pay me heed Twilight," Zecora directed her attention back to her, "There are others of which may lead to much fright."

She continued, explaining how a creature named Dissonance was the cause of the windstorm, how the lizard-like Animosity sent her home and was apparently just as dangerous as Cacophony. Then there was a Squall whom Zecora had yet to encounter.

"I see," Twilight mused thoughtfully, "Do you suppose Animosity sent Cacophony home as well?"

Zecora shook her head, "I came just in time to see, Cacophony managing to escape the power of Animosity."

"Oh..." there wasn't much more she could say. The very thought of that horrible monster was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Hey Zecora!" Rainbow dash called, "AJ's wakin' up!"

Zecora quickly ran over to where Applejack was groggily sitting up, rubbing a giant bump on her hat-less head muttering, "Guh...where's ma hat?"

Glad to see her awake, Twilight glanced over her other friends and smiled as Fluttershy lifted up her head as well. As Dash and Zecora looked after them, she looked around. The ground was solid stone with overgrown grass sticking up between cracks and places where the stone was gone. Large stones stood around them looking cracked, gray, and very plain. If these were ruins, they made the ones she had read about seem a thousand times more interesting. Slightly disappointed by her surroundings, she turned her gaze back on Discord.

Now she was more convinced than ever that he wasn't what he had first seemed. He had gone out of his way to save Fluttershy; trying to help her save the 'deer' then flying for their lives with both of them slowing him down. He could have dropped them both and fled on his own. He could have looked on as Fluttershy struggled. He could have...not proven that he was capable of caring.

A feeling suddenly swelled inside of her, a warmth that started from her chest and spread throughout her body. It caused her to smile down at Discord's sleeping form, it made her hooves scoot her own body closer to his, it encouraged her to lay herself down right in the crook of his neck.

He was warm as she snuggled close to him and...he actually did smell of cinnamon. A dirty, sweaty, 'I really need a bath' sort of cinnamon but cinnamon just the same. She took a deep sniff of his fragrant fur and sighed contentedly. This warmth, this security, this...comfort; was this how Serenity had once felt when sleeping beside him?

"Twilight? What are you doing?"

She ignored Rainbow dash and hid her face in Discord's fur.

"Uh...Twilight? You're kinda freaking me out."

"Leave her be Rainbow dash," Zecora's voice drifted in the air, "She is still recovering from the crash."

"If you say so."

Twilight's smile widened as Dash left her alone. She was suddenly feeling incredibly tired again...and did not fight it as a far kinder darkness began to overcome her again...

Voices woke her. The voices of her friends talking to each other...

Twilight moaned and tried not to sneeze as fur tickled her nose. Blinking herself more fully awake, she found herself staring into the ear of a sleeping Discord. She almost sat up in shock and would have if not for Rarity's voice ringing out:

"I'm really concerned about her! I really am! What would we do if something WAS effecting her?"

Was something wrong? Had one of her friends not woken up? She started to lift her head then hastily put it back down as Applejack said, "Don't worry y'all, this is Twilight we're talkin' 'bout here. I'm sure she'd be able ta fight off anythin' effectin' her judgment."

"But what if she can't!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "What if she goes all zombie on us again and tries to eat our brains?"

"Uuuh, I doubt that would happen," Applejack stated and Rainbow dash snorted, "Yeah, like she'd eat our brains, seriously!"

"But she might have a point," Rarity mused, "Didn't you say she was acting strangely when she woke up Rainbow dash?"

"Right!" Dash said, "She was all worried about Discord and stuff! I had to stop her from going over to him TWICE and then, as soon as my back was turned, WHAM! She's sleeping with him!"

"Rainbow dash please!" Zecora's voice rose over the others, "Do not confuse her disorientation with solid reasoning."

"But what if something IS wrong with her?" Rarity sounded truly upset, "I'm worried that she might be under the influence of a hostile spell."

"Or turning into a zombie!"

"Hush Pinkie," Applejack said, "Now look here Zecora, we was all there when Discord was a treatin' you like some old pal. Mind 'plainin' that?"

"He used to live among my people many, many years ago," Zecora slowly said, "He was the one who gave us our stripes and speech that flow."

"You mean he stripefied you?" Pinkie Pie exclaimed but before Zecora could answer, Dash growled, "So what? That has nothing to do with Twilight's weirdness. THAT'S what I'M curious about!"

"Um, maybe she was just worried about him?" Fluttershy quietly said and Rarity frowned, "Worried about him? That would imply that she cared about him."

"Wait, WHAT?" Dash exclaimed, "Twilight? Caring for HIM? No way, no how!"

"She would not be the first Rainbow dash," Zecora tersely stated, "My own ancestor had a good relationship with him-"

"Seriously? Please," Dash interrupted, "I bet she just liked him because she was all chaotic or something because she put spells on ponies and did voodoo and stuff."

There was a tense silence.

Twilight held her breath in suspense. Part of her wanted to leap up and scold Rainbow dash for her thoughtless words but she also wanted to hear more of the conversation. She couldn't believe that her friends thought something was wrong with her. There was nothing wrong with caring about another living creature. Even if that creature was Discord.

"Twilight, awake," Zecora's voice whispered into her ear, "I suggest you move on, waiting too long may prove to be a mistake."

Yawning, Twilight slowly opened her eyes and stretched as though just waking, "Huh? Oh, Zecora," she smiled drowsily, "Listen, I'm glad you were here to help us. I really appreciate it."

"It pleases me that at least one of you is thankful," Zecora frowned, "Your friend seems to believe what I do is something dreadful."

Twilight bit her lower lip, unable to admit that she heard everything and say what she so desperately wished to say. Instead she looked surprised, "What do you mean? Did Pinkie say something about curses again?"

"It was nothing really," she sighed, "Just one of them speaking far too freely."

Without another word she walked back to where her saddlebags sat next to a giant stone pillar. Twilight turned and heatedly glared at her huddle of friends to see them giving Dash glares of their own...except Fluttershy. The Pegasus quickly ran over to Zecora, quietly speaking to her in her gentle, sincere way.

Twilight moved forward to demand that Dash apologize to Zecora at once only to freeze as something clamped onto her. Startled, she turned her head and tried not to gasp when she saw Discord's paw tightening on one of her hind legs.

"Oh Celestia," her eyes flicked back and forth a few times as embarrassment caused her to blush, "This isn't happening...I-hey!" she suddenly stamped her hoof when she saw his smirk, "Discord!"

He snickered, cracking open an eye, "Had a comfy little nap my dear?"

"Discord," she growled warningly, "Let go of my leg."

"Fine, little miss grumpy," he released her and braced himself, arching up his back like a cat as he stretched, "Not much of a morning pony are you? I-eh ow!" he winced and fell flat on his stomach. Shaking her head, she dryly asked, "Your back again?"

"Ugh, no," he lifted his head dejectedly, "Just everything else," he rolled onto his back to examine the cleaned scrapes on his arms and legs, "...not one of my better landings."

"I see you have awoken favored spirit," Zecora walked over to them with Fluttershy, both smiling, "I would call you clumsy but, knowing the circumstances, I cannot blame you for it."

"Well if it isn't Stripy!" he grinned down at her with a mocking fondness, "Couldn't stay away I see."

Zecora rolled her eyes, "Apparently."

"Um, Discord?" all eyes turned to Fluttershy who blushed but didn't back away, "I wanted to thank you for helping me," she shyly smiled at Twilight, "And for your help too of course. I-I probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for the two of you."

"Aw, of course we helped you," Twilight brought her friend in for a hug, "We couldn't just let that monster hurt you."

"But I'm really, really grateful to you just the same," she pulled away and looked up at Discord, "To BOTH of you."

Discord looked slightly surprised but hurriedly hid it behind a nonchalant shrug, "Eh, it wasn't-hey, what are you..." his voice trailed off as Fluttershy lovingly hugged his dragon leg. Twilight stifled a giggle as his mouth dropped open then quickly shut again with a snap. Looking only a little uncomfortable, he gently pried off the Pegasus growling, "Okay, okay, that leg's not exactly pain-free you know."

"But I'm sure it will be fine soon," Fluttershy continued smiling up at him, "Zecora's taken good care of us all."

"Yes, yes, yes, I know," he turned to the side and waved his paw, "Now, you and your niceness, shoo."

"Nice ta see yer awake Discord," Applejack approached and he sighed, "No alone time for me I see."

She scowled, "Well if ya don't want me ta thank ya for carryin' me 'round then that's fine with me."

His eyes slid to the side to meet her's, "...don't mention it."

"Uh huh," Applejack turned with a smile and wrapped an arm around Twilight's shoulder, "I'm sure happy ta see yer alright Twi! We was a fearin' the worse when ya'll disappeared over that there hog pit."

Twilight returned her grin, trying not to think of what she had overheard, "I'm just glad we're ALL alright!"

"Here, here!" Rarity walked up with the others close behind, "Things can't possibly get any worse after THAT disaster."

Discord covered his mouth as he snorted with laughter. Rarity glared up at him, "May I ask what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he batted his eyes innocently, "Just that there's FAR more dangerous things to look forward too is all."

That caught Twilight's attention, "Which reminds me, you never told me where we're going."

He frowned, "I never said I was going too."

"What could you possibly have to hide?" Rainbow dash narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you going to get us stuck in some trap?"

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes, "Get serious Dashy. Why would I do such a thing?"

"Gee, I don't know," she growled, "Oh wait, maybe because you're Discord?"

His eyes narrowed, "That's really interesting to hear coming from a Pegasus I helped save from certain DEATH just a while ago."

"Hey!" Dash flew up to his face, "I was fine! Fluttershy's the one who was in actual danger!"

"Ha!" he grinned bitterly, "If I hadn't used Applejack's hat to distract that thing back there, it would have gotten a hold of your tail and-"

"Wait, what?" Applejack leaped onto Discord's chest, "Ya didn't! Ya-ya wouldn't!"

Discord blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Ma hat!" Applejack cried, "I thought I'd just dropped it or somethin' but what'd you DO with it?"

"Oh that," he glared at Rainbow dash, "I used it to save little miss ungrate-"

"But where is it?"

"...it evaporated on contact of course."

Applejack's face froze, "It-it...evaporwhat?"

"E-va-por-at-ed," he drawled, "As in poof! It's gone!" he splayed his paw and talons out to illustrate a small explosion. Applejack sat down, looking dumbfounded beyond belief, "I had a picture of my whole family in that hat...just in case I nev'r got ta see 'em all again..."

Discord rolled his eyes, "Oh boohoo, as if that could mean more than-"

"I've always had that hat!" Applejack yelled, "I've had it since I was a young filly on ta farm!

For a brief instant, Discord almost looked sympathetic...until he stated, "Then it was high time to get rid of it and get a new one anyways."

Applejack's eyes went red with rage, "I'm a gonna make ya regret sayin' that!" she lunged forward and Twilight quickly used her magic to hold her back, "Don't do it Applejack! Calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" Applejack fought against her magic, "He knew how much I loved that hat! He did this on purpose, I know it!"

"Applejack please!" Twilight looking pleadingly at her friends for help but was not encouraged by what she saw. Rarity's face held no pity at all as she glared at Discord and Dash looked just as ready to beat him up as Applejack. Pinkie Pie seemed mildly confused. In fact, she wasn't even watching the struggle. She was staring over to the side as though there was something fascinating to behold. Fortunately she knew Fluttershy was now on her side.

"Oh please don't fight," the Pegasus's soft voice somehow broke through Applejack's threats and Discord's answering snarls, "Like Discord said, if he hadn't used your hat as a small distraction, that mo-monster would have gotten Rainbow dash," she gazed up at Applejack, "I realize how much your hat meant to you but...doesn't it make you proud that it was used to save a friend's life?"

"Well I...uh," Applejack's expression calmed, "I guess so. I mean...it was just a hat and all..."

"A very special hat, but a hat just the same," Fluttershy nodded, "And it wasn't lost in vain. It went with a good cause."

Twilight sighed in relief as Applejack stopped fighting her, "That's right. It wasn't maliciously destroyed, it had an end worthy of the Apple Family!"

"Heh, I guess so," Applejack bit her lower lip and glanced at Discord, "I'm a right sorry there...I guess ta stress of ev'ything's a gettin' ta me."

Discord made no reply as he looked away.

"Look here, I really mean it," Applejack tried catching his eyes, "I shouldn't have railed on ya like that and I'm sorry."

"Oh please!" he pushed her off of his chest and stood with a grunt, "How about we stop playing these stupid games where we all 'like each other', 'get along all the time', 'are all friends who make up after a fight'," his look of disgust took them all in, "I'm not an idiot! I know how you ponies see me! I know how you all think of me! And I'm fully aware that you're only here because of her!" he pointed a claw at Twilight's face.

"Not true!" Dash puffed up her chest, "I'm here because of Twilight but also because it's my duty to protect the princess and I-"

"HA! The princess!" his bitter laugh tore at Twilight's heart, "Oh you naïve little Element of Loyalty!" he threw back his head as he crowed, "Why in Equestria would the princess EVER deserve such loyalty? By all that is chaotic she certainly isn't a shining model of it herself!"

"Hey!" Dash flew up to his face, "You dare insult the princess again and I'll-"

"What?" he wiped away a tear, "Tear me to ribbons? Buck my face off? Hoof me to death?" he howled with mocking laughter as Dash's face went red, "I'll show you! I-"

"GAAAAAAH! GHOST!"

Pinkie Pie's shriek caused them all to jump except Fluttershy who rolled over with her hooves in the air.

"Pinkie!" Dash glared at Discord, "I'm not through with you!" then quickly flew towards the sound. Applejack galloped after her yelling, "Come on ya'll! She might be needin' us!"

Twilight ran after her, Discord's mocking...bitter, bitter laughter echoing in her ears. He could be pretty heartless, she couldn't deny that fact, but...she was sure it was because he was in pain. She thought back to how he had sounded when she first met him as he glided through windows as a glass picture, "I don't turn ponies into STONE!"

Discord didn't turn ponies into stone.

He only corrupted them.

She almost halted in her running as her heart skipped a beat at that thought. He did corrupt ponies...he had done it to her friends, had done it to everything around him, and he had done it to her. Another thought lazily drifted up from her subconscious despite her desperate desire not to acknowledge it: was he somehow corrupting her now?

"AAAIEEEEE!"

She violently pushed the thought away and continued after the others, leaping through some carved out stones into a small clearing yelling, "Pinkie! Are you alright?"

Pinkie Pie stood shuddering against a broken down wall, holding out a shaking hoof, "I-i-t-t-t's o-ov-ver THERE!"

They needed no guidance from her to see the problem though. Twilight's mouth opened in wonder as she took in the blazing white stallion standing stalk still in the middle of the clearing, his golden eyes staring straight ahead in a lifeless fashion. He certainly seemed intimidating...but he was no ghost. Giving Pinkie a patient look, Twilight trotted up to the figure, "Oh Pinkie Pie, this is no ghost. It's just a statue," she raised her hoof to knock it on the side, "See? Lis-"

"Wait Twilight!"

She flinched back as Discord crawled into the clearing on all fours, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to look, not touch?"

She scowled, "As if you would be any better. It's just a statue Discord, no need to-"

"It's NOT just a statue," he stood up before the white stallion with a thoughtful expression and muttered, "So that's what she decided to do..."

"Uh, Discord?" she gazed up at him questioningly, "Do you know him?"

"Eeeeh...well, um, hm," he shrugged, "Not really. No."

She frowned, "Then what-"

"Shush," he suddenly picked her up and shoved her face right into the stallion's, "Activate your magic sweetheart."

"Why should I?"

"We need this guy awake."

"What's he got to do with us?"

"Do you WANT more monsters coming after us?"

"What?"

"Just do it Twi!"

"Okay, okay!" she concentrated on her horn, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a little clearer whenever you wanted things done. Communication rea-AIE?" she gasped as she felt her magic suddenly taken out of her control by something squirming, wriggling, twisting, shaking, flinching, cracking, glimmering, and shinning inside her. It was so completely foreign to her it almost hurt but...there was something gentle about it too. Something slick and smooth like silk or velvet...

The golden eyes of the stallion suddenly focused on her and blinked. For a brief moment she stared back, still feeling overwhelmed by the swirling inside her, when something suddenly clicked and she flinched back, "DISCOOOOOORD!"

Discord stumbled backwards, bringing her with him as he fell onto his the ground with a yelp. The foreign thing inside of her disappeared and she clumsily climbed to her hooves yelling, "He's awake!"

Propping himself up with a wince, Discord grunted, "Good. Next time don't scream about it."

The white stallion didn't move as his eyes roved over them all. No expression nor emotion flitted across his face, there was no body language to give them a hint as to what he was feeling. The only hint that he was even alive was his roaming eyes and white mane and tail, flowing as if in a gentle breeze with golden tips catching the sunlight. Twilight glanced around at her friends to see them watching the stallion with suspicion. She didn't blame them. There was definitely something off about him...

Suddenly his eyes landed on Discord and stayed there. His mane began to whip about...the gleaming white of his coat began to fade...fading until his body was see through...like a ghost...as were other shapeless things appearing behind him...

"GHOOOOOSTS!" Pinkie's shrill cry was like the gunshot before a race and everypony was thrown into panic. The phantoms flew into the air, chasing her screaming friends around. Any buck from Applejack went right through them, Dash couldn't out fly them, and Pinkie's screams only became louder.

Twilight was frozen to the spot, her eyes shooting here and there, her mind trying to rationalize was she was seeing. Ghosts didn't exist! This all had to be a dream!...right? She watched as Zecora threatened the shifting phantoms with curses that could effect them in the afterlife but her threats were ignored. Fluttershy was probably crying somewhere and Rarity was running around in circles and Discord...he was gazing around very...calmly. Had he expected this? If he wasn't frightened...they shouldn't either.

Confidence restored, Twilight yelled up at the stallion, "Hey you! Stop it! We're NOT your enemies!"

The stallion's see-through golden eyes moved from Discord to her and she stepped closer to him, "Call your-your whatever they are off! We're not your enemies!"

His eyes locked back on Discord and she quickly said, "And neither is he! He's with us!"

The stallion turned his gaze back to her and the chaos abruptly stopped. The phantoms were gone, her friends stopped fighting, running, and screaming, and she could breath again. With a sigh of relief, she said, "Well then, thank you for listening," she cleared her throat importantly, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and we were just...uh," she frowned when she noticed he wasn't even looking at her, "Hey, hello?" she glared over her shoulder at Discord who was calmly returning the gaze of the mute stallion, "Okaaaay then, you talk to him Discord."

Smirking, Discord said, "Name?"

The stallion's mouth opened and the most boring voice she had ever heard echoed out, "Fade fren."

Twilight wrinkled her nose. The voice of this Fade fren was so utterly dry and dull it had no personality at all. She wouldn't have thought something like that to be possible. At least he responded to Discord. Raising an eyebrow, Discord said, "Good. Who froze you?"

He droned, "An unknown female Earth Pony. Tall, gray, mane and tail has sharp cut, no cutie mark."

Twilight's heart stopped. She knew who that pony was. There was only one pony that could fit that description...

"No cutie mark? Interesting," Discord drawled, "Did she say anything before freezing you?"

The stallion droned, "She said nothing. She came by surprise. I only had time to analyze her for future records before her magic affected me."

"Shame," Discord sighed, "Well, now that you're awake again, you can stop any more unwanted creatures from bugging us."

Fade fren slowly blinked, as though he had to do it manually, "I will be able to continue doing my duty now," his eyes became slightly more intense as they took in Discord, "I will start with you Discord."

Discord suddenly looked nervous, "No wait, I happen to be heading back there as we speak but I've got to bring my little friends here and they wouldn't survive going this way and-"

"You were always too powerful for me to send back before Discord," Fade fren began fading again, "But that is not so now. I can send you back very quickly," he stepped forward, "You are a trespasser in this land. By the power invested in me by her royal majesty Princess Celestia, I will now send you from this land," his eyes began to glow a bright white and smoky tentacles rose up to wrap around Discord's limbs.

"Hang on just a moment!" Discord exclaimed, "Let's not do anything rash! There's no need to-no wait!" he pleaded, "It's not supposed to work like this!"

"Wait!" Twilight stepped between them, "I don't really understand what's going on but Discord's with us! You can't send him back now! We have to stay with him," her mind raced for a reason, "Celestia ordered us to!"

At Celestia's name the fading ceased and he became solid again, the tentacles disappearing. She took this as a good sign, "Celestia has sent us on a mission with him, so we need him with us for now. Okay?"

His eyes didn't even flicked with a thought, "I understand," turning his head to the side with an abrupt movement, a mirror suddenly poofed into being beside him. Twilight's ears perked as Celestia's faint voice drifted from the mirror then drooped as it disappeared again with a pop. Turning his eyes on her, he droned, "You are Twilight Sparkle. Celestia's student. Celestia wishes that I assist in keeping you safe. I will do so by removing any foreign spirits I find," he stared over their heads, "I will start with the forest."

"Perhaps I may assist you?" Zecora stepped forward cautiously, "Of the spirits, I know of quite a few."

"Wait a minute!" Twilight stamped her hoof for everypony's attention, "I need some questions answered!" she directed her gaze at Fade fren, "Who ARE you? What is your purpose here? How do you know Discord? What are these spirits you keep talking about?"

"And WHY do you keep fading?" Rainbow dash demanded. Fade fren returned Twilight's gaze without expression, "I am Fade fren. My purpose is to guard the gateway located here and keep the spirits who do not belong here from entering Equestria. I know Discord through her highness Celestia. The spirits are non-natural beings that do not belong in Equestria," he turned his head toward Dash, "I fade when activating my powers."

"Uh, okay then," Twilight's brain tried to understand what he was saying, "So these ruins are a gateway?"

"Correct."

"Which you guard."

"Correct."

"To keep out...non-natural beings?"

"Correct."

"What do you mean by 'non-natural'?"

"Beings who were not developed and born into this world in the normal fashion."

"I see," she bit her lip, "You mean they're experiments?"

"No."

"...then how are they non-natural?"

"They were not developed and born into this-"

"No, I mean," she tried to think of a way this strange stallion would understand, "How were they brought into this world if not the normal way?"

Fade fren's eyes immediately locked on Discord, "I do not know but he is also a non-natural spirit that does not belong in Equestria."

She ignored the indignant snort from behind her and said, "And what exactly is the place the uh, spirits are are from?"

He looked back at her, "The gateway in this place. I leave now."

"Wait, do ya know anythin' 'bout these here spirits runnin' 'round?" Applejack cautiously stepped forward, "Maybe any way we can fight 'em off or somethin'?"

His round golden eyes turned towards her, "You bear the Elements of Harmony. Their purpose is to return that which is altered back to its original harmonized state. These spirits are not as they should be. The Elements will return them to their-"

"I think that's enough of THAT!" Discord suddenly flew in front of Fade fren, "Thanks for the info about your attacker, we'll keep an eye out for her. You're welcome for me releasing you! Now on your way!" he zipped behind the stallion and pushed him forward a few steps, "They're are plenty of little monsters running around out there just BEGGING for you to catch them. What are you waiting for? Have at them!"

Fade fren stared blankly ahead, unresponsive to Discord's words, "...the Elements will return then to-"

"I said move it!" Discord shoved him forward, "Celestia doesn't want you standing around here talking, she wants you up and catching things!" he looked around, "Ah! And our stripy friend here wanted to help you!"

"Loud-mouthed spirit," Zecora began, "I-"

"Was just following you!" he gently nudged her forward, pulling his paw and talons back as she shot him a glare. Twilight also glared at him, though more in suspicion than anything else, "What are you hiding Discord? Wha-"

"Now I leave," Fade fren blandly announced and he bounced up about half an inch to...hover in the air...and slide forward without lifting a hoof.

"Okay," Rainbow dash stared, "That's just plain creepy."

"Tell me about it!" Pinkie Pie squealed, "I-EIE!" she screamed as Fade fren went straight through a wall, "I TOLD you he was a ghost! I TOLD YOU!"

"He's not a ghost Pinkie!" Twilight snapped irritably, "He's just...different, I guess."

"He's certainly somethin'," Applejack muttered to herself. Zecora also seemed slightly unnerved, "Unique, I knew he was, but this? He makes me look as normal as any of you, something I never could wish."

"Uh, look Zecora," Dash flew over to her, "I really am sorry about what I said before. It was stupid and I-"

"Say no more Rainbow dash," Zecora gave her a tight smile, "I'll forgive you if you quickly bring me my bag and herb stash."

"You got it!" Dash disappeared and Twilight asked, "Are you actually going with Fade fren then?"

She nodded, "I find him a true curiosity. Also, I feel I must warn him about Animosity."

Twilight nodded understandingly, "I hope you both stay safe then. I trust we're going to be fine," she eyed Discord who was staring at his arm as though he were counting the seconds on a watch. Zecora frowned and said in a low voice, "What the white stallion says troubles me, but Discord's reaction activates my instincts to flee," she leaned in close, "Watch him carefully my friend, he might have something up his sleeve in the end."

Biting her lip, Twilight glanced away, not wanting to think about the possibility of Discord being something other than what she hoped him to be. What she knew him to be. Putting on a smile, she said, "I'm sure we'll be fine, don't worry about it."

Zecora tilted her head in concern but Dash reappeared in a blaze of rainbow, "I got everything!"

"Thank you," Zecora put on her saddlebags and waved a hoof to them all, "And now I bid you adieu."

They waved in return, watching her break out into a gallop in pursuit of Fade fren. Twilight let out a sigh and turned towards Discord, "So. Now what?"

"We travel on of course," he hopped over her, "I doubt we'll be troubled by anymore unwanted guests for the time being so we needn't hide in here."

"Hide?" she trotted after him, "What do you mean 'hide'?"

"This place is magically protected by Fade fren, even when he was frozen," he drawled, "Why do you suppose that thing couldn't follow us in?"

"Oh, I see," she frowned in thought, "But then how come you could enter while Cacophony could not?"

"It has a NAME?" he stuck out his tongue, "Ugh, gag me please. It doesn't deserve one."

"Answer my question Discord," she growled, "If Fade fren was magically protecting this place, why-"

"Because I was covered in you ponies obviously," he snapped, "I can't see any other reason why I was allowed in."

"Hold on a cow-tippin' minute," Applejack caught up to them, "If this is ta place them spirits come from, how does it work out that it makes 'em go away? That doesn't make any se-"

"I don't know okay! And who cares?" Discord shouted, "Let's just get moving!"

They all became silent except for Rainbow dash who quietly grumbled with resentment, "This again...thinks he can just make us shut up whenever he wants...I'd show him..."

As they headed out into a grassy field beside the ruins, Twilight began to feel a sort of inner resentment growing within her as well. Why shouldn't he know these things? She bet he did, and that was the REAL reason he was 'carrying' them to safety. He needed them to get into the ruins himself. The jerk. Making her think he actually cared. How could she have been so stupid. All he did was yell at them whenever things didn't go his way anyways...he was obviously just using her like her friends thought.

Wait, but that couldn't be right. Her friends HAD to be wrong. Discord was kind to her and perhaps he really didn't know if he could get into the ruins or not. In that case he really was being a hero...which would make sense. She knew he had it in him, he just needed opportunities to show it. As for his yelling, he was just used to always having what he wanted, that was all. Poor thing. To have all the power in the world only to loose it all at once; of course it would be hard for him. It was her friends who were being jerks.

Yes. It was her friends who were at fault. Giving Discord a hard time for no good reason. Who cared if he was grumpy? They should be more understanding towards his plight. They should stop bugging him about stupid problems that didn't matter. THEY were the jerks. After all, THEY were the ones having secret meetings about her behind her back. Them and their stupid ideas about her being under a stupid spell. Who did they think they were anyways? Her parents?

She ground her teeth together as anger built up within her. Maybe everypony was at fault! Discord was using them to his own selfish ends and her friends were all jerks for daring to think that SHE was the one to be blamed and watched. That HAD to be it! Everypony was against her and she had to make sure she didn't fall for ANY of their traps. She-

"Um, Twilight?"

Fluttershy's soft, non-hostile voice broke through her thoughts, banishing all her unprovoked negativity. Feeling slightly confused at the direction her thoughts had even gone, she quietly replied, "Yes?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you were feeling okay."

Guilt attacked Twilight's conscious. How could she ever think that her friends were plotting against her in any way? Especially Fluttershy. She knew that at least THAT friend would never harm her. The sincere concern in her voice was all the proof she needed of that.

"I'm feeling much better," Twilight smiled at her, "Thanks."

Fluttershy let out a relieved sigh, "Oh good. I was worried that you might not be ready to travel again just yet. You know, since Discord's putting us on the move again."

"I think I'm alright," Twilight scowled up at Discord's back and loudly said, "Fortunately Zecora was there to help us out or else I probably wouldn't be able to move, let alone walk."

Discord snorted at her words, "Your point has been taken note of and logged with the other complaints. Thank you and have a nice day!"

She sighed in frustration, muttering, "He's in one of his moods again..."

"I can tell," Fluttershy whispered, "I think you should talk with him about it."

"What?"

"He's usually better when you talk to him," the Pegasus breathed thoughtfully, "I've been watching him and his eyes are always softer when he talks with you."

"They are?" Twilight glanced back up at his back, "I wonder why..."

Fluttershy giggled, "Oh Twilight, perhaps you do read too much."

"Wha-"

"Alright ponies, listen up," Discord turned to them and they paused in their trek, "You've all been impatiently pestering me about where we're going and I haven't told you."

"Uh, yeah!" Rainbow dash said, "Because you're always cryptic!"

He ignored her, "Since I'm feeling generous at the moment I've decided to point out our current destination," he lifted a talon, "See those incredibly distant mountains over there? That's where we're headed my little ponies."

Twilight squinted at the low, grayish smudges on the horizon. They certainly looked far off...

"Hey, are those there moun'ains small?" Applejack asked, "'cause I ain't feeling like walkin' all those miles just ter find we gotta climb some huuuuuge mou'ain that-"

"They are incredibly high mountains," Discord stated smugly, "But I'm sure we won't have to climb them too far up. I've got some old friends there who should be simply ecstatic to see me again and be happy to give us a lift up."

"Friends?" Rarity asked apprehensively, "Friends of...yours?"

"That's what I just said pony," he crossed his arms, "And I'm sure they'll be tickled pink to see me again. Now come along!" he began walking again with a wide grin, "Let's get them hooves moving! We have a loooong way to go!"

Twilight felt herself droop as her friends groaned but they all moved forward, following Discord who suddenly seemed far more cheerful than he should have been.

~

_Quarrel stared out over the bog, his eyes narrowed in frustration and thinly veiled disgust, "He must know we're following him," he slammed his paws against the ground in frustration, "To take such a route, he must!"_

_"Ugh...or he's completely desperate," Wrangle pointed out, hovering between his horns like a bad idea, "He could have just gone around, though the ruins are just on the other side. How long has he been without his powers again?"_

_"Just a couple of days," Quarrel grumbled, "Maybe three. I don't know. Ask Schism, not me!"_

_"No need to snap," she squinted out over the disturbing bubbles, "How do you suppose they-oh wait, they must have used those rocks," she flew forward and landed on the closest rock, balancing on her spiked tail and laughing, "How FUN that must have been!"_

_Quarrel cackled, "I bet Discord was wishing he could just fly over! Or teleport like-"_

_A sudden jarring shriek caused them both to flinch, Wrangle quickly diving back between Quarrel's horns, "Was that him?"_

_"I think not," Quarrel glared over the bog, "Blast it, why can't I see?"_

_Wrangle leaned forward then blinked, "Cacophony's magic? This place is reeking of it. Think he decided to have some fun with our quarry?"_

_"What? He better not have!" Quarrel stepped forward in anger then quickly stepped back again, "Of course, if he has...the chances of them surviving are small."_

_"Perhaps we should wait until the place clears and we can see a bit better?"_

_"Yes. We should."_

_Quarrel stretched with a yawn and began to lay down when the shriek was heard again, closer this time, and more recognizable, "Isn't that Cacophony screaming?"_

_"I..." Wrangle sounded slightly nervous, "I believe so. But why? He isn't frightened of anything except-"_

_"Because he's insane."_

_"Yes, but he is afraid of Animosity so-"_

_"Aren't we all? Oh wait, except you. Because he thinks you're a little laaady," he waved his paws in the air._

_"Shut up you!" she snapped, "What if Animosity's out there torturing Cacophony because he got out like us?"_

_Quarrel's face contorted, "That's very likely."_

_They both stared out over the bog in horror as a third shriek rang out. Wrangle latched onto Quarrel's horns, "I think I saw-"_

_Cacophony's writhing form suddenly appeared, zigzagging back and forth as his tentacles waved wildly behind him. His large white eyes caught sight of them and he changed course, diving right towards them howling, "Heeeeeeeelp meeeeee!"_

_"Run!" Wrangle screamed and Quarrel began to turn tail._

_"QUARREL!"_

_"Gah!" Quarrel collapsed as he was abruptly crushed by an invisible weight while Wrangle was flung to the side and into the bog with a splat. Cacophony landed beside him in a mess of black and purple, whining pitifully, "It was just for fuuuuuun..."_

_A slender shadow drifted over them both and they flinched at the scorn in Animosity's voice, "What's this? Are all my siblings intent on disgracing my mother in their lust for entertainment?"_

_"But Aaaaani!" Cacophony began but Animosity's clawed foot stamped on one of his tentacles, causing the spirit to yowl._

_"You're no better than the rest of us," Quarrel snarled and Animosity leaned over so that his glaring golden eyes met his, "You believe that I would allow myself to become distracted from the mission given to me?"_

_"Ha! Obviously!" Quarrel mocked, "Face it, you're just as thrilled to be up here as we are," of course he wasn't about to admit his true purpose in wandering around this horribly floral country, "Why else is Discord still walking upright and not bending to mother's will?"_

_"He's still walking upright because I'm having to waste all my time chasing down my siblings!" Animosity hissed, "Dissonance I understand, Cacophony," he spat at the squirming spirit, "Doesn't know any better, but you Quarrel?" his eyes narrowed, "You are the third born. You DO know better. Why are you here?"_

_Quarrel adverted his eyes. The last thing he needed was Animosity combing through his mind for information._

_"Bo-booooo!" Cacophony whined, "Let me uuuuup!"_

_"So you can run off again?" Animosity turned his searching gaze from Quarrel, much to his relief. Cacophony pouted, "I swear I won't..." he suddenly grinned maniacally and hissed, "Come on lizzy, let me go. Don't ya wanna ignore us and go play with your little princess again?"_

_Princess? Oh yes, Quarrel remembered Wrangle telling him about Animosity having some 'fun' with the royalty of this land. He honestly wasn't surprised; Animosity had always had a weakness for certain females that he would never understand. Perhaps he should confront his brother about this and repeat his accusation of him taking advantage of being out and about. Judging by the darkening expression on his face though...perhaps not._

_"How much did you see baby brother?" Animosity's deep voice was soft and threatening, all of which was completely lost on Cacophony who drawled, "I saw you put that spell on the dark one...and I saw you fight the light one," his grin widened as his eyes glinted, "But I mostly saw you tooouching the dark one and liiiiking it. I'm sure mommy would just loooove to hear aaaaall about that."_

_Quarrel held his breath. Cacophony was the only one crazy enough to bait Animosity and risk igniting his temper. His elder brother didn't seem ready to loose his temper though. His eyes became thoughtful though his voice remained cold, "You are blackmailing me."_

_Cacophony's grin became insanely smug, "I am. Aren't ya proud?"_

_"Hmph," Animosity straightened, "Fine. You're free to go. YOU though," he turned his hard gaze on Quarrel, "Are not."_

_"Psh, as if you can risk letting me go either," Quarrel smirked, "I happen to know all about what Cacophony saw and my mouth works just as well as his, if not better."_

_Something in Animosity's eyes flashed, "Then I'll relieve you of it!" and he snapped his claws. Quarrel hadn't time to begin begging for mercy before his mouth disappeared. His throat tightened and his lungs constricted but there was nothing to release his horrified howl. His wide eyes met Animosity's who glinted in amusement as he hissed, "And that takes care of you," before snapping again, making Quarrel vanish in a flash._

_Animosity turned his gaze back to Cacophony who didn't look nearly as smug as before, "Shall I do the same for you baby brother? You're so much mouth though...if I take that away there won't be much of you left!" he laughed nastily as Cacophony began whimpering, "Oh ho now! Pleeeeease don't cry," he leaned over him with a wicked smile, "I thought you promised not to be a cry baby anymore?"_

_Cacophony began shivering pitifully and Animosity growled, "This again?" he lifted his claws to snap, "Must I be forced to remind all my younger siblings that I am not Squall?"_

_"Buuut bo-boooooooo!"_

_"No Cacophony! I-"_

_"WHAAAAAAA!"_

_"Shut UP!"_

_"Halt. I am here to send you back from where you came."_

_They both froze and slowly turned to see a white stallion hovering over the bog, coming closer and droning in a flat voice, "Prepare yourselves spirits."_

_Taking advantage of Animosity being distracted, Cacophony broke free of his magical grip and wildly fled, alternating between screaming in fear and laughing like the lunatic he was. Animosity jerked after him but was held back by smoky white tendrils he couldn't quite read, "What's this? Release me pony!"_

_"I will not," was the dull answer and the invisible force tightened its grip._

_"Of all that is foul!" Animosity hissed and frantically snapped his claws multiple times before he finally managed to flash out of the grip of the tendrils, though only several feet away. Ignoring the fact that Cacophony was again on the loose, Animosity dived away from the strange stallion as fast as he could._

_Behind him, the stallion continued his slow progress forward in silence. Hopping across the bog on the last few stones was Zecora, panting by time she reached dry land, "You must be faster if you want to catch Animosity, otherwise he will always manage to flee."_

_Fade fren made no comment and continued floating on. Zecora shook her head and followed him with a frown. After they had both disappeared, leaving only the bubbling of the bog and a light breeze, Wrangle pulled herself onto land._

_Coughing and hacking, she glared down at herself and spat, "Dirty! DIRTY!" she shook herself, "Eeeeeeeeeeeeya! This is great! Just great! Now I'M the one left behind AND covered in this MUCK! ARG!" she slammed the ground with a petite fist, "I'll KILL Quarrel for doing this to me! I WILL!"_

_No creature answered her as she ranted and raved, wiping the thorns on her tail clean on the ground and slapping off the mud, "The idiot! Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut! Rule number one for dealing with Animosity: don't vex him with stupid questions or stupider..." she paused, "...threats!"_

_Glaring around herself, she sighed, "And here I am, all alone. Me. Left without a ride, without any being to guard me, OR anyplace to go!" she slumped, "I could just go home...but wait," she suddenly straightened with a grin, "Why go home if I can go have some fun! I'm sure I could find Tiff around here somewhere. She would give me a ride!" looking about more eagerly, she exclaimed, "That's what I'll do! I'll find Tiff!" she stared across the bog, "Hmmm...Cacophony's magic is beginning to wear off...it shouldn't be too bad to fly now."_

_Flapping her feathered, blue wings experimentally and finding they were still covered in mud, she yelled, "I want FLAPPING! Not PLAPPING!" and shook off what goop was left on herself. Finally mostly clean, she began the long flight across the bog, smirking wickedly to herself in between disgusted coughs._

* * *

><p>Drum-roll please...-clears throat- And Fade fren belongs to my awesome brother!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please comment! ;)

PS: I also blame deviantART for taking so long ^^; I've been drawing more than writing I'm afraid. Feel free to check me out! My fanfics are on there as well as some pictures of my characters :D I'll be doing ALL of our delightful spirits in due time ^^

- .com/


	14. Chapter 13

****From Here to Eternity****

FINALLY!

After writing during whatever free time I could snatch, this chapter's finally done! YAY! Enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT!

I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, and Quarrel.

* * *

><p>Twilight's hooves ached by time the sun was beginning to set. Walking, walking, walking...and more walking...nopony tried to ask Discord to stop and he didn't pause to ask if they needed a break. Twilight was passed the point of caring though, she was moving out of habit by now. She wasn't even bothering to think about what she was doing anymore.<p>

The sounds of distant barking caught her attention and she lifted up her head in curiosity. Dogs? In the middle of nowhere? Her mind began working again and she paused in mid-step, "Discord? Are there wolves around these parts?"

"I wouldn't know Twi," came the quiet reply, "But I hear them too. Want to scout ahead Dashie?"

"Huh?" Rainbow dash muttered, "Oh, yeah, sure," she tiredly flapped her wings and began to fly head. The barking was becoming much louder though.

"Um, I don't think those are wolves," Fluttershy quietly said, "They don't sound right."

"Oh I hope they aren't those Diamond Dogs," Rarity suddenly became alert, "I would NOT enjoy having to deal with those ruffians again!"

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that Rarity," Applejack trotted up to Discord's side, "They sound like good 'ol normal farm dogs ta me."

"Farm dogs?" Discord and Rarity said simultaneously, Discord making a face and saying, "Greeeat," while Rarity rolled her eyes and drawled, "Loooovely."

Pinkie pie giggled as they tried to ignore that they had basically said the same thing at the same time and said, "Well I hope they ARE dogs! Because dogs mean ponies! And ponies mean-"

"There's a farm!" Dash flew back, "There's a farm up ahead! And tons of dogs too! They're coming right behind me!"

"Are they friendly?" Twilight called up to her and she shrugged, "I don't know. They completely ignored me."

As if on cue a pack of dogs appeared in view and ran up to them, barking loudly. Twilight felt slightly nervous and huddled closer to her friends who also seemed unsure of the situation. Applejack stayed out in front, a friendly grin on her face as the dogs approached. Rarity called out to her, "Applejack? Perhaps you shouldn't make yourself such an easy target and come back here with us?"

"Eh? Nah, I've got nothin' to worry 'bout these dogs," Applejack called back, "They look just like my Winona."

"But they're still strange dogs none the less," Discord stepped in front of her and snarled threateningly at the first dog to approach. The dog skidded to a stop and put its tail between its legs until the other dogs caught up with it. As the other dogs continued to bark, the first one continued to bark as well, hopping around in an almost mocking way.

"Hey, come on boys!" Applejack trotted up to the dogs, "Who wants their ear rubbed?"

The dogs crowded around her, licking and barking and wagging their tails as though she were their owner. Applejack laughed and said, "See everypony? They was just comin' ta greet us!"

"Yippe!" Pinkie hopped over to them, "Hi'ya doggies!"

Fluttershy also crept forward and a few of the smaller dogs eagerly began sniffing and licking her. Rarity frowned and stayed put, "I'm sorry but I am NOT in the mood to be crowded by a bunch of dogs."

Twilight nodded, "I...have to agree with that."

Dash flapped above them with her hooves crossed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, dogs are cool and all, I guess, but shouldn't we go check out the farm? We can ask to stay the night."

"Stay the night?" Discord drawled, "What an idea. Come on everypony!" he stood and began to saunter past the dogs, "Let's go see if the barn's available!"

As he walked though, the dogs growled warningly. He paused and they stopped. He began walking again and the dogs ran in his path, growling again. Discord's eyes narrowed and he glared down at them, "Stupid mongrels. I have every intent of going to your master's farm and your pitiful attempts to stop me will effect me nil!" he rose his eagle arm as though to strike at them and they flinched, "Haha! See who's boss now? Now get out of my way!"

The dogs seemed to consider this. Applejack quickly went up to them and said, "Hey, uh, we's just a bunch a travelers uh, travelin', and we would really, really appreciate it if ya'll took us over ta yer farm. We'd like ta see if we can strike a bargain with ya folks, alright?"

The dogs immediately turned and ran off. Applejack grinned victoriously up at Discord and said, "Ya just need ta know how ta handle 'em right."

"Ugh, gag me," he muttered, "I hate dogs."

"What? Why?" Applejack asked as they followed the barking pack, "I would think ya would love anything that was loud."

"That has nothing to do with it," he stuck out his tongue, "They're just so...blindly loyal all the time. They're like cows. They have no brain of their own. I HATE cows."

"Yeah, dogs are loyal," Applejack stated, "But they DO have minds of their own. I have a dog and nothin' you say can convince me that she ain't anythin' but smart. What's yer problem with cows though? I remember ya sayin' ya didn't like 'em before."

"Eh, long story pony."

"I happen to like them long ones."

"Of course you do."

"Hey look!" Dash flew up ahead and pointed, "Just down there's the farm! Come on!"

They followed her, pausing at the top of a small hill to gaze down at a classic-looking farm. There were crops, a small lake, a windmill, a farm house, and a big, red barn. Twilight took it all in and smiled, "I hope they have some extra beds for the night."

"If not we can always sleep in the barn," Discord said and began sliding down the hill. Twilight watched him thoughtfully, taking note that he hadn't objected to stopping for once. Maybe he was too tired to bother debating it...or he just figured they would be stopping regardless of what he wanted anyways. Either way she was glad that she didn't have to deal with him becoming angry.

The dogs were already at the house, running around in circles and barking exuberantly to get the attention of its inhabitants. Eventually the head of a green stallion poked out the door to yell something at the dogs. Applejack reached the bottom of the hill first, running forward and hollering, "Howdy neighbor!"

The stallion stepped out of his house and trotted forward to meet her. Pinkie pie ran right up to the two of them, bouncing around like one of the dogs while Fluttershy and Rarity stayed on either side of Twilight. Rainbow dash coasted above their heads looking skeptical as Discord slowly followed them.

"It would be right kind of ya if ya would," Applejack was saying as they approached, "We've all been travelin' for a couple days now and we's all just plum tuckered out."

The stallion nodded, saying in a warm voice, "I kin see that ya'lls lookin' a right poofed. Ima thinkin' ta missis kin set ya'll up fer ta night."

Twilight's ears had to do a double-take at his speech. His accent had a foreign lilt she had never heard before. That and the fact that his words were less...accurate than even Applejack's caught her attention. They couldn't have traveled so far as to be nearing a place with a different dialect, could they?

"Thank ya kindly mista Greenbean," Applejack grinned back at them, "Greenbean here's a goin' ta let us stay the night!"

"Yay!" Pinkie cried happily, "It'll be like a sleepover!" she high-hoofed Rainbow dash who crowed, "Three cheers for farm ponies!"

"Well I must say that I look forward to a soft bed to sleep in," Rarity looked hopeful and Fluttershy nodded in agreement. Twilight also nodded, the thought of a warm bed making her want to leap around and cheer with Pinkie and Dash. Smiling back at Discord, she lost some of her cheerfulness as she noticed he looked more pensive than happy at the concept of a good nights sleep.

His yellow eyes were roaming the scenery, pausing at the windmill then sliding over the crops before glancing at some trees longingly. Did he want to sleep in a tree? She examined the trees, taking note of their strong branches that had no leaves but odd little circular things hanging from them.

Glancing back at Discord, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He continued gazing at the trees with that odd look, "Bon-bons."

"Bon-bons? Wha-"

"Okaya!" Greenbean's voice called them over from his front door, "We's a ready ta be receivin' ya'll!"

Twilight frowned then sighed, "Come on Discord. Maybe they have some bon-bons for you."

He only groaned and slumped past her. She couldn't see why he was suddenly so depressed. Perhaps he really was tired. Determined not to let his mood ruin her's, she cheerfully trotted past him, making sure he saw that at least SHE was perfectly fine.

She closely followed her friends into the house and paused in the doorway to take in the warm, friendly atmosphere that seemed to radiate from the very walls. There were small, badly framed paintings all along the walls, but the paintings themselves were quite attractive. There was an unlit fireplace, fuzzy rugs on the floor, and a big, wooden table all set up for at least...ten.

Ten? She looked around but didn't see ten ponies running to the table for food. There was only Greenbean sitting down at one end and gesturing for them to join him.

"Come on ya'll and a sitter yerselves down," he lightly patted the table, "Ta missis will be a bringin' out ta dinner fer us all jist in a few shakes."

Twilight smiled and took a place beside him, Applejack sitting across from her. The others found seats as well except for Discord who hadn't come inside yet. Twilight peered out the open door and tried to call out to him when his agitated voice hissed, "Somepony remove these dogs!"

Applejack sighed and left her seat, "I'll get 'em off ya tail Discord."

After she exited there was a moment of silence before an eruption of barking seemed to shake the house. Greenbean didn't appear concerned, only raising an eyebrow and saying, "Them doggies not likin' ya friend thar so much."

Twilight mutely nodded, feeling concern for both Applejack and Discord. They both took that moment to fall into the house though, Discord quickly slithering behind the table as Applejack shouted, "Back off ya varmints! He ain't here ta eat ya owners, now get!" before slamming the door shut, "That aught ta teach 'em some manners."

Greenbean nodded approvingly, "Thank ya there Applejack. Ya ta savin' me ta trouble of havin' ta smack 'em down mahself."

"No problem," she took her seat proudly, "I had ta learn to have a firm hoof with my dog years ago."

"Good doggies have owners not afeared to discipline 'em," he leaned to the side and said to Discord, "No need ta hide from them doggies no more dragon. They won't be a comin' in here."

"Dragon?" Discord lifted his head and stated very importantly, "Excuse me but you appear to be misinformed. I am what is known as a Draconequus."

Greenbean stared at him a long moment, his eyes going up and down his body before pointing to the end of the table and saying, "Jist sitter fuzzy self right down thar dragon, leaves more elbow room fer ter rest o us."

Discord's face twisted in annoyance and Rarity quickly spoke up, "Such a lovely house you have Mr. Greenbean sir! I love what you've done with the walls. So rustic, so real, so...raw!"

"Why thank ya li' miss," he gazed at the pictures, "My dau'ter paint'd most of 'em."

"So she's an artist!" Rarity smiled, "Will we be seeing her? I am an artist myself as I am a clothes designer and I-"

"Dinna's ready!" a rusty-brown mare came out of a door with several plates balanced on her back, "Sorry fer takin' so long but we's wasn't 'pectin' company."

"Oh, please no," Twilight suddenly felt guilty, "It's alright! We weren't impatient or-" her stomach suddenly growled loudly and she felt herself blush. The mare raised an eyebrow, "Ya food box don't quite agree with ya thar pony."

Twilight's face went even redder and the mare laughed, placing a plate in front of her, "Ya shine a brighter than a ripe tomato! Eat yer fill pony, there's a nothin' like travelin' ta put ta 'grrr' in hunger."

"Thanks," Twilight managed to shake off her embarrassment as more plates were brought in by another, much younger light green mare. Rarity caught sight of her immediately and said, "Hello there! Are YOU the talented little artist I've heard so much about?"

The young mare flushed and shyly adverted her eyes. Greenbean grunted and said, "Yep. She's ta one. Hard workin' and good hooves fer fixin' things. Quiet li' thing though. Don't 'pect much from 'er."

"Oh I understand that," Rarity delicately started on the soup, "As does Fluttershy here. DON'T you Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy blushed at the obvious hint for her to try and befriend the younger female, "Oh, I...um..." she shyly glanced to the side, "Hello...what's your name?"

The young female blushed and murmured, "Sweetpea..."

"Nam'd aft'r her anty," Greenbean slowly proclaimed, "Sorry fer mah rudeness ponies but I should've introduc'd ya'll to mah fam'ly and visa-versa," he gestured to his daughter, "That'll be mah Sweetpea," he likewise gestured to the brown mare, "And that be ta missis, Popp'seed."

"How'do all!" Poppyseed flashed them all a grin before disappearing into what Twilight assumed was the kitchen. Greenbean frowned, "Comin' on back out here Poppy! Can'tin be very well makin' introducin' wi'out ya out here fer it!"

"Ima comin'," she slid out the door with a few more plates, "Feedin' ta guests be a'comin' first hon."

Applejack chuckled, "We thank ya Poppyseed. I'm Applejack," she pointed around the table, "This there's Twilight and that's Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and the mishmash of critters at ta end thar's Discord."

After the introductions were over with, they were all kept busy with the hardy meal set in front of them. The soup, bread, fresh produce, and cranberry juice all tasted so good, Twilight finally found herself understanding why certain starving characters in past books she had read would find simple meals so pleasurable. Even Rarity seemed to be enjoying the humble feast.

Not surprisingly, the only one who had a darkened expression at the table was Discord. He ate the food and drank the juice but he didn't speak and didn't meet anypony's eyes; choosing to glare at the wall to the side of him. Twilight noticed this and felt her own happiness drain away from her again, causing her to frown down at her soup. This was silly. Why should she suffer just because he wasn't jumping up and down for joy? Was their situation really so horrible in his eyes? They were getting a good meal and would probably have somewhere warm and safe to sleep tonight. Why couldn't he just be grateful about their good fortune for once?

She continued to brood while she ate, trying to figure out what could possibly be bothering him. Perhaps the dogs had unnerved him...but he handled that windstorm just fine. Maybe he was feeling depressed about his powers again...that would probably be the safest bet. Would that have anything to do with his bon-bons comment? She could always ask him about that later...in fact, she would.

Glancing down at Discord, she suddenly felt the strong urge to speak with him. Not just as in a casual comment to pass the time, but as in a deep, heartfelt conversation. She wanted to know what he thought of all this, what he was thinking about at this very moment, and why he was thinking what he was thinking. She wanted to hear his voice tell her his opinion of all the events that had happened so far and...she wanted to be sitting right next to him while he spoke. She wanted to be leaning against his side, feeling his voice travel up his body as one of his arms draped itself over her shoulder in that casual, carefree way of his.

Twilight blinked and turned her attention back down to her soup, not wanting to acknowledge the odd desire to be physically close to him. She remembered how he smelled when she was snuggled into his fur and quickly stuffed some bread in her mouth; letting its warm, bread-smell cleanse her nose of the memory of dirty cinnamon. She couldn't erase it from her mind though. Nor did she really want too.

Casting him another glance she saw that he had turned his glare to the wall on his other side while gnawing on his spoon. She hoped he wouldn't damage it. Or, at least, not too badly. Discord's eyes suddenly flicked over to meet and hold her gaze. There was no anger in his eyes, nor any annoyance. She thought she saw a flicker of curiosity before she tore her eyes away though. Curiosity in what? In her? Her heart thumped and she remembered what Fluttershy had said. Did his eyes really soften when he looked at her? She was suddenly so curious...would he want to listen to her as much as she wanted to hear him?

"Miss Twilight? Miss?"

"Huh?" she shot out of her musings and met Poppyseed's peaceful eyes, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was just thinking and-and-"

"It's ta fine, it's ta fine," Poppyseed smiled, "I was justa wantin' ta be a askin' where ya'll be a headin'."

"Oh!" Twilight cleared her throat and said, "We are going towards the mountains. The ones over there," she gestured with a hoof and her friends nodded in agreement. Their hosts do not react in any way she would expect though. Poppyseed gasped loudly and began backing away from them while young Sweetpea actually dropped her glass and ran for the kitchen, her mother quickly following after her.

"W-what's wrong?" Twilight started after them in concern only for Greenbean to snap, "Bein' ya'll mou'tain ponies?"

Twilight stared around at her friends who looked just as clueless as she felt.

"Well? Ya'll bett'r be a answerin' fer yerselves! Though ya certainly ain't a lookin' like them mou'tain folk."

"I'm sorry," Twilight began, "But we have no idea what-" Discord's rather loud snickering interrupted her and she turned to him with a glare, "I assume YOU know what they're so upset about?"

"Alright you!" Rainbow dash slammed her hoof down on the table, "Spill it! What are you trying to do to us?"

"Oh ho ho hoo!" Discord covered his mouth as his eyes twinkled with mischief, "Sounds like my old friends are still lousy neighbors, and after ALL these years too!"

"Discord!" Rarity narrowed her eyes at him in strong dislike, "Please explain yourself or we are using the Elements of Harmony on you right NOW!"

His teasing expression immediately became dark, "I find myself doubting that, little miss Rarity," his mouth twisted nastily, "Since all the elements aren't exactly IN harmony at the moment."

"And what's that supposed ta mean?" Applejack calmly stated and Pinkie pie exclaimed, "Yeah! The elements HAVE to be in harmony! They're the elements OF harmony after all!"

His mouth only twisted more, "Ooooh, I've just noticed a few things is all."

"And what-"

"Okay, wait a minute everypony!" Twilight held up her hooves, "We're getting nowhere with breaking out into arguments about this," she sternly glared around the table, "How about we all sit down and let Discord answer Mr. Greenbean's question about these mountain ponies," she sat down, "Alright?"

The others slowly sat down, looking oddly resentful. Greenbean gazed around at them all before saying, "Discord?"

Discord met his gaze, "Yeees?"

"...what kinda a name is that?"

Eye twitching, Discord snapped, "It's better than 'Greenbean'! What do you think you are? A vegetable?"

"It'sa not that really," Greenbean didn't even look insulted, "Just a strangin' name fer a dragon is all."

"I-er-guh!" he slapped his paw to his face, "I'm NOT a dragon! Look!" flapping his wings he lifted up to show off his hoof, "What dragon has different feet like this?" he waved his arms, "Or arms from different animals? Or a beard for that matter?"

Greenbean took in the mismatched limbs with the disposition of a pony who had all day to examine the clouds, "...mya apologies. I nev'r saw them other limbs before."

"What?" Discord landed in shock, "How could you NOT notice them?"

"Jist didn't," the farmer straightened his back and drawled, "So ya'll goin' up to them mou'tains eh?"

Discord nodded, his countenance much more subdued.

"And ya'll not bein' mou'tain ponies I gather."

He nodded again, "They're not. Believe me, they're too short to be from the mountains, and these two only have one horn each," he waved his paw towards Twilight then Rarity. Greenbean sighed thoughtfully, "Ahrighty then. Ya'll aseemin' nice enough folks so I'll be a lettin' ya stay ta night. Not no longer than a one though, I don't be a wantin' no trouble with them dragons up thar."

"Dragons?" Dash bolted upright, "There's dragons up there?"

Discord rolled his eyes, "Of course."

Fluttershy immediately squeaked, "I don't want to go where there are d-d-dr-"

Without any hint of sympathy, Discord leaned over her and hissed, "Dragons?"

"EEP!" she tried to scurry away but he grabbed onto her and pulled her into his arms, "Oh no you don't my little pony! There's dragons where we're going and there's no way around them!"

She violently squirmed, "But I don't WANT-"

"I don't happen to CARE," he growled, "It's either the dragons or that freak show from before. Take your pick dearie."

Twilight frowned at the terrified look on Fluttershy's face, "Discord, are you sure-"

"Yes Twilight Sparkle, I happen to be very, very sure," he made a face, "Believe me when I say this is not nearly as bad as you ponies seem to think."

"But what 'bout them dragons?" Applejack questioned, "How are we gonna protect ourselves from the likes of 'em?"

"You won't need too!" he turned to them, "We won't even have to deal with them much! The ones we'll be actually socializing with will be the ponies who live in the mountain."

"You mean..." Rarity looked as though she were beginning to understand something, "The ponies that live in these mountains...with a bunch of dragons apparently, are you so-called 'old friends'?"

"Bingo!" he jabbed his eagle fist into the air, "And we have a winner! Give the girl a prize!" he snapped his talons only to have nothing happen. He slumped with a pout and growled, "I owe you one..."

"Thanks but no thanks," Rarity smiled nervously, "I can do just fine without any of your, er, 'prizes'."

"I'm still not too sure 'bout this," Applejack frowned, "Yer sayin' there be dragons and ponies livin' up in them mountain up there...together?"

"Unless things have changed over the last oooooh...two thousand years or so," he rolled his eyes in exaggerated thought, "They're still trying to create an alliance," he grinned, "Since good old Greenbean here seems to dump my old ponies and dragons into the same blender though, I'm guessing they were successful!"

"Them thar mou'tain ponies," Greenbean slowly stated, "Have been a tormentin' us fer gen'rations with thar dragons 'n antics. I'ma not seein' why ya a happy 'bout that."

"Not happy my dear Greenbean," Discord smirked, "Just proud they haven't forgotten-"

"What he means sir," Twilight quickly interjected, "Is that he's not happy about any pain you and your family have gone through because of those ponies," she shot a small glare at Discord, hoping he would keep his mouth shut. She didn't want to be thrown out just because he once knew these so called 'mountain ponies'.

Greenbean's eyes narrowed, "I'va got ta feelin' ya'll are somehow c'nected with them mou'tain ponies..."

"Believe me kind sir when I say we're not," Rarity tossed her mane, "Though I cannot speak for some of us," she paused but did not look at Discord, "I know I'm have no more connections to them than an, er...an apple would an orange!"

He still seemed unsure, "I suppose ya mighten be right thar...but mah sis Sweetpea was a tak'n by them mou'tain ponies many a year 'go. Can I be sure ya'll not gonna ter run off with mah fam'ly durin' ta night?"

"What? Oh NO sir NO!" Rarity looked horrified and Applejack quickly said, "We would nev'r!"

"Please Mr. Greenbean," Twilight calmly said, "I'm very, very sorry for your lose but we would never do anything to harm you or your family."

"Most definitely not not NOT!" Pinkie yelled, "It is not the way of the Pinkie to run off with ANYPONY'S family! Even if they all have the same name," she screwed up her face, "If your sis was named Sweetpea and your daughter's also named Sweetpea-"

"She was nam'd aftuh her au't," he sighed, "Mah sis was tak'n years 'go...but I hear ya words 'n I be a 'lievin' ya," he stood from the table, "If ya'll are bein' a ready now, I'll be a showin' ya'll where ya'll can sleep fer tonight."

Twilight and the others eagerly followed him out the front door, Pinkie pie pausing only to grab a couple rolls to stuff into her bag. She noticed Discord cautiously peeked out the door before following with Fluttershy still clutched in his arms. He was probably checking for the dogs...they weren't to be seen though.

Greenbean led them to his large barn, opening the doors and telling them, "Ya'll can make yerselves at a home in 'ere. Don't be a 'sturbing the cows 'n they won't be 'sturbing ya'll. G'night," and he left, whistling for the dogs who mysteriously appeared to run after him.

Seeing the dogs reappear, Discord was quick to push everypony into the barn and close the doors behind them with a grunt. Rainbow dash flew around, checking things out and saying, "I don't see any cows...but there's loads of hay in the top up there. Maybe that's where we can sleep?"

"Ya mean ta loft?" Applejack looked up, "Yeah, there's a ladder we can use ta get up and stuff. Hay's pretty comfy it ya not allergic ta it," she chuckled. Rarity delicately minced forward, "YOU can laugh all you want Applejack but this is NOT the place for a LADY to spend the night!"

"It's better than sleeping outdoors," Twilight yawned as the comforting smell of warm hay reached her nose, "And besides, it's warm, dry, and safe. This is actually pretty nice!"

"But WHY couldn't we sleep indoors with the farmer and his family!"

"We ARE indoors silly!" Pinkie pie hobbled over with a ladder, "Look! Now we don't have to sprout wings to get up there!"

Discord slithered up behind her and said, "Or I can just toss you all up!" he lobbed Fluttershy up through several beams and laughed as her squeal was cut off by a pile of hay, "Ha ha! Ten points!"

"Hey!" Rainbow dash yelled at him, "Don't mess with Fluttershy!"

"I-it's okay," she shakily called down to them, "I-I'm alright..."

"But it's still not okay!" Dash glared at him and he stuck out his tongue in response, making her turn red, "Why you-"

"Bedtime everypony!" Twilight quickly announced.

"That's right!" Applejack agreed as she climbed up the ladder, "We gonna need all ta shuteye we can get. Up ta ladder now, come on!" she sent a warning look at Discord, "And no more pony-tossin'!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes dear," while Pinkie cried, "But I didn't get a turn!"

"Not now Pinkie," Applejack disappeared into the hay. Discord and Pinkie stood still a moment, slowly met each others eyes, then grinned. He quickly bent down and picked her up, bringing his arm back as though to toss her-

"Don't even TRY it you two!"

He slumped at Applejack's yell and sullenly flapped up and dropped a pouting Pinkie pie into the hay. Twilight had watched all this while slowly climbing up the ladder. She was glad that Discord and Pinkie pie were starting to get along a bit. She knew those two could have an endless amount of wacky fun together.

"Heads up my little Twi!"

"Huh?" she looked up to see Discord push the ladder away from the loft, "What? AH!" she leaped off it and onto the ground, "What was that for you jerk?"

He leaned his head down with a wicked smile, "I want to see you teleport yourself up here. You DID say you could do that sort of thing now."

She growled, "Couldn't you have just asked me instead of making the ladder practically fall on my head?"

"Now that wouldn't be very fun now would it?" he smirked, "Come on now, dazzle me!"

"You're really asking for it," she muttered, easily preparing her spell and transporting herself up to the loft. Shaking herself, she gave him a defiant look, "Happy?"

He pursed his lips, "...it's too sparkly."

"Excuse me?"

"It's poof and sparkles! I can't take you seriously!"

"Oh give me a break!" she flopped into the hay beside her friends, "I don't care if you can take it seriously or not; as long as it works, I'm happy."

"Oh come on Twi," he lounged right next to her and wrapped his lion arm around her middle, "That's not the right attitude at all. You should always be trying to improve!" he pulled her right up against him and whispered, "I can teach you countless new spells you've never even dreamed of. We can start off with a good floating spell. Don't think I've forgotten what happened at the swamp, oh no! I'm going to teach you how to float if it takes a thousand years."

"Uh huh," she tried to remain skeptical but it was hard to when her cheeks were burning. Making sure her face was turned away, she asked, "Why would you bother to teach me anything?"

He snorted and brought his mouth right beside her ear, almost making her flinch back, "Because I happen to want to keep you alive."

Her blush deepened at his words and she found herself saying, "Really? You want to keep me alive?"

"Of course," he straightened, bringing his mouth away much to her relief, "Celestia would murder me if I lived while YOU perished and I can't have that."

"O-oh," she bit her bottom lip, "I see."

There was a short pause, but then he whispered again, "It's also because you're my favorite pony to mess with. Don't tell the others, they'll get so jealous," he snickered to himself and she relaxed. She had almost lost control of herself for a moment...

"Would you two shut up?" Dash yelled, "We're trying to-hey! Get away from her Discord! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

"Oh it's okay! We were just-" Twilight tried to calm her friend but Discord slid away, going over to an unoccupied pile of hay muttering, "Ponies and their 'personal space'...sheesh, somepony gag me for being friendly."

"I heard that!" Dash growled before shooting Twilight a significant look, "Good NIGHT Twilight."

"Oh um, yes, good-" Dash plopped back down to sleep and Twilight sighed, "...night."

That's right. Her friends thought Discord might have some sort of 'control' over her. She honestly had thought she would think about the possibility very, very seriously but...she knew she wasn't under his control. She remembered how it felt to be under his influence when he had first been released and she wasn't feeling anything like that at all. Besides, what would be the point of 'taking control' over her? None really...not until his powers were returned at least. Also, how could he even 'take control' of her without his powers? So, logically, since he had no powers and no purpose to affect her in any way, he obviously wasn't.

Of course he liked doing things that didn't seem to make sense...but, chaotic as he was, he wasn't very random when it came down to gaining power and control over others. Everything he did had a purpose, was part of some bigger plan...even his little 'games' in the labyrinth had all played a part in her friends eventually hating each other and leaving her...leaving her alone, miserable, friendless...and without the magic of friendship within her anymore.

She stiffened as she suddenly realized that Discord could have tainted her friends without his little games, but if he had done that, she would have NEVER let them fall apart. No, they had to become different in a way she wasn't suspecting so she could come to resent them and even wish they weren't her friends...everything he did was to get her to deny her own element...her element that was, in his own words, "The most powerful and elusive of them all."

What if he was doing that again? What if he was planning for the future and doing his best to sink his claws into her? To get her under his influence so that his job of overthrowing Equestria again would be just that much easier?

Sadness welled up inside of her as it appeared that Discord could have the motive, and the ability, to not only get her under his influence but to once again break up her friendship with her friends. She had seen the evidence of it happening already! Her friends were keeping secrets from her, she was starting to resent their behavior, her feelings for Discord were affecting how she treated her friends...wait, her feelings for Discord?

Sighing and rolling over she tried to make herself comfortable. Physically, that was easy. Mentally and emotionally though? Completely different story. Her heart was pumping out more emotion than she was used too and her brain was a jumbled mess because of it; working overtime in an attempt to regain a solid sense of logic and reason in what her heart was telling her...but her mind could only sort through so much confusion before she was nothing but a mishmash of nonsense that made no sense! What was happening to her?

Restlessly shifting back and forth wasn't helping. If only she knew some sort of spell that would make her go to sleep...she needed her rest for all the traveling they were going to do the next day. It was going to be a looooong walk...the very thought of how much walking they were going to have to do made her sleepy...maybe if she just kept thinking about how much walking they were going to do...she could get some...

~

_Sleep. What he needed was sleep...but how could one sleep when they were being hunted like common prey?_

_Animosity glared around the trunk of a large tree, his eyes piercing through the growing dimness. After a day of evading a certain white stallion, he was beginning to think he had finally managed to outwit his pursuer. He wasn't prepared to let down his guard though, he had been quick to learn that he was dealing with a persistent opponent._

_Seeing nothing, he fluidly scaled up the tree to balance at the top. The overly bright sun was finally leaving the sky to make way for the moon he knew would come. The soft moon._

_He thoughtfully stroked his mustache as he pondered how the princess he injured was fairing. She was a strong one if she could still play with the celestial bodies in the sky after what he did to her. He also wondered how her sister was doing..._

_The spell he put on her was still holding; he was aware of its every flux and flutter in the back of his mind. It wasn't as strong as he would like it but it was enough to keep her from regaining consciousness. He was mildly tempted to return to the palace to check up on her...but Cacophony's remarks about him wanting to go "play" with the "dark one" removed that option from his mind. He couldn't risk being caught doing anything but his purpose...and kicking his pesky siblings back home._

_A curse on his thrice idiotic siblings. Why must he have so many? No, why must the majority of them be so...annoying? And why was HE blessed with being the one who had to tend to them all? Like a shepherd watching over a flock, he was trapped into doing nothing else but making sure his simpleminded charges didn't kill themselves with their foolishness._

_Being the eldest...the only perk to it was that he was next in line to the throne. With Discord coming back though...even that would change. He doubted Discord would have what it took to keep their eight younger siblings in line. Especially since Animosity had no intention of helping him do it. Let this long-lost son return home! HE would then become the eldest. HE would be next in line. HE would be trapped._

_Animosity grinned at the thought for he, he would be FREE._

_He would be free to leave. Mother would have a new eldest to control. He could leave with the promise of returning now and then...that would be enough to please mother. She was getting old, she was becoming sentimental. That was why she wanted Discord back in the first place. At least, that was the impression she gave. She was tricky though, he knew he could only believe so much of what he witnessed of her._

_To be free though..._

_He floated up towards the rising moon, daring to feel its shy, tender rays against his scales. Dare he think he was feeling...happy? Did the thought of freedom really give him so much pleasure? He wasn't sure. He couldn't remember the last time he had really been 'happy'. It was a feeling as alien yet pleasurable to him as the moonlight he floated through now. There was an energy to it but it was soft...so soft...much like-_

_A sudden ringing noise broke through his thoughts and he straightened, flexing his claws and summoning his power in a violent flourish. It wasn't the white stallion though. He sighed, his power draining away as he recognized the sound was only emanating from his mind. Only one of his siblings brought that response on...fortunately she wasn't an idiot._

_Slowly turning around he caught sight of her slowly gliding in the distance. Perhaps she hadn't seen him...other than himself she had mother's ear and she could and WOULD tell mother if she caught him slacking. Annoying little sister...wait, she shouldn't be out any more than his other siblings!_

_Groaning aloud he snapped his claws to appear in front of her hissing, "I would have expected more from you little Tiff."_

_Tiff slowly halted in her flight to meet his eyes with her's and say in her wispy dead voice, "I have an errand."_

_He didn't believe her. Crossing his arms, he eyed her. Of all his siblings she looked most like mother. She looked most like the ponies of this land as well. In fact...she could very well pass as one. He had yet to see one with little horns on their head though, nor any with wings in the twisted shape of a pair of ears._

_"You don't believe me."_

_"You read me well sister," he sneered and she stated, "Then read me in return. See that I have a purpose to be up here."_

_How could he refuse such an offer? Summoning her toward him, he tilted up her chin to gaze into her white eyes...with her intense, glazed over little dots for pupils..._

_The proof was there...he could see it in the abstract little bits that were so typical of the mind...mother storming angrily, screaming at the absence of her spawn...orders to find him...then that grey pony with a message for Discord..._

_He pulled out of her mind, having found all the proof he needed, "What did you need me for?"_

_She blinked then said, "Mother was worried because you were taking so long."_

_He scowled, "You can blame the others for that. I've had to hunt them down like vermin."_

_"I guessed that when Dissonance was returned to us," she backed up, "But mother was still worried so I was sent."_

_"What of this message for Discord?" he asked, "Does mother know about that?"_

_"She does, though Serenity thinks she doesn't," Tiff looked past him, "She grows impatient for his return to her."_

_Animosity restrained from rolling his eyes. The obsession of that pony had left her with nothing but her drive for Discord. It couldn't be healthy._

_"Tell her she won't be waiting much longer," he drawled while glancing at his claws, "Then she can have Discord and the throne and-"_

_"She doesn't want our throne."_

_He paused then sighed, "Aaaah, I understand. I wonder how she'll pull that one off."_

_"I trust we'll see," she slowly flapped passed him, "Farewell brother. Be quick in bringing our siblings home."_

_He nodded in silent acknowledgment. If Serenity didn't want their throne...how bothersome._

_With the feel of something slowly being ripped out of him, Animosity gazed back up at the moon in silence. Perhaps he wasn't going to be as free as he had hoped._

* * *

><p>I also own Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea :)<p>

Please comment! I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 14

****From Here to Eternity****

YES! I am still alive!

Bad news! My laptop finally died! ...explains the lack of updating a bit. I'd really blame school though. When you're always having to write papers, time for writing for pleasure doesn't pop up as much as one would like.

Good news! I now have NEW laptop! And it works fine :3

Also, this week is Finals Week! This means that after this I'll have loads more time and should be updating much more frequently :D

So I apologize for making you all waiting so long...but now most of what has been keeping me back is gone! Yay! So on with the story!

-I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea-

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Twilight awoke, though what did the waking...she wasn't sure. Lifting her head up, she heard nothing out of the ordinary though some light from the ground floor of the barn was shifting and flickered about. Suddenly feeling awake, she carefully stood and made her way over to the edge of the loft to see the barn door slowly close.<p>

Her heart leaped in her chest as the thought of one of the spirits following them into the barn occurred to her. She turned her head, igniting her horn in a soft glow to get Discord's attention only to find he wasn't where he had been. She looked around and behind her but...he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her heart calmed as what must have happened became obvious: Discord decided to go get some fresh air or something.

Or to escape.

She struggled not to gasp at the thought. He wouldn't do that, not after all they had gone through to get here. Right? Maybe...not? She couldn't be sure and it was about time that she stopped treating him like he was above suspicion!

Quickly teleporting herself from the loft, she ran over to the barn doors and slowly cracked them open to peek out. Though it was still dark, the light of the full moon lit the farm with its clear rays, making the shape of Discord very clear as he leisurely walked away. Determined not to let him get away, she tip-toed out of the barn to follow him in secrecy.

He didn't seem to notice her as she hid behind a wheelbarrow, snuck over to a tree, then slid into a bush. Watching him. Watching him...walk. Where did he think he was going?

She was soon answered as he stopped in front of one of the many trees, gazing up at it in silence. Was he still thinking about bon-bons? She was clueless as to why he was so fixated on that. What did bon-bons have to do with those trees anyways? She blinked as he abruptly lifted up his talons and snapped. It sounded like a gunshot, full of power and authority...but nothing happened.

He remained frozen in that position, staring up at the unaffected trees, before slumping forward so that his head hit the tree with a thunk. Twilight could only stare as his shoulders bounced and a long, thin wail echoed from him. Was he...crying?

She flinched as he suddenly hit the tree with his clenched lion paw and loudly hissed, "Useless! Completely and utterly useless!"

He spun from the tree, walking forward and gesturing towards the sky as though accusing it, "Why should you who have no soul retain your power and might while this one is forced to flounder in its powerlessness? Why should you continue to exist, bringing pleasure for all to see while this one is unable to change one single ordinary object into something beautiful and unique? Why should YOU cause ponies to be filled with awe at you splendor while this one is reduced to this pathetic state?" he fell to his knees and hit the ground with his paw and talons, "It's not fair! Not fair, not fair, not FAIR!"

Twilight covered her mouth in sadness as she watched him lay flat on his stomach, numbly snapping while openly weeping for all the stars and moon to see. So it was his powers that were troubling him so…or more like his lack of them. He must have wanted to turn the pod-like leaves on those trees into bon-bons...and who knew what else. Probably something like turning the windmill into a candy-cane and the barn into a gingerbread house.

All cynicism melted within her, though she made sure not to forget that she had reasons to remain cautious when dealing with him. She wanted to go over and comfort him; gently stroke his zebra-like mane, tell him that she didn't think he was useless, perhaps even nuzzle his cheek. He'd never want that though. He would probably lose his temper if he even found out she had followed and heard what he said. She felt sure he wouldn't want anypony to witness him crying. She needed to sneak back to the barn...

Occasionally glancing back at the miserable draconequus, she began creeping back over to the tree she had hid behind before. She made it without being caught and took a moment to lean against it and heave a sigh when it suddenly exploded. She shrieked and leaped out from behind it as Discord let out a howl of triumph and flew over, "It WORKED?"

Twilight tried to get her breath back as Discord happily ran around the tree, jumping up and pulling down one of the pods to stuff it into his mouth, chew, and exclaim, "It DID work!"

"B-bon-bons?" she squeaked, fearing that his powers had unexpectedly returned, and he happily danced in a circle, "Oh ho ho YES! Ah ha ha ha haaa! Nothing's ever tasted SWEETER! Twilight I-" he stopped, blinked, then turned his eyes to her, quirking an eyebrow questioningly, "Why are YOU here?"

She swallowed nervously then tried to act casual, "Me? Oh I-I'm just...getting some fresh air! Enjoying the cool night air! And-and..." she gave a wide, wide grin as his mouth pursed in a small, disbelieving frown.

"Twilight," he leaned against the tree with his arms crossed, his gem glinting in the moonlight, "How long were you spying on me?"

"Spying?" her voice rose to almost a squeak, "I wasn't spying! Who was spying?"

He stretched his head down, "YOU were my little pony. Now spill!" he poked her chest, "How long?"

She took some steps back and muttered, "I was just worried you were running away."

"Running away?" he sneered, "Oh yes! I suppose I COULD do that if I wanted to get snatched up and ponynapped!" he pushed himself off the tree and loomed over her, poking her several more times, "YOU and your silly little friends are MY protection. I have NO power. YOU do. If I leave, I CAN'T protect myself. What does your slippery logic have to say about that?"

"That you wouldn't leave," she automatically replied and he lifted his arms up, "Of course! I have nowhere to go little pony! Until I get my powers back, it's just me, you, and your purty little friends! Why? Because I'm completely USELESS without them!" he tipped backward to sit on the ground with a sigh, "I do not care much for having to depend on a group of harmony-crazed ponies..."

Twilight frowned and walked in front of him, "But you're not completely useless."

"Oh no?" he glared at her, "I have NO powers dearie. I. CAN'T. DO. ANYTHING."

"You can still fly!" she jumped to his side to poke one of his wings that snapped open at her touch, "See? THAT doesn't make you useless."

"Hmph," he turned his head away, "So I'm at the same level as a Pegasus. Whooopeedooo..."

Feeling determined, she said, "That's not so bad."

"Oh? Isn't it?"

"It's not!" she proclaimed, "Besides, who was it that save US ponies from the windstorm? Who saved US from that Cacophony creature?" she shyly stroked the fur on his side in the hopes of keeping his attention, "And who's been the one leading us around in, well, relative safety?"

He remained silent and she continued stroking his fur. After a few minutes she stopped with a sigh, "I'll leave you alone now."

She started to turn away but was brought back Discord's tail. It curled around her, herding her hooves back to his side. Feeling confused but also hopeful, she looked up to his face. It was still turned away and he eyes were closed but his features were softening and no longer stressed, "Oh my little Twi...you should stop being so considerate of others."

"What?" she blinked, "Wh-"

She paused as he turned his eyes to her and said, "You never told me about that book Twi."

She quickly looked away; why did he have to keep bringing that up? What did it have to do with being considerate anyways?

"Twiiiilight," his lion arm looped around her, pulling her right up against him as he wiggled his body down to her level, "YOU were spying on me. I think you OWE me."

"O-oh," she felt herself blush. She didn't want to tell him...but, since there was no pony else around…now would probably be the best time to reveal everything. Or most of it anyway.

"Come on, come on," he eyed her, "Don't make me tell you what you already know."

Tell her what she already knew? Her head whipped back to him, "You mean you already know?"

He smirked in mild amusement, "Perhaps. You'll have to tell me to find out."

"I-you-ugh!" she frowned and tried to turn her back on him but he only pulled her back around, "Now, now, now little Twi. It shouldn't be THAT hard to speak off. I'M the one who should be feeling awkward and tight-lipped about this."

"Because..." she sighed in defeat, "Because it has to do with...with Serenity. Right?"

He nodded stiffly, withdrawing his arm from around her and shifting himself so he was crouched Sphinx style beside her, "I'm all ears my dear."

Twilight took a deep calming breath...and said, "The book...yes, the book I had read. It once belonged to Serenity. It was her journal. It was rather large and bulky and said "Serenity's Adventures of a Lifetime" on it," she snuck a glance at him to see his reaction. His eyes were staring straight ahead, glazed over with...what? Pain? She didn't think so. Perhaps just all the memories of the past...

"As I read it, I discovered it had some sort of magic spell on it that allowed the reader to see what was written. It was in that way that...that I learned so much about you," she peeked at him again. He was frowning. Not in anger or disapproval, but as though he was contemplating something. She swallowed and asked, "A bon-bon for your thoughts?"

He continued staring ahead, "I remember that book. She was always writing in it…"

"Yes," she bit her lower lip, "I saw her writing in it once. Because of the spell," on impulse she added, "I thought those silver bracelets were pretty."

He blinked, "Silver bracelets?"

"The ones you gave her for her birthday," she slowly smiled, "They looked very pretty on her. If I remember correctly, she was rather proud of them."

She watched as his eyes narrowed in thought before suddenly going wide as his face lit up with pleasure "Oooh yes! Yes, I remember now! I gave those to her during her third year with me," he chuckled to himself, "She was admiring herself for days afterward."

Twilight's smile widened, "I bet she was."

"Ah yes," his eyes glowed, "I remember one time when I animated the feathers in her bed and pillows while she was sleeping. Ha! She woke up shrieking with laughter!" he covered his mouth as his chuckles became louder, "And-and then, there was this one time she tried to get me back for something, I don't quite recall what, but her prank was sooo obvious I cloned myself! She thought she got ME when it was just my clone and then I tackled her while she was gloating and the look on her face!" he burst out laughing and rolled onto his back, holding his stomach as he gasped, "PRICELESS!"

Twilight found herself being able to imagine the whole scene and wanting to laugh just as hard at the thought of it…but it was Serenity he was laughing about. Her…and his memories of her. All the questions that had been plaguing her started whirling around in her brain again, one in particular suddenly taking priority above all the rest: did he still care about Serenity?

"Discord?"

He didn't hear her as he sat up, beginning to describe another prank he had accomplished.

"Discord!"

"What?" he wiped away a tear and smirked, "I'd be taking notes if I were you darling, you might fall victim to one of these someday."

"I doubt it," she looked away awkwardly, "Discord, I need to know something."

"Hmm?"

"Do you…" she tried to control her racing heart, "Okay, don't gag or anything-"

He raised an eyebrow, "Will I need too?"

"No! No, just, ugh," she growled, "Why must you make this so difficult?"

Pursing his lips he drawled, "You're the one-"

"Are you still in love with her?" the words rushed out of her mouth before she lost the nerve to say them, "Do you still care about her?"

He waved his paw without meeting her eyes, "I'll never understand you ponies and your obsession with loooove. Wouldn't it be better to just forget about th-"

"No!" she frowned up at him, "I NEED an answer to this Discord!"

His face became expressionless as he stared down at her in silence. She faced him boldly, "Well? Do you?"

Frowning slightly, he rose and started moving away. She couldn't believe it. Was he just going to walk away from her? Without even answering her question? She wasn't going to stand for that, not now that they finally had the time and privacy they needed to discuss such things!

She bolted after him, "Discord!"

He flinched, snapped, and groaned as nothing happened, "Why then and not now?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet!" she stood in front of him with a stern look on her face, "Answer my question!"

He scowled, "Such a bossy little thing you are."

"Only because you're being difficult!"

"Hmm, you sound like somepony else I know Twilight Sparkle. Somepony I'd rather not think about," he tried to walk around her but she blocked his path, "I sound like whom exactly? Serenity?"

His eyes glared stonily down at her, "Like Celestia. Now move."

"I won't!" she felt slightly hurt, knowing what he said was supposed to be an insult, but she was determined to hear his answer.

"Fine then," he hopped over her with ease and mocked, "See you back at the barn little pony."

She winced at his tone. How could she have let this happen? He had been right next to her, laughing and beginning to talk freely about his past. Why couldn't she have just let him talk? Why did she have to question him about his...feelings?

She turned to watch him saunter off...and ran after him again, "Discord, wait!"

With a frustrated growl, he turned on her, pressing his face right up against her's as he hissed, "She's dead Twilight Sparkle. Deceased. Gone. Kaput. Of the past. Like whatever I might have once felt concerning her. She's a 'dearly departed'. End of story. Ciao," he turned away to continue on.

Twilight felt her insides grow cold. He really didn't know. He really thought Serenity was dead. Should she tell him different? Shouldn't she say...something? She felt so torn. One side of her said that telling him about the time when she saw Serenity was the right thing to do. Her other side was...insisting it wasn't necessary. She didn't need to tell him about that...he probably wouldn't even believe her anyways.

Perhaps she'll tell him later…when he wasn't so sensitive to the subject. Yes, that's what she would do...she'd bide her time and tell him later. For now though...for now she needed to apologize.

"Discord?" he ignored her as she trotted beside him instead of blocking his path like before, "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forceful or prying or-"

"Twilight," he paused, "Twilight Twilight Twilight..."

She held her breath as he crossed his mismatched arms and gazed down at her with a quirked eyebrow, "...perhaps you're not as much like Celestia as I thought."

"I-I'm not?"

"Seems that way," he crouched down, "Unlike her, you're annoyingly persistent."

"O-oh," she felt herself blush in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I-"

"And stop apologizing! I meant that in a good way!" he rolled his eyes, "Honestly, if you want to make a true impression on me, bow or something!"

"Bow?" she frowned, "As if I would ever-" she stopped and blinked at the amused glint in his eyes, "…you were joking, weren't you?"

He leaned forward with a smug smirk until his nose touched her's, "Bingo."

Her first impulse was to scold him…for messing with her! Again! However…why ruin the moment? Allowing herself to smile, she pressed her nose more firmly against his, "I guess I can take a joke."

His eyes widened slightly and his lips twitched into a softer smirk, "I think you'll find life more enjoyable that way."

"You know," her smile widened, "I think you just might be ri-oh!" she squeaked as he suddenly picked her up and flew in a circle before grabbing onto the trunk of the bon-bon tree and swinging around it with a laugh. Twilight desperately held on, "Why are you soooo-"

"It's called FUN Twi!" he tossed her up into the branches and she griped onto the first one she came into contact with as though her life depended on it. He quickly slithered up the tree as well, sliding over and under the branches. Picking several bon-bons, he used his tail to offer her one, "Bon-bon my dear?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the brown ball and said, "I'll lose my grip if I ta-mhpm!"

The candy's chocolate taste burned into her tongue with its intense sweet flavor. It made her mind spin and she almost fell out of the tree. She was aware of Discord's amused laughter as she swallowed and shook her head to clear it, "What…was THAT?"

"THAT, my dear, was a very special bon-bon," he looked very smug as he lowered himself onto a branch above her, "You looked tired so I figured you'd need the energy boost."

"Need the energy boost?" she frowned, "It just about fried my brain."

He chuckled, "As long as it works!"

"Uh huh," she looked away to eye the other bon-bons with a dubious expression, "And are these all 'special'?"

"Mmmmm…maybe," he stretched himself out as though the tree's branches were a comfy bed, "I don't usually try to predict what I come up with."

"You mean…" she wasn't sure she understood, "Don't you plan what your magic's going to do?"

He waved his paw dismissively, "Usually. There are times where…I just go with the erratic flow. Chaos is not only conscious you know. It's most potent power comes from the subconscious," he tapped his head, "The subconscious: that's where the TRUE power lies."

"I…I guess that's true," she thought back to how her friends were corrupted. He had used subconscious fears and thoughts to change them…mostly. From what she knew, he had used direct magic to corrupt Fluttershy…

"Discord?"

"What now?"

"Can I…ask you some questions?"

"…about what may I ask?"

"About the last time you were released and almost took over Equestria."

With a loud sigh he groaned, "If you must."

"Thank you," she readjusted herself and cleared her throat, "Okay, first off-"

"Though I fail to see why you must ruin this with an interrogation."

She blinked. His question actually startled her. Was that how he saw her desire to question him? As some sort of interrogation? Did he really think her so…cut and dry? She wanted to change that…and she would!

Looking up, she did some quick calculations before jumping up a few branches so she was level with the lounging draconequus, "This is NOT an interrogation."

He didn't answer as he admired the night sky through the bon-bon burdened branches.

"I don't want you to think I'm only asking so I can plan for the future," she stated sincerely, "I'm interested in what you think. I want to hear about what's going through your head. I'm truly curious about YOU," she gestured with her hoof, "I want to know who you really are!"

He continued staring up at the star-speckled heavens in silence.

"Please answer me Discord," she searched his face for a hint of what he was thinking, "I…I want to get to know you. I guess," she inwardly hit herself for such a, as Dash would put it, lame ending to her little speech.

With a soft sigh he finally said, "Did you know I could dance in the sky…and play with the stars?"

"The stars?" she followed his gaze, "No…no, I didn't. What's it like?"

"Up there…it's like swimming. Swimming while surrounded by the combined sparkling warmth of the stars that sizzle and tickle you when you touch them…and there are no dogs."

"Huh?" she glanced down to see at least five dogs sitting below them, watching them with friendly eyes, "Oh don't worry. They won't bug us up here."

He snorted, "And when we come down?"

"I'm sure you can just fly us back," she primly stated, "After all, I'm only one pony."

He turned and met her eyes, "Only one pony…it only took one to defeat me."

Twilight shook her head, "That's not right. It was through the combined efforts of my friends and I that we were able to use the elements and put you back into stone."

"Lovely memory," he made a face, "Not to mention wrong."

She opened her mouth to retort but stopped herself and calmly said, "Okay then. How am I wrong? Isn't that what happened?"

"That is what happened," he continued gazing at her, "But it never would have if a certain pesky little pony hadn't been stubborn and gone around to save her friends in order to defeat me."

"Yes…I guess that IS true," she looked away, "But that was only because Celestia sent me back all my friendship reports and reminded me of all I had learned."

"Ah…Funlesstia ruins my fun once again I see."

She stared back at him, "You didn't know?"

He shrugged, "All I knew was that I had won. After all those years in stone…I had regained what was taken from me."

Guilt shot through her but she didn't look away. This was something she had wanted to discuss with him, "But Equestria HAD belonged to Princess Celestia's family before you took over. So…they could say the same thing. When they defeated you, they were only taking back what was theirs to begin with."

She was amazed he let her finish without blowing up in her face. His expression had slowly twisted into one of rage but…he remained silent. Once again she searched his appearance…and she found it easier to read now. Anger, pain, resentment, those were all very, very clear. Was he actually listening to her words and taking them into consideration though? Or was he only plotting what he would do to regain what had been taken from him?

"Discord?" she stretched over to his branch to touch his arm comfortingly, "Please don't get mad at me but I DO understand some things about this. I'm not an idiot you know. Besides, I saw what happened in-"

"Because of Serenity's book," he growled, "I'm beginning to regret putting on that spell for her."

"Spell?" her ears perked up, "So it was you who made it so the reader could see-"

"Yes, yes, yes," he sighed, "I did it as a present for her. It was going to be a surprise…but since it worked for you, I'm assuming she never got it."

"Why's that?"

"Because it was only a one-time thing!" he abruptly sat up, making her lose her balance and almost fall but his tail whipped around to catch her and bring her up to his face, "It was a new spell I was trying out. I wasn't sure it would work the way I wanted it to yet."

"Well it certainly worked all right," she let herself hang limp in the grip of his tail. He glared at a bon-bon thoughtfully, "Exactly HOW much did you happen to see in that book?"

She gazed at him, "Would you like me to tell you from the beginning?"

"As in everything?"

"More or less."

His glare softened then disappeared, "How long?"

She shrugged, "Maybe an hour?"

"Hmm," he glanced upward then leaned back against the tree, "We have time," he flipped his tail to toss her up and onto his chest, "You have the floor Twi. Once again I'm all ears."

Twilight slowly smiled. She was going to get her wish. He actually wanted to listen to her. It wasn't about what she'd prefer to speak with him about but it was a step in the right direction.

Clearing her throat importantly, she began, "When I first began reading-"

An uproar suddenly started from beneath them as the dogs began barking, howling, and running in circles around the tree. She and Discord both frowned down at them and Twilight shouted, "Could you keep it down? We're TRYING to talk!"

The dogs only became louder, a few running off to meet with some other dogs that were running back towards them in the moonlight. It looked like they were…chasing something? Like a small bird.

She squinted, "Discord?"

"I see it too," he put her under his lion arm and jumped into the air to fly over the rowdy dogs. A shrill screaming voice could be heard over the ruckus, crying, "Let me go you miserable, dumb, SMELLY animals!"

Twilight's eyes widened as she realized they were actually playing with somepony and quickly used her magic to transport the dogs to the other side of the farm. They were gone with a sparkling pop, leaving…not a pony…but something else.

It was serpentine with a light blue upper torso and matching feathered wings. Its black lower torso was like a snake but covered in long spikes that look rather intimidating. All-in-all the creature was just a little longer than one of her legs…and very annoyed.

"And DON'T come back you mongrels!" the female voice shrieked as she raised a tiny arm to shake in the air before turning to her and Discord, "Thaaaank you sooooo much for saaaaaving me from those HORRID moooonsters!"

Twilight smiled, "You're welcome!"

"May I ask who you are?" the…thing asked sweetly, "I wish to know the names of my…rescuers."

The way she looked at Discord when she said that…Twilight found it slightly unnerving, but she answered, "My name is Twilight Sparkle and this is-"

"I am Discord," he looked suspicious, "And who might YOU be?"

"Oh! YOU are Discord?" the creature acted as though she might faint, "Oh joy of JOYS! I have found you at LAST!"

Before either of them could do anything, she had flown up to eagerly proclaim, "It's ME dear brother! It's your beloved sister! Wrangle!"

Discord blanched, "Sister?"

Twilight gasped, "Wrangle!"

"Mmm?" Wrangle glanced at Twilight, "You've heard of me?"

"Discord!" Twilight turned his face towards her, "She's one of the ones Zecora warned me about! She and Quarrel want to kill you!"

"Nonsense!" Wrangle snapped, "I want no such thing! By my own mother, why would I desire to have…" she looked him up and down, "this rather haaaandsome beast put out from the world?"

A sort of fire suddenly flew up Twilight's spine and she growled, "Don't look at him like that!"

"Like what?" Wrangle blinked innocently, "Settle down little pony creature, I AM his sister after all."

"Silence!" Discord suddenly snatched Wrangle out of the air and brought her close to his face, "In case you were not informed, I have no sister!"

She wasn't fazed, "You mean you don't KNOW?"

"Know what?"

"That you have exactly nine younger siblings of course."

His face froze, "…you're joking."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why should I? Besides, shouldn't I know my own brother?"

"You didn't until he said his name," Twilight growled and Wrangle glared at her, "It's not like I've ever seen him up close before!"

"Quiet!" Discord released them both and loomed over them, "I. Have. NO. Siblings."

"Oh dear," Wrangle slowly shook her head, "It saddens me that you're in denial over such a-" a vein in her neck suddenly pulsed and she exclaimed, "Please! Let me come with you!"

Both he and Twilight took a step back as she begged, "I have nowhere to go! My brother has abandoned me to survive on my own! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE take me with you!" she burst out into loud sobs.

Twilight stared down at her…feeling a little pity. Was this really one of the creatures who wanted, as Zecora had explained, "Discord's head"? Now that she thought of it though…Zecora has said it was the one named Quarrel who had said that. Had Wrangle just been…dragged along for the ride?

"Why do you want to come with us?" Twilight questioned, "Aren't your siblings after Discord?"

"After him?" she wailed, "Yes! Ye-heh-heh-hesssss! They're so MEAN!"

An open confession? Mean? That wasn't what she was expecting…

"I didn't WANT to go! But they MADE me!" she grabbed onto Twilight's leg, "LOOK at me! I'm tiny! Weak! Helpless! I barely have any magic on my own! I can hardly even fly! I'm practically useleeeeess!"

Maybe she wasn't all that bad. Twilight glanced up at Discord, expecting him to feel at least some pity. What Wrangle said sounded rather close to what he had been complaining about just a little while ago. His expression reveal nothing but annoyance though, "Why in Equestria would we want you around if you're so 'helpless'. We're a large enough group already without yet another to slow us down."

"You're so CRUEL to your OWN sister!" she flapped up to him and shook her little fist, "I thought YOU would be different than the others! I thought YOU would-"

"Don't compare me to YOUR family!" he snarled, "I have NO connections with ANY of you!"

"But mother said that-"

"MY mother is none of YOUR concern! Twilight!" she jumped as he rounded on her, "Gather your friends; we're leaving."

"What? Now?"

"Yes now!"

She wasn't sure if it was such a good idea…but perhaps it was for the best. Wrangle could be a living tracking device for all they knew. Giving him a nod, she turned and ran back to the barn. Past the dogs, through the opened door, and up to the loft in a burst of magic; she panted for breath before saying, "Girls? Wake up!"

They murmured and moaned to themselves, Applejack sitting up first and shaking herself awake, "What's wrong Twi?"

"Discord and I were talking and-"

"Hold on," Applejack glanced around, "You was a talkin' ta Discord?"

"Yes," Twilight sighed and went over to rouse Fluttershy, "We were having a conversation and the dogs found one of the spirits."

"Ya mean like that Cacophony fellor?"

"Yes. Like him only this one is Wrangle. She's one of the ones Zecora told me about."

"I gotcha," she shook herself again and started waking up Rainbow dash, "Wake up ya'll!"

Twilight gently nudge Fluttershy, waking her up almost immediately as she jumped up and squeaked, "Where am I?"

"It's okay Fluttershy," Twilight lit up her horn for her, "We're in the hayloft, but we have to go now okay?"

"Oh…oh okay," she yawned and slowly flew down. Twilight did the same with Pinkie pie who didn't say much as she dragged herself out of the hay. Applejack continued trying to get Dash up, but the Pegasus was proving difficult. Eventually the farm pony gave up, lifting her up and carrying her down while Twilight threated to do the same with Rarity who was putting up quite a fuss. Rarity was quick to leave though after Twilight mentioned the possibility of more spirits coming to the farm in search of them.

Her friends finally gathered, though only Applejack was truly awake, Twilight led them out of the barn and over to where Discord was standing. His arms were crossed as Wrangled spoke to him in hushed tones and Twilight felt unease rise within her. She sped up but they were silent by time she reached his side, "We're ready Discord."

"Good," he let out a long sigh and started walking, "Onward then. Oh yes, and I've decided to let Wrangle join us as well."

Twilight's mouth fell open and she shot a glare at the smug-looking spirit as she flapped her little wings to land on Discord's shoulder.

"That Wrangle?" Applejack asked as Twilight ground her teeth, unaware of the visible steam snaking out of her ears, "Yes….that was Wrangle."

"Uh…ya okay Twi?"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine!" she flashed Applejack a huge grin, "Let's go girls! We have a long day ahead of us!"

"…if ya say so Twi."

"I do say so Applejack," she trotted forward, determination etched in her features as she followed Discord's steady pace, hoping that they would be safe as he led them out into the dawn.

~

_The farm looked very peaceful as the sun rose; slowly but surely encompassing it in its bright cheerful rays. The smell of warming hay drifted along as a gentle breeze swayed the branches of the trees. Birds were beginning to sing their varied songs to greet the light and the sky itself seemed to sparkle as the sun beams spread across it like golden honey. It was a lovely, peace-giving scene to behold…yet it had no effect on the dark Tiff as she gazed down at it._

_She did not care about the dogs running around and shattering the silence with their loud barks. She did not care about what would happen to the ponies inside the house that she had threatened the lives of when she had first come to their farm. She did not even plan on punishing them for being unable to keep their end of the bargain. All she cared about was one thing…_

_Her target was gone._

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun...very scary. At least Twilight's finally gotten some one-on-one time with Discord there ;) <em><br>_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I finally submitted it!

Until next time and please comment!


	16. Chapter 15

****From Here to Eternity****

Hi peoples! Finals were great fun and I'm on Summer Break!

That means I get LOTS of free time doing LOTS of random stuff for ponies!

Like family members! Yay for family! ...making me do stuff...when I should be writing...

Oh well. That's life.

So life and several other things like working on some other projects and counseling a few people of their stories and really slowed me down. As if you couldn't tell. It's also made it really hard to write.

You don't want a sob story though! Ya'll want CHAPTERS!

And you'll get 'em all in good time.

Soooooo I again apologize for making you all waiting so long...

...and that this chapter is really short :P

But at least it's something!

So I hope you all enjoy!

...shutting up now.

-I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea-

* * *

><p>Wrangle. It didn't take long for Twilight to decide that she really, really didn't like her. The little…whatever she was…was a total fake. Wrangle spent all her time on Discord's shoulder, whispering things into his ear that caused his tail to twitch in a way she found suspicious. If she wasn't doing that, she was flitting around to the others, apologizing for how rude her siblings were, hoping they wouldn't come across any again, and how she wished she could make up for their faults.<p>

Fluttershy, who was willing to forgive anypony, had looked unsure at first but was smiling at her soon enough. Pinkie pie didn't seem fazed by the small creature at all and eagerly conversed with her until Wrangle managed to escape the pink pony's endless chatter. Applejack and Rainbow dash had both been openly suspicious until she found out how to make them laugh with playful teases. Rarity, surprisingly, got along very well with her. It seemed they both had a taste for things of a 'higher class' and a similar desire to 'be seen' and 'approved of' by the upper class.

Twilight knew none of it was real though. It didn't take a genius to notice that Wrangle avoided her and she felt sure it was because she knew that SHE knew that she was faking it and had no intention of letting her get away with it!

"Twilight darling? Are you feeling well?"

Shooting a glance at Rarity, Twilight muttered, "I'm just hungry."

"Oh YES, I knooooow," Rarity sighed, "I'm so hungry I could eat a dozen pies."

"Me too!" Pinkie bounced over, "Pies with whipped cream on them! Oh! And with maple syrup! And chocolate syrup! And waffles with strawberry cream filling! And-"

"Arg! Could you shut up Pinkie pie?" Rainbow dash hovered over them, "Starving to death is bad enough without you going on and on about all sorts of delicious desserts!"

"I have to agree," Twilight said tiredly, "What we need to do is NOT think of food."

"We could always play a game instead!" Pinkie exclaimed, "We could play I Spy," she stared around, "And I spy…with my little eye…oh! Something uh, GREEN!"

"Green?" Dash echoed and looked around with a frown. Twilight and Rarity also took a moment to glance at the surrounding fields of golden reeds. Applejack walked past them, pointing at a small clump of dying grass, "That's kinda green."

"Yep! But that's not it!"

"Um," Fluttershy peeked out from behind some reeds, "I found this pretty rock. It has some green in it," she nudged forward a round green and brown streaked stone.

"Wrong again!"

Rarity trotted over to the stone to admire it, "That's very pretty Fluttershy. Where did you find it?"

"Just over there. There were more but this is the only one with green on it and I thought that maybe it was what Pinkie saw and-"

"Oh who cares?" Dash landed with a huff, "This is doing nothing to distract me from FOOD!"

"Oooooh ponies!"

They all looked up as Wrangle flapped over to them with a wide, sweet smile, "Discord sent me to remind you all that staying in a group would be wise as we are now entering dragon territory. He also says to hurry up and stop whining like a bunch of fillies," she zipped off before any of them could respond.

Twilight's anger quickly returned, "Did you hear what she said? I should-"

"She has a point though," Rarity quickly ran past her, "I for one do NOT want to be caught alone and off guard if a dragon shows up!"

Fluttershy zipped past, "Me either!"

Pinkie opened her mouth, "But-"

"No Pinkie!" Dash snapped and flew after the others, "We're NOT playing anymore!"

Pinkie wilted, "But-"

"It's alright sugarcube," Applejack patted her head before going after Dash, "She's just cranky."

"Buuuuuut-"

"It's okay Pinkie pie," Twilight tried to console her, "You can pick something else for us to-"

"No, no, no! The green thing is coming closer!" the pink pony pointed into the air and Twilight whirled around to see something big, green, and very familiar heading right towards them.

"Twilight!"

She jumped as Discord suddenly leaped in front of her and snapped, "Hide in the reeds with the others and keep down!" he shoved her and Pinkie to the side. They managed to find their hooves enough to jump into the reeds and crouch, Discord sliding besides them then positioning himself over them, whispering, "I have enough trouble without you lagging behind all the time Twilight Sparkle."

She whispered back, "I'm sorry I-"

"Shush," he covered her mouth with his paw. Silence reigned…

Then with a loud burst of sound a rush of bright green momentarily tore over them, soon followed by a gust of wind that blew the reeds around like fragile sticks. It was over within seconds though, Discord's head popping up to watch the green dragon fly up into the mountain range, "Excellent."

"Excellent?" Wrangle flew up from her hiding place to shrilly exclaimed, "What could possibly be so excellent about THAT?"

"I happen to find dragons amusing," he shooed her away and winked down at Twilight, "Though not so much as some ponies."

Twilight felt herself blush slightly and looked away from him.

"Ugh, hooonestly brother, get oooover THEM and start thinking about THEM!" Wrangle jabbed her tail towards the mountains, "If your stupid little plan fails, we are ALL going to-"

"My stupid little plan?" he rounded on her with a snarl, "MY stupid little plan? If you're so worried about my 'stupid little plan', why don't you stop bothering me with your constant prattle and leave?"

Wrangle gasped in horror, "Oh! How coooould you say such cruel things to your own sister!"

"And that's another thing! You're NOT my sister!"

"Yes I am and you know it! You're just being stupid!"

"I'M stupid? Well then! I guess that's why my little plan is a STUPID little plan!"

"You're being too risky!"

"I don't care! I'm trying to stay alive!"

"If you just went to mother like I said-"

"I REFUSE to go to her and BEG for what's rightfully mine!"

"It was hers before it was EVER yours!"

"LIAR!"

"Ya'll just settle down an' shut up!" Applejack hollered, "I don't rightly care whose power it was first or how stupid Discord's plan is!"

Discord growled warningly but she ignored him, "What we should be a carin' 'bout is gettin' to them mountains BEFORE dark! And food!" she stamped her hoof, "I'd be willin' ta eat just 'bout anythin' 'bout now!"

"Me too!" Dash proclaimed.

"And me THREE!" Fluttershy yelled, "I vote for going back to the farm house!"

Discord's expression was strained as he slowly said, "Now now my little ponies. I understand that you are all very tried and very, very hungry-"

"That's right!" Dash shouted, "And we probably wouldn't BE so hungry and tired if we had been allowed to sleep through the whole night!"

"And stay at the farm for breakfast!" Fluttershy yelled again, "I wanted to stay and eat breakfast!"

"And we have yet to know WHY we couldn't!" Rarity snarled, "Why couldn't we be allowed to sleep? Why couldn't we stay and have a decent meal? Why in Equestria did we have to get up and sneak out like a pack of thieves? I want answers!"

"And food!"

"And sleep!"

Twilight opened her mouth, "Wait fillies, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Discord shouted, looming over them with fiercely flashing eyes, "I don't have to answer any of your nosy little questions!"

"Oh yes you do!" Rarity screeched, "Without us, you'd be back in STONE right now!"

"Yeah!" Dash yelled, "It's only because of US that you're even here!"

"That's right!" Fluttershy flew right up into his face, "And it's only because of Twilight that we're not turning you into stone right NOW!"

His face changed, "Now wait just a min-"

"No! YOU wait just a minute ya varmint!" Applejack glared up at him, "I've been chased, tossed, sickened, and loads of other thin's that I'd rather not had done ta me! Now ya tell me WHERE we are goin' right now or I'm a gonna zap you just like ya did to mah hat!"

As Discord suddenly hunched over with a furious expression, Twilight shot a burst of magic in the middle of her friends. They flew some hooves backwards with cries as Discord fell into the reeds with a thud.

"Fillies!" she ran over to them, "Think about what you're doing! I understand that you're hungry and frustrated because I AM too! But that doesn't mean we can take it out on Discord! He is not to blame for EVERYthing!"

"Yeah!" Pinkie pie joined her, "He's only MOSTLY to blame!"

Twilight shot her a glare and growled, "Pinkie. You're NOT helping."

She grinned bashfully and shrugged. With a sigh Twilight looked back to her friends who stayed on the ground rubbing their heads as though in pain. She frowned in concern, "Come on you guys, I didn't blast you THAT bad."

Applejack only shook her head and continued rubbing her skull as Rarity moaned, "Oooooh my heeeeead…"

"I…" Twilight tried to contain her confusion, "I'm sure that whatever is wrong was NOT my fault," she glanced around, her mind going through the complexities of the simple and relatively harmless spell and wondering what in Equestria could have caused such an extreme reaction to it amongst her friends.

A groan from behind her caused her to whip around to see Discord slowly sitting up, shaking away the candy-corns floating around his head, "Ah swer them pawnies…"

"Discord?" she trotted over to him in concern, "Are you okay? What happened? …why are you staring at me like that?"

He grinned at her goofily, his head weaving unsteadily, "Mah yer pety pawny…burble es ah pety culer."

She stepped back as he leaned forward with a widening, slightly unnerving, smile while slurring, "Ah wanna-"

"Hold everything!" Pinkie suddenly burst in between them shouting, "I know what to do!" before hitting Discord across the face with a rubber chicken.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed, "What are you-"

"I'm helping!" the pink pony quickly ran over to the others to smack them with the rubber chicken as well. Twilight felt dumb astonishment as Rarity immediately perked up, "Ah! What HAPPENED?"

"Just a hangover," Discord groaned from behind her, "Since when did bookie ponies like you shoot out nasty spells like that Twilight?"

"I-I didn't," she stared around at her recovering traveling companions in confusion, "It was just a small shock spell to make you all stop your fighting."

"Fighting?" Fluttershy squeaked, "We were fighting?"

"Of course you were!" Twilight shouted in frustration, "Fluttershy, you were practically screaming your head off at him," she jabbed her hoof at Discord, "How could you NOT remember that?"

"More importantly," Discord stood, "How could I not remember it?"

"What?" Twilight felt her brain start going into overload, "But I-you-but….ugh!"

"I agree with Twilight!" Pinkie pie yelled, "Why do you think I was curing you all with my trusty rubber chicken!"

"Yeeeeeah," Rainbow dash groaned, "About that…"

"Wait!" Twilight exclaimed, "I'm still trying to figure out what happened!"

"I wouldn't bother Twi," Applejack stood up and shook herself off, "We gotta keep movin' if we don't want ta 'nother dragon ta show up."

"What?" she looked around in confusion, "Aren't ANY of you curious about what happened?"

"Not particularly darling," Rarity pranced past her, "It seems everything is fine now so we might as well carry on."

"But everything's NOT alright!" Pinkie blocked her path, "You were all going GRRRR at Discord and he was all "What's your problem?" and then you were all like "We gonna stone you!" and then HE-"

"Pinkie darling, please," Rarity slid around her, "We have to keep moving. Prattle to somepony else alright?

"P-prattle?" Pinkie pie sat down sadly, "But…"

"Come on everypony!" Applejack moved beside Rarity and was quickly followed by the others, leaving Twilight and Pinkie pie to stare after them in shock. Twilight couldn't fathom what just happened. They were fine, if somewhat testy, then that dragon flew over and then everypony started flying at Discord's throat and then Pinkie somehow cured them with her…rubber chicken…she wasn't going to bother thinking about THAT too much, but then no pony remembered anything? Even Discord?

She watched as he calmly took his place in the lead without saying a word; that wasn't like him at all. Had she somehow brainwashed them? She was sure that her spell had no side effects like that. Did it have to do with her spell? Was she missing something? Something important?

With a sigh she nudged Pinkie, "Come on. We don't want a repeat of last time."

"Okie-dokie-lokie…" the pink pony exhaled and slowly started walking. Twilight watched her with a frown but started to follow when suddenly she remembered something. Where was Wrangle? She hadn't seen her since she shot her spell that threw everypony back.

Pausing, she was just about to go check for her when the spirit overhead. Feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time, Twilight said, "Hay Wrangle, sorry if you got blasted by my magic but-"

"Oh shut up," Wrangle snarled, "I was fine until that pink menace started beating me with her silly little toy."

"Oh really?" Twilight's suspicion about her returned, "Would YOU happen to remember everything that happened then?"

"Of COURSE I do!" Wrangle sniffed arrogantly.

"Ah ha!" Twilight pinned her down with her magic and snarled, "I bet YOU were the cause of all this!"

"Let go of me you ruffian!" Wrangle shrilly demanded, "I did nothing!"

"My friends were acting completely normal until YOU started fighting with Discord!" Twilight's voice rose, "If you're somehow related to him, it would only be logical that you had some sort of power to bring disharmony and discontent among my friends!"

"Oh pleeeease dearie," she rolled her eyes, "I suppose I can to something along those lines but I'm all but powerless without my brother Quarrel and HE abandoned me!"

Twilight didn't believe her, "But then what was all that about!"

"I don't know!" Wrangle shrieked, "Probably a combination of stress and lack of food and sleep! I think you're looking for things that aren't there pony-creature! So let me up!"

She had a point. She hated to admit it but…maybe she was right. Maybe she was just looking for things that weren't there…but that didn't explain why no pony remembered the argument!

"Look you," she growled and Wrangle sniffed back, "I won't!" and disappeared. Twilight jerked back and looked around, "Where did sh-" and saw her in the far distance, landing on Discord's shoulder again.

"Hay!" Pinkie seemed to have perked up again, "She had teleport too! Just like Discord and you!" she giggled, "And that rhymed!"

"It did Pinkie, it did," she sighed, "Come on. Let's catch up to them. I need to think."

~

_Tiff watched this from above, studying her targets with something that was less than amusement. It had taken her far too long to locate Discord. It had been far too difficult to find and recognize the special sense that was him. She wasn't sure it if was because he wasn't in possession of his power at the time or if he always was so subtle but she felt it wasn't right._

_All her siblings radiated a unique sense to her. Such things made it easier to locate them. Her elder brother Animosity for instance was easy to find. His hot, firm essence was still in that forest; evading an odd white stallion that flew though it had no wings. Her younger brother Cacophony wasn't as easy to track…he and his soft, slimy presence, but he was near enough that she didn't have to search very closely for him. It seemed he had found the farm she had only just left a while before an enjoyable place to play._

_She was not concerned with those two brothers of hers though. She was far more interested in her sister Wrangle and the smooth, prickliness that was her. Why she had chosen to join the ponies traveling with Discord was beyond her. Why Discord was even traveling in this direction was beyond her. Why he wasn't alone was beyond her._

_Now that she had finally gotten a hold on the feel of his heart, she could easily see that he wasn't happy when around others. Especially not this particular group. He was stressed, worried, full of anxiety, and beginning to feel fear._

_How interesting._

_She would have been able to relieve him of such emotions if she had been allowed to get close enough to do so. Mother had made a point of telling her to resist any impulse she might have in taking any of his emotions though. Mother wanted him untouched, undamaged, and unchanged. To a point._

_Mother's obsession for him was also a thing of some confusion for her. It was beyond her. Mother had never mentioned a first son other than Animosity before Serenity had revealed Discord's whereabouts to her. Mother had…changed after hearing about him. She suddenly had dozens of stories to tell them about him, centuries of worry to unload upon them, and a new darkness they hadn't seen before._

_Tiff was the only one not surprised. She knew the soul of Mother better than Mother herself. She had always known of the darkness within Mother…just as…she was now…sensing something…unexpected…in her new eldest brother…_

_Something quickly blocked it though and she looked to the mountains. Two more of her brothers were there now. Much to her irritation their influence had already begun affecting the group below when they had flown over them. She supposed it was their idea of a 'joke' to do such a thing instead of trying to capture Discord for Mother. She expected more of Squall, though perhaps he hadn't much of a choice in the matter since Strife was the one flying after all._

_Squall's mature, rumbled feel was faint now but Strife's blatantly loud essence could still be felt by her even though he was obviously in the mountains by now. She knew he had no interest in Discord but Squall would. Perhaps he had somehow convinced the slower brother to help him capture him. It wouldn't work. Even if they had a plan of action, it wouldn't work. Why? Because when Strife was involved, nothing ever worked out the way it should._

_Which left everything up to her._

_She could handle it. She knew what she was doing. She had the message from Serenity to spur Discord in the right direction and Mother to back her up if needed. She would be able to do what even Animosity was unable to do._

_She was Tiff. She knew that it was the small things that mattered. A small fight between friends could cause more harm than hatred between nations. In the same way could Tiff better Animosity._

_All she needed was the right moment. All she needed was to get Discord alone. Alone and unprepared._

* * *

><p><em><em>Yay! Here's to another chapter and to hoping the next one is BIGGER and much BETTER!

Review and enjoy! :D


	17. Chapter 16

**From Here to Eternity**

It's finally here!

After over a month of having to do other things like working, Jury Duty, and going on vacation, IT'S HERE!

Not to mention the writer's block but that's not important. What is important is that it's here and the next one is being written!

Seriously though, I'll get so much more done when this coming semester starts.

But enough! I hope you enjoy this much longer chapter than before!

_-I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea-_

* * *

><p>Several hours passed as Twilight thought in silence. She barely even noticed when the ground started sloping upward. It wasn't until she heard a loud, piercing whistle that she was startled out of her thoughts and glanced around.<p>

They were on the side of one of the mountains now. They had finally made it. There was still some grass and shrubbery here and there but most of the ground was rock. She looked up to take note of the how the mountain peaks seemed to shoot up into the sky like black spikes.

She winced as the shrill whistle sounded again and she looked ahead to see Discord hovering in the air. He flew in a circle and whistled again before floating back to them with a satisfied smirk, "If THAT didn't get their attention, nothing will."

"How maaaaaaaarvelous," Rarity drawled, "And if THEY don't notice I'm sure the DRAGONS will."

"Oh tut tut," he gave her head a few swift pats, "You must stop looking at the gloomy aspects of life Rarity! Think positive for once!"

"I find that difficult when stuck with the likes of you," she moved her head away from his pats, "Bad luck seems to stick to you like chaotic glue."

He pouted then shrugged, "I just can't please everypony. Without my powers that is," he grinned and flew over to Twilight, "When I get them back, OH the CHAOS that we will HAVE!"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the joyful looking draconequus, "I doubt the princess would approve."

"Psh, as if I ever cared what she approved of," he picked her up, "How about a library where the books come alive and you have to chase them down before you can read them? Oh! And the words can change color and float off the page! And I can make them edible!"

Twilight could hear Pinkie's voice squeaking how 'wonderfully-special-super-spanstastic' that sounded and tried to remain stern, "You know the others would never approve of that."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not interested in what 'others approve of'," he lowered his voice, "But I doubt you could turn down such a chance to make studying more fun."

"I happen to enjoy being able to read without worrying about my book running off."

"Are you telling me that it couldn't be fun?" he winked, "Perhaps it can be an every-other-day-to-every-eighth Sunny Day thing?"

She blinked at his words. Was he trying to bargain with her?

"Hay ya'll?" Applejack's voice called out, "I…er, there's some dragons comin' from o'er yonder!"

Discord quickly leaped in front of the ponies, Twilight still in his grip, and squinted, "…ah ha! My old playmates must be using them as steeds or slaves or something."

"What?!" Twilight gapped up at him, "You honestly think that?!"

He didn't respond as three dragons dived down towards them. Twilight's heart raced and she instinctively pressed herself into Discord's fur, "Are you positive they're not going to attack us? I'd rather not have to-"

"Of course I am! They would never even DREAM of attacking their old king."

"Uh…wait, you were their king?"

"Several thousand years ago, yes."

Wrangle suddenly appeared on his other side, "I hope you have a plan on how to deal with these creatures."

He groaned, "Again with the plan thing?" he waved his paw, "I don't NEED plans when dealing with old subjects. They worship me!"

Somepony snorted loudly in the background, probably Rainbow dash, and he shot back a silencing glare. Twilight lightly nudged him, "I hope you know what you're doing."

He waved his paw again and patted her head as the dragons were close enough to be seen clearly. They were large creatures but not too huge. Their brilliant scales gleamed even in the shadow of the mountain's peaks. Riding on the head of each dragon was…a pony.

The first dragon landed nearby with a thud, its blue scales glinting almost as fiercely as its yellow eyes. The pony on the dragons's head remained there as it slowly walked over to them. Discord didn't even flinch as the pony's mouth opened and called out in a commanding male voice, "Reveal your intentions foreigners or die!"

Twilight gulped but held her head high, her mind already working on an escape plan if things didn't go well. She could tell this stallion was taller than the average Equestrian and a pair of almost dragon-like horns sat on his head; they and his eyes matching the blue of the dragon he sat on. His golden mane looked long but it was hard to tell…because it stood up and seemed to move in uneven waves. His coat was a very subdued blue…and it was then she noticed he had no cutie mark.

Her mind suddenly clicked: unusually tall and no cutie mark…like Serenity. Could it be that….no, she would need to see more of these ponies before she could make any assumptions.

When the dragon was directly before them, the stallion shouted out again, "Reveal your intentions or die!"

"Be silent pony!" Discord flew up to meet the gaze of the stallion, "Don't you know whom you're addressing?"

The stallion's eyes narrowed then went wide, "You…you're…"

Discord snorted, "Lost for words? Or does "King Discord, Ruler of all Dragon Teeth" escape you?"

"D-Discord?! I mean, my king!" the stallion bowed, "Pardon me, I meant no disrespect my lord. I did not know you."

"I fail to see why not," Discord frowned, "I AM the ONE and ONLY one like myself. Surely you've seen my likeness on my temple walls," he quickly threw his arms up in a regal pose.

"P-pardon me my king but your temple caved in over a thousand years ago. All that remains of your image for us to remember you by is the statue in our council's chambers."

"What?!" Discord trembled in visible anger, "That's IT?! Nothing else remains of me?!"

"The stories do my lord!" the stallion replied nervously, "We speak of you and teach you to our foals on a daily basis and…please forgive me for saying this but much has changed since you…disappeared."

"Hmph, understandable," Discord smirked, "I see one such thing is how you and your dragon neighbors treat each other. Got tired of tossing mud pies?"

"M'lord?"

"Never mind," he rolled his eyes down to Twilight as though hinting he believed this particular pony to be a little 'slow', "I congratulate you on managing to come to some sort of arrangement with your lesser neighbors."

The dragon snarled and boomed, "Lesser we are NOT tiny serpent!"

Discord raised an eyebrow, "It talks?"

"Yes! We TALK pesky fly!" the dragon snapped, "Who are YOU to speak as though you can order my partner around and talk down to me!"

"Please me silent Saline!" the stallion hissed, "You know not whom you scold!"

"Oh please Goldwell! You really think I care?!"

"Be silent! Please!"

"SILENCE!" Discord yelled impressively and they both turned to him, "I am the ancient king of old come back to his noble flock! For I am in need of your services, my beloved subjects, and I require the immediate attention of your council!"

The stallion Goldwell quickly bobbed his head, "Of course my king," then turned to whistle sharply in a complicated pattern up to the other two dragons who had yet to land and they jerked before one whirled around to fly back towards the mountain peaks while the other came forward to land beside the blue Saline.

"Your companions may ride our dragons if you do not desire to bring them to the council with you," Goldwell stated, "If you transport there now, you will not have to wait for them long."

Twilight felt Discord stiffen slightly before casually saying, "Actually, I wish to ride with my companions. Seeing the sights and all that would please me very well."

"Oh, of course m'lord," he bowed again, "Please, mount any dragon if you wish as we would be honored to bring you on the most scenic route to the council."

Discord smirked and flew onto Saline, going into a lounging position with Twilight held beside him, "Come on up my little ponies!" he tail jabbed at the other dragon, "That's ALL yours! Oh, and yours too Wrangle," his voice turned mocking as he chortled, "Don't push each other off now!"

Rainbow dash flew up to glare at him, "I can fly for myself! I don't need to ride any dragon to get wherever we're going!"

"Fiiiiiine then. Fly and get left behind for all I care," he stuck out his tongue and she returned the favor before flying over to the others to help pull a petrified Fluttershy onto the dragon's back.

"Discord, I would appreciate it if you could please be nicer to my friends," Twilight whispered, "And I really think you need to explain to me what it is you're trying to do. I can help."

"Later later," he winked down at her, "I've got eeeeverything under control."

She honestly wasn't so sure about that…but she was soon distracted as the dragons took flight.

The speed at which they flew was far faster than the princess's chariot she had often ridden in Canterlot and the cool mountain breeze she had been enjoying as they walked now came in bitterly cold gusts of wind. She huddled close to Discord's fur in an attempt to keep warm and didn't even think of objecting when he looped his other arm around her in some sort of warming embrace.

She did pay attention to the route they were taking though. Just in case anything unpleasant was to happen, they needed some sort of idea where they could escape to.

What she saw was not encouraging.

Once they breached the mountain peaks she realized the reality of their situation. The mountain was only one part of a much bigger mountain, branching out into eight other peaks that made a sort of circle around them. It almost looked like a deadly-looking crown…completely surrounding them…with no obvious way out.

Within this 'crown' of mountains she could glimpse what looked like small clusters of homes or villages. At one point she thought she saw an observatory but it was gone as soon as she had seen it so she couldn't be sure.

As they flew further into the center of the mountains, she could see more dragons flying about beneath them and wondered if this was where dragons originally came from or if only certain ones lived here with the mountain ponies. A roar and a flash caught her eye and she flinched as two dragons began turning in the air as though in a fight. A dozen silver things suddenly appeared and started darting around them though, separating them and herding them away from each other.

She leaned forward, wondering if the silver things were part of some sort dragon-controlling spell but, to her amazement, they looked like ponies. Pegasi? But then what was the silver?

As though guessing her question, Discord chortled with glee and exclaimed, "I see my Flyers still control the skies!"

"Indeed m'lord!" Goldwell called back, "Along with us and our dragon partners of course!"

"Of course…" Discord sounded thoughtful and she heard him mutter, "Whatever happened to the sky conflicts?"

"Those have been over for a thousand years old timer!" Saline mocked, "Us dragons took down your precious Flyer's claim on the sky and are intent on keeping it that way!" she looked back with a glare, "So don't even THINK about starting anything! Us dragons aren't as eager to accept so-called 'ancient kings' as our partners may be!"

Goldwell gave them an apologetic look then quickly leaned over to start hissing stuff into her ear. Discord said nothing much to Twilight's surprise so she looked back towards the Flyers in interest. They were definitely ponies…but she still couldn't figure out what the silver stuff that she was seeing was. It looked as though all their wings were silver. She strained her eyes, wishing she could use a spell to enhance her sight but was too nervous about potentially angering their ride.

Much to her delight though, several Flyers caught sight of them and quickly flew their way. Three came up and flew around them, giving her a good look at what seemed to be…their mechanical wings?!

She gasped and jabbed at Discord, "Discord! Their wings! They're-"

A shrill whistle interrupted her and she winced at the ups and downs of it as a Flyer twirled in the air with her lips pursed to make the sound. Goldwell answered with a series of whistles of his own and the Flyer replied before giving a high pitched whistle that set Twilight's teeth on edge and zipped off with the others. What was THAT all about? Had they just communicated something?

"M'lord!" Goldwell called, "The council has been alerted of your presence and are travelling to meet you at their chambers! I have also been informed you are not permitted to bring in all your servants to the meeting!"

Twilight bristled at being referred to as a servant but before she could say anything, Discord corrected him.

"They are not 'servants' my dear pony, they are my traveling companions."

"Ah…sorry my king."

"And WHO are THEY to NOT permit ME to do anything?!"

"I-"

"I am their KING! I'M the one who should be giving THEM the orders!"

"They-"

"I will have to discuss their attitude with them," he sniffed arrogantly, "It seems respect for me has been lacking!"

Goldwell opened his mouth then shut it again, looking like a kicked dog. Twilight felt sorry for him but wasn't sure what to say until she thought of something, "Excuse me? Goldwell!"

He looked back with a raised eyebrow and she smiled, "Yes, hi there, I was just wondering, if I and my friends can't go with Discord, where-"

"Arrangements have been made," he dully replied and pointed. She looked to see the dragon with her friends and Wrangle flying off in a completely different direction and gasped, "Wait! Do they know where they're going?!"

"The Flyers are with them," he sighed, "They'll tell them everything they need to know."

"But what about me?!"

"I had explained to the Flyers that our king would like to keep you with him since you seemed to be his favorite," he looked prepared to receive another verbal blow but Discord suddenly perked up, "Excellent work my dear pony! How did you guess that would be what I wanted?"

Goldwell beamed, "Well you haven't released her since you first got on so I figured you would like it if she stayed. I'm sure there won't be a problem as long as she doesn't speak during the meeting unless spoken to."

She nodded, "I can do that."

They traveled on in silence until Discord started chuckling to himself and pointed over the beating wings of the dragons, "Look there Twi, they still herd goats!"

She looked to see many grey specks hopping up the rocky surface of one mountain face, "Those are goats?"

"They are my dear," he grinned, "That's what got my ponies started here in the first place. They can barely farm in these mountains but they found they could live off the milk and such of the goats and spent years figuring out how to tame and use them."

"They had to tame them? But in Equestria, the animals usually are friendly and most are quite passive."

He smirked, "Things are much more different here than in Equestria my little pony. These mountains are hard and WILD; just like my ponies."

"Uh huh."

"Skepticism Twi? I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from yooooou."

She rolled her eyes and made no comment; her mind was still preoccupied with everything else that had happened since this morning. Many of her questions remained unanswered and she felt that more and more questions were filling her head with every passing moment. She wanted to ask about the Flyers and their wings, how a partnership worked between dragon and pony, what Discord had even been doing when he had reigned here as king! She needed answers or her mind was going to explode! When though? When?

"There's the entrance to the council's meeting chambers!" Goldwell suddenly shouted, "Keep your heads down!"

She could feel an excited shiver run through Discord's body and she felt her own spirit become enlivened. This really was exciting. She should be enjoying herself. No monsters were coming after them, she trusted that her friends were safe for the time being, and she was going to some new place run by ponies she had never known to exist before. It was an ideal opportunity for scientific exploration!

Craning her neck a bit, she eagerly looked ahead only to yelp and cover her head as the dragon dived into a tunnel. Almost immediately after she could feel Discord's talons poking her and his voice yelling over the wind, "Looook! The waaaaaalls!"

Taking a peek her eyes widened, her gasp of awe and surprised drowned out by the wind as she stared. The walls had colorful, glowing markings all over them. Some seemed to give directions with arrows, others seemed to be signs and words, but the rest appeared to be childlike doodles.

She was immediately fascinated by them but the dragon burst out of the tunnel within minutes to enter a large cavern. Twilight blinked at the giant statue of Discord standing against one wall and took note of its shimmering golden hue. It also interested her in how much younger this image of him appeared. This had to be the statue Goldwell had mentioned before.

The rest of the room looked like an arena with stone steps encircling a flat, empty middle. Except for the statue, there was no décor and it was all very uninteresting to look at.

The dragon flew around the large stone area, slowing its pace before finally landing in the center. As soon as it did Discord jumped off and landed on his hind legs to throw up his arms and exclaim, "Where are all the colors?!"

"My king!" Goldwell jumped down beside him, "The colors will become apparent as the council members arrive."

"No no no, I meant the colors on the walls!" he gestured around, "Where's the pinks and the greens and the purples and the oranges?!"

"I…the what?"

"Urrrrrrg!" Discord hopped in frustration, "They let them fade away! I gave very specific orders to keep things colorful in here!"

Goldwell looked ashamed and bowed his head while Saline only rolled her eyes and snapped, "Hay! Purple one! The time to get off is now!"

"Oh!" Twilight hurriedly teleported herself off and in front of the still irritated Discord, "The lack of colors really isn't so bad."

"Yes it isssssss!" he growled, "It's all so horribly BORING without them," he draped his eagle arm over his face in a dramatic flourish, "How will I be able to properly impress my old subjects without the proper background?"

She sat down as Saline gave a loud snort in the background, "It THAT what's bothering you?"

"Yes!" he suddenly straightened, "Well that and how my statue isn't as handsome as I remember but that's beside the point."

"….really."

He sniffed disdainfully, "I wouldn't expect a book-bound pony like YOU to understand such things like true art."

"What?!" she glared, "I can understand things like art! I've read dozens of books on the subject."

"Then explain to me WHY a dash of color in the background of a dramatic scene is important."

"Because…because…what?" she shook her head, "But this is just you meeting the council. It's not like you're on trial or giving a verdict as a judge or-"

"I didn't think you'd understand," he flapped his wings to hover to the side of her, "Before one as magnificent and worshiped as myself can make a proper entrance, I have to realize what my surroundings are so as to be able to make the best use of them. It's so I know what angles to turn at, what corners to pop out of, what creates just the right visual effect!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Like in a play?"

"Yes!" he applauded, "Congratulations Twilight Sparkle! You've just begun to scratch the surface of the meaning in a good cake recipe!"

"Of a what?!"

Before he could respond a whoosh from behind them announced the entrance of another dragon. Turning her back on Discord and his silliness, Twilight concentrated on the new dragon as it circled above them. It was a large brown one; boxy and brutish looking. The stallion riding it didn't look much better as he leaped off it to land on the steps. The moment he landed, his duel horns glowed and a tapestry appeared on the wall behind him, a giant symbol on it looking like a tilted pot with a sword for a handle.

The moment the dragon he had been riding settled itself down beside him, more and more dragons entered; flying around as their riders leaped down and summoned more tapestries, each with a different design. It wasn't until there were eight ponies that one stepped forward to calmly announce, "We of the nine peaks of Dragon Teeth Mountain have been called to resolve a matter of extreme importance! We have been informed that our king of ancient times has returned and we must-"

The first brown stallion to arrive suddenly stepped forward, "I demand that we wait! Not all nine are here!"

"Bracer is right!" a female agreed, "Where is Ed?"

"He communicated that he would be preoccupied Mist," the first replied, "And he wished that we continue on without him."

Mist stomped her hoof, "But this is too important not to have us all-"

"That is correct my little ponies!" Discord flew into the middle of the arena, going in a circle and taking them all in, "My return is the most important thing you'll experience within centuries!"

Most all the dragons in the room looked unamused by such a statement but many of the ponies seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"I have come back to my noble flock, seeking the superiority that only you ponies can give! Knowing that it is only by YOUR power, smarts, and skills that I gifted you all with over several thousand years ago that my suffering may be alleviated! For I am in dire need my talentedly crafty subjects and I know that only YOU can be the answer to what troubles I must face! What say you my ponies?! Will you grant me my request and help me in my journey to reclaim what is mine?! What say you?!"

He waited, his arms opened and his expression noble and expectant…

The ponies traded glances and were silent until Mist called out, "So let me get this straight. You come here to our home claiming to be our old king, expecting us to just believe you and welcome you back with open arms, and then you come here asking for OUR help for something we don't even know about? That sound about right Farsight?"

A yellow stallion laughed, "He has some nerve to just assume we'd do ANYTHING for him! That in itself should be proof enough of his identity!"

Many of the ponies laughed at that statement, their dragons not bothering to hide their bellowing guffaws as well. Twilight bit her lower lip; this wasn't what she had been expecting at all. If Princess Celestia had been gone for a couple thousand years and suddenly returned, she knew all of Equestria would be overjoyed to have her back! Not mocking and skeptical of whom she was.

"How…dare they…" Discord landed right in front of her, his body hunched over and heaving as though breathing in and out deeply, "How….DARE they…" he suddenly straightened to roar, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR KING IN SUCH A DISGRACEFUL MANNER!?"

They immediately became silent, blinking down at him as he jumped up and down, practically screaming, "I COME TO YOU AS YOUR KING! NOT YOUR COURT JESTOR! I DEMAND THE RESPECT AND HONER I DESERVE!"

The dragons scowled and snorted in irritation but the ponies looked less amused and more thoughtful. The announcer pony leapt down a few stone steps to trill, "I say that before we decide anything, we first find out the truth of his identity! Once we know who he truly is, we can then hear his proposal and make our decision."

The ponies all nodded and she again spoke, "We have all heard of our king's remarkable power since we were but young colts and fillies! I request that we see evidence of that power!" she looked down at Discord, "I request a trick that you and only you can do. A trick that you had done in olden times," her eyes narrowed, "And we will know if it is not your magic," she glared at Twilight, "We've been taught to recognize how our king's magic differs from ANY other magic from ANY other pony and we will not be fooled."

Twilight gulped slightly. She knew Discord couldn't use his powers and she had been planning on somehow helping him should he need to prove himself with magic but…now what? What could he possibly do to convince these ponies that he was who he was? He couldn't possibly trick them with her help and she knew he'd never tell the truth. Besides, would they even believe the truth? Without proof of any sort, they would just take it as an excuse and-

"My ponies!" she blinked as Discord walked forward with a loud sigh, "However much I may long to impress you all with my omnipotent powers, I'm afraid I cannot."

"Ha!" Bracer mocked, "No powers, NO proof! He's just a fake trying to steal our secrets!"

"I am not!" Discord objected, "I am indeed your one and only king! BUT!" he looked around, "My powers…have been stolen!"

There was silence. Twilight looked around nervously; she wasn't sure where he was going with this…but it couldn't end well.

A green stallion slowly spoke up, "If you really are Discord, how could your powers have been stolen? Discord is too powerful and too mighty to let such a thing happen."

"Ah there you are correct," Discord flew over to him, "For you see, many years after I left these beloved mountains-"

"Yes, about that," a red stallion snarled, "WHY did you abandon us? You say we're your 'noble flock' but you certainly didn't act like it back then!"

Angry murmurs rose and Discord quickly proclaimed, "It was a mistake of my youth to leave you! YOU who truly appreciated my gifts! But I let myself go astray…all for the sake of a pretty pairs of eyes."

A gasp came from one pony who squealed, "I knew it! I KNEW he left for a good reason!"

"For what? A pony. He left for a PONY Shoette!" Bracer scoffed, "You really think that's an excellent reason for abandoning every loyal pony subject!"

"Love IS an excellent reason for anything!" Shoette flipped her mane back, "Why I think that-"

"He never said it was, ugh, loooooove."

"Silence!" Discord snapped his talons for attention and all the ponies flinched and stared at them. He blinked, looked at his talons, then smiled slyly, "What he says is true…I never said it was love," he floated on his back, "But that's beside the point. I left. I left you ALL. I never should have…but I did. I left, wooed a princess, won her, lost her, then easily conquered her kingdom," he grinned widely at the several ponies that looked approving of this, "I knew you'd be proud. Sadly my new subjects weren't as good sports as you were and I made the mistake of giving my little princess too much freedom. She tricked me while I was vulnerable and used a weapon to seal me away in stone for a thousand years."

All the ponies straightened with expressions of horror and he let loose a dramatic wail, "Years of imprisonment! Years and years of being a soul trapped in stone! But I was released!" he gave a flourish, "And I reigned again!" he paused for some cheers, "But was soon trapped yet again!" he paused for the confused groans, "It was another mistake on my part."

"What's this got to do with losing your powers?!" Mist called out and he flew over to her, "All in good time my little pony," he floated backwards, "A second time I was released! But THIS time, my powers had been stolen from me! And THIS!" he pointed to the jewel around his neck, "THIS gem is all that is keeping me from being turned back into stone! Back into a statue!"

With sounds of concern and unhappiness the ponies muttered to their dragons as he continued, "That is why I come to you. I am on a journey to regain the powers that were stolen from me and I need the assistance only YOU can give to do so. So what do you say?" he grinned hopefully, "I'll do all the tricks you want as soon as I get my powers back!"

They didn't all look completely convinced though some were nodding eagerly. Bracer still looked sour and said, "Your story is very interesting but it doesn't change the fact that we still have no proof of who you are. I want proof! Not stories! Proof!"

Discord's tail twitched in irritation and he growled, "You want 'proof'? Fine then, here's your proof," and he removed the crystal from around his neck, letting it fall to the ground with a clink. Almost immediately his tail and hooves started turning into stone, the transformation rapidly travelling up his body.

"Discord no!" Twilight ran forward, unable to keep silent any longer. Her horn glowing, she magically lifted up the gem necklace and put it back around his neck right as the stone reached his middle. She breathed a sigh of relief as the statue-fying magic halted and she turned to the council, "What he says is the truth! I know because I was one of the ones who encased him back into stone the second time!"

The ponies and dragons all looked surprised and Mist asked, "How could one such as YOU take down a king of such power?"

"With the same…'weapon' that our princess used on him over a thousand years ago!" she stood tall but not proud, "I thought I was doing what was best for all Equestria, my home, but what I was forgetting was the fact that I was still turning a living, breathing creature into stone! So when he was again released, I took it upon myself to help him any way I could to make up for my past actions," she smiled back at him, "Though if you DO start messing up everything TOO much again, don't expect me to go easy on you."

The look she received from him was of surprised glee and she turned to meet the eyes of the other ponies, "So he might not be able to stun you with his magic now, but believe me, when he gets it back, I will personally make sure that he comes back here and throws the most unbelievable celebration you all will have ever seen!"

Bracer frowned, "And who are YOU to make such promises?"

She smiled broadly, "I am Twilight Sparkle. Personal apprentice and prized student of Princess Celestia of Equestria herself."

That name seemed to hit a chord as the ponies all leaned back in surprise as one exclaimed, "I thought the name Equestria was familiar!"

Mist's jaw dropped, "Our king was in Equestria this WHOLE time?!"

They all turned to look at Discord who was trying to wiggle his legs free of stone, "Why yes. I wasn't planning on leaving you all forever now," he rolled his eyes and drawled, "I was going to combine our kingdoms for greater glory and whatnot."

The council members suddenly erupted in excited discussion, some talking about the opportunities that would bring, others mourning over their lack of knowing of his whereabouts, and yet others proclaiming that they were now convinced of who he was.

Twilight felt doubly comforted by the fact that they were no longer looking on them with harsh, judging eyes. What would have happened if they had decided Discord wasn't Discord? Who knew but she was glad they didn't have to find out.

A sudden burst a wind quieted the others as a gold tinted dragon flew into the room and landed on the steps without slowing. A dark purple stallion in a green vest and black sunglasses leaped off its head and called out, "So what's this I hear about an imposter trying to blow up our observatory?"

The others chuckled as the red stallion called back, "It's not that! We were trying to figure out if that was our old king!" he pointed at Discord, "And THEN we were going to figure out what to do with him!"

"You don't say!" the purple stallion adjusted his shades and quickly galloped down the steps and directly over to Discord. His shades slipped down his nose as he stared at Discord, his black eyes glinting with interest. Twilight watched him with a similar amount of attentiveness. His black mane and tail were both cut short but his mane did the same gravity-defying thing as Goldwell's had. His mustache was simple and practical and his black hooves were split in the middle like a goat's. He also had two horns, one sitting right behind the first. All-in-all he looked just as odd, if not more so, than Goldwell.

"Hmmmm…" he tilted his head then grinned, "Yep! That's Discord all right!" he bowed, "Welcome back my liege, you've been sorely missed by many and become a source of intense bitterness for others," he winked up at him, "You might need to do something about that."

"Well well well," Discord smirked, "I take it that you're an ancestor of Fangor?"

"Indeed I am," he shook his mane, "What tipped ya off?"

"The hooves at first but he always had a way of knowing wherever and whoever I was. Even when I was in disguise. You're Ed I presume?"

"You presume right," he saluted him, "And now I suppose I should be keeping an eye out for any attempts to foal me with some magical disguise."

"Now YOU seem to understand me!" Discord picked him up and happily chortled, "You're the first to act like how I remember you ponies!"

"What?" Ed looked around, "Don't tell me they've been putting you though a trial. How stuffy."

"Exactly!" Discord gagged, "They needed PROOF that it was me. Me! As if anypony would go around masquerading as ME. Like what would they do? Put a Discord hat on?"

"Alright alright!" the red stallion shouted, "We already came to the conclusion you are who you are but-"

"Then why aren't you bowing?" Discord primly asked and several ponies immediately looked ashamed and bowed. The others were slower but one by one they bowed until all but the dragons had their noses to the floor.

Discord looked positively tickled and flew around the room, "Have no fear my beloved ponies! I, your king, forgive you! On ONE condition," he grinned, "That you grant my request in helping me get back my powers."

"Get back your powers," Ed blinked in surprise, "What happened to your powers?"

Discord groaned, "They were stolen from me and now I must take them back."

"And they haven't agreed to help you yet?" Ed jumped out of his arms and, looking positively fierce, shouted, "How dare you call yourselves mountain ponies of Dragon Teeth! If it weren't for our king, we would not be where we are today! Where's your gratitude?! We must do what he asks of us! As long as we can do it of course," he glanced back, "What is your request my liege?"

"Just a boat," Discord drawled, "One of those flying boats I can take through Dragon's Mouth."

There was a tense silence.

"You…want to go through Dragon's Mouth?" Spoette looked horrified, "But that could lead to certain death! It takes you down into the very earth itself! It will-"

"Yes yes yes," he rolled his eyes, "I'm very aware of where it goes and I know what I'm doing. I've done it before and I doubt I've forgotten anything that could result in death."

"Uh…" Twilight poked his side, "Discord?"

"Not now Twi," he walked away, "I've gone through Dragon's Mouth before and all I need is one of your masterful flying boats to get through it again. So what say you?" he challenged, "Think you ponies can handle it?"

They traded glances then looked down at Ed who was grinning confidently, "I'll have my workers get right on it!" he turned to Mist, "I'll need to borrow Group Five from you aaaaand," he pointed at the red stallion, "Group three from you Tongs to get this done before a week goes out."

Tongs and Mist both nodded and jumped onto their dragons, Tongs announcing, "I motion this meeting to come to a close!"

"I second that!" Bracer shouted, "This is ridiculous and I no longer want to take part!" he leaped onto his dragon who took flight and left with a great gust. Ed shrugged and piped, "Good thing I didn't need his help! Now Shoette?"

She perked up, "You need me to set them up nicely yes?"

"You read my mind," he waved towards them, "Make sure they have a good place to sleep. Give them treatment worthy of a king."

"Indeed I shall!" Shoette gleefully danced in place before trotting over to them and bowing, "I am honored to have you both stay at my peak your highness and royal apprentice."

"Oh please Ms. Shoette," Twilight smiled, "Just call me Twilight!"

She lifted her head with an answering smile, "Thank you Twilight. Now, if you will both come with me," she trotted back to her light lavender dragon, "Noona and I shall take you to our peak and give you the royal treatment!"

Discord followed without hesitation, "I take it that you are head of the third peak with the hot springs?"

"Oh I am m'lord! I'm honored that you remember such minor details!"

"Um, wait a moment please!" Twilight ran to catch up, "What about my friends?"

"Your friends?" Shoette paused then nodded, "Ooooooh yes! I remember hearing about them! One moment," she shook her mane a little to reveal curled horns that glowed before she disappeared and reappeared across the room beside a gray and white stallion.

"Oh wow," Twilight felt impressed, "Discord? Are all the ponies in this room like us unicorns?"

"If you mean 'like' as in they can use magic then yes," he crossed his arms impatiently, "But they're not unicorns Twi. All my magic users here have two horns instead of only one so they can cast two spells at the same time."

"I see…that's…amazing."

"I'm glad you approve."

"And the Flyers?"

"Normal ponies with wing implants."

"…what?"

He sighed, "They're specially chosen for the job of Flyer and when they're fully trained, they get their own pair of mechanical wings that they wear until death."

"Until…death? But wouldn't metal wings hurt?!"

"They don't seem to mind."

"And how do they stay on?!"

"They're implants. They are connected to their bodies."

"But-"

Shoette suddenly poofed back in front of them, "It seems Mor'ay has been the one who was going to host them but he has agreed to let them come over to my peak to stay with you."

"Oh thank you," Twilight's head lowered as she felt relief yet again but Discord sighed in irritation, "Lovely. Now I get to deal with all their complaints."

Shoette frowned, "Would you rather not have them my king?"

Before he could respond Twilight quickly said, "They just don't always get along! But that's alright, they can all have different rooms so they don't have to share!" she glared up at him, "RIGHT?"

He scowled, "I was expecting my own room to begin with."

"And you shall have one," Shoette bowed, "You all shall have your own individual rooms. Now please come with me," she trotted to her dragon and poofed up onto its head, "You may ride with us and Mor'ay shall lead us all to your friends."

"Thank you SO much Shoette," Twilight decided it wouldn't hurt to show off a little bit of magic herself and transported both she and Discord up behind her, "We're ready!"

"Excellent! Onward Noona!"

With a smooth flap, Noona glided upward and waited for the dragon of Mor'ay to lift up and fly into a tunnel before following.

~

_Elsewhere in the mountains, three mountain ponies watched over their flocks in relative peace and quiet. Reo, the eldest, kept a lookout for any ground predators that might want to attack his goats. He took his job seriously and was always prepared for anything._

_Theo, his younger sister, took personal care of the flocks; walking among them and speaking quietly to them in her gentle, compassionate way. She was quiet but kind and the goats would go wherever she asked them to go._

_Ono, the youngest sister, was in charge of watching the skies. It was her duty to warn the others if she ever saw a dragon nearby for it was not uncommon for a dragon to dive down and steal the goats of any herd. Her job was very important…luckily she was asleep._

_Perched on a ridge far above the flocks, a green dragon crouched, his stomach rumbling hungrily as he took in all the juicy-looking goats…growing perfectly round and fat on grass and whatever else they could eat. He could have sworn he saw one eat some rocks but he doubted that would hamper him should he eat it. When to strike though? He always had trouble making decisions without his older brother there to help him out…_

_His tail twitched as Ono's mind wriggled under his influence. He pushed harder with his powers, keeping her fast asleep. If she woke up his cover would be blown and his chances of a free meal would be gone! Perhaps he should just fly down now? Squall couldn't hold a few goats against him could he? No, he couldn't take that risk…_

_"Ono! What are you doing?!"_

_Ears perking up, he grinned as he felt the frustration coming off the stern older brother. If he couldn't have goats, at least he could feed off the conflict about to form between these normally harmonious siblings…_

_He chuckled darkly as the hotheaded youngest finally woke up to an angry brother, quickly become mad herself, and he watched as they began shouting at each other. Then dear, sweet Theo came over…but he couldn't have her sweetness heal things so he increased his influence on the other two, making them turn on her, yelling and accusing until she ran away in tears…ah, those delightful tears._

_Their strife was nourishment to him. He didn't NEED solid food…though he wanted to try it to see if it was tasty. He had their conflict though and that was filling enough…for now. All he needed was to wait for his brother to come back from looking around on his own. He didn't see why Squall had to go spy on his own. He didn't like being left behind with nothing to do. Squall's argument of him being too easy to spot because of his size didn't seem fair. He looked like a dragon didn't he? There were LOADS of dragons flying around and it should be simple to blend in…_

_"Strife!"_

_He lifted up his head to see his brother bouncing down the mountain on all fours. With a grin he sat up, "Brother! You're ba-"_

_"Be quiet!" his goat-like brother jumped onto his snort, "Your voice booms like a crack of thunder!"_

_"Oh…sorry."_

_"It's okay," Squall clacked his hooves together and jumped back onto a cloud that suddenly appeared, "I found out everything we needed little bro-"_

_"I'm NOT little!"_

_"Okay okay, be quiet! YOUNGER brother of mine, Discord is here!"_

_Strife grinned and lightly clapped his claws together, "Goody."_

_"He's going to be staying on the third peak along with a group of ponies," Squall also grinned, "But he'll be in a room all by himself so it should be an easy feat to take him and bring him to mother."_

_"Yes! …why are we doing this again?"_

_"To please mother of course!" Squall rolled his eyes, "She pays far too much attention to Animosity and Tiff."_

_Strife gagged._

_"That's right. If we do this though, WE'LL be her favorites!"_

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Strife bounced a little and Squall laughed, "She will love US and give US all the special attention!" he suddenly frowned, "If this Discord doesn't take all her attention from us that is…"_

_"Oh…" Strife frowned as well then grinned again, "Let's just kill him!"_

_"No no no you idiot!" Squall scoffed, "If we did that, our chances of being her favorites would be gone forever!"_

_"…oh."_

_"That's right," he rolled his eyes, "OH. Now get up, we need to find a good place to stay until dark."_

_"Okay brother!" Strife stood and shook himself off, not ignoring the screams of horror coming from below as the bickering ponies finally noticed him. He didn't mind them seeing him now, besides, that just meant that Ono would be in even bigger trouble._

_Diving off the ledge and with his brother preoccupied with getting settled on his back, he couldn't resist grabbing up a goat and flying away with it; he'd snack on it later._

* * *

><p>Because I didn't mention it before, I own ALL Mountain Ponies! They are MY concept and MY designs! So steal not, die not :3 <em><br>_

Thank you and please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen...WOW.

I won't bore you with all the details of my looooooooooong, should-be-shot-for silence. Well, except that wouldn't let me upload this for a good while :(

Oh well, it's here now!

And I am almost done with getting my BA!

Just thought I'd throw that out there for no reason~

But whatever, you're not interested in ME! Onward with the story!

_-I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea and ALL Mountain Ponies-_

* * *

><p>Shoette was very pleasant during the ride over. She asked Twilight many questions about Equestria but she asked even more about how she kept her mane and coat looking so nice when she had obviously been traveling a long ways. Twilight tried to answer her questions as best she could, even though she didn't really have any 'beauty secrets' to share, but that ended up being fine. Shoette seemed quite capable of coming up with more and more ways to keep the conversation going and Twilight had the distinct impression that she liked to talk. A lot.<p>

"So about this Grand Galloping Gala; it's a dance and social party correct?"

"That is correct. It's also a way for ponies to meet Princess Celestia face-to-face."

"I see! Now you said it's held yearly. Have you always gone every year?"

"Oh no. I actually only went once and THAT ended up being a disaster."

"Oh really? What happened?"

"Well…you see-"

A shrill whistle pierced her ears and she glared behind herself to see Discord standing up and whistling to some passing Flyers. The Flyers quickly dashed over, whistling just as loudly to him and quieting only to let him whistle back.

"Discord!" Twilight shouted over the noise, "Could you keep it down?! We're trying to talk!"

He glanced over at her and grinned mischievously before whistling something that somehow sounded very sly to her ears. The Flyers looked at her then whistled back appreciatively. For some reason she felt herself begin to blush and she looked away, muttering, "This is ridiculous…I don't even know what they're saying…"

"Say…Twilight Sparkle?" she looked up to see Shoette giving her a secretive smile as she whispered, "I've got to know, is there…something…going on between you and….?"

Twilight blinked, "Between me and….who?"

She sighed, "HIM of course," she jabbed her tail towards the whistling Discord. Twilight's eyes widened, "What? Oh no no no no no no noooo! There's nothing going on at all!"

"Mmmmhmm."

"Really!" she grinned in embarrassment, "I ought to know if there was something between us right? I mean, I should know if I were involved with somepony!"

Shoette's small smile curled, "I see…"

"No you don't see!"

"Tut tut tut now please," she held up a hoof, "We can't have HIM overhearing us now can we?"

Twilight ducked her head at the thought, "No…"

Shoette giggled delightedly, "Oh how nice! Such a lucky filly!"

She growled, "I'm telling you that there is nothing between us."

"Oh yes there is!" Discord suddenly pushed his head in the middle of them, "ME!"

"Ah!" Twilight quickly scooted backward, "Discord!"

He laughed and pulled her back, "Don't be so distant Twi! There's not THAT much room up here."

"Eh heh, yeah, sure," she gave him a strained smile until he released her and slid away to continue whistling to the Flyers, "Whew…"

"Nothing between you two hm?" Shoette mused and Twilight exclaimed, "Nothing at all!"

"I guess so!" she covered her mouth with a hoof as her smile grew smug, "I'll believe you. For now!"

"Uggggh," Twilight groaned and tried to change the subject, "You were asking about the Grand Galloping Gala…?"

"Oh yes!" Shoette straightened, "But that will have to wait for another day!"

"Why?"

"Because we're about to land!"

"We are?!" Twilight craned her neck over the side of the dragon's back but all she could see were clouds, "I can't see any place to land!"

"Do not fret Twilight Sparkle! Mor'ay is leading us! And besides, Noona knows where to go!"

At those words the dragon Noona dove into the clouds. Twilight held on as best she could, her eyes squished shut as fluffy whiteness puffed against her face. Moments later her face was clear and she opened her eyes to see a mountain peak…a small city on a mountain peak. Actually a small city that was wrapped around the peak like a ring of stone. It was like nothing she had ever seen before…but it had the distinct feel of a prison.

After the dragon landed on an open area, Shoette proclaimed, "There we are! Now, you shall go with Mor'ay and he shall take you to your friends. Noona and I shall wait for you to return with them."

"Okay but what about Discord?"

"I'll be staying here!" he slid between them again, "I have no desire to be reunited with your 'friends'. OR that dreadful Wrangle."

"Wrangle!" Twilight frowned; she had forgotten about her, "That's right…well if you really want to stay here…"

"I do and I will," he sniffed arrogantly, "I've made this spot all nice and warm and I want to keep it that way."

"Dragons are always warm. Everywhere."

"It's alright!" Shoette smiled brightly, "I don't mind him staying! We can chat a bit! And you shan't be gone too long."

"Alright then. See you in a little bit," she transported herself off the dragon's back and trotted towards where the gray and white Mor'ay waited for her. She hadn't wanted to go on her own. She didn't like the feel of this place at all…why did Discord have to be so stubborn?

"Twilight Sparkle."

She jerked at the harsh, gravelly voice, "Yes?"

Mor'ay's cold yellow eyes seemed to stare straight through her, "Follow me."

Wishing even more that at least Shoette had come with her, she followed his long strides into a cold stone tunnel. Minutes passed and he made no conversation. The scenery didn't change and everything remained cold and unfriendly. Much to her relief he finally stopped before a door and opened it for her.

She smiled at him and trotted in only to be suddenly tackled by Pinkie pie, "Twilight! Oh Twilight! We've all been so worried! We all thought you'd be eaten or imprisoned or force-fed bad cake or-"

"Twi!" Applejack pushed off Pinkie, "Are ya a'right!?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow dash shoved her to the side, "Where have you been?!"

"Twilight! Whatever happened to your mane!?" Rarity appeared beside her, "You look horribly windblown darling."

"She doesn't look hurt," Fluttershy appeared on her other side, "Are you hurt Twilight?"

"I'm fine girls!" she smiled up at them, "I really am! And I'm really glad to see that you all are safe. But do you think you could let me up?"

"Sure!" Dash pulled her up, "So what happened to you?"

"What I want to know is what happened to all of YOU," she looked around at them, "Last I saw you were being flown off and the Flyers-"

"Oh my gosh Twilight!" Dash squealed, "The Flyers are so totally awesome!"

"I thought you didn't like them," Fluttershy mentioned and Rainbow dash scowled, "Not ALL of them! Just that totally UNcool Razor guy."

"Razor?" Twilight asked and Rarity smiled, "Oh yes. Rainbow dash is just jealous because he claims to be the fastest flyer in all of history."

"And he SO is not!" Dash exclaimed, "Did you see how slow he was flying away? You called THAT sorry show fast?!"

"He was showing off to us darling," Rarity flipped back her mane, "You can't fully appreciate all those flips and other tricks if he's going too fast to see them properly."

"Well I STILL say he's all talk and no fly," Dash crossed her arms and Twilight shook her head, "You can challenge him to a race later Dash but right now we need to get going."

"Why?" Pinkie pie asked and she answered, "Because you're all being moved to the peak I'm staying at."

"Now wait just an apple-buckin' minute," Applejack frowned, "Whatcha mean 'peak'? And why was ya not taken here with us in ta first place? What've ya been doin' anyways?"

"I'll explain on the way but Discord and Shoette are waiting for us so we really need to get going."

"Oh!" Pinkie grinned, "Who's Shoette? Is she a new friend? I love making new friends! Can I meet her?!"

"Yes, I know, and yes," Twilight patiently backed out of the room, "Now come on girls, the sooner we leave the sooner we can finally settle down and rest and eat-"

"Oh we've been eatin'!" Applejack gestured behind her and Twilight saw the low table covered in delicious looking food. Her mouth began to drool at the sight; she hadn't had anything to eat at all for so long…

"Oh darling you should really have something to eat before we leave," Rarity levitated a bowl of salad over to her, "Here, try this. It's like nothing we have in Equestria but it's simply divine."

"I guess a bite wouldn't hurt," she took a mouthful and paused in mid-chew. Rarity was right, the taste wasn't like anything she had ever had before but it WAS good!

She hungrily devoured the contents of the bowl but was still unsatisfied. However she couldn't let herself get distracted; she'd be able to eat again soon enough. Swallowing the last mouthful of some purple leaves, she suddenly realized somepony wasn't there. She glanced up and looked around, "…where's Wrangle?"

"Oh…her?" Applejack made a face, "As soon as that dragon we was on stopped followin' the one YOU and Discord was on, she flew off n' disappeared."

"She did?" Twilight's suspicion about the spirit rose up, "But to where?"

"We have nooo idea darling," Rarity sniffed, "She was just up and gone without a word."

"I see…" she frowned then shook her head; she would think about it later. For now she felt she had kept Discord and their ride waiting long enough.

"Alright girls!" she trotted towards the doorway, "We really should be going now. I don't want to keep Shoette and Discord waiting."

Applejack's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened but Twilight quickly cut her off, "I said I'd explain things on the way okay?"

With a sigh, the farm pony closed her mouth with a nod. Smiling, Twilight beckoned with her hoof and went out to see Mor'ay was no longer at the door. Slightly confused, she looked around for him but couldn't see him in the hall. Had he left?

"Hmm…oh well, no matter!" she walked back the way they came; luckily she had been paying attention as usual. Where were all the other ponies though? She was sure that this place was some sort of city; shouldn't there be ponies using these tunnels? Maybe this part of the city wasn't always used. Either way she wanted to get out of there as soon as she possibly could. Things were too…quiet for comfort.

"Hey! Twilight!" she paused as Rainbow dash called to her and looked back, "What?"

"We came from THIS direction!" the Pegasus pointed down another tunnel she hadn't noticed. She frowned and walked over, "I…I don't think I came from there."

"I'm positive that's where WE came from," she flew ahead and took a deep breath, "Mmmmmm…yeah! Fresh air! We should definitely go THIS way!"

"But I'm sure I didn't come from there," Twilight shook her head, "The way I took was relatively straight. I don't remember any sharp turns or-"

"Oh come on Twilight," she flew up farther, "Which are you going to believe? Your memories or the smell of cool, fresh air?"

Twilight's mind KNEW this wasn't the right way…she was so sure of it! However…what if her memories were wrong? Recollections were often mistaken…why was she suddenly thinking of Serenity's book again?

"Come on Twi!" Applejack trotted after Rainbow dash, "The sooner we get outta here, the better!"

"But I…oh…alright then," she followed with a frown, "But I reeeeeeeally really think we should just keep going straight."

"Uh huh."

Knowing Dash would continue to ignore her, she kept silent. They were going to get out eventually; Dash was following an actual breeze. That meant there was an opening and that opening was most likely a door leading to the outdoors. If it wasn't the same exact route, that would be okay right? Shoette could just have her dragon fly over and get them from wherever they pop up. Right? Right!

As more time passed though, Twilight wasn't so sure. They had passed several locked doorways and a few boarded up windows, none of which the breeze was coming from. Dash didn't give up though, repeatedly claiming the air was getting fresher and that they just had to go around another bend to get out. By time even Dash looked as though she were ready to give up, Twilight had no idea where they were.

"Hey!" they all flinched as Rainbow dash suddenly exclaimed and dived forward, "We've MADE it! I found the door that'll lead us out!"

Pinkie pie and Rarity both gave a happy shout and galloped forward, an enthusiastic Applejack following close after. Twilight was right behind her with Fluttershy, both of them just as eager to escape as the rest. They all stopped in front of the door that Dash had just wrenched open, all of them too stunned to do anything else but stare.

The door led outside alright…outside…to an arena full of dragon eggs.

Twilight's eyes went wide as she took in the sight. She hadn't seen a dragon egg since she had used her magic on Spike's egg as a young filly. This though…this was like a giant nursery of eggs!

Finally Pinkie pie squeaked, "I see the way out!" and pointed to stairs that led up and out of the ceilingless, bowl-like room. Dash grinned and whispered, "See? I told ya so!" and quickly flew over the eggs to hover over the stairs and wave for them to follow her example.

The others gave each other unsure looks; none of them felt very safe surrounded by dragon eggs…that would probably be guarded. Timidly, Rarity stepped out of the door…and slowly began making her way towards Rainbow dash. Pinkie pie followed, looking less than cheerful.

Applejack looked to Twilight and whispered, "What are the chances of there bein' a great big momma dragon bein' 'round?"

Twilight shrugged nervously, "I'm not sure…I don't really know all that much about dragons and how they take care of their eggs. Much less how it's done HERE."

"Yeah…I was 'fraid you'd say that."

"It should be okay," she glanced up and stepped forward with her head held down, "We just need to get out of here as quickly as we can."

"Got it."

Now feeling as though she were snooping around somepony's house, Twilight tried to keep her eyes forward; her ears continually scanning for any sound that might alert her to a hostile mother dragon. Or father dragon. Or just any dragon! She really needed to learn more about these potentially dangerous creatures.

Ahead of her Pinkie and Rarity had reached the stairs and started up as Rainbow dash flew back down to whisper to Twilight, "I've been keeping watch and there are NO dragons in sight. Keep moving and we'll get out of this just fine."

"Thank you Rainbow dash," she whispered back, grateful her friend was able to help her feel better even though this was technically the fault of the blue Pegasus in the first place.

"You got it!" Dash saluted and flew back towards the stairs. Twilight let herself glance around; things didn't seem as bad as she had first thought. Maybe it was normal for ponies to walk through here. She wouldn't know what passed for 'normal' up in these mountains. All these eggs were beautiful to look at though…she paused to examine the colors. There were red, blue, green, purple, yellow, brown, even pink spotted eggs…all together they almost seemed to sparkle like jewels.

"Hey Twi," Applejack whispered to her, "I reckon we shouldn't stand still all that long, ya know?"

"Huh? Oh sorry," she started moving again, "Haven't you noticed how lovely these eggs are? I could stay here to study them all day!"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, they're all just fine and dandy," Applejack sounded urgent, "I'd just rather you'd stop to admire them from above is all."

"Oh, yes, of course!" she trotted faster, reaching the steps and going up them as fast as she dared. Behind her she could hear Applejack and Fluttershy galloping after her. She joined Rarity at the top, expecting to be somewhere that would lead them back to Shoette and Discord but…

"Oooooooh Rainbow dash," she growled, "What have you gotten us into?"

There before them was only another huge egg-filled arena.

Beside her Rarity hissed, "I KNEW we shouldn't have gone this way!"

Twilight gave her a look, "Then why didn't you go the way I said we should go?"

"Because I was tired and sore and wanted out right then!" Rarity snapped, "I am sick and tired of all this traveling! Just look at my hooves!" she held them up with a mournful expression, "Just LOOK at them! It'll take at least a dozen hooficures to get them back into shape!"

Twilight didn't bother answering, "Alright girls, where's Dash and Pinkie pie?"

Applejack pointed, "Seems like they're trying to get that there door open."

When a sigh, Twilight began trotting down towards them, "Well THAT won't solve anything. That will just take us back down into-"

A roar suddenly ripped through the air, making the ground beneath her hooves rumble and her body shudder as it suddenly grew VERY warm. Trying not to panic, she yelled, "Dash! Get Pinkie!" before running back to her friends on higher ground.

A cracking sound along with a shrill scream could be heard from behind her and Applejack yelled, "Draaaaaaaaaaaagon! Pinkie! Get off of that!"

Twilight came to an abrupt halt to look back and see the middle of the arena had opened and a large red dragon was climbing out of a large hole…with Pinkie pie right on its nose!

"Pinkie!" she gasped and tried running back but the ground beneath her burned through her hooves as though scorching them, "Piiiiiiiiiiinkie!"

She could see Rainbow dash diving at the dragon, zipping around its head as though trying to distract it until going right for its head and kicking it right between the eyes. The dragon flinched and growled angrily, grabbing her in its claws and roaring.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy suddenly inhaled, "Wait! I know this dragon!"

"You KNOW this dragon?!" Twilight rounded on her, "From WHERE?!"

"It's the dragon we were asked to move!" she squeaked, "The one who was snoring!"

"What?!" Twilight turned back to stare at the enraged red dragon, "That's the same one?!"

"Yes!"

Suddenly coming up with a plan, Twilight shouted, "I'm taking you over there Shy!" and used her magic to transport them both right above the dragon's nose. Fluttershy squealed in fear, catching the dragon's attention and causing it to stretch its neck back to get a better look at the two new ponies disturbing it.

"Say something!" Twilight hissed and Fluttershy shakily nodded and squeaked, "E-excuse me? Mr. Dragon, uh, sir? Could you please put down my friend?" she spoke in a rush, "She didn't mean any harm and we didn't touch any of your eggs and-and," she spoke louder in a panic, "We're only trying to find our way out of here! Please oh please oh please put her down Mr. Dragon sir! Um, please?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed up at them for a long second…before closing as it started laughing. Its clawed hand opened in the process and Twilight used this chance to transport both Pinkie and Dash to safety over by Applejack and Rarity as Fluttershy shivered beside her.

Then, in a deep billowing voice that was indeed familiar, the dragon spoke, "You ponies are the same that tried to 'remove' me from my summer getaway! I never thought to see any of YOU again! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Twilight grinned, barely, "I'm glad you recognize us."

"Yes Mr. Dragon," Fluttershy spoke more confidently, "Thank you for releasing my friend."

"I remember her," he guffawed, "The feisty one who kicked me!" his eyes locked on the two of them, "What are the likes of YOU doing up in these mountains?"

"That's a long, long story," Fluttershy explained, "And maybe I can tell you aaaaall about it someday but for now we need to find our way out of your eggs."

After a moment he nodded, "I can take you out."

"Oh really?" Fluttershy beamed, "Oh THANK you Mr. Dragon sir. My friends and I would really, REALLY appreciate that."

Looking proud, his tail slithered among the eggs to where the others were huddled in fear, "Climb on little ponies. Climb on or follow the hard way."

Rarity was quick to leap onto his tail and gallop up and onto his back, quickly followed by Pinkie pie and Applejack who were supporting a rather limp-looking Rainbow dash.

"Oh dear," Twilight frowned as she saw them, "Is Rainbow dash okay?"

The dragon answered her with an annoyed sniff, "She will live," and began flapping his wings.

Twilight quickly transported herself and Fluttershy with the others, using her magic to shield them from the powerful gusts of wind summoned by the dragon's wing strokes. As the dragon took to the air she could see the mountain peak suddenly shrink below them, making it easy to see the lavender shape of Shoette's dragon Noona.

Yelling as loudly as she could over the wind, she shouted, "RIGHT THERE! WHERE THE OTHER DRAGON IS!"

The dragon might not have heard her but he probably guessed that was where they needed to go anyways. He dived down until he was hovering right above Noona and suavely stated, "I have some lost ponies of yours sweet Nooooooona," he smoothed back his crest.

Noona looked back up at him as Shoette called and waved to Twilight and sweetly replied, "I thank you," with a small smirk. The dragon looked as though he planned to say more but Discord was suddenly flying up and over him, landing on his neck and screaming, "What were you ponies doing?! Twilight! You've been gone for over an hour! I've practically rotted from boredom!"

She chuckled at the thought and shook her head, "I'm sorry Discord but we just took a wrong turn and got lost. Fortunately we found an old friend to help us get back."

He didn't look impressed, "And WHY didn't you just come back with your stony guide?"

Pinkie pie jumped up, "You mean the scary guy with no expression? He wasn't there when we left the room! He was gone!"

"Gone?!" Shoette called up, "You mean he just left you to find your way back on your own?!"

"Seems that way!" Twilight called back down, "But we're here now so no harm done right?!"

"You're not here yet!" Shoette beckoned, "Get down here and we can finally leave!"

"Oka-gah!" she was suddenly snatched up by Discord who also grabbed Pinkie pie. Then he latched onto Applejack with his hind feet and Rarity with his tail who protested, "Let me go you ruffian!"

"And let you fall to your utter demise? If you insist!"

"No! No wait!"

"I thought you would see it that way."

"Discord?" Twilight looked up at him as he lowered them all down, "I think Rainbow dash is hurt, could you-"

"Ugh, can't she just fall down here herself," he looked up, "Oh wait, our lovely dragnophobic is bringing her. One less thing for ME to do."

Her wings straining, Fluttershy brought down the still limp Rainbow dash down onto the dragon's back, "I think she hurt her wing…"

"Raaaaaaaaaah," Dash growled, "I'm fiiiiiiiiiiine!"

"But you can't-"

"Yes I CAN!"

"Please don't yell everypony!" Shoette held up her hooves, "You can have your wings looked at once we get to my peak," she tapped Noona who gracefully took flight with a flick of her tail towards the red dragon who winked after her as Shoette continued, "At my peak, you will be given everything you need to be comfortable and happy. Why there are massage booths and spas you can visit-"

"Oh FINALLY someplace that can be called 'civilized!" Rarity smiled, "I know we're going to get along just fine. What's your name darling?"

"I am Shoette, and YOU are?"

"Rarity," Rarity flipped her mane, "And might I say that your mane and tail are just loooovely! Groomed to perfection I might add, regardless of all this pesky wind."

Twilight only shook her head as those two immediately clicked on the subject of 'beauty' and 'self-maintenance'. Fluttershy and Applejack seemed more interested in trying to keep Dash settled and Pinkie…Pinkie pie was telling Discord everything that had happened. Twilight would herself but…she didn't feel like meeting his burning eyes that seemed to have no effect on Pinkie pie.

How could she have known he'd get so agitated? No wait, if she had taken a moment to think about it, she would have guessed. Waiting was obviously not his strong suit. Though there were times where he had seemed perfectly fine with waiting for something for years and years in the past…there must be an important difference there that she was missing.

She would have to talk with him eventually though; maybe after they got settled down. She needed to speak with him, she needed to know what they were up against, and she NEEDED to know more about this culture where dragons and ponies lived and worked together. True, his information might be out of date but at least she could get a grasp on their history.

These dragons…they were making her think of Spike. How she missed him…but who knew? Maybe she could learn more about where he came from while up in these mountains. For now, she would concentrate on keeping everypony together, alive, and not at each other's neck.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Spike! Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike! Spike!"<em>

_"Whaaaaaat already?!" Spike growled and glared down at the gleeful Ribbon Twirl bouncing beneath him, "You know I have work to do!"_

_"I know but ya gotta see what I did!" with another bounce the young filly gestured out the open window, "Look! I decorated your tree! Now it's been Ribafied!"_

_"WHAT?!" he quickly slid down the ladder and ran over, "I thought I told you not to Ribafy anything anymore!"_

_"Well ya did but that was fer Ribafyin' INSIDE stuff like them curtains!" she beamed, "Ya'll said nothin' 'bout decoratin' the OUTSIDE!"_

_"But what if Twilight comes back and doesn't like it! What if she gets mad! What if-"_

_"Now hush you," Ribbon Twirl stuck her hoof to his mouth, "Ya'll been worryin' 'bout nothin' but Twilight, Twilight, Twilight, ever since she left and I say it's gonna be okay. She's gonna LOVE what I did with her tree! And if she doesn't, then she ain't got good taste in this kind of thing."_

_"Mmphmhp!"_

_"I thought I said hush," she gave him a prim look, "Ya wouldn't be thinkin' twice 'bout this if it was Rarity's work so I don't wanna hear any complaints 'bout mine! Ya hear?"_

_He nodded._

_"Cross ya heart?"_

_He crossed his heart with a claw._

_"Good!" she removed her hoof and trotted out of the room, "I'm gonna work on it some more, good luck on ya cleanin'! Though," she peeked back in, "If ya ask me, it's gettin'…eeeeeeh, TOO clean in here, if ya get what I'm sayin'. See ya!"_

_Spike sighed as he heard her run out and shut the door with a slam. His crush on her had disappeared after day two of her staying and 'helping' him take care of things. It was as if a magic spell had lifted and he suddenly realized just how annoying a pony she was. That filly never kept still! She was always 'decorating' whatever she could get her hooves on and it was all he could do to keep himself from losing his temper with her. He almost had when she had taken all the curtains in the house and 'Ribafied' them but he had kept his cool. How he wished Twilight was here though…he really missed her._

_With a sigh he went back over to the ladder and began climbing up to get his duster to continue on with his chores, "Too clean. Puh! What does she know…"_

_Unbeknownst to him, he was being observed._

_Schism snickered to himself from his hiding place among the books of one of the many book shelves in the treehouse. He had been staying at this cozy little place for two days now and he was very pleased with how his presence was affecting the seemingly tolerate diminutive dragon. It would only be a matter of time before he had the amusement of seeing both dragon and pony scream and holler at each other. Hopefully. That Ribbon Twirl didn't seem to be affected by him at all…but no matter! If the dragon started something, she was sure to follow._

_"Grrrrrrrrrrrrribbon Twirl!"_

_Schism leaned over the top of a book with a wide grin; Spike must have found what he did to the bathroom._

_"Gah! I have HAD it!" the dragon stomped over to the wooden desk by the window, pulled out some parchment and started writing, "Dear Princess Celestia…today I have learn something really important about friendship! Be careful who you befriend and then invite into your house for who knows how long! Because sometimes there are going to be ponies who you can live with and sometimes there will be others who drive you completely bonkers with their complete lack of listening skills! I now know that it is better NOT to open your home to anypony because they're most likely just going to mess things up and be a complete nuisance! Your frustrated but humble servant, Spike. Oh, and P.S.: I hope everything is doing better on your end than it is on MINE," he dotted the period with force, "There!"_

_With a flourish the dragon blew a burst of fire on the note, making it curl and disappear…appearing in front of Princess Celestia with a pop._

_Her tired eyes took it in and she opened it in the hopes of hearing news of Twilight and the others. To her surprise though, it was a rather angry sounding letter on…friendship?_

_"How odd," she reread the letter, "This doesn't sound like Spike at all."_

_"Your highness?"_

_She gazed up at the Pegasus before her, "I apologize, you may continue."_

_"Thank you princess."_

_As the guard spoke to her about the latest in Cloudsdale, Celestia felt her mind becoming distracted; her thoughts fading, her whole being growing weary from lack of rest and constant worry. Her sister continued to be trapped in a magical illusion and was unable to perform her duties, leaving her to do everything…just like she used to._

_It was almost funny how used she had become to being able to sleep the night away. Having Luna around must have made her lazy. She couldn't afford to be so though; she had to be as she was during all those years that Luna was gone. She had to be strong. Strong, firm, clearheaded, undistracted…but what was the matter with Spike? It wasn't like him to write such things to her…_

_The only reason she could blame it on was probably happily gallivanting across Equestria and beyond with her poor little ponies. How she wished she knew how they were doing…and if they were safe…and if Discord even knew what he was doing._

* * *

><p><em>I also don't own that red dragon from the show! But I'll be owning the rest :D<em>

_I hope you enjoyed! _

_Please review~_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

IT'S HERE.

I won't bore you all with any of my excuses or explanations for the too-long delay of this chapter.

However! I will boast about THIS *waves around diploma* I'm a college graduate now guys! Huzzah! :D

I thank you all for your patience (even though some showed a rather strained, but understandable, patience lol) and I thank you all ahead of time for every Review!

Reviews really motivate me :3

-I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, and Sweetpea and ALL Mountain Ponies-

Twilight admired her surroundings as she ate with her friends. After a short flight the dragon Noona had dropped them off on the third peak Shoette had spoken of. While Discord was ushered away by some other mountain ponies, Twilight and her friends had been taken to be looked after and pampered. She was given a massage then a hooficure along with other spa-treatments. Though she had much on her mind, Twilight still appreciated the chance to relax with her friends.

As they chatted over their warm meal, it felt as though all the stresses of the trip were gone and they were back in Ponyville; just hanging out and being friends.

Even though Dash was annoyed at spraining her wing, she wasn't constantly complaining about it. Her only real grumbling was about how she wouldn't be at her best when racing any Flyers, although she was quick to say she didn't need to be at her best to beat the likes of them. However, even with the occasional moan on the Pegasus's part, everything was pretty nice…they each had their own room to sleep in that connected to the middle room they were currently eating in and they had been informed that they could travel around at will. There was no unsettling feel of being a prisoner on this peak.

With half an ear tuned into her friend's words, Twilight found herself feeling withdrawn. As much as she was enjoying being with her friends, the one she truly wanted to talk too wasn't there. It was stupid really. This strange obsession with Discord…

Nothing between you two hm?

Shoette's words echoed in her ears. Twilight remembered her sense of panic when the light blue pony had spoken and how quickly she had tried to deny it. Was there nothing between them? Surely there wasn't. Right? Maybe…?

She sighed as she drank some sort of milky drink. She needed to be honest with herself. Honest and practical. It was true she felt…something towards him. She spent way too much time thinking about him to not feel anything at all. Wasn't that part of what love's definition was? An excessive amount of time and energy spent thinking about the object of your affections? But it couldn't actually be 'love'. That would be silly and unpractical and…well, silly! It was true she felt some warmth and affection towards him but it wasn't anything like 'love'.

It must be because of Serenity. Reading her book and watching the romance and tragedy between her and Discord just automatically created an emotional response in her that was making her feel compassion and empathy towards Discord. That's all. Surely it was nothing more than that.

What she DID know for sure was that she needed to talk to Discord and get as much information out of him as possible. She knew that he knew something that she didn't. So the moment she saw him, she was going to corner him and interrogate him until he spilled everything he knew about what was going on. If he refused to talk, she would have to force it out of him.

The sound of hooves echoed behind her and she turned to watch the door that led to a hallway. Beside her, Applejack followed her gaze, "I wonder if that be Discord."

Discord's laugh suddenly rang out from beyond the door and Rarity sighed, "Sounds like him to me dear. Oooh and it was SO nice not having him around."

"Yeeeah," Rainbow dash sighed, "My wing was just beginning to feel better too. Just being around him makes it sore."

Twilight felt her mouth begin to frown but stopped herself. She needed to not be defensive for his sake. She needed to keep herself from acting infatuated with him. Because she wasn't. Not at all.

"So how about this pastry?" Fluttershy softly smiled, "Isn't it tasty?"

The change of subject lightened the mood again and Twilight found herself wondering if Fluttershy had deliberately done so for her sake. She remembered what she had said a while back…

He's usually better when you talk to him…I've been watching him and his eyes are always softer when he talks with you.

Twilight's heart suddenly slammed against her chest as his muted laughter rang out again. Was he…? What if…HE had feelings for HER? No no no no no, that wouldn't work at all. He loved Serenity. That much was obvious. Then again…he seemed convinced Serenity wasn't alive anymore. Wouldn't that mean his affections were free to go wherever they wanted? Technically yes…but she knew that Serenity wasn't dead! She had seen her herself! Princess Luna knew of her too! Not to mention Princess Celestia seemed perfectly aware of her existence.

What if he was letting himself 'like' like her because he didn't know about Serenity? What if he actually was allowing himself to develop serious feelings for her? That would be awful! It would break Serenity's heart! It…was making her feel all warm and fluttery inside.

Her friends laughed about something and she quickly forced herself to laugh along. She had to get control of herself! Her friends already suspected that Discord had some sort of magical influence over her. She needed to be herself and NOT act like she was crushing on the likes of him.

She did her best to be a part of the conversation as her friends talked but her mind kept getting distracted by the sounds coming from the hallway. What was he doing out there?

Eventually the sounds died out and the sound of a door being slammed made them all jump. Rainbow dash glared at their door and growled, "Does he HAVE to make so much noise?"

"Course he does," Applejack grumbled, "It wouldn't be HIM if he weren't goin' out of his way to annoy us in some way."

"I'M just glad that we don't have to share a room with him," Rarity mused, "Not to mention he won't have any reason to drag us out of bed when it's still dark out. I am looking forward to a good night's sleep in a real bed!"

"Same here," Dash yawned, "I'm kinda beat. I really wish we were back in Ponyville…"

They all sighed together.

"I missed mah Winona…"

"And my shop!"

Pinkie nodded, "And working for the Cakes and Gummy and hanging out with my friends-"

Dash raised an eyebrow, "You still get to do that Pinkie pie."

"Yeah, but it's not the same," she pouted and rolled onto her back, "I really thought this adventure would be lots of fun! With Discord being around it was bound to be exciting! But it's not so fun at all…he's not so great."

"We're not here to have fun," Rarity examined her hoof, "We're here to keep that ruffian from getting into trouble."

"Are we doin' that?" Applejack looked anxious, "I was a wonderin' if we were doin' good enough a job at keepin' him out a trouble."

Dash shrugged, "We could do better. I think we should just give up on him and go back to Equestria."

"What?" Twilight gasped, "What do you-"

"Listen Twilight," Dash gave her an odd look, "It's been an adventure but is it really a good idea to be doing this? I know you want to help him out but…

"It just doesn't seem worth it," Rarity finished, "I mean really, aren't we just going to enable him to be evil again? Not that he isn't now, but he can't do too much as he is now. Perhaps it's better this way?"

Twilight's mouth hung open in shock, "I…"

"We can't do that to him," Fluttershy softly said, "It would be like forever taking away a bunny's soft fur or a bird's wings."

Applejack opened her mouth, "But we-"

"Please be patient girls," Fluttershy pleaded, "He just needs a chance."

"But how many?" Rarity stated.

"As many as he needs," Fluttershy calmly replied.

Dash rolled her eyes and stood up, "Okay whatever. I'm going to go hit the hay."

Rarity nodded, "I believe I will turn in as well."

Trying to keep a neutral expression, Twilight stood and said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning girls."

The others gave her their sleepy good-nights as she headed for her room. Once inside she felt her eyes stinging. A small sob made her grimace and she got onto her soft bed to hide her face in her covers.

She let herself cry. Her worse fears seemed to be coming true. Her feelings towards Discord, however trivial they may be, were affecting how she saw her friends. It was only a matter of time before these feelings affected her friendships with them as well. She didn't want to risk losing her friends! She couldn't do that for anypony. Even somepony that she liked…a lot.

She needed to make a decision. She needed to make one and stick with it. If she could do that maybe then things would become simpler. Like how they were before she had found Serenity's book and gotten her heart and mind in this mess.

Time passed and everything was quiet. Her room was very cold and she couldn't sleep. Her fears, questions, feelings, and everything else wouldn't let her. She turned over, shivered, turned over again, and shivered until she finally sat up. She was getting nowhere with this. She simply could not take it anymore.

Sliding out from under the covers, she continued to shiver as the cold intensified. She walked over to her door, opened it, quietly made her way to the door that led to the hall, and went through it. Down the hall a bit…and there was the door to Discord's room. She hoped he wasn't asleep.

Raising a hoof, she softly knocked on the door. No answer. Her teeth chattered as she knocked again; louder this time. Still no answer. Frowning in frustration, she pushed open the door and walked right in.

Fortunately Discord was awake. He was lying on his back with his feet on his pillow and his head hanging over the end of the bed. His eyes stared blankly at her from his upside-down position as he sighed, "Did you really have to just barge right in?"

She immediately felt ashamed of herself, "Oh, um, I'm sorry but-"

"Oh what is it Twilight Sparkle?" he rolled onto his stomach and sneered, "Did the little pony have a nightmare?" his mouth turned down sharply, "Or are you here to tell me that you've decided to give up on me and go home?"

"What?" she blinked and he snarled, "Don't play innocent with me. I heard everything."

It suddenly occurred to her that he might have eavesdropped on her friends. Shaking her head she said, "I want no such thing Discord. I'd never leave you like this," she lifted her hoof as though taking an oath, "I said I'd help you get your powers back and I will keep my word."

He snorted and rolled onto his side, "Of course you will."

"Hey, are you okay?" she trotted up to his bed and tried to meet his eyes, "They didn't mean what they said. They're just tired and-"

"Liar liar, pants on fire," he rolled over to his other side, "Don't try to protect me from your silly little friends. I know they don't trust me, like me, or even want to give me a chance. It was like that from the very start and nothing's going to change it."

"Discord, please," she trotted to the other side, still trying to catch his gaze, "You have to understand, after what you did-"

"What I did?" he sat up and glared at her, "What about what YOU and your prissy friends did?! I wasn't hurting a fly and then you six just had to come and rain on my parade and turn me into stone!"

"What?!" she snapped, "You were taking over Equestria-"

"It was my right!"

"-throwing everything into chaos-"

"I was bored!"

"-and you turned my best friends into complete jerks!"

"It was the only way to keep me safe!"

They glared at each other; their noses pressed together as their eyes burned. Twilight felt more like herself than she had in a long time. All confusion was suddenly gone from her mind. She knew who and what she was dealing with. She was dealing with Discord, Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos. He was everything she was not and…she didn't care anymore.

She felt herself blink as the anger within her died down. They both had a right to be mad if she thought about it. Yes, what Discord had done was not good and she'd never condone it but if she saw things from his point of view, she, her friends, and the princesses hadn't been much better.

Even though he had taken Equestria from Princess Celestia's parents he probably thought that he had gained a kingdom fair and square. He took over and it was now his. Celestia and Luna hadn't betrayed him to get Equestria back; they just wanted to get rid of him. With him gone, Equestria was theirs for the taking. Maybe that wasn't 'fair' in his mind…

Then when he got out, of course the first thing he'd do was exercise his magic. She would have too if she hadn't been able to cast a single spell for a thousand years. Being free meant that he had broken out of his prison though. That meant the princess would want him back in it again…so he didn't have a choice except to hide the Elements of Harmony and then taint the wielders of them just in case…it was still awful but…

He suddenly pulled away to cross his arms and glare at the wall, "Friendship…Elements of 'Harmony'…ha!"

Twilight bit her lower lip, "Discord…I-"

"I fail to see what's so wonderful or special or powerful about this friendship thing of yours."

She smirked and spoke before she could stop herself, "It defeated you didn't it?"

He rolled an eye at her, "No need to sound so stuck-up about it little pony."

"I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," he waved his paw at her, "What I want to know is how you got from Little Miss Mopey to defeating me. I know Celestia sent you letters but how could she do it without MY knowledge?"

"That's easy enough to answer," she flipped her mane back like Rarity would, "You had me ready to give up and leave everything I loved. However Princess Celestia sent me back all my letters on friendship through my most loyal assistant, Spi-"

"Ack! Through your minion?!" he face-palmed loudly, "That's where I went wrong?!" he fell onto the bed to lay on his back, "How humiliating."

"Not really," she jumped onto the bed and positioned herself above his annoyed face, "I doubt you could have foreseen something like that. For all that you knew, you had won and that was that," she sat down, "I'm sure I would have made the same mistake."

He eyed her, "Why are you trying to make me feel better about this?"

"Because…" she smiled at him, "Because that's what friends do."

For a moment he looked surprised before raising a skeptical eyebrow, "You seriously expect me to believe that you're my friend."

She nodded, "I do."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"No you can't," on impulse she gave his cheek a quick peck, "I am your friend Discord and I am going to stick by your side and help you get your powers back if it's the last thing I do."

He continued to stare at her with that skeptical look. Even her swift kiss hadn't fazed him.

"You're actually serious about this."

"Of course I am!" she stood back up and glared down at him, "Why do you think I'm still here?"

His expression turned thoughtful as he rolled onto his stomach again, "You know, the last time I had a friend I lost everything I ever cared about. Including her. Before that it's always been the same. If nothing awful happens to them because of something I did, I outlive them and they die to leave me all alone again anyways."

Twilight's mind began working overtime. He'd had friends before Serenity…had he once been more like her? With friends to call his own? What could have happened to them all? She knew he was old and it made sense that he'd outlive them but…what exactly did he mean by 'if nothing awful happens to them'?

"I'm disillusioned with this friendship nonsense Twilight," he gave a deep sigh and moved to the side to curl up, "I've lived for eons…I've watched the years go by and I never lost count of them. I've counted every year that I've been alive…it's been hundreds of thousands of years…and I'm not counting the years I was a statue either."

She nodded, unsure of what to say or do. She had come to him to talk and now they were talking…but it wasn't about what she had wanted to talk about. This was important though. It felt like he was opening up to her and there was nopony to interrupt them this time.

"I'm old Twilight…so very old," his tail twisted around her and drew her towards him, "I should have known better than to take Serenity in at all. I should have known better than to let myself grow too fond of her at all," his arms wrapped around her and pulled her against his chest as he groaned dramatically, "And I never should have let myself…love her at all."

"Discord," she reached up to touch his face softly, "You shouldn't regret that. I've read that love is a wonderful thing."

He snorted again but didn't move away from her touch, "Because of it I lost everything. My guard was down and I couldn't see what mischief the princesses were up to right under my nose."

"But you were in-love."

"I was stupid," he snarled at nothing in particular, "It seems I am doomed to repeat the same mistakes over and over again until I die."

She frowned and asked, "Can you? Die, I mean."

He shrugged, "I've never tried. Been tempted to a few times but I've never put any effort into it."

"T-tempted?" a deep fear suddenly rose within her and he shrugged again, "I'm old. I've been tempted to do just about everything at least once at some point in time," his head turned and she was startled by how intense his gaze was, "You were the only one to fight off my power. Oddly, I think I admire that about you."

Twilight's face flushed and she looked away, "It was only because of Princess Celestia's help. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been able to fight off anything."

"Mmhmm…" as though tired of the subject he suddenly sat upright, "What's it like being YOU?"

"Me?" she felt confused, "What do you mean?"

"What's it like to have your life all planned out for you and to actually go along with it without a fuss? What's it like not to feel the need to change how others want things for you?"

"I…but my life wasn't planned out for me."

"Of course it is," he scoffed, "It's obvious to one such as myself that Celestia's had plans for you ever since she first laid eyes on you. Your fate was sealed the moment you exposed yourself to her when you lost control of your magic during that test to hatch your little minion from his egg."

Twilight blinked; how did he know about that?

"I'm sure you noticed that when Nightmare Boohoo broke out Celestia did nothing about it. She didn't lift a hoof! She just sat back and let you handle everything. She's such a control freak. Like you. Didn't you find it odd?"

How did he know all this?

"And then that other time when I was out! Once again she did next to nothing, believe me I know, and once again YOU were the one who had to handle everything."

Of course he'd know about that but-

"And what about all the times she made you have to make unnecessarily difficult decisions? On purpose! Like that stupid Gala event! Only two tickets? Ha! She's not THAT thoughtless. She was forcing you to make a choice to see how you'd handle things! It's just a test like everything else she throws at you!"

She gasped as he took her by the shoulders and shook her, "Can't you see what she's trying to do to you?! She's trying to fatten you up for the slaughter!"

"What?!" she tried to pull away, "Slaughter?!"

He stopped, "Okay, maybe 'slaughter' is a little too melodramatic. But you have to see what I'm seeing! Right?"

"I-I…I think I do," she collected her thoughts and put the pieces together. When put that way, it did seem like the princess was preparing her for something…but what? Some ultimate test? If so she was sure she could handle it. She was pretty sure she could. Mostly.

He searched her face, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded, "I do…and it's fine. If she's preparing me for a test of some sort, then I'll do whatever it takes to complete it."

"Gah!" he arched away with a grossed-out look, "See?! SEE?! THAT is what I can't understand!"

"Uh huh," she scowled slightly, "What I don't understand is how you happen to know all these things about Princess Celestia and I when you were encased in stone most of the time."

He dismissively said "I have a magical instinct."

"What kind of magical instinct?"

With a roll of his eyes he blurted out, "I put a spell on myself years ago that makes me sense certain things in ponies. It lets me get to know about them without having to go through the dullness of small talk."

Something clicked in her mind and she pointed an accusing hoof at him, "That's how you knew who me and my friends were when we first met!"

"Yeeeees," he hissed and chuckled, "Jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Well you should be."

She opened her mouth to retort but he interrupted her, "But this is beside the point! You still haven't explained why you're so-so….so compliant!"

"Princess Celestia is my teacher and I want to make her proud."

"Why don't you ever do anything that isn't a part of Celestia's grand master plan though? If you see one of her little games coming, wouldn't you want to do something about it so it doesn't work out like she thought it would?"

Twilight shook her head, "Why should I?"

"Exactly. I don't understand that."

She frowned, "Why is it such a big deal to you?"

"Because I've never been one to 'play along' like that. There will always be some part of me rebelling, wanting more, reaching out for new and better things!" he lifted his mismatched arms up, "I would do everything in my power to thwart Celestia's plans if I were in your place! I would show her that I could not be controlled and manipulated like some puppet!"

He grinned down at her as though he expected her to applaud his declaration. She just looked up at him in mild despair. She could no longer deny the fact that she cared about him more strongly than she would just a friend. However he was just so…him. How would she handle somepony like him? She knew the answer already: she couldn't.

Looking down at her hooves she let out a quiet sigh, "What am I going to do…?"

"Hmm? What's that?" she moved back a little as he put his face in front of her's. These feelings she had…they wouldn't lead to anything good. She and him, him and her…it would never work out. She didn't know why she let herself feel anything more than friendliness towards him. She was just a unicorn. He was all-powerful and had thousands of years of experience under his belt. Maybe it would work out if she were more like Serenity but…

"Twilight? Hellooooooooo?" he blew a puff of air at her face that moved her bangs, "Discord to Twiiiiiiilight, come in Twilight."

She turned her head away, feeling miserable, "Discord, why do you think Serenity is dead?"

He scowled in annoyance then sighed, "Because I couldn't sense her when I first got out of my harmony-induced prison."

She looked up enough to see his beard, "But if she wasn't around for you to use your spell on-"

"She was a special case," his beard bounced and waved as he talked, "I always had tabs on her you know. I could sense her little pony self whenever I pleased."

"So…" she lifted her eyes a bit to concentrate on his snout, "You tried to sense her when you first got out?"

His nose wrinkled, "Wouldn't you have?"

"Yes," she met his yellow eyes, "If I thought she'd still be alive after a thousand years."

His eyes narrowed, "Of course she couldn't have survived the thousand years I was gone, but I was excited, a bit flustered, and just a tad disoriented when I was myself again. It was automatic."

"I see…" she looked away. If he hadn't been able to sense that Serenity was alive…that would mean she wasn't alive…right? Then who had she seen by his statue all those weeks ago? Perhaps he was mistaken. She was getting drowsy now though and she didn't want to think about it anymore. Why did she have to have feelings for HIM?

Giving a yawn, she said "Well I guess I've kept you up long enough. I'll leave now."

"I'd rather you didn't," his paw touched her cheek and forced her to look back at him. She blinked a few times as he stared at her, "As annoying as you are I'm glad that you came."

She felt surprised, "You are?"

"I couldn't sleep," he twiddled his claw and talon, "It was too quiet."

She nodded and yawned again, "I'm glad I could help but I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Then sleep here!" he quickly grabbed her and dived under the covers with her, "We can keep each other company."

"B-but!" she felt herself blush as he snuggled himself around her saying, "No buts."

Twilight tried to protest as he situated himself so that their heads were the only things not covered up. It was warm and she was suddenly reminded of the comfort she had felt when sleeping beside him at the ruins.

"Aaaaaaah, much better," he sighed, "Now talk to me Twi. I need noise."

Deciding to settle down and not protest his embrace she yawned again, "Why do you hate the quiet so much?"

He yawned back, "After centuries of being in stone, I can't stand silence. Try to imagine your ears not working for longer than you'd ever care to remember. I NEED to be hearing things. Happy?"

There was a moment where she felt her heart be moved by his words but she tried not to let herself feel too deeply, "I understand."

"Then talk to me. Keep me company."

"Of course your highness," she closed her eyes and started talking about the first thing that came to mind: when she had raced in the Running of the Leaves festival. She explained about how Applejack and Rainbow dash had started competing against each other and how she managed to beat them both in the race. She couldn't tell if this story amused him or not, but his silence encouraged her. By the end his breathing was deep and she could feel herself starting to drift off.

Before she could she remembered something important she had wanted to ask about and murmured, "Where are we going Discord?"

When she received no immediate answer she figured he was asleep. However, after a minute he breathed out, "Through Dragon's Mouth…dooooown down down…it's another way to the world beneath this one…"

Slight alarm filled her but then he murmured, "Piece of cake…it'll be a piece of cake…and we won't have to walk aaaaaaaaaall the way back after I get my powers…free ice cream…on…me…"

He let out a small snore and she smiled. A piece of cake. She highly doubted it would be that easy at all. His words gave her some comfort though, just like his warmth surrounding her. Yawning one last time, she finally fell asleep.

Wrangle tried to keep absolutely still. There was a dragon standing right above her…and it was glaring down at her.

She had no idea why it was mad at her. She hadn't done a thing! It was all a misunderstanding!

"WHY are you disturbing MY jewels little FLY?"

The dragon's female voice was deep and intimidating. Swallowing, Wrangle tried to explain, "I wasn't tryyying to disturb them honorable dragon. I was just passing through and I thought I spotted my younger brother-"

"What brother would THAT be?"

"He's a green dragon," she grinned in a way she hoped was pacifying, "And I just thought-"

She was interrupted again by the dragon's laugh, "You claim that you share family with a dragon?! You're delusional! How amusing!"

She pouted, "I am NOT delusional! I have a younger brother who looks like a green dragon and I-"

"AHAAAHAHAAAA!"

"Urrrrrg," Wrangle snarled and screamed, "You WASTE of a life form! How your PUNY brain keeps your body functioning is BEYOND me! Not unless it wastes ALL its energy on keeping you ALIVE and has NONE left to fuel your BRAIN!"

The dragon stopped laughing and slammed the ground with a roar that blew her into the air screeching, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

"There will be NO help for YOU tiny INSECT!"

Wrangle was caught in the crushing grip of the dragon's claws and she screamed again, "Heeelp! Crazydragongonnakillmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"HA!" the dragon spat flame over her head, "Be silent if you wish to survive the night!"

As the dragon turned and took to the skies, Wrangle continued to cry for help but no pony, dragon, or sibling came for her.

_Once again, thank you ALL for your patience :) If any of you feel the need to contact me with questions, concerns, or how-do-you-do's, please send me a PM here or on my DeviantArt page! I can be found under the same username._

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	20. Chapter 19

**From Here to Eternity**

**Chapter Nineteen!**

Yaaay! It's a FILLER CHAPTER! Oh well, enjoy the fillerness~

Please enjoy!

I DO NOT own ANY characters from MLP:FIM! However I DO own Serenity, Schism, Animosity, Cacophony, Squall, Strife, Dissonance, Wrangle, Quarrel, Tiff, Greenbean, Poppyseed, Sweetpea, and ALL Mountain Ponies.

* * *

><p>Serenity's eyes were hard and accusing as she hissed, "How dare you…how DARE you sleep at his side!"<p>

Twilight tried to back away but some invisible force was blocking her, "I-I'm sorry! But he-"

"Don't try to put the blame on him!" the grey pony snapped, "You are the one who's misleading him! Lying to him! Even after all you know about us!"

Twilight's heart was beating fast, "I wasn't trying to-"

"You know everything!" Serenity screamed, "You have NO excuse for your actions!"

Her heart…it was beating so hard it hurt.

"No excuse!"

Serenity was looming closer and there was nowhere to run.

"NO EXCUSE!"

"Gah!" Twilight jolted awake, gasping for air as her eyes opened to nothingness. It was just a dream…or was it?

A soft snore came from behind her and she remembered where she was. Slowly rolling onto her back, she turned her head to take in Discord's features as her eyes adjusted to the dimness. His face wasn't there though. There was just…

"Claws?!" she flinched backward and fell out of the bed with a jarring thud, "Ouch!"

A deep chill immediately settled on her and she started to shiver as she righted herself. Rubbing her hindquarters in irritation, she looked at the bed to see that it was just Discord's clawed foot that she had seen. His head was under the covers at the foot of the bed as his foot and hoof rested on the pillow. Why was he sleeping upside down?

With a sigh she climbed back into the bed and settled down with her back to him. He couldn't even sleep in a bed properly. Just another sign they were too different to ever be happy together…

He moved a little behind her and his tail slid over to curve to the shape of her back. Unable to stop herself, she smiled and arched her back closer. Maybe there was a chance for them…no wait, what was she thinking? What about Serenity? That dream… was that just her guilty conscious talking? Or had Serenity managed to invade her mind with some spell and reacted to the feelings she found there? She didn't think Serenity could use magic…but maybe she could.

Twilight signed. She just wanted to relax and get back to sleep. She couldn't though. Her mind was too busy with questions. Again. She had really thought that talking with Discord would put her mind at ease but that obviously wasn't the case. At least she had some answers now…and she could no longer debate whether her feelings were real or not. She couldn't let herself be distracted by them. Not now.

Discord said they were going to the world beneath this one. What did that even mean? Was there an underground kingdom? Or was there literally another world under theirs? Such a world would have to be floating…and that wasn't scientifically possible at all! She'd have to ask Discord for more information about that.

He had also said to get to this 'another world' they had to get through something called the "Dragon's Maw". She needed more details about that as well. The Mountain Ponies hadn't been pleased when he mentioned using it to get to their goal so she assumed it was dangerous. She yawned sleepily; she could ask Discord about it in the morning…whenever that was…

When Twilight's eyes next flickered open, the soft light filtering into the room was that of daybreak. She heaved a great sigh and stretched before cuddling closer to the lion arm that was draped over her. He must have moved again. She didn't bother feeling surprised this time. He certainly moved a lot in his sleep. She found it slightly discomforting that she could sleep right through his tossing and turning.

Oh well, it didn't matter. She felt all rested up and ready to go out and learn as much as she could about the Mountain Ponies. They all had to wait for the boat Discord wanted to be built anyways so she had time to kill. She hoped they had a library she could use!

Grinning at the thought and eager to get started, she started to cautiously slide out from under Discord's arm. There was a mutter and she turned her head to see one of his eyes sleepily open, "Mm…"

She smiled brightly, "Good morning."

He grunted and closed his eye. Giving a tiny giggle she whispered, "I'm ready to start my day sleepyhead."

"Mmmhmm…"

"That means I'm leaving now, okay? But I need to talk with you later so expect another interrogation."

His reply was a soft grumble as he rolled onto his back and let out discreet snore. Now free from his limp grip, she quietly slipped out of the bed, shivered at the chill in the air, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh my!" Fluttershy squeaked and stumbled back. Surprised to see her and realizing how bad her coming out of Discord's room might look, Twilight quickly said, "Oh, good morning Fluttershy! Uh, it's not how it looks really. We were just talking and-"

"It's alright Twilight," Fluttershy giggled, "I know you're not like that."

Blushing, she nervously smiled, "Thanks. Um, did you need to talk to Discord?"

"Oh no," Fluttershy shook her head, "I was just looking for you and since you weren't in your room I thought that maybe I'd find you here instead…"

"Oh…yes," her blush grew, "May I ask why?"

The Pegasus was quiet for a moment, looking shy and thoughtful, "Well…it is why I wanted to talk to you…"

"Yes?"

"Um…mind if we take a little walk?"

Twilight nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. She felt like she was about to get scolded for something…but this was Fluttershy. Fluttershy wouldn't literally scold her for anything. She shouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I think this way leads outside," Fluttershy slowly trotted down the hall and Twilight followed saying, "I'm sure it does. It's where we came from last night right?"

"If you say so…I was so tired I wasn't paying that much attention."

The stone walls on either side of them could be more clearly seen now that some daylight was somehow getting in. Twilight gazed around, trying to see where the light was coming from. There weren't any torches and there weren't any windows or cracks the light could slip through. Was the light brought in by magic? Or were there some hidden cracks she couldn't see? Either way, the light shimmered on the colorful carpets, rugs, and other decorative clothes that were hung up on the walls. She was sure there were some golden threads woven into them.

When she and Fluttershy reached the end of the hall and opened the large wooden door there, they were greeted by the rays of the morning sun. Blinking, Twilight's eyes slowly adjusted…and she gasped in delight. It had been too dark last night to see things clearly, but now…now she could see everything.

The view was gorgeous!

Beautifully carved steps led down to a large, flat expanse of a bare courtyard where two dragons were resting and talking. On either side of the stairs were thin columns that were carved in odd, tree-like shapes. Several ponies could be seen walking around and yawning sleepily or skipping past the dragons happily. On either side of the courtyard were small stone buildings that looked like they were carved right out from the mountain itself. Signs hung outside each building with an image that probably advertised whoever lived or worked there.

From where she was standing the sun was practically in her eyes. However she could still see the vague shapes of the other peaks. There was also a lot of movement that looked like dragons flying around between all the peaks. Metallic flashes made her blink in pain a few times and she guessed the Flyers were out among the dragons as well.

Twilight smiled. This place…it was amazing! She couldn't wait to learn more about it!  
>Feeling enlivened and happy, she started skipping down the steps towards the two dragons. She ignored Fluttershy's small cry of warning and felt brave when both dragons turned to look at her with bored looks.<p>

"Hello there!" she smiled widely up at them, "Isn't it a lovely day?"

The dragons continued to look bored. Her smile faltered slightly and she tried again, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Could one of you take a moment to answer some questions?"

The blue one looked amused while the smaller green one said with a young male voice, "We can answer your questions."

The blue dragon glared at the green one who quickly added, "If you answer one of ours first."

Seeing no harm in that, she nodded and they both grinned and asked simultaneously, "Are you acquainted with a creature that goes by the name of Wrangle?"

She blinked in mild surprise at hearing the female's name then scowled, "Unfortunately I am."

"Ha!" the green dragon laughed, "So she was telling the truth after all!"

With a sigh the blue dragon rolled his eyes down at Twilight, "Thanks for clearing that up for us. I am Prince and this is my brother Rowpack."

The green Rowpack leaned down to give her a good view of his toothy grin, "I will gladly answer your inquiries little pony."

Prince yawned, "As well as he can that is."

"Well thank you," her smile was back, "You see I'm new to these mountains and I was interested in how things work around here," she gestured with her hoof, "We don't have a lot of dragons in Equestria and when we do they don't really…socialize with us ponies very much. I can see it's obviously very different here and I'm really very curious as to why and how things are because of it and what roles both species play in society and so on."

The dragons traded odd looks. Finally Rowpack asked, "Are you a spy or something?"

"What?" she shook her head, "I'm no spy!"

Prince leaned down to stare at her with large yellow eyes, "You sound scholarly."

She tried not to look nervous before those piercing eyes, "Well you could say that I am a scholar. I love books and I read just about everyth-"

"Perhaps I'll take you to Spessartine."

Rowpack snorted, "He'd just yell at us for bringing another distraction to him."

Chuckling, Prince straightened, "I think he'd enjoy this particular distraction."

"Um, who is Spessartine?" Twilight looked from one dragon to the other, "Is he another dragon?"

They both shook their heads and replied, "He's a scholarly pony like yourself."

"Oh! Then I'd love to meet him. However I am still curious about how dragons and ponies handle living and working together and-"

"We'd rather not answer such questions," Prince loftily yawned, "The answers would be long and your questions to our answers will probably be even longer. We have better things to do with our time."

She frowned in disappointment, "Oh…well then can you show me where I can find Spessartine?"

"He's on another peak."

Her frown deepened, "Then how am I supposed to talk to him?"

The dragons snorted out puffs of smoke into the air and watched them drift up with bored interest, "You could always ask for a ride."

"…ooooooh," she straightened and asked in the nicest way she could, "If it's not too much trouble, could one of you please give me a lift to where ever Spessartine is?"

Prince nodded approvingly but said, "I will not. I'd much rather continue resting her and waiting for Noona to show her pretty face."

Rowpack rolled his eyes, "Well I'm tired of keeping you company," he moved his tail to lay it before her, "I'll give you that lift."

She beamed, "Thank you!" and started to climb on.

"Before you leave, mind telling me what's up with that yellow pony over there?" Prince mused, "It looks…unwell."

"Oh my goodness!" she turned around to see Fluttershy cowering a short ways off, "I'll be right back!"

She ran over to her friend, "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were even with me!"

Fluttershy nodded, "I-it's okay…can we go somewhere else now?"

"Huh? Oh yes, here," she put an arm around her, "We can talk while that nice dragon over there gives us a ride to meet somepony."

"R-r-r…ride?" Fluttershy shrunk down, "I'd rather not…"

"Oh come on Fluttershy, pleeeease?" she begged, "He's not really scary at all and he won't do anything to hurt you."

There was the sound of very loud laughter in the background and she looked back to see the dragons banging the ground with their tails in amusement. A small whimper from Fluttershy made her sigh, "It'll be fine Fluttershy."

"But-"

"They won't hurt you."

"B-but-"

"Trust me, okay?"

"Hey! Sparkle!"

Twilight and Fluttershy both jumped at Rowpack's shout, "Are you coming or not?!"

"I'm coming!" Twilight called back before turning to Fluttershy once again, "Pleeeeease please pleeeeeeeeease? We can talk along the way there."

"Well…I guess…"

"Yes!" she encapsulated her friend in magic and ran back over to the dragons with Fluttershy floating behind her, "We're ready!"

Rowpack looked amused, "Is that pony your pet?"

She giggled, "No, she's just really shy around dragons."

Prince raised an eyebrow, "Does she find us attractive?"

There was a startled squeak from behind her and she quickly shook her head, "I don't think so. She's just a tad bit nervous about big creatures like you."

"Ah," he leaned forward to eye Fluttershy, "She's rather cute for a winged pony."

Rowpack tilted his head to the side, "You think so?" he squinted and moved closer to her, "Aaaaw, she's blushing! That IS cute."

Twilight looked back to see her friend's cheeks to be bright pink as she covered her eyes with her hooves.

Clearing her throat, she said, "So you wanted to get going?"

"Oh yes," Rowpack straightened and offered his tail again, "Take care where you step and try to keep your balance."

Being careful, she climbed up and eventually settled on his shoulder blades. She had just set Fluttershy right beside herself when Rowpack suddenly reared up with a loud roar. She hung on and cried out as Fluttershy grabbed hold of her tail to keep from falling off. They both hung on for their lives as the green dragon started running forward…before leaping off the edge of the mountain and diving straight down.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Twilight and Fluttershy shrieked as Rowpack roared again before leveling out with a laugh, "No better way to wake yourself up than to drop off a cliff, I am right or am I right?"

Twilight was speechless. After a couple minutes she managed to calm herself a bit and nudge Fluttershy to try and coax her into uncurling herself, "Hey…are you okay?"

A short, high cry was her only answer. Feeling guilty, she said, "Look, I'm sorry Fluttershy. I should have let you talk to me before going off and talking to the dragons. And I shouldn't have dragged you along with me when you didn't really want to…please forgive me?"

There was a muffled answer she could barely hear over the wind and Rowpack's wing beats, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Fluttershy looked up at her and hoarsely whimpered, "I forgive you."

Twilight smiled and sat next to her, giving her a friendly nuzzle, "Thank you Fluttershy. I was just so excited about being here and all that I could learn that I wasn't thinking."

"I…I understand," she shyly pawed at Rowpack's back, "And…I guess this isn't so bad," she sat up a bit and looked around timidly, "I never looked around when riding the other dragons…"

Twlight gazed around her and felt her heart grow light at the beauty around her. The rising sun's light was creating striking, shadowy patterns along the peaks. She could see houses, goat herds, and other colorful dragons whose scales glinted in the sunlight…everything about this place made her feel so alive…

Fluttershy murmured beside her, "It looks very nice here…"

"Yes," she sighed deeply, "It's beautiful. I can't see how Discord ever left it all behind."

Fluttershy nodded before slowly saying, "Do you think he plans on coming here and ruling again after he gets his powers back?"

That thought had never occurred to her, "I…I don't know.

"Perhaps you could suggest it to him?"

"I suppose I could," Twilight looked at her friend who continued, "I think it would be good for him to have something productive to do with his powers once he has them back."

"Yeah…" Twilight looked back towards the mountains, taking in their salient splendor. It would be better if Discord stayed here with ponies who apparently understood him better than those in Equestria. He would be happier…even if that meant she wouldn't see all that much of him…and that would be a good thing. It would be better if he wasn't around to distract her from her daily duties.

"Are you worried about him?"

"Hm?" Twilight glanced back over at Fluttershy who said again, "Are you worried about him? About what will happen to him after he gets his powers back?"

With a sigh, she lowered her head, "I am admittedly. I don't know what will happen or what he'll do with himself," she frowned down at Rowback's scales, "What if he goes crazy and tries to take over Equestria again? What if Princess Celestia orders us to turn him into stone? I…I don't think I could do it…"

"I understand…"

"How?" Twilight almost snapped, "How could you understand? Are you his friend? Are you making a real effort to be there for him? How could you understand how I feel about this?"  
>Fluttershy looked away with a sad expression, her mane falling to hide part of her face,<p>

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I know."

"Know what?"

"I…" her friend sighed, "I know that you're…in-love with him."

Twilight's mouth fell open. Fluttershy knew? But how? She had only just figured it out herself! She quickly said, "Me? In-LOVE? With HIM? No way Fluttershy, that's ridiculous!"

"…I can understand if you'd rather not talk about it."

"I-…um," she cleared her throat, "Yeah, I'd rather not."

She barely heard the whispered response of, "Okay."

Rowpack suddenly tilted upward and she held on until he leveled out again. Maybe she should talk with Fluttershy about it…she was her friend after all…and how did she know about her feelings for Discord anyways?

Turning to look behind her, she was just in time to see them coast by a large…something. It was surrounded by ponies and a few dragons. It looked like something that was in the middle of construction. Was that the boat Discord had requested?

Biting her lower lip, she glanced back at Fluttershy who was still hiding her face. What could she possibly say? Just come out and admit "Yes! I'm in-love with a crazy, chaotic being with omnipotent power that will most likely use it for his own selfish gain instead of for the good of those around him!" Oh yes, that sounded completely sane and normal of her.

She took a calming breath and asked, "So…how did you…find out?"

There was a moment where Fluttershy shyly peeked out at her as though asking permission to answer. When Twilight smiled back, she quickly replied, "Oh, it was easy. All I had to do was watch you two."

Twilight was mortified, "It was THAT obvious?"

"Well, not really," Fluttershy straightened and the wind blew her hair out of her face, "But I saw the signs."

"What sort of signs?!" Twilight moved closer to her in panic, "Do the others know too?!"

"I doubt it…though they are concerned about you being so, uh, concerned about Discord," she gently smiled, "I told them that they just needed to be less judging and more kind."

Twilight tried to stop her near panic-attack and smiled gratefully, "Thank you Fluttershy. But what sort of signs where you talking about?"

"When I was just a filly, my mother always used to say that you could tell when a mare was in-love by her smile. When a stallion was in-love, you could tell by his eyes."

_His eyes are always softer when he looks at you._

Twilight's heart stopped. But that meant…

"The way you smile at him hasn't always been easy to read but it became obvious to me during our dinner with the farm ponies. Until then I was a little uneasy…his eyes were always very easy to read and I couldn't help but be anxious about what would happen should he ever confess to you and you refuse him. I'm not sure if he knows it himself yet but-"

"Wait!" Twilight could barely breathe, "You mean he's in-love with me? And you've known this whole time?!"

"Um…well…I wasn't sure at first but…yeah."

"Oh my gosh…" Twilight struggled to remain composed but she didn't know how to respond to this knowledge, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" she covered her mouth to muffle her squeals. Was she happy? Excited? Scared, nervous, overwhelmed? Confused? Overjoyed? Unsure of everything?

"Gaaaaaah!" she grabbed Fluttershy by the shoulders, "I don't know what to doooo!"

"Twi-"

"What should I do if he DOES ever try to pursue anything with me?! I don't know how to be dated! I haven't read about that! And what would Princess Celestia think?!" she gasped, "What would Serenity think? She'd want to kill meee!" Fluttershy started patting her back, "But…aaah! You're right! You're right about everything! I DO think I love him but it could never be! I mean, he's HIM and I'm ME! It could never ever work out in a million years!"

Looking sympathetic, Fluttershy asked, "Why would it never work out?"

"Why?" Twilight pulled away slightly, "WHY? Because he's CHAOS! He is everything that I am not and-"

"But if that's true, then why do you love him?"

"I…I don't know," Twilight sighed, "For a while I thought it was only because of Serenity's book. I didn't even feel attracted to him when I was reading through it and seeing everything…I thought the romance between him and Serenity was gross actually…but now? I think it's actually ME who feel this way and I'm not just being influenced by her book…but I just don't know."

"I see…"

"I'm just really confused right now," she grumbled, "And I don't know what to do about my feelings. Or HIS now that I know about them. It's all just one big mess to me."

"I see," Fluttershy said again, "Perhaps it would be best if you put this aside until after our quest. That way you will have more time to think and more time to…meditate on Discord's character."

Twilight moaned, "How can I just set aside all this-this…emotion?"

"How about you try filling your time with other things that don't involve him? Just focus really hard on something else."

"Focus on something else? Yeah…I can do that," she tossed her mane a little in the wind, "I will do that!"

Fluttershy smiled, "Yay."

Twilight pulled her into a hug, "Thank you thank you thank yoooooou for your help Fluttershy. And for being such a great friend."

Hugging back, her friend grinned cutely, "It's no problem Twilight."

"Hey ponies!" Rowpack called back, "Check it out!"

She and Fluttershy leaned over and gasped as the dragon slowly flew in a circle around an observatory.

"Ah ha!" Twilight held up a hoof, "I knew I saw an observatory yesterday! It'll be easy to distract myself in a place like this! All I gotta do is-whoa!"

They held on as he tilted, swerved, then glided down to land with a jarring thud. Twilight took a moment to stare at the observatory. It looked like the one in Canterlot; a circular building with a rounded top. Seeing a door at the base of the structure, she gave an excited giggle and jumped off the dragon, "Come on Fluttershy!"

She ran towards the door and hurriedly knocked. When nothing happened she knocked again and glanced behind her. Rowpack had Fluttershy in his claws and was slowly lowering her down. Surprisingly, Fluttershy didn't seem too terrified. When she reached the ground, Twilight could hear her say, "Thank you for the ride sir."

Rowpack gave her a fanged grin and winked, "You're welcome little pony," he stretched out his wings and yawned, "I'll catch you ponies later. Give Spez my regards! Wahoo!"

With a leap he glided away at incredible speed.

"Wait!" Twilight yelled after him, "How will we get back?!"

There was no answer besides the breeze ruffling her mane and tail…and the sound of a door opening.

"May I help you?"

"Why yes!" Twilight turned with a smile and faltered. The stallion before her was a deep, intense red with short, but upright, waving black hair. Like the other horned-Mountain Ponies, he had two horns. They sat right in front of each pointy ear. His blue eyes were enhanced by the dark circles under them and his entire body gave the 'I'm being polite by being here when I'd rather be doing something else' vibe.

Twilight cleared her throat and began, "Hello there, I am Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy. Are you Spessartine?"

He nodded, "Did you need something?"

"Well yes. I had some questions about these mountains and the ponies and dragons that lived here and I was told that I should come to you for the answers," she smiled hopefully, "If that's not too much to ask."

There was a moment where she thought he was going to refuse her request, but then he sighed and put on a polite smile, "Of course. I wasn't doing anything too important at the moment anyways," he half-grumbled, "Just cleaning up around the place really."

"Great!" she bounced once in her happiness and he held up a hoof, "One question: How exactly did you get here?"

Fluttershy softly replied, "Rowpack the dragon dropped us off."

Spessartine's eye twitched and she quickly added, "He sent you his regards."

Gritting his teeth, he growled, "How…kind of him."

"Um, do you two not get along?" Twilight ventured and he shook his head, "Never mind. I haven't had much sleep this last week...and none at all last night," he glared behind him and then backed up, "Please, come in and DON'T touch anything."

They both cautiously followed him in, but Twilight's caution quickly turned into glee. It was more than just an observatory…it was a giant laboratory! There were boards with equations scrawled all over them, tubes filled with liquid, machinery, and a large screen nearby a large telescope that wasn't really pointed at anything…and a VERY large telescope pointed towards the ceiling! It was all so amazing, she almost fell over, "Ooooooh my…"

However her order-oriented eyes did notice the spills, the broken testing tubes, and some other messes as well. He wasn't very tidy.

"I was rather rudely awakened this morning," Spessartine calmly stated as he walked over to a silver box about half his size, "What awakened me was probably dropped off by Rowpack or one of his brothers," he suddenly exclaimed, "Because they all know how much I HATE being distracted!"

He kicked the side of the box and a muffled voice squealed from it, "Hey! That hurts!"

Twilight recognized the voice and she and Fluttershy both gasped, "Pinkie?!"

"Twilight? Fluttershy?" Pinkie's voice responded and Spessartine kicked the box again, this time making the lip pop up. Pinkie's head popped up as well and…she was blue…with a red and pink mane…and she had yellow-ish eyes…

"Uuuh…Pinkie?" Twilight leaned forward, "What happened to you?"

She opened her mouth with a big smile but Spessartine snapped, "My potions are what happened!" he glared at her, "She just barges in here, touching everything, drinking random things, and breaking my stuff!"

Pinkie's smile turned apologetic, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"I've gotten NO sleep and have been having to clean for at least two hours now!" he got on his hind legs and pawed at the air in his agitation, "And they all wonder why I'm so CRANKY!"

He landed on all fours, smoke coming out of his nostrils. Twilight and Fluttershy shared a concerned glance while Pinkie's face looked thoughtful. Stepping forward, Twilight said, "Maybe now isn't the best time to discuss things. I can always come back later when you feel more up to it."

"We could help you clean up," Fluttershy timidly offered and his eyes widened, "Oh please no! That's how everything else happened!" he jabbed towards Pinkie with a hoof, "She only broke one thing originally. It was when she tried to HELP me clean up that everything else happened!"

"Weeeell I guess we'll just leave then," Twilight started backing up, "I'll just come back later and-"

"Wait!" Pinkie jumped out of the box and stood in front of Spessartine who looked wary of her. With a deep sigh, she said, "I want to apologize…and I want to help make things right."

"You can help by leaving me in peace," one of his horns glowed blue and a broom floated over to him, "I can handle everything."

"But you're so tired!" she held out a hoof, "Let me sweep! I can be responsible and veeeeery careful."

He didn't look convinced.

"Pleeeease please please please please pleeeease?" she begged, "Let me help you? I'll be eeextra careful and pay attention and ONLY do what you tell me to this time."

His eyes narrowed…then he sighed, "Alright. Here," the broom floated to her, "Take this and sweep up any broken glass you see."

"Okie-dokie!" she grabbed the broom and started off but he loudly added, "ONLY the glass on the FLOOR. Ignore any glass NOT on the floor."

"Oooh, okay!" she slowly made her way over to the nearest piece of floored glass and started sweeping at it. Spessartine watched her closely for a few moments then seemed to relax, "That's more like it."

"So can we help too?" Fluttershy asked and he nodded, "If you really want," his horn glowed again and more cleaning supplies started floating over, "One of you can take care of the spilled liquids and one of you can clean up the glass that's not on the floor."

"I'll handle any spills," Twilight's horn glowed and she gently directed any floating rags over to herself, "You can trust me to be extra careful."

"Just don't drink anything," he rolled his eyes, "While you three clean, I'll work on something to get her back to her normal self."

Pinkie giggled in embarrassment, "That would be great."

Given their orders, the three ponies got to work. With their combined efforts it didn't take too long to tidy things up. Pinkie was unusually calm and hard-working, being extra careful and even catching a tube that Fluttershy knocked over.

Spessartine's mood significantly improved as time went on. Twilight was even able to talk to him about the ponies and dragons. He was really talkative once she got him going and he cleared up quite a few things about the dragons for her.

"The relationships between the dragons and ponies here isn't all that complicated," he mixed several liquids together and watched them mix, "Their societal roles defer depending on what kind of pony you are though. To keep things short and sweet, Flyers work with the dragons during catastrophes and often break up fights between dragons. The youth also train together when learning to fly. Magic-users like myself can work together as a partner with a particular dragon. The two do just about everything together…"

He sighed, "But anyways, the ponies who neither fly nor do magic generally just work with the goats. They usually only relate to the dragons when one tries to steal and eat some of their goats or during parties."

"Parties?" Pinkie slid beside him, "What kind of parties?"

"Loud ones," he rolled his eyes, "I'd rather stay here and work personally."

"Whaaaat? But what if the party is fun?"

"I can have fun just fine right here Pinkie Pie."

"Doing what?"

"Figuring out how to fix you for one thing," he held up a tube of brown fluid, "Let's see if this works!"

Pinkie quickly drank it all down and they waited for something to happen. She suddenly jumped up with a, "Yip!" and her hair popped back into its natural pink color as well as her coat. Her eyes remained their odd yellow shade though.

"Hmmm…" he squinted at her thoughtfully, "At least the rest is fixed. The eyes should wear off eventually."

"Yipee!" Pinkie bounced in place.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Twilight eyed her friend in concern and he waved a hoof, "She'll be fine," he glanced around, "…eh, things look clean enough. Any of you ponies hungry?"

"Me me me me meeee!" Pinkie bounced higher and Twilight suddenly realized that she had yet to eat anything since the night before, "I am too!"

Fluttershy looked around, "What is there to eat?"

"Mostly toast," he trotted over to his giant telescope and pulled a lever. With a groan the roof began to open up and Pinkie squealed, "Oooooooh what's that for?"

Spessartine straightened proudly, "A while back I got bored with this giant old thing," he fondly banged the side of the telescope, "Especially after I perfected a far better model," He gestured towards the smaller one, "That one suits my real job like a dream. THIS one though," he banged the big one again, "What was once a telescope…is now a Photonic Laser!"

Twilight's eyes widened, "A…you built a photonic laser?"

His mouth spread into a wide grin, "Haha yes! I did!"

"What's a photonic laser?" Pinkie asked and he answered, "It is a photonic collector which converts sunlight into high intensity electromagnetic wave emissions for severing geologic samples and yeast enhanced food matter!"

He pulled another lever with a slightly maniacal laugh and a platform rose up from the floor with loaf of bread on it. Skidding over to some controls by the giant telescope, he pushed a few buttons and a sound started echoing around them. It started out like a hum and then it got louder and louder until-

"Fire!"

A red laser shot out from the small end of the telescope and within seconds had cut the bread into a dozen slices. The laser shot off with a zap sound and Pinkie shouted, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Spessartine grinned over at them, "It was, wasn't it?"

"It was amazing!" Twilight trotted over to him, "How did you do it?"

"Oh it was easy enough," he began explaining it to her and she didn't think it sounded very easy at all. In fact, she barely could keep up with his explanation. She found she didn't quite mind though and she questioned him about the details until she started to comprehend his advanced theories.

Several hours later and the four of them had gone through at least eight loafs of bread. Since Pinkie had been bored with the technical talk, Spessartine had given her permission to play with his smaller telescope. She and Fluttershy had been there for a long time now, using it to do Twilight didn't know what.

Twilight herself was finally grasping the finer concepts of turning light into something that could cut through rock when Fluttershy suddenly gasped, "It's my house!"

Both Twilight and Spessartine looked up from his diagrams and he nodded, "If you're from Equestria then I'm not surprised you can see it."

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "You can see all the way to Equestria?"

"Why yes. That's the main purpose of that device."

Twilight's mouth fell open, "You SPY on us?"

"Spy is such a harsh term," he looked slightly uncomfortable, "Beside, it's my job to-"

"To SPY on us?"

"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Let's spy on my place next!"

"It's not spying!" he snapped, "It's…patrolling our borders!"

"My house isn't on any border," Fluttershy looked concerned. He sighed, "Okay, okay. It is kinda spying, but it's my job. Ever since your princess severed ties with us we've been concerned about our safety here."

Twilight blinked, "She severed ties with you? I didn't even know she knew about this place."

"Exactly," he shook his mane, "It was a good while back and none of us know why she did it. If it makes you feel any better, we keep tabs on other countries besides yours."

"For example?"

"Here, let me show you," he trotted over to the telescope and pushed some buttons. A part of the wall flipped over to reveal a screen. Fluttershy's house appeared on it, clear as day. He moved things around, pushed a few more buttons, and a large plain appeared…several zebra ran across the screen. More buttons and there was Canterlot. More buttons and some buildings came up that she didn't recognize. Yet more and a swamp appeared into view.

He looked back at them, "See? We like to keep tabs on, well, everything. We're a paranoid bunch of ponies!"

"I guess you are…" Twilight stared at the swamp, memories of Cacophony swirling around in her head. Was he still out there? What about the others? She suddenly felt as though they were in danger.

Turning to Spessartine she asked, "What time is it?"

Silently he turned the telescope around a bit until a clock appeared on the screen. It was almost five o'clock…

Twilight felt shocked as she realized how long she and her friends had been with Spessartine. Her thoughts immediately turned to Discord. What had he been doing during all this time? Was he okay? Was he bored? Was he causing mischief? Was he wondering where she was?

Giving Spessartine a grateful smile, she bowed her head, "Thank you so much for your time but we must be going. I really appreciated you taking the time to answer my questions and show me your charts."

He smiled back, "You're very welcome. I actually enjoyed your company," he turned to the other two, "And thank you both for helping me clean up."

"No problem!" Pinkie grinned and Fluttershy nodded, "Of course."

He led them outside where the wind was getting stronger and the sun seemed balanced right over the peaks it would eventually sink behind. Eyes squinting, he asked, "Need to me get a dragon's attention for you?"

"No need," Twilight stepped forward confidently, "I'll take this chance to practice what you told me to do."

Glancing around until she saw a dragon flying nearby, she lit up her horn and shot out a red light. The light went up and hung in the air like a flare before slowly fizzling out. To her joy the dragon turned in the air and started heading towards them. She and her friends leaped up happily as Spessartine yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed. Farewell you three."

They waved as he went back inside. Just as the door shut the dragon landed beside them with a laugh, "We meet again little ponies!"

"Rowpack!" Twilight immediately started climbing up him, "I'm glad it's you!"

His crest went up proudly, "You like me that much? I'm flattered," he grinned down at Fluttershy, "Need a lift up?"

She shook her head and slowly flew up, "I'm fine…but thank you."

As Pinkie raced up after her, he asked, "Who's this one?"

Twilight gave him a skeptical look, "You don't know?"

He looked innocent, "I have neeeever seen her before in my entire life."

"Spessartine thinks different."

"Well he's a big grouch, so there."

Pinkie giggled, "Rowpack didn't bring me here."

"Ha ha," he smirked at Twilight, "See?"

She continued, "He told another dragon entirely to bring me here!"

"Ha ha!" Twilight crowed, "You ARE responsible for-whaaaaaaAAAAAA!"

Without waiting for her to finish he leaped off into the air, "I caaaaan't heeeeeeear yooooooooooou!"

It was all Twilight to could to hang on until he finally slowed to a glide. Pinkie was laughing with glee behind her as Fluttershy whimpered, "I'll never get used to that."

She reached back to give the Pegasus a comforting pat and let out a sigh as she enjoyed the ride. She still couldn't get over the beauty of this place…its wild, uncontrolled beauty. When everything was over, she'd love to come back and visit.

To visit Discord?

Letting her eyes wander, she tried not to think about that. She would talk to him about his future later but she needed to focus on others things.

The thing that was under construction came into view again and she called out, "Can you take us to that thing over there Rowpack?!"

He adjusted his flight and moved downwards. She could see it far clearer now and she was amazed at the sight. It looked like a metal boat. It wasn't too big but it looked sizable enough to carry her and the rest of her group where ever they needed to go.

She could count about fifteen ponies doing varies things about it but there were no dragons this time. It all looked very interesting…she was tempted to ask that Rowpack leave them here instead of take them back to their peak.

Rowpack's roar suddenly jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see what he was roaring at. Coming towards the boat were two dragons. They each had several large ropes in their mouths that were attached to what looked like an engine of some sort.

"Hey Rowpack!" she yelled, "What are they doing?!"

He casually replied, "I have nooooo clue!"

"I think it's for the boat!" Pinkie called, "Look down there!"

They did and Twilight saw no reason to believe she was wrong. There was an area in the construction that the engine would fit quite snuggly in. Was this boat going to be some sort of rocket ship?

Rowpack hung around for a while longer, drifting around the construction area and trading roars with the other two dragons after they had slowly, carefully lowered their cargo down into the boat. Twilight didn't mind him taking his time. It was fascinating to watch the ponies work and after talking with Spessartine, she knew she couldn't treat the dragon like mere transportation.

When it started getting dim though, she padded his scaly back and shouted over the wind, "Do you think we can get dropped off now?! It's getting late and we're rather hungry!"

Without hesitation he started towards the nearest peak, "Don't worry ponies, you'll be warm and full in no time at all!"

He flew quickly and the wind got very cold. By time he landed with a grunt and announced, "Home sweet peak!" she, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were all shivering and could barely move. Understanding their predicament, he lifted them down and put them at the top of the steps one by one before shooing them inside.

"Go thaw out little ponies. Eat some stew and snuggle."

"Thanks again," Twilight gave him her biggest smile, "Say hi to your brother for us."

He smiled back, "I will. Now get inside and shut that door tight."

Fluttershy poked her head over Twilight's shoulder and waved, "Good night!"

With a wink in her direction, he turned and took off at a gallop before doing his typical leap off the cliff and disappearing into the scenery.

"I like him," Pinkie said, her teeth chattering, and Twilight nodded, "So do I. Now let's go get thawed out like he said girls."

As they made their way through the hall, a delicious smell wafted down to them. Twilight's mouth drooled and she hoped what she was smelling wasn't more toast.

She opened the door to the main room and was greeted not only by a table laden with food, but also with a crowd of colts and fillies. They were clustered in a group on the floor as Discord floated around them while waving his arms expressively.

"It was just the two of us. Myself in all my wonder and the eeevil knight who wanted my power."

The colts and fillies booed and hissed.

"Unknown to me he had a spell that let him teleport behind me…so then he was able to stab me in the back with his sword!"

The young ones all gasped and he cackled, "Fortunately I had just turned it into a gummy sword so no harm was done. To ME that is," he landed with his mismatched arms crossed proudly across his chest, "I was then easily able to dispose of the eeevil knight and save the day."

"Yaaaaaaaay!" they all cheered and begged for another story. He shook his head and opened his mouth but they started grabbing onto him and hanging on while continuing to plead.  
>Twilight giggled as he tried to shake them off with reluctant fondness but they were very persistent. They eventually pulled him to the ground and he soon had at least five attached to his back.<p>

Pinkie, who had not wasted time in getting some food, laughed at the sight and he looked up at them in surprise. His eyes met Twilight's and his cheeks flushed. She felt her own cheeks flush in response and she quickly trotted over to the food while hiding her face with her mane. He was probably just embarrassed that they had caught him playing with some foals.

"Alright tiny ponies, get off of me and I'll tell you another story."

She peeked over at him and snickered when the moment he got up he started 'running away' from the foals, singing, "Now you'll never catch meeeee!"

"Hey!"

"Get him!"

He led them in a wild chase as he jumped over the lounge-couches and daintily danced over the table of food. By that point she had grabbed some soup and sat down in a corner to protect herself from the rowdy foals.

As Pinkie joined in the pursuit and gave Discord a run for his money, Fluttershy crept over to Twilight and whispered, "I'm going to turn in now. Good night."

"Night Shy," Twilight yawned and sipped from her soup. She wonder where her other friends were. Perhaps they had turned in as well? If so they were most likely awake and furious at all the noise Discord and his gang of ponies was making. Their antics made her smile though and she felt her body relax as the soup warmed her.

Eventually Discord let himself be caught and was forced into more story-telling. Twilight listened to his obvious tall-tales with half an ear as she eyes grew heavy. It had been a long day…a long, busy day. She should probably go to bed before she fell asleep sitting up...

A loud crash jolted her out of her stupor. She looked around frantically until she saw it was only Discord. He was standing on the table again and this time he wasn't being so careful where he stepped as he spun a bowl on his nose and sang about pirates.

With a sigh she stood up, yawned, and headed for her room. Once inside she crawled into her bed and snuggled up in the blankets. She just barely registered that there were more blankets than there had been previously before she drifted off to sleep.

Some immeasurable time later something half awoke her. She moaned and started to groggily prop herself up, squinting into the darkness to see what had disturbed her, when she heard a soft snore. A snore she recognized.

Smiling, she lay back down. She couldn't see him, but she could feel him curled up beside her. Eyes closed, she decided she didn't mind the company and quickly returned to her sleep.

~~~~

_Squall sat moodily on the very tip of the peak that was supposed to be housing Discord. He had been sitting there for hours. He knew this was the right mountain. It was where all the ponies said his newest elder brother was._

_But then why hadn't he come out the entire day?!_

_"Brother? I'm hungry."_

_He rolled his eyes at his younger brother who was perched beneath him. The poor moron was always hungry even though he could feed of the emotions of all those around him. He knew his brother was just greedy for 'real food'._

_A bird flew by and he eyed it a moment. It was a rather large bird…it was almost as big as himself and he was the size of a large goat. Taking in a breath, he opened his mouth and shouted out a force of sound that stunned the bird. When it started to fall he clapped his hooves to summon it before him, "Here Strife, eat this and let me know how it tastes."_

_Strife squealed happily and ate it in one gulp._

_"Well? How was it?"_

_"I don't know," Strife sighed, "I couldn't taste it."_

_"Well why not?" Squall snapped._

_"I swallowed too fast."_

_"Why'd you do that?!"_

_"I was hungry!"_

_"Greetings brothers."_

_Squall glared upwards where his younger sister Tiff hovered, "You're here as well?"_

_"I am," she looked straight ahead, right through him, "Are you aware that Discord sleeps below us?"_

_"I am actually," he leaned back, "He must have been sleeping all day. We've been waiting to pull an Ani on him but he never left the mountain's innards."_

_"It's been very boring," Strife whined. Tiff was silent a moment, her eyes slowly taking in the other peaks. Squall watched her closely. If she was here, that meant his brother Animosity was taking too long in finding Discord. He wondered why._

_"You plan on attacking Discord whenever he leaves the mountain?"_

_"Yes," he yawned, "We'll jump him, subdue him, then take him to Mother."_

_"I won't be assisting you."_

_"I wasn't going to ask you to."_

_Her eyes slid to meet his in a calculative way, "Animosity will be most displeased if you take his prey."_

_He shrugged, "Ani should loosen up."_

_"He'll want to kill you."_

_"Mother won't let him," he sat up with a sneer, "She'll be too happy with us having brought Discord back to her and she won't let any of you sore losers touch us."_

_"I am not a sore loser. I am only here to deliver a message to Discord."_

_"A message? From whom?"_

_Without replying Tiff drifted away from them. Squall snarled in himself but didn't bother trying to stop her. Let her keep her secrets. He had more important things to worry about… _

* * *

><p>Very few people ever comment on this story anymore. As your comments help encourage me to write on, they are loved ever-so much ^^<p>

ALSO! I've several other fanfics I will upload, after this story if completed, that belong in the Underland Chronicles universe and I hope some of you followers can enjoy them! I suggest you read "The Underland Chronicles" because they are GREAT little books. They're the first series written by the lady who wrote "The Hunger Games"~

So again, enjoy and comment! And look forward to new stuff in the future :)


	21. Chapter 20

(Well, whoever saw that ghastly first submission that was all screwy...blame ...it's better now lol)

Ah! LONG TIME NO SEE!

Yes, I am alive and so is this story, believe it or not.

My excuses for why it's taken so long for an update ranges from college and love distracting me to illness and moving across the country.  
>However, the main reasons that started my dry-spell are as follows:<p>

**1)** My chapters that I had written ahead of time got deleted and nothing discourages me as a writer more than having to re-write a ton of stuff that I feel will never be as good as what I had written before.

**2)** So few people were reviewing I felt that no one was very interested in or reading this story. Thus, when I lost all the chapters, I had little to no motivation to continue it.

**3)** Life had me too busy to write much of anything I wasn't very passionate about.

So! Now I am back and I aim to finish this. I remember my promise to finish everything that I start on this site and I mean it!

Life is still busy (full-time job, leaving away from home for the first time, getting married at some point in the near future) but I really want to finish this story, not just for my readers but also for myself. We all need some closure on this, do we not?

**So PLEASE review. I want to see if this story still has any fans/followers/readers/etc.**

**The more who review, the more encouraged I will be to take the time to finish this thing!**

So without further ado...can't believe it's taken me so long to write this...Chapter 20!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

No nightmares plagued Twilight as she slept straight through the night. When she did awaken, it was in the slow, easy way of one who had no pressing plans or schedules…she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like that.

Like the morning before, Discord's arm was draped over her waist. Unlike the morning before, she could feel it was his thinner, less-cuddly eagle arm.

She opened an eye and realized that Discord had somehow ended up on her other side during the night. Had he crawled over her in his sleep? And how was it that she managed to sleep through it? Again.

Yawning, she turned and stretched a bit only to bump noses with him. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed. He slept on. Sniffling a little, she lay back down and closed her eyes. She wanted to rest just a bit more…

BANG BANG BANG!

"Gah!" Twilight jumped up at the loud knocking and gasped, "What is it?!"

"Twilight?!" Applejack's voice shouted from the other side of her door, "Ya in thar?!"

Twilight sighed and breathed in and out a few times to calm her beating heart, "Yes. Yes, I was sleeping in here Applejack. Where else would I be?"

"Well I'm sorry for disturbin' ya but you wasn't in thar yesterday mornin' and I was getting' a tad bit worried 'bout ya."

She nodded. That's right…she had been in Discord's room. Her heart suddenly went crazy again. Discord was in HER room now! If Applejack came in, what would she say?!

She looked beside her and gasped when she saw that Discord was gone. When had THAT happened?! And how?!

"Twilight? You okay in thar?"

Twilight hurriedly replied, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I heard ya gasp and-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she started searching through the blankets. Maybe he had just moved again?

"Ya don't sound all that 'fine' Twilight."

"I AM fine!"

He was nowhere to be seen! But how? HOW?

"Twilight? I'm a'comin' in."

"What?!" she was all twisted up in the sheets, "No no no no no!"

"I'm a 'comin' IN!"

With another BANG! Applejack bucked open the door and trotted in with a suspicious look on her face, "That feller Discord is nowhere to be seen. He could be a hidin' in here and tryin' to mess with ya."

Twilight felt her face start to burn, "He's not-"

Applejack suddenly started laughing, "Twilight! You-you're tangled up tighter than a newborn calf tryin' to walk for the first time!"

"I…what?" Twilight looked down at herself and her face burned brighter. She was completely twisted up in the jumble of blankets.

"Is that why you was bein' so 'gainst me comin' in?" Applejack snickered, "You was 'fraid of me seein' ya all disorderly like that?"

"I, uh I-"

"Well don't ya worry your pretty little head 'bout it Twi," Applejack winked and trotted out of the room, "I won't be tellin' no pony that you sleep all toss'n'turn like," she started closing the door behind her, "See ya at breakfast!"

Twilight let out a sigh as the door closed, "That was close…" she looked around, "…Discord? Are you still here?"

There was a muffled sound from below her and she hastily started untangling herself, "Discord?"

A loud yawn answered her.

Finally free of the blankets, she looked over the edge of the bed and saw him curled up on the floor. Had he fallen out of the bed? If he had, it was fortunate that it was on the side that Applejack hadn't been able to see.

"Discord," Twilight hissed, "Applejack almost caught you in here with me."

His mouth curled into a smile and he started snickering to himself.

"It's not funny," she whispered, "She would have started thinking all the wrong things."

"All the wrong things?" his eyes opened as he propped himself up and grinned crookedly up at her, "What are these 'wrong things' you speak of?"

She scowled, "You know exactly what I mean. You're an adult."

An innocent expression crossed his face, "Ooooh?"

"Ugh, come on Discord, I know you're far from innocent in that way," she stood up and kicked the blankets onto him as he opened his mouth. Looking mildly amused, he slithered out of the blankets, "You know I'm far from innocent in 'that way'? And how could you know that for sure?"

Twilight frowned and turned away from him, "Serenity's book of course."

"Ah…" she suddenly felt his paw on her shoulder, "Does that bother you?"

For some reason she started feeling awkward, "Does what bother me?"

There was a snort behind her, "Oh stop playing stupid Twilight. You're the one who brought it up after all," his neck arched over so that his head dangled in front of her, "Does it bother you that I've done these 'wrong things' you speak of in the past?"

She leaned back, "I…" she bumped into his body behind her and frantically tried not to blush. She needed to do what Fluttershy recommended. She needed to fill her mind with everything but Discord. Anything but the memories of him kissing Serenity…

"Twilight."

His face was very close now…and his eyes weren't on her's anymore. They were on her lips...

Was he going to kiss her? She couldn't have that!

Twilight immediately sucked in her lips and looked towards the door, "It doesn't bother me. Not at all!" she slid to the side and stumbled off the bed, "We should go eat now!"

She stopped at the door and glanced back, "Hungry?"

Mismatched arms crossed, he gave her a slightly disappointed pout. Twilight smiled and tried to act normal, "Come on, let's go eat."

He raised an eyebrow then smiled back, sliding off the bed and stretching, "Aaaaaaaah…food does sound nice."

"Mmhmm," she started opening the door and he added, "You go out first. I'll come out maybe five minutes later."

She tilted her head, "Why?"

"So no pony sees us coming out together of course," he winked, "Can't have them thinking all the 'wrong things'."

Slightly blushing again, she nodded and slipped out the door. She hadn't even thought of that…how considerate of him to-

"Twilight!"

She looked up as Rainbow dash flew over to her, "Good morning."

"Where've you been?!" the blue Pegasus picked her up and squeezed her in a hug, "You missed the most awesome race between me and a bunch of Flyers yesterday!"

"I did?" she gasped for breath, "Who won?"

"I ALMOST did," Dash dropped her and made a face, "But that one guy, what's-his-face, beat me by a few seconds. But come on! I'll tell you all about it with the others!"

"Coooming," she sang and trotted after her friend.

Twilight was warmly greeted by her friends when she joined them for breakfast. Rarity tried to ask her where she had been the day before but Rainbow dash spoke over her in order to describe her race. Half-way during this Twilight noticed Discord peeking into the room. She could tell he was listening but why wasn't he coming in?

"I was inches behind him! Another was neck-to-neck with me! I was going faster than lightening!" the blue Pegasus proclaimed, "I could see the end and I put on another burst of speed! I was SOOO close! And then BAM!" she hit the table and made the dishes bounce, "The jerk next to me suddenly swerved and made me lose my balance! I quickly regained it JUST in time to come in second and make a name for myself here!"

They all applauded her before turning their attention to their food and light chatter.

"Twilight, darling," Rarity smiled over at her, "So where were you and Fluttershy yesterday?"

Twilight grinned and began telling her all about the dragon rides, Spessartine, the observatory, and the boat with Pinkie adding in her two cents occasionally. When she was done Applejack exclaimed, "Whoowhee! Sounds like ya'll had a right good time!"

"We did!" Pinkie exclaimed, "I want to go back there today and see if there is anything else I can help Spessy with!"

"Uhh," Twilight began, "I don't think he would-"

"Hey Discord!" Dash shouted, "Are you coming in or not?!"

Everypony looked over where Discord was leaning halfway into the room. He shrugged at their questioning stares and mused, "I was JUST considering if I'd be welcome or not among the little ponies. By your shouting at me, I assume not."

"Here Discord," Applejack smiled and moved over, "You can come o'er and set yourself right down here by me."

He briefly looked surprised and Rarity, who had been sitting beside Applejack, added, "It really is fine! Why don't you sit down and have some of this lovely-er...tea?"

"I suppose you could call it 'tea'" he stroked his beard and took a step closer, "A mix of herbs that can be served hot or cold..."

"Tea it is then!" Rarity gave him a slightly strained smile, "Please come sit down."

"Uh, yeah!" Dash surprised Twilight by flying over to Discord and pushing him forward, "Join us for a crunch! Or whatever it is you guys say up here."

Discord's eyes widened and he braced himself as the blue Pegasus directed him towards the table, "I think you mean 'brunch' Rainbowcra-"

"Then join us for brunch!" Dash shoved him down between Applejack and Rarity who both pushed a bowl of food near him. As Discord looked at them both in confusion, Twilight saw Dash give Fluttershy a wink before sitting down. Fluttershy nodded approvingly and gave Twilight a small smile.

Twilight smiled back in gratitude as she saw what was happening. Fluttershy must have said something to her friends about being nicer to Discord. And they actually WERE being nicer to him! Maybe now they were finally see that he wasn't as bad as they all had once thought.

"So Discord," Rarity drawled, "As I'm sure you noticed, we were all discussing what we did yesterday. Since we weren't together and all that. It's called 'catching up' and it's something friends do quite a lot. Especially when they're mares," she chuckled and tossed her mane back, "Stallions do it too though. Care to tell us how you were spending your time yesterday?"

Discord's eyes flicked back and forth a few times before he cleared his throat and leaned to the side on a relaxed way, "Well I spent the majority of my day sleeping in bed. You know, I never realized just how tiring it is to stay awake until I lost all my powers. I don't particularly like it. It takes up so much time that could be better spent wrecking-I mean, putting one's talents to good use! Not to mention all this drinking and eating to stay alive. It's all very inconvenient."

"Now ya know how we feel," Applejack gave him a friendly punch in the arm. He gave her an odd look and scooted a few inches away from her, "I'm beginning to."

"What else did you do?" Rarity asked, "I know you were up at sooome point. I could hear you hollering last night."

"I HAD to get up," he smirked, "Some fans of mine came to visit and I needed to properly impress them with my unparalleled abilities."

"That you don't actually have right now," Dash snorted. He glared at her, "I'll have you know that my talents are not limited by my powers. For example," he smoothed back his mane, "Just because my powers are gone doesn't mean my dashing good looks are."

Though this statement resulted in laughter all around, Twilight was glad to see it wasn't mean laughter. Discord had said something funny, whether he was truly serious or not, and her friends were laughing without malice. She hoped this meant that her friends would continue being nice to him...and that HE wouldn't ruin everything by being a jerk.

Before anypony could continue the conversation though, a small pony stuck its head into the room and stated in an emotionless tone, "I have a message for Discord."

They all looked over at her and Twilight squinted her eyes in confusion. She was an odd looking pony, even for a Mountain Pony. She was mostly black but her muzzle and the tips of her pointed ears were silverish, as were her hooves. There also seemed to be very light spots on her black coat...but it was hard to tell. Her black mane was short and curled at the ends. She also had three horns. Two little ones near her ears, like the horns of a young goat, and then one normal, unicorn horn on her forehead. Her large, yellow eyes stared at them in an intense way, taking them in one by one until landing on Discord.

"Discord. Come to me and I will give you your message."

Twilight turned to Discord who looked less willing than she thought he would be. He looked downright suspicious, but why?

"Do you not want your message Discord?"

Applejack gently pushed him with a hoof, "Go git yer note highness!" she laughed good-naturedly. He grinned back and drawled, "It must be from some secret admirer! Or perhaps somepony wants an autograph," he slid out the door.

Twilight giggled and turned to Rarity, "So how did you spend yesterday?"

Rarity beamed, "Oh daaaaarling! I was able to join Shoette on her peak and spend the entire day at her spa. It was simply divine!" she struck a pose, "Not quite the traditional treatments of course, but they were still effective as you can obviously tell."

"That means ya spent yer time wallowin' in the mud right?"

"Don't be so crude about it Applejack," Rarity sniffed disdainfully, "I wouldn't expect you to understand the finer qualities of-"

"Mud?"

As Rarity's face turned red, Discord suddenly burst back into the room and closed the wooden door with a slam, "We have to go!"

Everypony jumped, startled, "What? Why?"

"Let's not concern ourselves with the details," he dived towards them, picked up Twilight and rushed back towards the door, "They're after me and we need to go!"

"WHO exactly is after you?" Rarity drawled and Rainbow dash crossed her hooves, "I don't want to leave yet. What could possibly happen to us here?"

"We're not as safe here as I thought we would be," he glared, "And I can't afford to hang around here anymore so let's go!"

Rarity moaned as Twilight questioned, "It's not Cacophony again, is it?"

The grimace on his face made her heart drop unpleasantly even though he quickly replied, "Not him."

"Can we finish eating first?" Pinkie asked and he snapped, "No!"

"Oh fine!" Dash sulkily flew up from the table, "But this better be for a good reason."

Rarity also got up and sighed dramatically, "I suppose we'll just have to get up, leave our warm, soft beds, our delicious food, our-"

"Come on, come on," he waved them towards the door, "You can complain all you want as long as you're leaving at the same time."

"Let's go girls," Twilight trotted over to him and quietly hissed, "What's the problem Discord?"

He ignored her question and nodded approvingly as the other ponies joined Twilight, "Finally. Now, when I open this door, run. Don't stop for anypony. Just RUN."

"Wait," Twilight began, "Shouldn't we-"

"ReadysetGO!" he yanked open the door, leaped over the yellow-eyed pony in front of him and dashed down the hall on all fours.

"Wait!" Twilight hesitated just long enough to see the pony's eyes begin to glow as it turned to watch Discord's flight before steeling herself and yelling, "Run!"

She shoved past the smaller pony and tried to catch up with the mismatched being that was already out of sight. Behind her she could hear her friends racing to keep up.

"Twilight Sparkle."

She screamed and tried to stop as the pony suddenly dropped down in front of her. Falling onto her side in a clumsy attempt to dodge the blackish pony, Twilight looked up in horror into those strange yellow eyes.

"Discord will listen to you Twilight Sparkle," the pony seemed unaffected by her fall, "Give him his message."

Twilight shook her head and pushed herself up, looking back at her friends and wondering what was taking them so long to catch up. Much to her distress, her friends seemed to be frozen in place by a spell. Yellow glitter covered their bodies and they all had varying expressions of anger and fear on their faces…

Trying to stay calm, Twilight asked, "What have you done to my friends?"

"I asked them to be deaf and still while I relayed my message to you."

"You what?" Twilight stared back at the pony, "Who…?"

"I am Tiff," the pony replied without feeling, "And I bare a message for Discord."

"You've already said that," Twilight couldn't help but snap, "What do you really want with Discord?"

Tiff gazed unblinkingly at her, "Mother wants him home."

Twilight's heart stopped at those words, "His mother?"

"Mother wants him with her. Mother is lonely without her favorite son," the pony's deadpan voice abruptly changed into a dark, grief-filled mare's voice, "Mother wants her firstborn back."

Twilight stepped back as a nightmarish vision overcame Tiff's body, turning it into something large...with metal sticking out of its body and sharp teeth that shone as it shrieked gleefully, "I want my Discord back!"

"NO!"

The creature suddenly dissipated as Tiff was rammed aside by Discord. Snatching up Twilight in his arms, he frantically started snapping his claws, "Come on come on come ooooon!"

"Discord…"

He and Twilight froze at the new voice, looking back at Tiff. Tiff still standing and beside her...was…

"Ser...Ser…" Twilight's mouth felt dry. It was Serenity. Serenity as she was all that time ago...her messy purple mane and tail, her purple coat, her dazzling and lively violet eyes...but how?

"Oh Discord…" the purple pony sighed, "How long must you make me wait?"

She and Tiff took a step forward as one being and Discord took two rather large steps back.

"Discord…" she sighed again, "I'm with your mother Discord."

Twilight released a small gasp from this new bit of information and because Discord's grip on her was loosening. Before she could fall, she clung to him and looked up at his face. He looked...confused. Conflicted. Hopeful?

"Discord...I've missed you…"

They took another step forward and this time he didn't move back.

"You need to stop stalling and come back to me. Don't you want to rule together as we once did?"

Twilight felt Discord stop breathing.

"Your mother is weak. We can defeat her together once her guard is down," Serenity's face twisted into a cruel smile, "With her gone, we can rule her entire kingdom! You'll be free to do what you want! We can even come back for Celestia's throat later!"

She began to laugh maniacally. There was no happiness, delight, or even life in that laugh. It was a harsh, ugly sound that grated on the ears. It sounded like it was painful…

"Enough!" Discord's grip tightened and he put both arms around Twilight's body as though for security, "Shut up!"

"Discord…" Tiff and Serenity sickeningly cooed, "Come back home Discooooooord…"

"Stop it!" Discord dropped Twilight who landed on her rump with an, "Omf!"

Shaking her head, she glanced up at him to see him covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, muttering, "Not there not there not there not there not there!"

"Disssssscoooooooooooord…"

Anger bubbled within Twilight as she rose to her hooves and snarled, "Leave him alone!"

Both ponies turned their heads to look at her.

"And let my friends go while you're at it!"

Serenity looked disbelieving then slowly began laughing that awful laugh again.

"You're asking for it!" Twilight's horn glowed as she shot a stun spell at Tiff. Her spell hit its mark and, as she suspected, when Tiff momentarily lost consciousness Serenity's image disappeared like a bad dream. Thankfully the spell holding her friends also faded, leaving them to shake it off in relieve. Applejack was the first to recover and she ordered, "Let's grab our gear and giddy up!"

"Our stuff!" Twilight suddenly remembered the Elements that were still in their bags in their rooms.

"Do we have time?" Rarity questioned, glancing apprehensively at Tiff's unmoving form.

"I'll make sure we do!" Rainbow dash flew over the unconscious pony, "If she starts waking up I'll just give her a few of these!" she jabbed the air a few times. Rarity frowned, "How barba-"

"It doesn't matter!" Twilight took command, "Applejack, Dash! You two watch her!" she pointed at Tiff, "Keep her down and watch for any others like her! Rarity, Pinkie! Run back to the room we were eating in and grab all the food you can stuff into a bag! Fluttershy!"

Her quiet friend who was moving toward Discord in concern flinched, "Y-yes?"

"Watch Discord while I get our bags!"

Without waiting for an answer, she transported to her room first and magically grabbed her saddlebag. She then did the same with her friend's rooms until she had all the bags. After double-checking that the Elements were indeed in the bags and were actually the real Elements, she transported herself to the eating room.

Pinkie pie was trying to pile the food onto an open napkin while Rarity was running around, wailing for a basket they could use to some confused Mountain Ponies.

"We're out of time girls!" Twilight shouted for their attention, "We have to go!"

"Okie-dokie!" Pinkie saluted and tried to wrap the food up. Rarity looked panicked, "I still need something to carry the food in Twilight!"

"Forget it, let's go!"

"Pardon!" one of the mountain ponies protested, "Why must you leave? Your boat-"

"Discord was attacked by a hostile, magic-wielding pony," Twilight met their eyes and they gasped in horror, "No pony would dare!"

"Well one did!" she stomped her hoof, "Somepony got past your security and-"

"We don't have any security here," one of the ponies frowned, "We didn't think any of our kind would wish harm onto our ancient king."

"No security?" she groaned, "Shouldn't that be something you do regardless of the risk of threat?"

They all shrugged or shook their heads. She gave a frustrated snort, "Okay then. Well, we're leaving," she turned and headed for the door, "Come on girls."

Pinkie dashed past her with a loaded bag in her mouth, "Mmhmhmmffhmhmffmhm!"

"I'm coming darling!"

Twilight had to trust that Rarity would be able to keep up and broke into a gallop. Pinkie pie ran beside her, "Mmhmmiffihm?"

"Can't understand you with something in your mouth Pinkie," Twilight grunted and Pinkie shook her head and kept running. When Twilight caught sight of the others, she transported the rest of the way and proclaimed, "I have the Elements! When Pinkie and Rarity make it back, we'll catch a ride with a dragon and get out of here."

"Got it!" Dash saluted.

"Hey, um, Twilight?"

Twilight glanced over at Fluttershy and frowned. Her friend was hovering over Discord who was sitting down and staring blankly at the wall. Trotting up too him, she gently placed a hoof on his furry side, "Discord? Are you alright?"

His glassy eyes flickered a moment and he slowly said, "I need my powers...I...I can't defend…" his eyes glowed and his mouth shut in a thin, determined line. Twilight stood in front of him, trying to meet his eyes, "Discord. We'll get your powers back. I promise."

He tilted his head down slightly and gazed at her with his fluxuating eyes. She smiled warmly, "Trust me. You'll be turning bushes into big scoops of ice cream before you know it."

His mouth curved up, "Never did that one."

She winked at him, "Then you'll have to do it when we get back."

"Twi! Ya ready?"

She looked over at her friends. Rarity had caught up and they all had their saddlebags on. Putting her own on as well, she nodded and began, "After we find ourselves a dra-"

"You're not allowed to leave yet."

Rarity and Fluttershy both screamed and leaped closer to Twilight as Tiff stood up. Twilight braced herself for another spell but Discord suddenly grabbed her. There was the sound of a sharp snap and she felt herself hit the ground. Coughing from the dirt and dust puffing up her nose, she looked around to see that they were now outside. Her friends surrounded her, also coughing, and Discord was right beside her, looking victorious, "I did it!"

He had done it! He must have transported them outside. But how?

"Quick my ponies!" he slithered to an upright position and pointed, "There be dragons!"

Twilight looked up and saw there was indeed a green dragon sitting just a short ways from them. It had turned and was staring at them in dumb curiosity.

"Dragon!" Discord practically skipped over to it, "I and my ponies require your services! You shall take-"

"Are you Discord?" the dragon asked innocently. Looking irritated at being interrupted and not known by sight, Discord snapped, "Yes. I am Discord. KING of these mountains and-"

"BROTHER!" the dragon suddenly bellowed, "IT'S DISCORD!"

"What are you-" Discord started backing up. Twilight and her friends gasped as something suddenly dropped from the sky, hitting the ground with a resounding crack. Through the dust Twilight could see it was a...goat. A goat in a crouching position that had two rather large, blue horns...one of the horns was broken...but this goat had somehow made a small crater in the stone it landed on.

As the goat stood on its hind legs, it suddenly occurred to her that the goat and dragon were more of Discord's siblings. Were they here to ponynap Discord or did they just want his head like Quarrel?

As Twilight tried to figure out just how bad their situation was, she kept an eye on Discord. She could tell from the look on Discord's face that he hadn't figured out these were more of his 'relatives'. Though he had seemed surprised by the goat's entrance, he looked more annoyed than anything else.

"A goat. Lovely," Discord turned back to the dragon, "As I was say-"

"Discord!" the goat called in a nasally but educated-sounding voice, "Surrender yourself to us and you won't be harmed."

"MUCH," the dragon added smugly. Discord frowned then laughed haughtily, "You cannot touch me!"

He snapped his claws...only to have nothing happened this time. He stared down at his claws with bulging eyes then shouted, "Oh come ON!" while stamping his hoof like a foal, "Why?!"

The goat brayed mockingly, "You still haven't figured out that you can't use your powers anymore?"

Discord rounded on him with a murderous expression, "You'd make a good salt block."

"I'm terrified," the goat replied with a dry tone, "No, really, my hooves could just about fall off."

On cue, one of his hooves fell to the ground, "There you go, it fell off. I hope you're happy."

"Squall," Tiff's voice echoed around them from somewhere unseen, "Desist your silly antics. You waste precious time."

Twilight groaned as she heard this; she had been right. They were more siblings of Discord...but perhaps there was hope. Wasn't Squall supposed to be soft-hearted or something?

"Yes sister dearest, I'll stop wasting time," Squall screwed him hoof back on, "Get him Strife."

The dragon eagerly lunged forward with claws outstretched, but Discord quickly flew up into the air, "Too slow fatso!"

Strife's eyes watered up, "I'm not fat…"

"Ignore whatever he says!" Squall's voice boomed, "Fly after him!"

With a roar, Strife took to the sky in pursuit of Discord who started zipping around while shouting insults at the dragon. Though concerned, Twilight figured Discord could handle himself for a bit as she tried to reason with Squall.

She slowly walked towards Squall, clearing her throat before saying, "Excuse me, Mister Squall was it?"

The goat glanced over his shoulder and eyed her with tiny black pupils, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could please not have your brother chase down Discord?"

Squall gave her an incredulous look, "Why would you care?"

"He's a friend of mine," she stated, "And I'm sure we can talk through this and come to an agreement you'd like. Surely it would be easier than waiting for your brother to catch him."

"Hm," he glanced up at the two beings flying crazily around in the sky before his eyes flicked back to her, "You do have a point."

Twilight beamed, "Great! Why don't-"

"BUT," he held up a hoof, "I don't have time to waste talking to you. I'll just have to help my delinquent brother out instead."

He took a purposeful step forward when Discord suddenly released a series of shrill whistles. Coming to the conclusion that he was signaling to some Flyers for something, Twilight blocked Squall's way to distract him, "What do you mean by not having time to waste? Isn't this all a waste of time in itself?"

He glared into her eyes. He wasn't much taller than herself, but she could feel the power beginning to seep off him. Though nervous, she continued, "You want to take him back to your home right? He's actually going there all on his own. Why the attempted ponynapping?"

Looking annoyed but surprised, he said, "I thought he was supposed to be fleeing for his life. Not coming out of his own free will."

"Uh, yes, he is actually," she frowned as she realized what she had just said. Discord was trying to avoid capture at all costs...but his destination was the same as where his 'siblings' would take him…

She turned her eyes up as a bunch of silver-winged Flyers dived into view, surrounding and harassing Strife. The dragon roared in fury and tried to bat at the much smaller and faster ponies. Discord floated not too far off, laughing and taunting the dragon. Was he really taking them to the place where his powers were supposed to be? Or was this all just part of some big scheme of his?

There was a rough snort beside her and Squall whined, "If he was coming all along, why didn't he just come back with Schism? That pest of a brother said he offered. Why'd Discord have to run off and waste all our time?"

Twilight had no answers for him. It didn't make sense…

"Wait a moment," she turned to Squall, "Who is Schism?"

"One of my siblings. The annoying one," he rolled his eyes, "He thought he'd be clever and go release Discord before Ani arrived to take him to Mother."

Finally! Somepony-er-goat who would give her answers!

"So Discord was supposed to be released after he was taken back?"

"Correct. Much easier that way."

"And Ani is?"

"Our eldest brother," he sighed, "After Discord of course. He's the only one powerful enough to teleport himself and another being back home from wherever Discord was being held."

"Just to be clear," Twilight glanced up a moment to see that the commotion above them was catching the attention of other dragons and their riders, "Ani is short for Animosity, yes?"

"Correct," he said again, "And I'm sure he's most displeased by Schism's actions," he chuckled nastily, "He probably got worse after finding out the rest of us got out too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was so mad that-"

"That he'll want to kill us all?"

Both Squall and Twilight jumped and looked behind them at the high-pitched voice. A scrawny...thing floated in the air, grinning at them and looking like some sort of imp…

"Schism!" Squall barked, "Why are you here?!"

Schism laughed in a very irritating way, "Your expressions are hilarious!"

"Schism!"

"What? I can't go where I please all of a sudden?"

"Is Ani after you?" Squall sounded very serious. Like a stern parent. Schism landed on the ground with a prim look and wiggled his bushy, white, very Discord like, eyebrows, "Yes. Time for you to save me again."

"RaaaaaAAAAAH!" Squall brayed, his hooves going to his head as though it pained him "Why must you always come to ME?!"

Schism giggled gleefully, "Because you're the nice brother."

"But he's going to want ME dead too!"

Twilight bit her lower lip and slowly backed away from the two, joining her friends.

"Well you should have thought of that before you tried to capture Discord," Schism sniffed, "You know how mad Ani can get over the silliest of things."

"Perhaps YOU should have thought of that before releasing Discord in the first place!"

"...totally worth it."

Pinkie poked Twilight in the side and silently pointed at something in the sky. It looked like a dart coming closer and closer...now it was a red dart...now it looked less like a dart and more like...Discord...a red Discord...

"RAH!" Squall held his hooves forward as though he wished to throttle the smaller creature, "I should have fed you to Cacophony!"

Whatever it was landed on one of the houses and stared down at the two arguing siblings. Twilight felt herself instinctively want to step back. Who…?

"Ha!" Schism bounced on his heels, holding his arms behind his back and looking smug and in control, "You wouldn't have dared."

The red being opened its mouth, "Brothers."

Squall and Schism both stiffened and stared up at the being in horror. Zecora's description of Animosity suddenly flooded Twilight's mind and she whispered to her friends, "Stay back girls. This one is supposed to be extremely dangerous."

As though he heard her, there was a flash and he was standing before her. His eyes were like Discord's...and he actually looked like he could be Discord's brother. A younger Discord who was only made up of one animal.

A loud squeal came from Strife as he crashed to the ground, the Flyers whirling in victory and the nearby dragons roaring appreciatively. Without turning around to see what the fuss was over, Animosity lifted his arm and snapped his claws.

Strife, the Flyers, and the dragons and their riders all disappeared in a blaze of light.

A goat's bleat shakily began, "Ani, I, uh, we were just trying to help. It was all a misunderstanding actually. We thought that-"

"Squall," Animosity's deep voice was...alluring, "I had one mission. Because of my moronic siblings I haven't been able to accomplish that mission," his eyes narrowed as he turned on Squall, "Fortunately your idiocy has led me right to my prey."

He snapped his claws again and this time Discord appeared on the ground nearby, rolling around and trying to whack away Schism who was right in the middle of tickling him.

Schism realized he was no longer safe first and shrieked, but Animosity darted forward and grabbed him, "You pestering little fool! I should rip your head off! Perhaps it would grow back with some sense!"

Schism stuttered out incomprehensible pleas as he struggled frantically. Surprisingly, Squall went over to Discord and offered a hoof, "Brother, stop this nonsense and come home with me. I won't harm you."

Discord glared at him, "You are not my brother. None of you are!" he flew up then landed beside Twilight, "I'm all alone! I have no family and I like it that way!"

Twilight frowned sadly up at him and gently said, "Maybe we should listen to him Discord. Squall seems very reasonable."

Turning his glare on her, he sneered, "Then how about you go with him if you like him so much."

She scowled, "It's not like that! I just think-"

"You'll never take me alive!" he took to the air again. In mid-insult, Animosity snapped his claws and brought Discord right back. However, he was now in a shiny, silver, birdcage cage.

Enraged, Discord threw himself against the bars, howling like an animal. Another snap and the girls found themselves in a see-through box.

"Hey!" Dash yelled and bucked at the box's sides to no avail, "Let us out!"

Twilight tried several spells, but they had no effect as well. They were as trapped as Discord...but at least they could still hear and see what was happening around them.

"Brother," Squall spoke as Animosity mercilessly shook Schism, "Why the pony creatures?"

"Plans change," Tiff's voice echoed from above, "And incentives may be needed."

"Incentives?" Squall scowled, "I'm sure Discord will cooperate on his own without 'incentives'."

"Mother's orders," Tiff appeared on top of the cage holding Discord. Discord snarled and tried to swipe at her with his lion paw. Without seeming to care, she droned, "Send us home brother."

Red and yellow eyes flicking to Discord for a split second, Animosity snapped his claws and Discord, the cage, and Tiff disappeared in a flash of light.

"Discord!" Twilight cried and turned to glare at the red being slowly squeezing Schism's neck, "What did you do to him?! Tell me!"

Animosity turned towards her with Schism still struggling in his grip. He said nothing, only stared at her intently. She glared back, refusing to back down. Finally he turned away from her, saying in his deep, fluid voice:

"Squall, where is my sister?"

Twilight gasped in indignation at being ignored, "Hey!"

"Wrangle?" Squall looked nervous, "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Hm…" Animosity turned in a slow circle, his eyes gazing out into the distance, "I sense her nearby."

From beside Twilight Rarity called out, "Oh yoo-hoo! Sir? Excuse me, but I may have an idea as to where your delightful sister may be!"

His eyes narrowed in on the unicorn as she continued, "Your sister, Wrangle, was spending a great deal of time with us until the day before yesterday when she flew off on her own. She must still be around this area though because I heard a rumor about a strange little creature being held prisoner by some of the dragons here while at the spa and maybe you should let us go now because-"

He snapped his claws and Rarity stopped, looking confused when nothing happened. Squall looked around, "Did you find her?"

"She is home now," Animosity turned his attention back to the now limp Schism and shook him in mild amusement before letting him fall to the ground. Squall watched him warily, "And what do you plan to do with me?"

"…nothing."

"Good," Squall sneered, "Because I'm too powerful for you to push around anyways."

Animosity paused then frowned, his eyes narrowing to slits at his goat-like brother, "There are worse things I can do to you than kick you home…but that is what must be done for now."

Before Squall or anyone else could say or do anything, Animosity's claws snapped one last time.

Twilight gasped as she felt herself be jerk sharply to one side for an instant. That was all she felt though. A jerk then nothing…until she noticed the stone underneath her hooves and heard Animosity's voice rumbling something. His voice was soothing…until its deepness turned into words:

"…and I have brought you his escort as well. They are yours to do with as you wish."

"Put away all but the purple one."

It was a mare's voice. Beautiful, resonate, tragic…an image of Luna raced through Twilight's mind. An older Luna. A Luna who had never left the moon but had given up on ever having any sort of revenge…a Luna who had given up on even her hatred and anger…

"As you wish Mother."

Mother?

Twilight opened her eyes just in time to see the bodies of her friends disappear with a snap.

"No!" she ran towards the spot they had been, "No!"

She spun in a circle helplessly. She was in a cavern of some sort. There were large holes in the walls that led to who knew where and column-like stalactites that almost reached the floor. At the back of the cavern was something akin to a throne that was carved out of an extra-large stalagmite. By that throne…

"You care much for ponies that are not related to you through blood. How touching."

A black alicorn stepped towards her. An alicorn like Celestia…only this one was a good foot taller and sharp, broken fangs flashed at her when it spoke.

"I could never understand the bond between creatures that were not bonded by blood and magic. It always seemed so…confining to me."

Twilight took a step back. Its wings…its wings were made of metal…like the Flyers only less…painless-looking.

"To spend your love and caring over so many creatures. It puts such pressure on you…it drains you until you are but a shell of what you could be. What you would be if you cared only for those in your family. That close, intimate circle that was yours and yours alone."

The alicorn took another step. A shackle was on its front right leg…a bit of broken chain was still attached to it. Its skin was stretched across its chest, showing every rib.

"My family is mine. I made them, so that makes them all mine."

This alicorn…it had to be…

"What's mine is always mine, no matter how far he tries to run from me."

Feeling brave, Twilight shakily demanded, "Where is Discord? What do you want from him?"

The alicorn's head tilted to the side and it smiled, insanity glinting in its yellow eyes as its horn glowed, "Don't worry about him Twilight Sparkle, he is no longer your concern...as of now."

* * *

><p>Finally! We're getting some action around here lol<p>

**Don't forget to review please!**

Serenity, Mother, Discord's siblings, blah blah blah they're all mine so don't steal them and I don't own MLP:FIM blah blah blah.


End file.
